Essential Destiny
by SharaMoon
Summary: All Human. What happens when a one night stand leads to a change of life? Something that Sookie wasn't expecting. Now she is living life the best she can, mothering her child. Little does she know that the unknown father is closer than she ever expected.
1. That's life

**Author's Notes:** Hello to my possible readers!

I have created an All Human story as you can see; surrounding Sookie and Eric. I have never, ever written an all human story before and yet, here I am…starting one.

This idea came to me out of the blue and I just had to act on it. I am very busy with my other stories, I have two main ones that I am currently writing right now and then one that I am co-writing, so I must be insane to start another one…but I really liked this idea and started writing.

On another note, some things will be changed in this story, like Eric's hair. As much as I love his long, beautiful golden locks, I am going the True Blood way on that one and making it shorter. Lol.

Again this is totally different anyway, all human…*chuckles* Bear with me as I go down this journey, it is a whole new section that I am trying out.

So I hope you like what I have created!

Please read and review.

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch! I just totally love playing with the characters.

XOXO-SharaMoon

Where do I begin when trying to explain my life so far? That is the question I have asked a million times over and each time I would get a different answer.

The plane shook to the left, turbulence taking its course and I hurriedly put my hand on the sleeping boy that was snuggling into my side. It was a long trip from Hanover, New Hampshire to Bon Temps, Louisiana where we were headed.

You see, I tried for three extra years to continue school at Dartmouth, changing my studies to something less demanding of my time, but it simply wouldn't do when I had someone that depended on me.

Let me start at the beginning, which still was very fuzzy to me.

Three years ago, I decided I wanted to do something with my life; get out of the small town I was born and raised in. I was going for a medical career, seemingly easy for me as I was very smart; a very practical kind of person that took everything serious in the world. I did well for a while, better than well; I was one of the highest marking students in my class. That all went downhill quickly enough.

A few girlfriends I had in school wanted to celebrate the big test that we all past, deciding that they wanted to go to a party. They obviously decided to drag me along, stating that I needed to get out more and enjoy myself. I fought against them, because I simply wasn't the partying type, but they won in the end and I was forced to go to the party.

I was underage at the time; nineteen, and there was alcohol there; alcohol that was seemingly dropped into my hand at every given chance. Being stupid for the first time in my life, I let loose. I was having a great time, too. Lost in the music that was playing through the house, lost in the haze of the alcohol that burned my throat with every shot I took.

I remember hearing a famous song at that time being sung by a band that was set up in the living room and I wandered over, listening to the music. I got lost into it, enjoying the motions, the sounds that vibrated out of my ear and I remember hearing the most beautiful voice I have ever heard, singing along with the music.

Then everything simply changed, the atmosphere moved around me and I looked up at the singer. The face I cannot recall, probably from the indigestion of the booze I had taken, but I remember he smiled at me, a beautiful yet sinful smirk that could have dropped me to my knees, but my eyes never swayed from his. I remember he had blue eyes and blonde hair, like my own, but I can't put a face to it.

He sauntered over to me casually, picking up my hand and kissing it slightly, clumsily. The stupid, inferior little things I remember, that is the funny part of this all. He was drunk as well, you could tell from how he stood. He was tall too, but that was as far as I got.

I wanted him, if that was the booze talking I really don't know, but I followed him up the stairs and into a small room where he smiled at me again. I was no virgin, I had a boyfriend before. A long term boyfriend from high school that I left when I moved to start my life here in New Hampshire, but that really didn't matter at the time.

I don't know how we went from talking to taking off our clothes. I am pretty sure I jumped him, which makes this situation totally worse in my mind, but I won't go there. He wanted me; that much was easy to tell as he pulled my shirt above my head and took my bra off of my body.

After I was undressed, he came at me, pinning me down and laying hungry kisses against my lips and I basked in it all. We had sex that night; long, beautiful, amazing sex as he pushed inside, holding me gently as he kissed my throat, my lips. I would have even gone as far to say it was more than just sex on my part. It felt magical as he held me close, it made me feel _complete_. That is something that seems so obscene to me now and yet I still can't say that I ever felt that close to another man as I did with him that night.

It probably would have been easy to forget, with the booze in my system. It would have been easy for me to forgive myself, because it simply _was_ a one-night-stand kind of thing; no matter what I thought otherwise. Millions of people do that in college, right? Experiment with sex; with other things? Yeah, I could have forgiven myself for that…

_If it wasn't for the fact that I got sick six weeks later. _

No, of course it wouldn't have been easy for me. Of _course_ it couldn't have only been a one-night-stand and I could have moved past it. Nope, no such thing for me because I got pregnant that night.

At first I freaked out, contemplating on my situation and how to deal with it. I will go as low to say that I even thought of abortion, though I could never do that. It made me sick to even admit that I thought of it in the first place.

Then came adoption in my mind and I thought that was a good solution; until I went to the doctor and looked at the Ultrasound machine that showed my baby and its heart beat.

I cried a lot after that, knowing that I ruined all of my chances of becoming something for myself before I settled down, but that simply wasn't how my life was. I cried and cried and then I got over it, knowing that I had something more important growing inside of me.

I tried to locate the father, but no one seemed to have heard of him. I found out later that there was also drugs being pushed through the house and that could have accounted for the sudden memory loss of everyone. To put it simple, I never found the man and I doubted I would have recognized him anyway.

I didn't go home for the birth, but my Gran and brother came out to support me while I was in labor. Most horrible pain you can think of and I was in it for a good forty-eight hours. I wanted to go natural, I remembered, but that really didn't work after the contractions started and I begged for the epidural.

After forty-eight hours and one more hour of pushing, I held my son in my arms for the very first time. Most beautiful child I ever saw, with big light blue eyes and very short, golden blond hair. He grasped my finger and it gave me strength when I thought I couldn't do it on my own, when I was afraid to leave the hospital.

Gran stayed for a few weeks after my brother helped me move into a small apartment a few blocks away from the college. I was thankful for their help, but I knew their disappointment in me. They really did want me to make something of myself and I felt guilty at first, but after looking into my sons eyes I couldn't be angry with where my life was headed.

I might not have known where my life would lead, but with my son in my arms at that time, I could be happy about it. I could strive to be the best mother I could be for him.

That has led us here, on this plane, flying back to my home town. I simply couldn't cut it anymore in New Hampshire. Going to college seemed to be the last thing on my mind when I needed to put food in my little guy's belly. So I decided that it was time to head home and start my life over again, with my little boy in tow.


	2. First star I see tonight

**Author's Notes:** I'm back with another chapter!

Alright, so these beginning chapters aren't that long, but I hope that the further we get into this story the chapters will get a bit longer.

So thank you to all that has put this story on their alerts so far and reviewed! That's wonderful!

The little boy's name in this story is Sebastian; Bas is his nickname. I don't want anyone to get confused here. :P

Read and review!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>The plane finally touched down and I sighed as I recognized the airport in Shreveport. The same airport I went to when I left this state. I looked down and chuckled. My son could sleep through a chainsaw going off right next to his ear, I'm sure.<p>

"Bas." I whispered, kneeling down to shake his arm slightly. "Sebastian, come on honey."

"M-Momma?" His little eyes fluttered, showing me his beautiful light blues and I smiled.

"Let's get outta here." I grabbed under his armpits and heaved him up over my shoulder, where he promptly fell back to sleep. I sighed.

This was a big deal for him. He knew nothing outside New Hampshire; we never came home for the holidays or anything like that. I couldn't really afford to do it anyway. I was worried that it would be too much for him, but so far so good and I should knock on wood for that one.

The attendant was kind enough to help me grab my bag from the overhead compartment. I dug into my pocket to locate the keys my brother sent me a few weeks ago. It was a spare key to his truck that he said I could drive back to Bon Temps in. He couldn't pick me up, per se, because he had to work a double the day I was coming in. That was fine though, I just prayed he remembered to buy the booster seat for Sebastian.

After a good twenty minutes locating my two bags, we headed to the car. I was glad that I didn't have many things because carrying Bas and trying to steer two suit cases in a busy airport was a really hard task, but I managed.

It took another good fifteen minutes to find his truck and I opened the door to see that there was a booster seat. I had to remember to thank my brother for that one. I sat Bas in his seat, buckling him up before I hopped in and started her up. I gave a small glance to Sebastian who had his head bowed to the right with some drool falling from his puckered up lip and I chuckled.

I put the car in drive and started to head back to my home town. It was about forty-five minute drive to Bon Temp and in that time Bas woke up at some point.

"Mommy…" He complained, his cute little voice raising a few octaves. "I really hungry, mommy."

"Well, we only have a bit further to go okay? Granny is making a big meal for us, she said." I smiled over at my three year old, who leaned back in his chair to stretch.

"Oh-tay." He sighed, looking out the window.

I turned on some music in the car, changing the station as it was not kid friendly, before turning my attention to the thoughts I had.

I still needed a job and there were a few openings Gran said over the phone a few days ago, while I was packing. She told me not to worry about it for a while, but I really couldn't do that to her. I might be living with her for now, but I simply can't mooch of her too. No, I need my own job and my own money to help her around the house and to buy some things that Bas needed.

I smiled, noticing the bridge that I was crossing over. I was on the outskirts of my hometown now and though I was coming home for good reasons, it did feel good to be back here. It's where I grew up and I wanted Bas to have a good life.

I was raised by Gran after the age of seven. My parents died in a car accident, when it was raining one night. We may not have had the best things, but Gran sure did try to give us everything she could offer. She was a great woman, who was getting much older now. I wanted Sebastian to know just what a wonderful woman she was.

It seemed perfect when the idea struck me to move home. Sebastian could go to the school when he reaches that age, I could help Gran around the house, Bas could have a yard to play in, I could find a job easier, and we would simply be around family. It felt like the right time to come home; like I said, simply perfect.

We were driving down the main road and Sebastian was sitting higher in his chair, noticing the people walking down the road into little shops. He turned around to give me a grin -one that I returned- before turning his attention to the window again. He seemed to be doing okay with it so far, he really did. I just hope it stayed that way.

We turned onto a dirt gravel road that I knew so well before we were bounding up Hummingbird Road. The simple farmhouse came into view and I couldn't help but the satisfied grin that lifted on my face. The house was just as I remembered it. White exterior walls with blue shutters around the windows and a porch that traveled halfway around the house.

Sebastian seemed to like this as he looked out the widow and giggled, pointing to the house. I nodded before pulling into the driveway and stepping out. I walked around the truck, looking around at my surroundings, breathing deeply the crisp air of summer before opening door for a very impatient little child.

I unbuckled him before he shot off around the yard, jumping and clapping. I shook my head giggling to myself as I placed my hands on my hips and waited for him to be done with his silly game. I noticed the front door opening and smiled wider as Gran popped her head out before opening the door further and rushing out to the stairs.

"Sebastian Alexander Stackhouse, you come give your Granny a big ol' hug!" Her arms opened wide and Sebastian bounded up the steps and threw himself at her.

Gran came to visit over the last few years, not many times but during a holiday or two, but Sebastian always remembered her. Well, she does leave an impression.

"You too, Sookie girl, come give your Gran a big hug!" She waved her arm out for me.

I ran up the stairs and gripped her tightly in my arms as if I was checking to make sure she was real. "I really missed you, Gran." I whispered.

"I know, honey, but you're here now." She patted my shoulder before leaning down to Bas again. "Now let's get inside and get some food in your belly!" Gran poked him in his tummy and he gave a snort.

He ran inside ahead of us, as if he knew where to go already, but I waited outside for a few minutes. I told Gran to go on ahead of me, to make sure Sebastian wasn't getting into anything he wasn't supposed to and she ran off, smiling real big. She really does love him.

Once alone I looked up at the sky, noticing the sun was about to set. My eyes drifted and I noticed a lone star in the darkening sky and I smiled, remembering the nursery rhyme Gran taught me so many years ago.

_Star light, star bright,_

_First star I see tonight,_

_I wish I may, I wish I might,_

_Have the wish I wish tonight_

I wish…that Sebastian and I will find real happiness here.


	3. Merlotte's

Author's Notes: Hello readers!

WOW! I am completely shocked that I am getting such good feedback so far! That is awesome! Thank you ladies for taking the time out to read my story and what I have created so far. You are all simply awesome.

Read and review: Because I love to hear what everyone thinks!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch! I just enjoy playing with the characters.

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>Steak, homemade rolls, baked corn, and salad awaited us at the dinner table. After I cut up small pieces for Sebastian, I sat back in my seat, and dug into my own plate. It was so good. I must have forgotten how good Gran's food had been because I couldn't get enough of it.<p>

"You keep digging in. You've gotten skinny, Sookie." Gran chided, handing me another roll.

I swallowed. "Well I needed to lose the baby weight I gained from Bas, didn't I?" I chuckled, leaning over to ruffle Bas's hair and he shot me a narrowed eye glance. I laughed. "I gained so much while I was pregnant."

"It was beautiful weight." Gran argued. "You looked beautiful. I still have the pictures you sent me in the mail. I put them in a photo album."

I nodded, smiling at that. Gran always kept everything I had ever sent her. She was always like that, even when I was in school and I would draw something stupid in art class. No matter how small and funny the thing was she would keep it, putting it in her room somewhere.

"Look Granny, I eat all my food!" Bas proclaimed in victory.

"I see! Good job Sebastian. Do you want more?" She made to stand up when he nodded, but I patted her shoulder, telling her to sit and eat.

I chopped up some more lettuce, putting it into his bowl and adding some dressing before I gave him a few more chunks of meat and corn before sitting back down to finish my own meal.

Just then, tires squeaked to a halt outside the house and I looked over my shoulder. I distinctly heard my brother's laugh and another voice vibrate the windows before the front door came open. I looked down at Sebastian who was leaned on the corner of his chair to get a good look at who was coming in.

He gasped. "Uncle Jase!" He squealed, jumping up from his seat to run around and throw his arms around Jason's legs.

"Hey Bas! How you doin'? Jason leaned down to hug him before looking up to offer me a smile.

"Hey Jason." I greeted.

"Sook! It's so good to see you finally home!" Jason threw his arm around me, hugging me from the side before he walked over and gave Gran a kiss on the cheek. "I see my truck is still in good shape." He joked.

"Of course! I do know how to drive Jason." I giggled, grabbing Bas and my plates and running them under the water. Jason came to stand next to me, leaning against the counter as I washed them off.

"You know, it's been so long since you were here last. You should come down to Merlotte's to get something to drink with us."

"You know I don't drink." I chided, setting the dishes in the strainer. "Merlotte's huh? They hiring?"

"Well, you should live a little. Not like it's every day you move back home." He paused. "And yeah, Sam's always hiring."

"How is Sam doing? I haven't seen him since I left for college. The bar was open a few years before that right?"

"Yep and he's doin' good. His business is actually going great too. Gets lots of customers." Jason said, biting into a roll. "Gran, did I ever tell you how much I love you and your cookin'?

"Many times, dear." She called over from the living room.

Bas proclaimed that after dinner he wanted to watch a movie with Gran before he had to go to bed, which was fine in my opinion. Jason and I sauntered over there to see that Gran had put on The Lion King for him. I smiled. That was one of Bas's favorite movies, but he always fell asleep in the middle of it.

"Gran, I'm dragging Sook out for the night." Jason said casually.

"No, Jason you are not!" I slapped his chest lightly, smirking. "I got stuff I have to do."

"Bas is a big man; Gran can handle him for a night." Jason said, stepping over to ruffle Sebastian's hair and he shot Jason the same narrowed look he shot me. "You think you could handle him for a few Gran?"

"I handled you, didn't I?" She shot back and I just had to laugh at Jason's perplexed expression. "Sebastian's fine, Sookie. You go have the night out."

"Gran…" I started.

"No, no don't you dare 'Gran' me, missy. You deserve to go out every once in a blue moon. Go on, get out." She waved her hand at us, much to Jason's pleasure. Sebastian cuddled into Gran's side before turning his attention back to the TV.

I looked at Jason who was giving me a victory grin and I shook my head, smiling slightly. I walked up the stairs to change into something a little less like a...slob. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a black tank before putting on some shoes and heading back the way I came. I ran my fingers through my hair after I took it out of the pony tail it was trapped in for hours and stopped long enough to check the light makeup I had on early.

"You know, it isn't a beauty competition." Jason quipped.

I leaned over to smack his chest again and he chuckled. I sighed, looking at my little man on the couch. I crossed the room and kneeled down before him. He tried to turn is attention around my body, absorbed into the TV and I waited for him to notice that I was there.

"You going, mommy?" He asked, his eyes snapping to mine.

"Not for long, baby. I'm going to see if I can get a job."

"And to party with your uncle Jase!" Jason shouted from the other side of the room and Bas giggled. I rolled my eyes in my brother's direction.

"Your uncle Jase has a drinking problem." I mumbled.

"What mom?"

"Nothing!" I waved him off, smiling down. I leaned over and gave him a kiss before I pulled back and sighed. "You be good for Gran alright? I mean it."

"Oh-tay mommy." Sebastian yawned.

"He is probably going to fall asleep on the couch. Don't try to move him Gran; I know your back has been hurting." Gran waved my worries off. "If you need me, you call me okay?" She had my cellphone number. My phone wasn't very good, but at least it was something.

"Don't you worry, girl. I got him under control." Gran said.

I nodded, leaning over to kiss her cheek too before I followed Jason outside. There to my surprise was the other voice I heard. Hoyt Fortenberry was leaning against his truck. I shot him a big smile before I ran over and practically jumped in his arms.

"Hoyt Fortenberry! How have you been?" I asked.

"Been doin' real good, Sook. How about you and Bas?" He asked.

Hoyt was one of the only people who actually knew that I got pregnant. Hoyt had been Jason's best friend since they were kids, so Jason always told him everything anyway and once Hoyt had flown out with Jason to come visit me in New Hampshire.

"Were doing great, Hoyt. You should have come inside to see him." I stated, going around the other side of the truck only to be mashed between Hoyt; who was driving and Jason; who didn't want to drive his truck.

"Naw, didn't want to impose on your family meeting." He blushed.

I patted his arm. "You are family Hoyt. How's your momma?"

"She's doin' good, same old lady." He rolled his eyes but smirked just a bit.

"That's real good." I nodded, sitting back in the chair to get comfortable.

When we reached Merlotte's I was surprised to see just how many cars were parked around. Jason was right, Sam was doing really well. Jason held out his hand for me to grab, since Hoyt's truck was a beast and I had to jump just to reach the cab of the car.

Once down I straightened my shirt and followed the boys into the bar. There was loud country music playing and I had to smile. I really did miss being home didn't I?

Waitresses were bustling forward; moving around the room in a strained fashion. Sam really was a little thin on waitresses. That was good for me, if he would hire me that is. Jason grabbed my arm, pulling me to the front of the bar.

"Hey everyone, look who came back home!" Jason hollered over the music and I heard a round of cheers. I blushed of course; waving hello to the patrons that crowded the whole place.

"Well, I'll be damned. Little Sookie Stackhouse, finally came home!" I remembered that voice and I turned around to see Sam Merlotte and Terry Bellefleur grinning in my direction.

I went over to hug them both. I was careful with Terry though, you never know what kind of mood he was going to be in. "How have y'all been?"

"We've been doing great, Sookie. How about yourself?" Sam said, wiping one of the tables off.

"I've been doing great. Moved home for good now."

"Really? You didn't like it in New Hampshire?" Terry cut in.

"No, it wasn't that. I couldn't…" I sighed. "I got pregnant and I simply couldn't do school anymore when I had a mouth to feed." There, it was out in the open and I felt ten times lighter.

Sam stared at me wide eyed for a moment before busting out into a grin. "Holy cow! You Sook, you had a baby? You look great for just having a baby. Congratulations!"

"He's three and a half now." I corrected.

"Well shit! You are full of surprises tonight aren't you?" He chuckled.

I laughed with him. "I guess so."

"So did you just move back today?" Terry asked, leaning against the wood paneling.

"Yep, just got back into town a few hours ago. Jet lag sucks." I answered and they both laughed. "Hey, Sam I was wondering if you had a job opening?"

"You ever been a waitress?"

"Yep. It was one of my first jobs after I had Sebastian." I stated.

"When am I gonna meet you little boy?" He countered. "If you bring him in tomorrow night, you got yourself a job." I smiled. Sam always liked kids.

"Of course I can bring him on by. I bet he would love to try the chicken fried steak." I grinned.

"Best there is here in Louisiana." Terry said.

"You know it." I answered. "I really missed home."

"And we all missed you, Sook." Sam put his arm around my shoulder and hugged me tight. I patted his back before he told me he had some other stuff to do and he would be free later so we could talk about a work schedule.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly and for that I was thankful.


	4. Bitterness

**Author's Notes:** Hello my dear and awesome readers!

Here is the next chapter to Essential Destiny and I hope you enjoy it!

I wanted to thank everyone for your awesome reviews! *Hugs*

Read and review because I love to hear what you ladies have on your mind!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>Two weeks I have been working for Sam and everything was going just perfect. Well, we might be a little understaffed but that is good for me; I can make some extra cash. It was also good that I worked nights mostly, seeing as I can work when Sebastian goes to bed and either Gran or even Jason would take care of him. Bas is a good boy and listens, but it still makes me nervous to leave him with Gran. I am always afraid that she would be overexerting herself.<p>

Still, she tells me that I need to worry about making money and to leave Sebastian with her, because he simply falls asleep a few hours after I leave. I guess it will always bug me, but with Gran giving me the don't-you-dare look I just keep my lips sealed.

I pushed out my thoughts; shaking my head clear because I had work to do. After talking to an older couple that came to Merlotte's for their anniversary, I turned toward the door. I noticed some people walking inside. The smile that I had on my face, almost wiped clean off as I noticed the girl walking in.

I smiled at Portia and Andy Bellefleur who stood by the door waiting to be guided to their seats. I had no problem with Andy, but Portia, she always seemed to have a problem with me. She is roughly six years older than me and I have no idea why she was the snobby girl down the street, but she always was and it always seemed to be directed at me growing up.

"Evening Portia, Andy." I nodded in their directions, smiling brightly. I turned on my heel and sat them in the table closest to me.

"Welcome home, Sookie." Andy smiled, picking up the menu and giving it a fine look.

"Hello, Sookie." Portia clicked her tongue. "What is the special for tonight?"

"The house hamburger." I answered swiftly, trying to overlook her eye roll.

"That sounds good, Sookie, I'll take that." Andy nodded, handing me back his menu and glancing at Portia who shot me a narrowed look before ordering a salad. I shuffled off toward the kitchen and gave Lafayette the orders. He winked at me before continuing.

Just then Sam and Sebastian came through the back. Sam was trying to teach him how to play baseball, much to Bas's surprise. It was still early into the night and I said Bas could hang with Sam tonight, if that was okay for him to do so. Sam didn't have a problem with watching him, so that was good. Also good on Gran, but I didn't voice that.

Sebastian seemed to like Sam as well, I noticed but was still iffy on the whole thing. I bit my lip as he came over to me. I bent down, picking him up in my arms and gave him a kiss. I told him to stay with Sam until I was done working and went back to do my rounds.

I was just leaning over to tell Maxine Fortenberry what was labeled down at the bottom of the menu when I heard Portia clear her throat from behind me. I closed my eyes.

"I heard you had a baby boy, congratulations!" Portia stood up and walked over to my son. The whole room seemed to turn and stare now that she was making a big show. I knew what she was doing and I really didn't like it. "What's your name?"

"Sebastian! I'm three and a half!" He held up his hands, smiling brightly at the lady. He was innocent, so innocent that he didn't know she was implying here.

"So you had him three and a half years ago, Sookie? Really?" She shot me a look.

That was it. I wouldn't stand here and let her harass my son and him not even understand what she was doing. I walked around her and put my hand on Bas's shoulder. He looked up at me, obviously confused as to why I was steaming.

"Portia…" I started only to be cut off as she hunkered down.

"Now tell me," Portia said loudly, making sure the whole room could hear. "Where is your daddy, Sebastian?"

"D-Daddy?" He repeated the word as if it sounded funny on his tongue. Which it should, I never ever told him about anything.

"You mean you don't have a daddy?" Her face showed mock horror.

"Portia, I think you need to leave." Sam said sternly.

I felt the sting of tears swell up in my eyes as the patrons in the bar looked at me. They were shocked, clearly. They knew I was a 'good girl' so to go off and get pregnant, without getting married…well, most of the older people would look at that like a sin.

Sebastian tugged on my arm and I looked down. There was a frown puckering on his forehead and I willed away the tears that were on the verge of falling over.

"Mommy…what's a…d-daddy?"

That sentence alone nearly broke my heart and I looked up at Portia who didn't move from her spot and she had such a big smile on her face, one that I wanted to knock right off.

I turned my attention away from my son and glared daggers at Portia.

"You may judge me, you may have picked on me growing up, but I will not tolerate that kind of behavior to my son. I don't care what you think of me and what I have chosen in life, but you will not tease my son for the mistakes I have made. Do you understand me, Portia?"

She seemed at least a little taken back, before she recovered. I watched her open her mouth to retort, probably a good comeback too, but she was interrupted.

"Portia, I think Sam told you to get and I think you should listen to what he says." Tara Thornton said with her hands on her hips, glaring at Portia. She didn't hear the whole conversation, I gathered. She just walked in. "Go on, get!"

Portia looked at me one last time and I stared right back, pushing Sebastian behind me so he wouldn't have to look at her again. She turned on her heel and walked out the way she came. When the bar finally died down and everyone went back to what they were doing I let out a sigh.

Tara came up and put her arm on my shoulder and I immediately hugged her tight. She was always the friend I needed when something went wrong. I couldn't believe how much I missed her.

Once she hugged me back, she leaned down and opened her arms for Sebastian who ran and hugged her. Of course, over the years Tara also came out to visit me. Much more than my Gran or Jason, so Sebastian knew her very well.

"Auntie Tara!" He giggled as she tickled his stomach.

The 'daddy' comment was long forgotten in my little guys mind as he ran around Tara who tried to catch him. Even the patrons in the bar giggled as Bas put his arms out, imitating an airplane as he said. Everyone but me, who couldn't jump over this hurdle that was brought out so quickly it swept me off my feet.

That was the first time Sebastian has ever heard that word. I paid strict attention so he wouldn't ask that kind of question. Of course, I knew in the long run that he would find out sooner or later, but I figured that I would always have time to think of answers to his questions.

Tara noticed this and told Sebastian to go ask Lafayette for a dessert, that she would pay for and he jumped up and down in victory. He thanked her before running off and trying to jump up to the little widow that was by the kitchen. I watched as Lafayette leaned over and began talking before I turned my attention to Tara.

"Don't let her get to you, Sook." She said. "You know Portia was always like that."

"Yeah, I know. I still didn't think she would go that far." I sighed, rubbing my forehead. Oddly enough I had gotten a headache.

Tara looked at me for a moment, probably judging if I was going to be fine or not before she smiled brightly. "You know what we're going to do tomorrow?"

I closed my eyes for a moment. Those were the famous words Tara used over the years, which usually got us into trouble when we were younger and before I grew up to realize that they were words that would lead me into a fun but really bad situation.

I giggled. "No, what are we going to be doing?"

"You work tomorrow?"

"Nope, it's my first day off." I answered carefully, eyeing her up.

Her smile was too bright, too…cunning. "We are going to go have fun tomorrow."

"Define fun, Tara."

"Awe! Come on! Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"I don't know. Did we end up down at the police station when we were twelve once?"

"That happened one time and you can't blame me for that one!"

"No, of course not. That toilet paper magically fell out of your hand and went into Bud Dearborn's tree." I laughed.

"Well, you know…I tripped." She smiled impishly. "Come on, live a little."

"The last time I heard those words, I ended up pregnant, Tara!" I laughed harder and she joined in. "Alright, what do you have in mind?"

"Nothing _bad_. I just wanted to take you out."

"I don't drink, you know I don't."

"You don't have to drink! Just come on; let's go out for one night."

I thought it over for a minute. Jason could watch Sebastian for one night and he would even be more willing to do it when I told him that I had plans to go out. My brother was always trying to force me to 'live a little'. I sighed again.

"Alright, I'll go, but you got to tell me where were going."

She broke out in a wicked grin. "There is a bar in Shreveport that I always wanted to go to. Never got the chance to."

I gave her one final look before shaking my head. "Okay, that doesn't sound too bad."

"Exactly!" She hugged me tightly. "I'll come to Gran's to pick you up around nine tomorrow night?"

I chuckled, patting her back. "Sure."

"We'll have a lot of fun you know and maybe you will even meet someone." She winked.

"I doubt that." I rolled my eyes, but smiled all the same.

Tomorrow night could actually be fun.


	5. Blue eyes

**Author's Notes:** Hello again readers!

I am back with a shorter chapter! Here we go, enter…Eric. Lol. I hope you aren't too mad with what I have created as his character, but I promise you…he isn't really a bad guy. I swear right now.

Okay, here we go. Thank you for all of your awesome reviews! You guys are great seriously! *Big hugs* For each of you!

Read and review, because you love me. :)

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's POV:<strong>

The unmistakable sound of labored breathing washed around my head as I bent low over her. Her golden curly strands danced around my fingertips, moving every time I thrust into her. Her moans of pleasure was the only thing I listened to as I pushed in, moving my arms around her beautiful waist.

Sweat poured from us both as I leaned down and captured her lips against my own. Only to be cut short as she arched off the bed, her eyes rolling in the back of her head and her scream of ecstasy echoed throughout the room. I smirked, taking her again, deeper this time as she begged me to go faster.

I couldn't help but lean down to capture her lips, they were so taunting. I pulled her body closer, flipping us over so I could be closer; any way I could be closer to this golden-haired beauty I would do it.

Her eyes opened then, long enough to look down at me. The face I can't recall and that alone was my biggest problem, but the eyes…

Blue eyes like my own.

I awoke with a jolt, looking around to see that I was hit unceremoniously with a pump.

_Just a dream…damn it._

I picked up the shoe only to follow the trail that totally spelled out my sister. My eyes moved up to glower at the girl in front of me. I raised an eyebrow. "I am genuinely regretting moving into this apartment with you."

She sniffed, holding her hand out for the pump. "You know, it really isn't cool to hear you moaning half way down the hallway."

I smirked. "Just because you don't get enough pussy, you want to take out your frustrations on me?"

"Very funny, Eric. I came home to see this…" She held up a joint and I looked away. "Yeah, it was burning away…on the brand new couch that we just bought."

"Alright, so I will get a new one." I answered, standing up.

"Oh gross! Would you stop sleeping in the nude?"

I smirked over my shoulder, throwing pants on. "That wasn't mine by the way, I don't do drugs." I nodded to the joint.

She gave me a glowering look. "No, but I am sure one of your_ girls_ you had over do. You know they could have burned the place down while you were sleeping and you would have then died?"

"Don't sound so concerned." I chuckled. "Anyway it doesn't matter. I said I would buy us a new couch."

"Of course you will, with _your_ money." She heaved a sigh. "You better still have a good amount of money in your bank account _rock-star_."

The smirk that was on my face dropped. "I haven't gone out on the road in four years, you know that, but yes. I have money in_ that_ bank account."

"Not even going there..." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You never told me why you stopped singing."

"There are some things I just can't tell my own sister, Pam." I grabbed my shirt throwing it over my head.

"Something's you can't tell me? Oh, but you prance around the apartment naked." She scoffed.

"That is different. You've seen everything I have since we were kids. I was talking about _telling_ you things, Pam. Open your ears a bit more."

"You are seriously going to be the death of me." She rolled her eyes before changing the subject…mostly. "Have you thought of a good enough reason to quit bringing girls over? 'Cuz I am really tired of going to your interventions."

"Mother is the one that hosts those; I don't make her do them." I paused; she was waiting for an answer. "I have no idea why she thinks sex with multiple partners is a bad thing." I mused.

"Communicable diseases?" Pam supplied and I shook my head.

I gave her a look before going on silently. "When I find her…I won't need to have other girls."

"I've heard you talk about 'her' before, but who is she?" She sat down on my bed, checking it over once to make sure it was clean. I rolled my eyes.

"'She' is someone I have yet to find again."

"So when you find 'her' are you going to give up prancing around with a million other women?" She sniffed. "You will break the whore's hearts."

I chuckled. "If I found her again, I wouldn't need to be with anyone else."

"What if you _don't _find her?" She asked suddenly. "Are you never going to settle down?"

I shot her a narrowed eyed glance. "I'll find her."

"Sure, Eric, whatever makes you sleep better at night."

"When you settle down, I will think about it." I allowed.

She smirked. "When I find someone that pleases me enough I'll settle down, but it's not like I am a man-whore like you."

"Don't you think it is wrong of you to demand me to find someone when you don't want one?" I teased.

"Maybe just a bit." She allowed before smiling. "I never said I didn't want one. I just haven't found _the _one yet."

"Excuses, excuses." I shot back, smirking slightly.

"Maybe you will answer another question of mine tonight, because you are so open?"

"Alright…?" I said slowly, carefully.

"Why do you always pick girls with blond hair and blue eyes?" Her voice was leering and I winced from her question. "There are _other _girls out there, you know."

"Those_ other_ girls…are just not my type I suppose." I lied smoothly.

"I see." She eyed me carefully, but I turned my head and picked up my shoe.

All the women I had been with over the last four years, they all had what my mystery girl had didn't they? That was something I tried to push out of my mind, because none of those girls mattered at all in the least. This girl…my mystery girl, she was everything. I guessed I just tried to fool myself. If the women I slept with had the same color of hair and eyes…maybe I would find some shred of happiness again, but it never works does it? They never amount to what I felt before.

I didn't want to think that I would never locate the mystery woman I was with so long ago. No, I would find her; I _had_ to. It seems like a crazy idea though to everyone that I told. That's another reason why I don't want Pam to know. I don't want to hear her make fun of my 'silly notions' either. It wasn't silly and it wasn't crazy. This girl with blue eyes and golden blond hair popped up in my dreams almost every night.

She is hazy in my mind, but always there. Where ever I turn I see her eyes as if she haunts me and I don't even know her name. I can't even tell you exactly why I think about her daily. Hell, I can't tell you what she_ looked _like but that matters not. Somehow I would find her, even if it killed me.

"You are coming to work tomorrow night, right?" Pam asked, raising her eyebrow again. "I don't want to be stuck there alone when you're off doing your little…_escapades_." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You know, I do have some friends that swing your way." I smirked again.

"Sorry, I really don't want to take a girl that has been infected."

"I haven't been infected-" I started.

"-Yet." She added quickly before smiling in victory.

I sighed exasperated.

"One day, Eric, you will see that life isn't always about sex."

"It isn't." I agreed. "But it can be a damn fun hobby when you have nothing but time on your hands."

"Just be at the bar tomorrow night." Pam grabbed her pump-the one she threw at me-and stalked out of the room, leaving me to my thoughts; which wasn't pretty at all.


	6. Driving conversation

**Author's Notes:** Alright ladies! Here we are!

I know I said I was going to add the bar chapter into this one but I had gotten this idea and I went with it. I promise the next chapter will be _the_ chapter of the meeting. I needed to bring in some points with this chapter. It is a filler chapter in my mind, but important nonetheless. So I hope you aren't disappointed. I will be writing again later, most likely.

I have to update my two other stories as well, so it's going to be a busy day for me. Lol.

Again, thank you for all of your wonderful feedback. I am so glad that there are people out there that are enjoying this story. Thank you for that.

Read and review because I simply love those reviews! They make me smile!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>I leaned over the counter to get a better look at the makeup I put on my face. I was fussing over myself; something I rarely did. To be honest, I hardly had time to do something for myself. Sebastian was sitting on the counter top; eyeing me carefully with his tongue sticking out on one side.<p>

"Mommy, I think you needs more of dis!" He shoved a tube at me.

"More lipstick huh?" I answered, opening the top and twisting it up. Bas giggled from that.

After running another line of lipstick over my mouth I stepped back and took a good look. My eyes were dark, mysterious from the eyeliner and the blue hues were hidden by thick lashes coated from the mascara. You could still see the blue hues of my eyes; even better-I thought-as it made my eyes simply pop.

"How do I look, Bas?" I turned to him.

His little nose scrunched up as if he was deciding before he broke out into a really big smile. "Beautiful, mommy!"

I leaned over, giving him a kiss. I chuckled as I had to wipe off the lipstick that stuck to his cheek. "Always a little charmer, aren't you?"

He giggled, swatting my hands away as I leaned in to tickle his sides. "I like your dress. Pretty mommy!"

I looked into the mirror. I picked a simple black dress; you could never go wrong with those. It was a short black matte jersey dress with embellishments under the bust line. The beads themselves were black, but they shinned against the black material of the dress. I had a nice bust too; compliments of pregnancy and my curves fit nicely. The tan I had simply popped out and made the dress look like a second skin as it clung to me perfectly. I did look good, something I seriously wasn't used to.

"Auntie Tara be here soon?" He asked.

"Yep and when she gets here, you need to go off to bed." I answered him.

"But-Uncle Jase wants to play games." He pouted.

I sighed. "It is almost nine, Sebastian."

He looked down. "Oh-tay, mommy."

He looked so sad. He is always a good boy so maybe...

"Sebastian, you can stay up with uncle Jason_ if_ you promise you will be good. Gran is going to be going to bed soon."

"You mean it?" Bas's eyes sparkled back to life and I just had to smile.

"Yes." I promised.

He hopped down from the counter-with my help-and ran off into the living room. I heard Jason's voice a second later and I walked in to see that Tara was already there, sitting next to Jason as Bas bounded up into her arms.

Tara picked a dress much like my own, but hers was a light purple color. It complemented her just right. I smiled, grabbing Bas from her hands to grab him tightly and hug him to my chest.

"I mean it, if you're not good, you won't stay up anymore." I said sternly, eyeing him carefully for him to understand that I meant business.

"Oh he will be fine. I can teach him a few things."

"No corrupting my child, Jason." I patted his chest and he shook my hand away, grinning at me. "I'm serious. I don't want to see him hitting on girls the next time I bring him to Merlotte's."

"I won't, I won't!" He paused. "You look real pretty, sis."

I smiled softer. "Thank you, Jason. Are you sure you can watch him? I mean…"

"You are not getting out of this tonight!" Tara chided, grabbing my arm in her hands.

She began to pull me out of the door and as I was being dragged I was shouting things that Bas could do and couldn't do. Jason just nodded chuckling to himself. Sebastian on the other hand was waving at me with a huge smile on his face. Oh god, he is already getting Jason's personality.

We were outside then, with Tara opening the door. I heard a sound from the house.

"Mommy!" Bas came running down the stairs.

I smiled, and held back tears. I truly thought he was growing up. Getting to that stage where he doesn't need his momma hanging around him all the time, but that wasn't true as he ran over to me and put his arms around my legs.

"Have fun, mommy." He whispered as I leaned down.

"I love you, Sebastian." I cradled him to my chest, kissing his head.

"I love you, mom." He whispered again.

"Go on, get inside with Uncle Jason. I am sure he has tonight planned out for you."

He giggled, running off once again. I waited there until he bounced inside and the door closed before I turned back to the car. I sighed before getting inside. Tara shot me an amused look before she hit the gas and then we were off.

"So tell me, has there been anyone since Bas was born?" She said about ten minutes later.

I cleared my throat. "Uh, yeah there was."

"Tell me about him?"

I giggled. "Why would you want to know?"

"I don't know, I just haven't seen you in a long time and when I came out to visit, we hardly got to talk at all about romantic crap."

"Do you have someone?" I asked in return.

"Nope, I like living life on the edge."

"You have since we were young." I agreed.

She grinned, turning her head to shoot me a look before she turned back in her seat. "So tell me about him. This was after Bas was born right?"

"About a year ago actually. Sebastian was two then. We dated for about ten months."

"Details?" She edged.

I sighed once again. "He was a relaxed kind of guy, quiet most of the time. Well, until I got to know him better that is."

She gave me a victory kind of look. "And how well did you get to know him?"

"Tara Thornton!" I smacked her shoulder. "Why would I tell you that?"

"Because I have been your best friend since we were little and we tell each other everything and anything there is."

I had to agree there. Tara and I always told each other everything. In many ways she was my rock for many years. Always there for me whenever I needed her, that was the definition of Tara. When she came out the last time, I simply didn't tell her from the fact that we were busy going around to museums, going to the park, the zoo, and so many more places that I just didn't think about it very much at all. He was also out of town that week she came, so he wasn't really on my mind.

The car was quiet now, but I cleared my throat. "He was…good." I stated finally.

"Just good?" Tara asked.

"Yeah…good." I answered.

To be truthful he the first and only guy that I had ever been with since I had Bas, since that fateful night that I got pregnant. I suppose I was looking too far into it when it finally happened. The sex was good, but…it didn't meet to my expectations. If I really wanted to be honest with myself…I don't think anyone would ever meet up to the guy that I was with that night. I don't remember much of it, but…it was amazing. Crazy, I know, but I could never stop thinking about it.

So when I finally laid down with my ex it was a hard experience for me and don't get me wrong, I enjoyed it, but I just wasn't into it as much as I should have been. I cared for the guy, sure, but it just wouldn't ever meet up to what I wanted in a relationship. To tell you the truth, I don't even know what I wanted. Hell, I don't even know if I want another relationship. I have my little boy and I certainly don't need a man in my life.

"So what was his name?" Tara asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, Bill. Bill Compton." I cleared my throat.

"That sounds like a snobby, rich guy's name."

"He had money, but he wasn't snobby. I wouldn't go that far."

"Okay…boring?"

I giggled, but didn't answer.

"How did Sebastian handle sharing his mom with another guy?"

"He didn't really like him." I paused. "He doesn't really like any guy I am around. For example, Sam; Sebastian likes him but whenever Sam gets close to me he gets this…look in his eyes." I shook my head.

"That's the stay-away-from-my-momma look, honey." Tara said wisely.

"You think?"

"Of course. He doesn't want to share you with anyone. Kids are also good judges of character, in all honesty."

"Your reading life books again, aren't you?"

"So what if I am?" She sniffed. "They pass the time. Anyway, kids have this sense about them, they can tell good people from bad people."

"I wonder when Bas will think there is someone good out there for me." I mused.

"Honey don't hold your breath on that one. Bas is very protective of you."

I smiled faintly. "He always has been. Sebastian is my strength and he gives me hope when I don't think I can go on. Ever since I was in the hospital after having him, I knew…just knew that I would be okay."

"And you are." Tara nodded.

"Yeah, I really am."

I smiled faintly as we turned the corner and began to drive through Shreveport.


	7. Iris

**Author's Notes:** Alright ladies! Here we are!

I worked pretty hard on this chapter, trying to make it perfect. I don't know if I succeeded in that…but I did try. Lol.

I am thinking about taking a short break from writing my stories. Don't worry. It will only be a day or two if I do decide to take a break. :P I won't leave you hanging long, I promise.

Read and review, because you love me! :D

Thank you so much for the wonderful feedback! You are awesome ladies!

**Songs:** The songs I have added into this story are 'Home Sweet Home' by Motley Crue and 'Iris' by Goo Goo Dolls. I do not own these whatsoever. I just thought they would be perfect for what I was trying to get across.

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>"Stop fussing over yourself. You look great." Tara grumbled and I immediately dropped my hands from my face and gave her a narrowed eyed look.<p>

"This is the first time I have been out in a long time. I want to look presentable." I stated carefully.

"Sure, you just want to make sure you look smokin'. You do, you know. So stop fussing!" She smacked my hands away again and this time I sighed.

"Alright!" I grabbed the handle to the car and opened it slightly, taking a deep breath before I did this. I haven't been out in a long time.

Even as a teenager, I wasn't all up for the party scene. It simply just wasn't my thing, but Tara was the total opposite of me. She loved to party. Maybe that's why we got along so well, because we were totally different.

Tara came to my side and linked her arm with mine as she started to drag me off to the bar. There were a lot of people outside I noticed, all waiting to get in. I sighed, looking down at my heels that Tara just had to make me buy. If we were going to stand in this line forever my feet were going to fall off. That wasn't a drastic accusation. I _knew_ they would.

We rounded the corner and Tara stood on the sidewalk as we looked over the bar. It wasn't that big, but it must be a good place to go, because there was a line down the building and began spilling over toward the back. I looked at the sign, the name of the bar.

"Fangtasia?" I snorted. "What kind of name is that?"

I must have spoken loud, without thinking that I did because the lady standing at the doorway looked at me. Her face was set in an expressionless fashion. She was wearing an all leather suit; something that seemed totally off and yet fit with the name of the bar. Her dirty blond hair was swung around her one shoulder and she raised her eyebrow at me.

"Our father, who owned this bar before he passed away, named it that." The woman called.

I felt like a total jackass and I fumbled with my bag. "Oh…I-I'm sorry…" I was a bitch; I was an insensitive bitch that doesn't speak before she talks. I scolded myself over and over again.

To my surprise though, the woman actually smiled. "No, that's alright. The old man had some really sick kicks." She motioned to the red sign that stated Fangtasia. "You can go in, if you want." She nodded at Tara and I.

Tara grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door entrance; and that was something the other people waiting didn't like. They starting booing us, which seemed childish in my mind, but I let it go. I couldn't pull my hand out of Tara's so we were heading in, much to everyone else's disappointment.

I took a quick look around and nearly laughed. It was a gothic style bar with people in black spandex and or leather. There were chains on some of the people's necks. The walls were a blood red color with eclectic paintings hanging from them. I had to turn my head to the side to see a woman upside down on a striper pole and that's when I shot Tara a look. What kind of place did she bring me to?

"Uh, Tara?" I asked as the woman puckered her lips together before blowing me a kiss.

"Hmm?" She replied as she looked over the selection of alcohol that was on the back wall.

"You realize this place is…uh…eccentric?"

She turned to me then and smiled brightly. "That is exactly why we're here! It's different, that's why it draws so much attention."

"I see." I backed up into her back as a big burly man with a leather vest and chaps nearly walked into me. Well at least he was wearing deep red underwear under the chaps; he could have been going commando.

"What do you want to drink, sugar?" The bartender asked.

I turned around quickly, smiling at him. "A ginger ale, please."

He raised his eyebrow, but said nothing as he got my drink. I laid a few bucks down and some for a tip and turned my back to the bar. Tara gripped my hand and pulled me to a booth.

Just then a song started to play, one that I haven't heard in years. I smiled as the piano introduction to the song started and I closed my eyes listening.

_You know I'm a dreamer  
>But my heart's of gold<br>I had to run away high  
>So, I wouldn't come home low<em>

Just when things went right  
>Doesn't mean they're always wrong<br>Just take this song and you'll never feel  
>Left all alone<p>

_Take me to your heart  
>Feel me in your bones<br>Just one more night  
>And I'm comin' off this<br>Long and winding road_

I'm on my way, I'm on my way  
>Home sweet home, tonight tonight<br>I'm on my way, I'm on my way  
>Home sweet home<p>

It was one of my favorite songs of all time. Home sweet home; yeah, I knew what that felt like now. Coming home was a really good decision on my part. I smiled at Tara who was swaying to the song in her seat and sipping on her beverage.

I cast my eyes around the bar to see a man leaning over a guitar, strumming obviously with the song. There were some people that were surrounding him as he sat on this high throne like chair. He seemed to have an audience and there was a girl standing next to him, singing the song. It seemed off to me, the man should be singing the song, right? Why wouldn't he sing? Maybe he can't.

My eyes didn't stray far and when he lifted his head up as the second chorus hit to the song, he smiled a radiant smile. My heart thundered in my chest and I gripped it tightly from the outside, wondering just what had happened to make it do that, but I couldn't stop staring at the man. His face was masculine, with hard cut lines, yet he was beautiful and his eyes were vaguely familiar. They were blue, a perfect light blue color that just sparkled as he smiled.

I have seen men that fit the description of the man I slept with years ago, so this didn't surprise me that I would see someone with the same things I remembered of the man years ago, but his smile was breathtaking-this man playing the guitar. It made me want to smile as well.

As if he thought someone was staring at him he lifted his head once more and our eyes met. That was until I was totally embarrassed by staring and slunk back down in the booth, turning my head to the side so no one would see my blush. It didn't work out that well when Tara looked at me and giggled.

"What's got ya blushing, Sook?" Tara patted my cheek and I swatted her hand away.

"He…the guy…he caught me staring at him." I blushed deeper and covered my mouth. "I feel so mortified!" My words were muffled by my hand, but Tara heard them and laughed again, harder this time.

I narrowed my eyes and shot her a look. "It is totally not funny, Tara! That…that is so embarrassing! What if you saw someone staring at you? It would be creepy!"

"Well, I don't swing the girl way, but if it was someone that looked as good as you, I don't think I would mind." Tara said.

"Oh that's hilarious!" I leaned my head down to bang it against the table.

"Look, he isn't there anymore." Tara said casually, leaning back in her chair.

"How do you know who I was talking about?"

"Because I watched you, duh!" She sniffed. "He is pretty sexy. I don't blame you for staring at him. Are you sure you weren't drooling?"

I groaned against the table, shaking my head back and forth. "Not…funny, Tara."

She sighed and patted my shoulder. "You know, it's alright to stare."

"No, it really isnt. It's rude." I looked up to see a man walking over to the table and asked Tara for a dance. She was going to deny him because I was here. I just knew it. "Tara, go on. Have fun."

"Are you sure, Sook?" Her hand was already in the man's hand.

"Go on." I giggled.

Tara winked at me before standing up and walking over to the dance floor with him. I watched them for a few minutes as they swayed back and forth, chatting and laughing. I was trying to see if the guy was a psycho or something. Always got my friend's back! After I assessed he was more or less suitable for a few dances, I sank back in the seat and ran my finger tip around my glass.

I sighed, feeling oddly alone in the world. Which shouldn't surprise me, I was really alone. I mean I had friends and I had Sebastian but I didn't have anyone for _me_; if you get what I'm saying. I always said I didn't need a man in my life, but that was all just a ruse for myself, wasn't it? Sometimes we all do need someone…someone to love and be loved by.

It isn't that simple though, it's not like love will just fall into your lap. No, I wasn't foolish enough to believe that. If you wanted love, you would have to work for it. I've never been in love; at least I don't think I have been. The night I got pregnant was the closest thing I had ever felt that could pass for love, right? That just sounds totally insane, which I am not. I couldn't explain to you what I felt that night, but…it was special.

Special, something I probably wouldn't ever find again and I wouldn't walk into something blindly either. I have a lot of baggage and not very many men would want to take on a girl with a three year old child that didn't know who the father was. That made me sound like a whore, but that wasn't the case. One mistake, just one and it changed everything. Then again, if a guy can't deal with what I have, then they don't love me and I should be glad not to have to deal with men like that idea.

I was so far into my musing that I didn't hear someone approach me. I heard someone clear their throat and I blinked suddenly, casting my eyes up and then up some more. The man before me was the same guy that I was ogling over before. I could have died.

"Excuse me, can I sit?" His voice was smooth.

"Depends." I shrugged, trying to play it cool. I didn't know if I could still do that. "What do you want?"

He chuckled. It was a rich sound. There was that smile again and I had to force myself not to break out into a grin with him. "Just to talk, you looked lonely."

That was the last straw; I couldn't hold it in anymore. I smiled. "My friend's over there. She's the one getting manhandled by that guy who can't dance." I said and he chuckled. "You can sit, if you want."

He did just that, leaning back into the booth and stared across the table at me. It was as if he was evaluating me and I raised an eyebrow. He seemed to notice that I was watching what he was doing and averted his eyes away.

Finally he smiled again and leaned his hand half-way across the table. "The name's Eric."

I hesitated, biting my lip before I carefully leaned my hand over and took his. "Sookie." I told him.

"Sookie." He repeated before nodding. "I like that."

"So any particular reason…you wanted to talk to me?" I asked, taking a sip of the ginger ale.

He smirked. "Well, you looked lonely, but also because I saw you gaping at me a few minutes ago."

I choked on my drink. I covered my mouth quickly as I burst into color, a deep crimson that nearly hurt to be there. "Ah, I thought…you looked familiar, that's all."

"Oh?" He asked, turning his head to the side. "Do I look familiar?

"Nope…and then I was embarrassed when-"

"-I caught you." He nodded, chuckling again.

"…Yeah."

This was awkward. No, he wasn't making it awkward, I was. I wasn't used to really talking or getting to know anyone; he must have noticed this and leaned forward on the table.

"So, where do you come from, Sookie?" He had his hand resting on his chin. I could have chuckled from that. Bas does the same thing.

"Uh, I just moved home. I live in Bon Temps."

"The small town down a few miles, huh?" He nodded and I smirked.

"Where are you from, Eric?" I thought it would only be fair to ask.

"Sweden." He answered swiftly.

I gaped at him. "Are you serious?"

"Ja, jag är" He answered and I was baffled.

"I have no idea what you said." I giggled, amused.

I watched as he licked his lips. "I said 'yes I am'."

"I'm impressed." I nodded. "So why are you in the middle of Louisiana?"

He chuckled again, picking up his drink and talking a swig. "I have no idea. I never asked my father why he decided to bring us over here. He had businesses around the world and he decided to open this bar along with a few factories around Louisiana. He was in business with a bunch of American's at the time."

That caught me off guard. "So…you're the owner…of this bar?"

He raised a questionable eyebrow. "Yes?"

I groaned. "I uh, insulted your dad…earlier. The name…of the bar is hilarious."

He relaxed in his seat and his eyebrow settled back down. The thoughtful expression on his face also reminded me of Sebastian. I shook my head. "Oh, yeah he was insane like that."

It got quiet for a few seconds and I couldn't help but just sit and stare at him. Then another song came on. I chuckled at the change of pace with the music. It was an alternative-rock that I knew so much about because it was my second favorite song in the world. It sort of reminded me of the mystery man so many years ago, why? Because he was singing it that night.

For a moment I was taken back to that night, remembering that the mystery man in my mind was singing a newer song of that time, but changed as the music swayed into the song that I will always keep close to my heart.

Eric held out his hand to me as the guitar intro was going on. "Would you like to dance?"

I stared at it for a minute, weighing the pros and cons in my head. It was simply just one dance, right? Nothing more and nothing less. I extended my hand and Eric helped me up.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
>Cause I know that you feel me somehow<br>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
>And I don't want to go home right now<em>

_And all I can taste is this moment  
>And all I can breathe is your life<br>Cause sooner or later it's over  
>I just don't want to miss you tonight<em>

He spun me in a circle before getting close enough to grab my waist. I stayed further away from him, unlike my best friend Tara, who was all over the guy she was with. I shook my head. I let my arm slide against his shoulder, but I made no more advancements. And carefully we swung around, from side to side.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
>Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<em>

"This is one of my favorite songs." Eric commented, turning us to the left.

"Really? It's one of mine too."

"We have something in common then." He answered, grabbing my hand and giving me a twirl.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
>Or the moment of truth in your lies<br>When everything seems like the movies  
>Yeah you bleed just to know your alive<em>

_And I don't want the world to see me  
>Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<em>

I bit my lip as my arm came around and grabbed his shoulder. He swayed us again, turning us around. I noticed we had an audience now, but I tried to ignore that. It would be bad manners to leave in the middle of a song.

The music broke off into an instrumental part now and I looked up into Eric's blue eyes and tried to think past my mystery man that seemed to be cropping up more and more often lately. I gulped down a sting of tears that were threatening to break over.

_I don't want the world to see me  
>Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken  
>I just want you to know who I am<em>

Eric twirled me again and again as everyone watched. He leaned over before dipping me down and holding me by his arms. His eyes held mine and he had a soft smile on his face as the last part of the song vibrated in my ears.

_I just want you to know who I am  
>I just want you to know who I am<br>I just want you to know who I am  
>I just want you to know who I am<em>

I want the mystery man of my past to know who _I _am. It was the only thing I could think about as I panted up at Eric. He smiled again and helped me up. I shook my dress out and nodded to him.

"Thank you for the dance, Eric." I turned on my heel, wiping a stray tear that threatened to come over.

I was so stupid for almost crying in front of a complete stranger. Over something that I thought I had gotten past years ago, but Eric's eyes just reminded me of 'him'. It was the closest resemblance that I had ever encountered. The eye color, I mean.

I must be crazy, it's the only explanation.

I felt a hand on my wrist then. "Sookie? Are you alright?" Eric's voice echoed through my ears.

I didn't turn around to look at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. It was…it was nice to meet you, Eric."

His hand didn't let go though. "What's your last name? Maybe we could get together sometime for dinner?"

I nearly chuckled. "Eric, I don't date very often."

"You could start." He suggested.

I finally turned around to look at him. "I don't know…if you are really that interested in me, then maybe you will come find me." I joked sadly, pathetically.

I turned on my heel and left the way I came, grabbing Tara this time to drag her instead of the other way around.


	8. Musing thoughts

Author's Notes: So I am back! Hello readers!

So I won't go into a long A/N because I simply have a major headache that won't go away, but I felt the need to write and so I did. I have a lot I have to update through tonight and tomorrow. I will be updating all of my stories. *Gasps* Yes, you have read correctly. I feel the need that all of my stories need a new chapter. Just my luck though that most of my stories are in major parts…which is going to be hard for me.

Anyway…enjoy this chapter!

Read and review! Because you love me. *Blush*

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's POV:<strong>

_Sookie…_

Three days have passed since she was in my bar, but she left a lasting impression with me, didn't she? I knew really nothing of her, except that she was from Bon Temps and she loved the same song as me. Weird that I would feel a connection to a girl I barely knew.

She was young, if I had to guess she would be maybe twenty three, twenty four. I would go with twenty three. Three years younger than I, but that seemed alright. She acted much older than anyone I had ever met at her age. She seemed sophisticated, which you didn't see very often living where we lived; especially a girl at her age. Was it simply the way about her or was there a reason as to why she would act this way?

This is what fascinated me about her. She was calm, collective, and intriguing.

_Mysterious…_

That is the word I should use to describe Sookie. In all real aspects she really did remind me of my mystery woman. Why was that? Was it because of her eye color, blond hair? I have seen many women, all the women that I had been with had blond hair and blue eyes, but they never had come as close as to this girl; this Sookie, did they? Sookie had beautiful blue eyes, much like my mysterious woman.

It would be impossible for her to be my dream girl. It was four years ago…that would make Sookie…nineteen? Twenty? She wouldn't be old enough to even drink in the United States, well, not many college kids really listen to that law at that age anyway.

I felt like I was picking at straws and trying to put two and two together. It was like I wanted Sookie to be my mystery girl, but that had never happened before. No one ever matched up to the girl of my dreams, but this girl, Sookie…it was like she could make me forget about the girl I was with so long ago.

My dreams shifted from starring the girl from my past to starring Sookie and…_I didn't even know this girl_. Not that I knew my mystery woman…but I have been dreaming about her almost every night for four years. Anyway, what could she possibly have that could change my views so quickly? I talked to Sookie for what? Fifteen minutes at the most? It really doesn't matter how it happened, it happened and now all I could think about was Sookie and my mystery girl took the back seat in my mind. It was odd, clearly and truly that something so small as a dance could change my mind on setting out to find my mysterious girl from the past, but it did.

No, it wasn't something small. Sookie smiled. A bright clean smile that made a pinkish tint blush to surface. When she smiled, it was beautiful and felt familiar to me; like I was coming home to something. Weird…very crazy.

Still…I wanted to see her.

"_I don't know…if you are really that interested in me, then maybe you will come find me."_

That was a challenge wasn't it? She practically threw the gauntlet down at my feet when she said those words before she left. It was a very big challenge…one that shouldn't be that hard to do. I could find her in just a few hours. Bon Temps is not a very big town. No, but it was a big challenge in the sense as I had never chased after another girl before. I have been brooding over my mystery girl for so long that I hadn't gotten the chance to settle down and look for someone. Well…maybe it was time that I…let go of the mystery girl from my past and move on?

Sookie's smile brought a smirk to my face. She could be the one that I could try to be with, couldn't she? I could wake up with a smile on my face every time one touched her lips. I could get used to seeing Sookie's blush. I wanted to and odd as it may be, I felt the need to try. I think it was time to turn away from my past, shutting my mystery girl away and look forward to something that is just out of my reach, but if I chase after her, I could possibly have her for my own. That was something that warmed me inside and I wasn't sure why. I should be sad that I was leaving the mystery girl behind, that I had finally decided to let go of the silly notion that I would find her once again. Why wasn't I very sad at the idea of letting go of the girl that I had been dreaming about for so long? Easy enough answer really…it was all because of Sookie; a girl I didn't know at all, but I wanted to know. I wanted to know everything about this girl.

I wanted to be the reason she smiled and I wanted to make the blushes appear on her face. I wanted to dance with her again and I wanted to forget everything that I had ever done.

It was a challenge that I was willing to take…because I, Eric Northman, doesn't back away from challenges. Especially this one.

**Sookie's POV:**

I leaned against the counter and sighed. Bas went to sleep early tonight and I had to head into work tonight. It was the fourth of July today and I didn't go into work early. Tonight was going to be a long night, I knew it was. I stayed home so I could shoot off some fireworks with Sebastian because I had never had the money or time to really do that. It was a fun experience and Bas was really excited.

"_Look at the colors mommy!" He shouted happily; his eyes sparkling with a big glow. _

Jason chuckled and grabbed him, hoisting him up onto his shoulders to get a better look at the fireworks going off in the sky. These fireworks were illegal, but Jason said we would be alright. Bud Dearborn wasn't a harsh sheriff and as long as we were careful he didn't mind that we had these. We also had some land here, so it was all open. We didn't catch the forest on fire so I think we did okay.

I turned away from my musing and the counter. I shuffled out and put my shoes on. I turned the corner and looked into Gran's room and smiled. Bas was curled up into her side as they slept. A lone Fairytale's book lying on her lap. Bas loved the stories that Gran read to him and to be honest, I would sit in and listen to her tell them as well. There was just always something magical when she would tell us stories. Most of the ones she would make up about Fairy princes and princesses. They were always my favorite stories to listen to. Sebastian enjoyed them as well.

Sebastian loved it here, something that I fretted over for far too long. In the end it seemed totally unnecessary because he enjoyed every little thing of this backwater town, much to my amusement.

I shook my head as I stepped into the room and grabbed the book off of Gran's lap and put it on her nightstand. I carefully tucked them both in for the night, so they wouldn't wake up. Bas stirred slightly but his little eyes never opened. I walked over to the other side of the bed before leaning over and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

I turned on my heel and walked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

So my life might not be perfect. I might not have everything that I had inspired to have, but what I had seemed much more important to me. I had family and I had friends that really cared about me. I had a job that I could support my son and buy him more things that I always thought he deserved and I was happy. Yes, my life could have been different, but who is to say that I would have been happy? I wouldn't change what I have for the world.

I got into the car that I bought. I took out a loan to get something small. It wasn't great but it got me from point A to point B and that was all that really mattered. I started her up and then backed out, heading to the bar for the night shift.

Portia hasn't showed up since then, but I was sure it wasn't the last time I would have seen her. No, she wasn't one to say something and get it off her chest. She always had to keep going, so I knew that it would come to that one day, but that was fine. I could handle her. I was at least mature enough to do so.

My mind drifted away from Portia and the bar, settling on Eric. The man that I simply met nearly saw my tears, which I could have shot myself for. It was stupid, but then again he never mentioned it. I don't think he saw my tears, but he knew something was wrong. Even so, I wasn't really thinking of those. No, I was thinking of his smile and his laugh; the way he held me when we danced.

I smiled at that, which I probably shouldn't have. It was kind of childish of me to tell him if he wanted to see me again he could come find me, but it just seemed right. If he really wanted to get to know me he would come. My smile faded, but he hasn't tried to find me, has he? This town is so small that if someone came in asking for a 'Sookie', it would some way get back to my own ears. That hasn't happened and it's been three days. So maybe he wasn't coming. That was fine.

Well, it should be fine anyway. I didn't even know him, so why was it bothering me that he didn't come? I shook my head. I am acting like a love sick teenager, something that I am not, but I couldn't help it. Eric was like nothing I had ever met before. He was funny, kind, sweet, yet something told me he had a slighter darker side. I have no idea why that drew me in, but it did.

Everyone has a darker side don't they? Not something that they share with many people, but it is true. We all have secrets in our closet and it takes trust for people to open up and tell them all about their skeletons. To be honest, I wanted to know more about him and I probably wouldn't like everything I heard, but that came with the territory. You can't change your past, which was something I knew very well.

How did it come to this? That I would be thinking about this bar owner in Shreveport, that was from Sweden, that loved the song that I did, that had a gorgeous smile and a handsome laugh, that had blue eyes, that was mysterious and clearly the most handsome man that I had ever seen in my life.

I clearly listen too much when people talk…

It doesn't matter though. I shouldn't be pinning and waiting for him to come and…what? Sweep me off my feet? I could have snorted. Yeah, like he would totally want to take on my baggage anyway. But…was it so horrible to wish for things, even if they don't come true? Probably, because with as much as I think of him-which is pretty creepy, if I think about it-he could possibly break my heart. That was insane, but I couldn't really deny it. I had no idea why I felt this connection. My gran might call it essential destiny; that we were meant to meet and fall in love like the fairytale stories always ended with; a happily ever after.

_If I really believed that…I wouldn't survive in this world. _


	9. Fireworks and fights

**Author's Notes:** Hello my dear readers!

Here we are; the next installment to Essential Destiny! Woohoo! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and you will all know why.

My good friend Nicole is in this story; I added her as a character and I really do hope you like what she does. *winks* You will see…it's toward the bottom of the chapter!

Thank you all for your wonderful reviews and to all the people who puts this story on their favorites, alerts and all that awesome jazz. I couldn't ask for better readers!

Read and review, because you love me!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>Pulling into Merlotte's tonight I noticed just how busy we actually were. Some of the patrons were outside with small fireworks watching them going off. My brother was one of them. I shook my head; walking over to him.<p>

"How did you make it here before me?" I asked.

"Oh you know; I am just that damn good sis!" He hugged me quickly before grabbing his beer and draining the rest. "Sook…watch! They are going to put firecrackers down my shirt!"

"Uh, no. No they aren't." I shot a look at Hoyt who was laughing slightly. "You must be really drunk then, already."

"Naw sis, it just sounds like fun."

"Fun? Yeah, if you want to end up in the hospital, you crazy fool." I grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the firework show. "Jason, I really don't want to see your chest all burnt up."

He laughed. "Alright, alright. I won't do it, but you know I am a dare devil like that."

"Well I don't know about the 'dare' part, but you sure are a devil."

"You love me sis." He mocked pouted.

"I gotta' love you to deal with your craziness!" I chuckled, punching his arm slightly. "Now, I got to get inside. I bet Sam is swamped."

"Oh, you might notice some people to the left side. They are with Tara." He winked at me but wouldn't talk further.

My brows furrowed slightly before I turned away from him. "I am serious, Jason. No fireworks down the shirt. I don't want to have to take them away from you, you hear?" I called over my shoulder.

He only laughed harder. I shook my head. Sometimes it was like I had two children. I opened the door for a family that was going outside to watch the firework show. Sometimes Sam would buy some of the fireworks that we had earlier for the Fourth, he told me. He wasn't going to set those off yet though. I should have brought Bas, but he wanted to stay with Gran.

I turned my head as I entered the bar, looking over at the direction Jason told me to look and I couldn't believe my eyes. There in a booth were two girls I knew very well from New Hampshire. The first had short brown hair and blue eyes. The second had long blond hair and hazel eyes. They were both drinking with Tara.

"Oh my goodness! Amelia Broadway and Nicole Athas!" I shouted. The girls turned to look at me and bright smiles lit their faces. They couldn't get out of the booth quick enough. When they did make it out of the seats, both ran over to me. I watched as they came, noticing just the height difference between my two best friends. Amelia towered over Nicole's five foot height. I chuckled as they threw their arms around me and hugged me tightly to them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came over when Amelia's dad called her back to help with his business. He hired both of us as secretaries and all that good stuff." Nicole smiled. "Tara was telling me you had a problem with a certain bitch?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I did."

"She isn't here yet." Tara laughed with me. "But she will come and then the party can begin." I didn't know if I liked the sound of that. I gave her a look. "Come on, Sook. You know Portia will say something to you again, she always fucking does." Tara went on.

"And then I will punch a bitch." Nicole laughed.

Amelia kept jumping up and down. I turned to her. "Oh, Sookie. I bought you a present! Well, not you. For my baby Bas! I missed him so freaking much! You ripped my heart out when you took my child away from me." Amelia pouted.

I smiled softly. Amelia always looked after Sebastian and loved him so very much. "What did you get him?"

She ran over to the booth, skipping the whole way. Some of the bar patrons noticed this and chuckled at her bubbly attitude. Nicole was just the same though, she was just as bubbly and it was so funny. These girls were the girls that helped me keep my sanity after I had Sebastian and they were the only friends I kept when I got pregnant. Everyone else in New Hampshire had left me alone as if I had a disease or something, but these girls stayed. I was always thankful for them.

Amelia leaned down and pulled something out from under the table. I gasped at it, because it was a smaller version of a B.C. Warlock guitar.

"Oh my god, you didn't!" I slapped my knee as she ran over with it.

"It will be perfect for our little rock-star wont it?" Nicole said in victory, pumping her fists in the air.

"We put our money in together and bought it for him. His birthday is coming up rather soon!"

"Yeah, next week and I haven't gotten anything ready yet." I could have slapped my face.

"No problem, we will help you." Amelia smiled.

"How long are you staying?" I said; throwing my arm around Tara.

The girls looked at each other before breaking out in grins. "Forever!" They screamed in unison.

"Oh wow! That is awesome guys!" I hugged them again.

"Yeah we got an apartment together until we make some money off of dad. You know I don't take handouts from him." Amelia rolled her eyes. "So we are paying our own, you know. We wanted to be closer to you and our little nephew."

I looked over to see Nicole playing the small guitar in her hands. She noticed me staring and grinned. "He is going to love this! He loves to sing his little heart out in the car when we used to take him to the park."

I smiled. That was something that Sebastian inherited from his unknown father wasn't it? I never put two and two together, but it was true. Bas used to tell me he was going to grow up and be a rock star. I have to bore it into my little guys mind-when he gets old enough-that he will never, ever sing at a frat house and happen to get a girl pregnant.

"Yeah, he will sure love it. You had it professionally made, didn't you?" I asked.

"Of course! I didn't want to see my little guys arms tired out from dragging a huge ass guitar around the place." Amelia smiled.

"I have to get to work ladies." I shook my head. "I will be over when I have some free time, alright?"

Work after that was pretty stressful. There weren't many waitresses tonight. They seemed to ditch Sam for the holiday, but that was fine. I was keeping pace with everyone. About two hours after I started, Sam told me to take a break as we all went out to watch the big fireworks he was going to set off.

I waved the girls over and we all headed out of the bar behind Sam. I was laughing my ass off at a joke Nicole told before that laugh caught in my throat, because there, leaning against the wall was Eric. His head snapped up slowly and a small grin played on his face. He wasn't alone, I noticed. There was his sister standing next to him in a very pink outfit.

I turned to look at the girls who all stopped to stand there and stare at this man as I did.

"You know him, Sook?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah, she danced with him at his bar." Tara told them proudly.

"Holy shit!" Amelia pushed my back. "Go, tiger, go! Go get that guy now!"

I tried to hide my blush and total shock. So he did come?

I cast my eyes down before swatting Amelia's hands away. I lifted my feet and made them move when they felt frozen in place. I walked slowly over to him and met his gaze with my own. He hadn't moved from his position. Eric's smile was still placed on his face and that alone sent a stirring in my stomach I didn't know I could have. My heart thundered in my chest.

"So…you found me." I smirked slightly, meeting his blue eyes.

He stepped away from the wall to tower over me. "Well, it wasn't very hard. Bon Temps is a small town and there is only one 'Sookie' here."

"Ps-s-s-s-t-t-t-t!" Nicole's sound traveled to my ear then, much closer than it should have been.

I took a step back and bumped into them. I cast my eyes around and shook my head. "Eric, I would like you to meet my friends. This is Nicole, Amelia and you already saw Tara."

Eric nodded before smiling a breathtaking smile. My friends gasped. He took each of my friend's hands and kissed them lightly. "It is a pleasure to meet the friends of Sookie."

"Damn." Nicole whispered.

"You said it." Tara murmured.

"Holy fuck balls!" Amelia nearly screamed. Okay…she isn't discreet. I should have mentioned that.

Eric chuckled. "Ladies, I would like you to meet my sister, Pamela."

Pam stepped forward and her eyes found Amelia's. It was like in the movies where you see love at first sight. I guess I should have also mentioned that Amelia was bisexual and I guess Pam was as well.

"It is very nice to meet you, Amelia" Pam said, shaking her hand. Amelia giggled. "It is nice to meet you all as well." She smiled slightly before stepping back by Eric.

I turned to him again and smiled. There was a song playing in the background, a country song that I couldn't place, but Eric held his hand out to me. "If I offer to dance with you, will you run away again?" He teased.

I giggled. "Touché, Eric and no, I won't." I laid my hand in his and he began to move as graceful as the other night.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you suddenly ran out of the bar?" He asked as we swayed to the music.

I swallowed a lump in my throat, casting my eyes down. "I was just…remembering something."

"Or someone?" He edged. "I know women, Sookie, and I know that that song meant something to you and it is most likely because of a man."

"Something like that." I whispered.

"Alright, change of subject." He said suddenly, meeting my gaze. He knew I didn't want to talk about it and I was grateful that he didn't push me. I barely knew him, but my mouth just seemed to open and tell him anything that there is to tell. I didn't understand why, and I really didn't want to look too hard into that. "How did you become a waitress?"

I laughed. We were still on very edgy waters when it came to my personal life and why I ended up here, but he didn't understand that. It wasn't like I was going to tell him otherwise. "Maybe I am just a stupid, backwater hick that doesn't understand anything and all I wanted to do my whole life was being a waitress?"

He smiled slightly, looking down as he turned us around in a circle. "I am not buying that."

"Why do you want to know so badly?" I challenged.

He laughed. "Well, I just did a search party for a 'Sookie' that lives in Bon Temps. I guess that means I just want to get to know you better."

"I see." I smiled. "I moved back home when college didn't work out for me." And I left it at that, knowing he would change the subject once again because he saw my face, but when he opened his mouth there was a shouting behind me and I groaned. I knew that voice.

"Sookie Stackhouse!" Portia's voice entered my ears. She was also drunk off her ass.

"Portia…" Tara started, her voice growing cold.

"This the bitch?" I heard Nicole's voice faintly. "Alright! Party has just started!"

Eric stopped us and we turned to look at two women stumbling to us. I recognized Halleigh Robinson, a former elementary school teacher who lost her job because she had a bad drinking problem. Tara told me all about that over the phone last year. She was stumbling next to Portia and they both had evil grins on their face.

Eric turned us slightly and he put his body in front of me a bit. I was confused at that, but I didn't question it as I looked at the two women who made my life a living hell growing up.

"Portia, Halleigh, what do you want?" I kept my voice calm as I looked at them.

"Oh you know, we were in the neighborhood and decided to come down to Merlotte's for the firework show. I was sure you would have your little boy with you, seeing as you don't have much money. I was sure you would want to let him have a bit of fun tonight."

I began to see red, but that all went away when Eric turned to look at me.

"You have a son?" He asked. I couldn't determine the emotion he had and I really didn't care. If he didn't want me then that was fine. I'd deal.

I saw my girls moving up closer to this now, looking at the women who were laughing. Nicole's hands were in fists and they were trembling. Amelia had her arms crossed, glaring at the women deadly and Tara was shaking her head at these women's antics.

I bit my cheek. "Portia…" She cut me off.

"But now I understand why you didn't bring him!" Her eyes roamed Eric's body. He was really handsome tonight in a simple black wife-beater and dark wash jeans. Halleigh and Portia licked their lips. "You didn't bring your little boy out because you are out tonight on a date! Does being a mom suck that bad that you couldn't stay home with your child on a holiday?" She waved her hands out. "But hey, honey, that is fine when you have a date as handsome as him. And to be honest, I guess that comes with the territory though! Being a single mom with their child not knowing their father. I would even bet that you will go home and spread your legs for this man. Hey! Pop out another kid like a whore!"

Everything broke loose suddenly and the women who were laughing at their cruel jokes were cut off when Amelia and Nicole jumped them. Amelia took Halleigh and Nicole took Portia. Nicole might be a small woman but she packs a powerful fucking punch.

I watched as the women went down in utter shock. Amelia and Nicole began to pound their faces into the dirt. I gasped before trying to jump thought the crowd that seemed to gather around. Eric grabbed my hand, pulling me away from Bud Dearborn and Andy Bellefleur as they rushed over. I would have been knocked to the ground if he didn't pull me away. I ended up against his chest with his arms wrapped around my back securely.

I glanced up before pushing away slightly and following the commotion. I could hear Portia and Halleigh's scream from where I was, pushing through the crowd. I knew they were getting one hell of a beating.

I made it just in time to see Bud and Andy grabbing Amelia and Nicole off of the women. Amelia spit down on Halleigh's face and I watched as Nicole aimed a good kick into Portia's jaw. The women were bloodied up really bad and I covered my mouth with my hand as I stared in shock.

"That's what you get for messing with my girl! Hold your tongue next time bitch!" Nicole screamed as Andy held her tightly, moving over to the police car.

_Oh Lord!_

Both women looked up at me and were grinning though.

"Got her good for you, Sook!" Nicole yelled in victory before she was stuffed into the car.

Amelia had some more sense, knowing just where they were going. "Sookie, bail us out! I will pay you back, girl!" Bud was trying to push her head into the car but she was struggling. "Wait! Wait!" She hollered at Bud before turning to me again. "Whatever you do, do _not_ tell my dad! Come down and save us!" She grinned before she was stuffed into the car. Rather harshly I might add.

I stood there shocked beyond reasoning. Did that really just happen? I smirked to myself.

_God…I love my friends. _


	10. Police Station

**Author's Notes:** Hello again readers!

I hope you are all doing well on this fine day! To be honest, I have a really bad headache so I am not going to make this a long A/N. I hope you enjoy the chapter, because it was fun for me to write. :D

Read and review: This time I will reply to all my reviewers. (I hadn't had the time to do so and I am very sorry to everyone for that. I did read each and every one of them and I thank you for your feedback!)

Much love because you are all awesome!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch! Really, I don't. If I did, I wouldn't let the Viking hottie out of my room. :P

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>The smile that was on my face soon dropped as I watched the police car begin to drive away. There was still uproar behind me and I heard ambulance sirens echoing around my ears. Something in the back of my mind told me that this was going to be very expensive on my pocket book.<p>

Portia and Halleigh were shouting profanities about my friends at anyone who would listen. Portia- unfortunately-was a lawyer and she was screaming about a lawsuit that was coming down 'On the bitch's asses'. I had to take a deep breath and close my eyes so I wouldn't happen to freak out and attack like my friends did. I loved my friends and I could only be thankful for what they did, but it was incredibly stupid and I would have to tell them that. They would just laugh, I know it.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I moved my head an inch and looked out at the corner of my eye. Eric was staring at me with an unreadable expression on his face. I really didn't know what he was thinking and I really couldn't deal with that on top of everything right now.

For one, I had to go down to the police station and bail out my Kung Fu fighting friends. For another, I still had to work tonight. For one last thing, I was just totally wiped out.

"Are you alright?" Eric asked softly.

I chuckled. I totally wasn't expecting that. I thought he would ask about my son, which I knew was still fresh on his mind.

"Yeah, I just have to go down to the police station before they move my friends to the county jail." I looked down at my shoes; somehow blood had gotten on them. Blood was hard to get out of white shoes. I groaned. "And now I have to get new shoes too, but…that really doesn't matter right now."

He chuckled. "Your friends certainly have your back."

I smirked slightly as he eased the tension in me that was about to break. "They really do mean well. They aren't psycho or anything."

"Of course not." He shook his head and smiled down at me.

I heard someone clear their throat behind me and I turned around to see Sam giving me an odd look, like he was upset.

"Sook, you gotta go down to the station for questioning. Your friends are gonna get into a lot of trouble if you don't. I will go too. Portia and Halleigh had it coming, taunting you like that." He shook his head. "You want a ride down? I'm leaving Terry in charge." He pointed to his truck.

I sighed, looking at my side where Eric stood. "No thanks, Sam. I am going to walk. It isn't that far down the road. Need to clear my head and whatnot."

Sam turned to look up at Eric now. They seemed to match their eyes at the same time. I watched Sam narrow his glance at Eric. Eric simply crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. This seemed very odd and uncomfortable. I rang my hands together before I turned to Eric.

"So, I guess it was nice to see you again. This…wasn't the way I wanted it to happen though." I whispered.

"You wanted to see me again?" His smile was coy. "That is very good to hear, because the night is still vaguely young. I am going to the station as well. Your friends need all the witnesses they can get, it seems."

I put my hand on my face. "Portia is going to take this to court. I just know she is."

"She is very vindictive." Eric said.

We started out walk down the road and I faintly saw the car Eric must have came in. It was a red corvette and Pam was behind the wheel. It was such a beautiful car and I could have drooled over it, but I reined myself in.

"She has always been like that. I just think she gets a good kick out of torturing me." I said softly.

"She doesn't seem to have any reasons to be so vengeful to you though. You are very mature for your age it seems; you didn't act any way badly toward her. She said some hurtful things to you, but you didn't react. Very mature, but you have to be pretty young." He added the last sentence almost silently.

"I'm twenty three." I whispered before kicking a rock in front of me. "I had to be mature. I always was the mature one between my brother and me. My parents died when I was seven and I moved with my Grandmother. She was rather old, you know? Even at that time and she didn't have to take us in, but she did. I needed to help her in any way that I could. So that helped me mature quickly. I wanted to take care of my Gran, thank her for everything she had done. She always wanted me to go to college because I was smart. I did as she wished and I was doing so well; but I realized at the age of nineteen, that life isn't always meant to be perfect. I finally finished growing up to see the world as it really was."

"You got pregnant." He confirmed, nodding. "Yes, life can change at the drop of a dime. Life isn't supposed to be perfect, you know. There are times where you can get angry, Sookie. I know what that woman said bothered you very much. The look on your face tells me this." He paused. "You friends proved that it is okay to live a little. I am not saying maturity is bad." He grinned. "But there are times where you need to let go and just be happy."

I chuckled. "The last time I let go, I got pregnant, Eric."

"You have no idea who the father is?" His voice was slightly odd and it froze me.

"It makes me sound like a whore, doesn't it?" I whispered; closing my eyes as I walked a bit faster. The trees that surrounded me seemed darker. I wasn't afraid of the night, but I subconsciously stepped closer to Eric nonetheless. We were nearly bumping bodies as we walked now. "But I am nothing of the sort."

"I didn't think you were." He answered.

I looked at him from the side to see his head straight ahead. "Why are you still here?" I questioned. He looked down at me finally, obviously confused by my question. "You know, why are you still talking to me? I have so much baggage and I know not a lot of men would want to deal with that."

His brows furrowed a bit and he stayed silent. I didn't think I would get an answer, so I just looked ahead like he did and kept walking. The town was coming into view now and I could see the street lights finally. Just a few more minutes until we made it to the station.

Eric broke me out of my thoughts. "You having a son don't bother me, Sookie."

My heart seemed to speed at his words and I wanted desperately to believe what he said, but could I really? What could Eric possibly want out of this? He came to find me; that was a success. So what else could he want? He said he wanted to get to know me, but why? Why was I so special?

There were too many questions that I didn't want to think about right now. We rounded the corner and we came upon the police station. The questions I had were going to have to wait, there were some that I would have to answer inside this building anyway.

Eric didn't say anything as he opened the door for me. I quickly entered the small station to see Alcee Beck sitting behind the desk. I walked forward and he put on a smile for me. Yes, it was forced. Alcee never liked me either. Go figure.

"Hey Alcee. I am here for questioning and then to bail out my buddies." I told him.

"Yeah, I heard your friends gave Portia and Halleigh a good beating." He shook his head. "You should just let 'em go to jail, Sookie. Fighting is just wrong."

"Well, so is being harassed and that is what Portia and Halleigh did to me." I answered swiftly; keeping my voice calm. There really was no way I could yell at Alcee. He was a detective here and if I did, I would be sitting next to my gal pals in the jail cell.

"Well go on in to wait. Sam is inside with Bud and Andy. There is also another woman waiting too. Don't know her, myself." He shrugged. "Might be awhile."

"I can wait as long as it takes." I told him grimly before turning on my heel.

I opened the door and stepped in. True enough Pam was sitting on the small chair looking at her nails. I took the seat next to her carefully and tapped my foot against the carpet. Eric sat on the other side of me and I relaxed into him a bit.

About ten minutes after sitting there my cellphone started to go off. I had forgotten I put it into my pocket. I jumped up and fished around for it. Once I retrieved it, I looked at the caller I.D. Oh, boy! Gran was calling.

I carefully picked up the phone and hit the 'send' button to connect my call. "Hey Gran."

"_Why were your friends fighting, Sookie?"_ She asked sternly and I winced.

"Well, you see, Portia and Halleigh were goading me and my friends didn't like that." I answered.

Gran sighed on the other end_. "Jason just came over to tell me the whole thing. Jumped in the bed with me and Sebastian, like he used to do when he was younger. He was as excited as a child on Christmas morning." _I could practically hear her shaking her head. _"Woke up Sebastian and proceeded to tell me of your adventures tonight. Bas thought it was cool."_

I groaned. "Of course, my child is certainly taking after Jason. Only they would think it was cool to beat up people."

Eric smirked before putting his head slightly down; probably so I wouldn't see it.

"_Sebastian won't go to sleep until you get home. I made him some hot chocolate."_

"Yeah, I kind of figured he wouldn't just fall back to sleep. You're okay right, Gran? If you need to go back to sleep, just have Jason stay a bit longer until I get home."

"_No, no. It's fine. I need to talk to your friends anyway."_ Oh gosh, Nicole and Amelia were in for one hell of a talk.

I chuckled. "Alright, Gran. I might have a few more people coming over as well." I looked down at Eric. I had no idea why I added that, but I didn't question it too much. I knew deep down that I didn't want him to leave.

The door opened and Sam stepped out. To my surprise though, Tara was right behind him. She waved at Andy and Bud before turning to us.

"Don't worry; they aren't going to question you guys. They know what happened, they were there. But Portia wants to file charges, so the girls will have to go to court probably next month."

"I don't think that is a problem. Amelia will hire them a good lawyer, if she tells her dad that is." I sighed. I was thanking my lucky stars that I wouldn't have to be questioned. Only in small towns this stuff happens, I swear. They all take the easy way out.

Andy stepped out, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sookie, let's go to the front desk so you can bail them out." He said. "If you want to that is."

"Of course I do." I nodded.

The small posse of people walked with me to the front. Andy went behind the desk and Alcee moved over. Andy gave me a look before writing up a slip.

"It will be two thousand for the both of them, Sookie." Andy said offhanded.

My mouth dropped to the floor, I am sure of it. As I gaped at him I heard shuffling behind me. I didn't have that much money on me! I didn't have nearly enough for even one person! I groaned as I leaned forward over the bill, looking down at the price. Sure enough, two thousand dollars was scribbled at the bottom. My heart dropped because I didn't want to leave my friends inside and Amelia did say she would pay me back, but I just didn't have that much at all.

I felt an arm brush against my side and I peeked up from the bill to see Eric leaning over the counter with his wallet open. There was a ton of one hundred dollar bills in his left hand as he counted out the amount.

"No, Eric! You can't do that!" I whispered; trying to grab his hand.

He ignored me as he handed the money to Andy who was gaping at him as I did the bill. "I believe this is the right amount."

"Yes, sir it is." Andy put the money into a drawer. He didn't sound very happy that Eric decided to intervene. I was pretty sure Andy wanted to get a kick out of watching me squirm. He usually didn't mind me, but with his sister going to the hospital for being beat up-by my friends-certainly didn't help out our friendship much.

"Eric…" I whispered.

"Don't worry about it, Sookie." Eric smiled down at me. "Your friend can just pay me back."

Eric was helping me out and that alone gave him points in my book. "…Thank you, Eric."

"No problem."

The door opened then. Nicole and Amelia rushed out and hugged me. They giggled against my side, but I was still staring at the man who didn't have to help me, but did. I really don't know what this feeling was…but, it made me like him more and more.

"Thank you, Sookie." Amelia hugged me tighter.

"Thank Eric; he was the one that bailed you out. I didn't have that kind of money on me." I answered.

"Oh!" She turned to him. "Thank you kind, sir. I will pay you back by tomorrow night."

"Not a problem. Now, I believe we have to head to Sookie's house." Eric winked at me.

I got the hint and smirked. I turned to my friends. "Yes, because Gran wants to have a little chit-chat with the both of you."

The horrors on their faces were priceless, but they shuffled toward the exit slowly. I asked Sam if I could head home instead of going back to work and he told me that was fine. So I was finally free and I really didn't want to miss this talk that the girls were going to have with Gran.

_Plus…_

Eric was coming with me. He would be meeting my son a lot sooner than I thought he would; if at all. I didn't notice what I did until I looked down at my hand. I interlaced my fingers with his. I tried to think nothing of it, but that wasn't happening. A blush rose against my cheeks as I held his hand close to mine. He didn't seem to mind though. He squeezed my hand and tugged me toward the exit. I followed, staring at our joined hands; my heart racing with a blossoming feeling that I hadn't felt in so long.


	11. Appearance

**Author's Notes:** Hello again readers!

Here is the next chapter! One that you have been waiting for. So I won't make this A/N very long.

Read and review; because you love me!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO—SharaMoon

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie's POV:<strong>

We stopped outside of the police station abruptly. Amelia and Nicole were fidgeting with their clothes. Both of them each had blood on their shirts; Nicole more than Amelia. Nicole's white shirt just showed every inch of the fight that she was in.

"Gran is going to kill me!" Nicole groaned.

Over the few years that I have known Nicole and Amelia, they both had gotten really close to my family. They both had hardships in their lives. Amelia hardly ever got along with her dad at all. He was the type of guy that was only a dad when he thought it was convenient and her mom had passed away when she was younger. Nicole on the other hand had a good foster family growing up, but that was it. Yes, she was in the child services for many years growing up. So they both never felt like they had a place in a family environment.

That was until they met me and my Gran. They both became part of the family and Gran would call them her own. They would talk to her on the phone every week. Both taking the time to talk to the woman that cared about them as if they were her own flesh and blood. So they both called Gran their grandmother and meant it. They are Stackhouse's through and through in a way.

Nicole even had a long distance relationship with Jason for a while, probably the longest relationship he had ever been in and before anyone asks, he didn't cheat on her. Which was something to hold high in Jason's books. He really cared for her and she him, but they were living so far away from each other that they couldn't make it work.

"Gran won't kill you. She might put a whopping to your backsides, yell at you a bit, but that is it." I laughed.

"Gran can be scary when she wants to get her point across." Amelia shuddered from the thought. "Let's walk slowly."

"You are that afraid of an old woman?" I asked.

"Yes!" They both shouted in horror. I laughed.

"Come on." I answered.

We began walking to my house, which was further away from the station than Merlotte's, but it wasn't that far away. Eric squeezed my hand again and I looked up to meet his beautiful blue eyes. It really was as if I was looking back on something I knew very well. Those eyes held so much emotion, but I didn't know what that really was.

Eric was already important to me, wasn't he? Is that weird that I would feel this way after knowing him so shortly? If that was the case than why did I feel like I have known him forever? To tell you the truth, I really didn't have any answers for you at all on any of these questions. This was just the way I felt and it didn't scare me one bit. I was happy.

He was holding my hand, squeezing it lightly and giving me a smile. It made my heart race faster in my chest. It brought a blush to my cheeks that I didn't think would ever grace my features again. I never felt this way with any man. Not because I didn't want to, but ever since that fateful night of getting pregnant, I never wanted anyone else other than my mystery man, but Eric was different and I didn't know why.

"You alright?" He asked for what seemed like the millionth time tonight.

"Oh, I'm alright. This is really nice and I really don't know how to thank you for what you did back there." I pointed in the direction of the police station.

"You don't have to do anything, except what you are doing right now." He squeezed my hand for emphasis. "I like spending time with you, Sookie and I hope you feel the same way."

The smile that broke across his features was contagious and I smiled with him. "I like spending time with you, but I don't know you very well. How can that be? How can I feel this way?"

"You want me to be honest with you?" He asked; looking up to see the girls' walking in front of us a few paces ahead. Probably to make sure they weren't listening in. When he was satisfied, he turned his attention back to me. "I feel like I have known you for a long time. This feels normal, like we have been doing this for years." His hand interlaced with my fingers and he looked at it. "The reason for this? I have no idea, but I really don't want to look into it too much. I am happy, that should be all that matters right? Why question my feelings when I am perfectly content with where I am and what I am doing?"

That was exactly how I felt and my blush proved that. I thought I was the only one, but here he was, saying the exact same things that I was thinking about. Was this fate? For that I have no answer, but he was right. Why question what we are feeling, if it just makes us happy?

"We are getting closer aren't we?" Amelia asked. "I can feel the hair on the back of my neck rising. We must be close."

Nicole shivered next to her and I laughed. They truly were scared of what was to come and I couldn't blame them. Gran can be very scary when she gets strict. I had some good spankings that painted my back porch red when I was younger. It would be even more hilarious to see Gran pulling these girls over her knee and doing the same thing, even though they are fully grown.

Truly, my friends aren't bad, they aren't bad influences. But if someone is messing with me or Sebastian they would stick up for me as true friends would. They just go over the top when that happens and kick some major ass.

_Speaking of Sebastian…_

I looked up at Eric who was on his phone now, talking to Pam who went to get the guitar that Nicole and Amelia left at the bar. What would Sebastian think about Eric? If Tara was right before and kids could really sense what kind of person people are, I have to wonder what he would think of Eric. It wasn't really surprising that I hoped and nearly prayed that Sebastian would like Eric. I wanted him to, because if my son doesn't like someone…well, I wouldn't be with that person. That was another factor as to why I broke up with Bill Compton. That was different though, I seemed to just be with Bill because that is what I thought I needed at the time. A grown up relationship, but it turned out to not be that. Yeah, I cared about the guy, but it wasn't this…it wasn't what I feel with _Eric._ I smiled. I hardly know this guy though, and I knew Bill for a year and I didn't feel this with him.

Maybe Gran was right; that there is a destiny out there for people, but I still won't hold my breath on that one. Not until something miraculous happens.

I saw the light on the porch of our farm home now and the girls were literally shaking in their boots. I looked at Eric and laughed with him. We both had to push the girls forward to the porch, with a lot of force I might add. Their heels were digging into the soil as we pushed.

Pam pulled up quickly and hopped out of the car, smiling as she saw what we were in the process of doing. She kept the guitar in the car because Nicole and Amelia didn't want Sebastian to see it until his birthday. That alone sent my mind spinning. His birthday was coming up so soon, I needed to get ready for that, but I can think of that later.

Gran appeared on the porch, with a newspaper coiled up in her right hand. She had her arms folded over her chest and she was standing in her nightgown. Her eyebrow was raised as she looked at the two girls in front of her. They looked like little ants compared to her right now.

"You. Are. In. Serious. Trouble. Ladies." She said the words slowly and highly deadly. I even felt the chills that echoed from her voice.

"Oh God! I _am_ going to die today!" Nicole whined. "Gran, we are so sorry! They were being real nasty ladies."

"But fighting isn't lady like." Amelia stepped up. "I am very sorry for my behavior."

Nicole's eyes bugged out of her head. She looked at Amelia, before whispering. "You are a traitor! We were supposed to say that together!" Gran slapped her shoulder lightly with the newspaper.

"Every woman for herself!" Amelia said back. She was snickering that Nicole got hit.

I laughed again, shaking my head at their antics.

"You aren't getting out of this, Amelia." Gran shook her head, slapping her with the newspaper and Amelia deadpanned. "You both are going to be good from here on out right? Because I won't think twice about painting your back barn red, girls."

"We promise!" They said together.

"Cross our hearts-" Nicole said.

"And hope to die." Amelia finished.

Gran smirked as she turned around and I caught it. She really wasn't as mad as she was putting on. "Sebastian, your mother's home. Put down your hot chocolate."

"Mommy!" Bas's voice came from the inside of the house. He sounded wide awake, that wasn't very good. I sighed.

I looked up at Eric who seemed relatively calm, so I believed he could handle this. I didn't know how good he was with kids, hell; I didn't know much of anything.

Sebastian came bouncing out the door and down the steps. He was holding his red fire truck in his hands as he ran. A big smile plastered on his face and I smiled because I simply missed my little boy. When I went to drop Eric's hand, it seemed stiff, but I didn't think of it because Bas bounded into my arms at the exact moment.

"Gran gave me hot chocolate, mom! It was go-o-o-o-d!" He smiled.

"I see that." I laughed. He had some chocolate on his bottom lip. I wiped it off quickly and set him on the ground in front of me. He was still in his pajamas with little guitars on it and he also had slippers. So I wouldn't have to worry about giving him another bath tonight at least.

I looked down to see Sebastian's eyes weren't on me anymore. He was looking up at Eric and Eric's eyes wouldn't leave the small boy he was looking at. Pam was off in the back with her eyes on the little boy too. Amelia and Nicole bounded over to her and began a conversation, but her eyes, I could have sworn, kept going back to Sebastian.

I took this time as a good sign. I knelt down by my little man and put my arms around his shoulders and hugged him close to me. I looked up at Eric and I couldn't get over his eyes. They looked a lot like Sebastian's. That is really cute, if I say so myself.

"Sebastian, I want you to meet my friend Eric." I motioned to Eric.

Everything was silent for two minutes and Sebastian was acting really shy. He leaned into my side and put his head against the crook of my neck and peeked up at Eric every few seconds. Eric's brows furrowed for a mere second before he smiled slightly. He knelt right in front of Bas and me and held out his hand for my little man.

"It's very nice to meet you, Sebastian." He said softly.

I waited for Sebastian and hoped that his southern manners would come out like I have taught him. To always be nice. Sebastian looked at him once more before moving away from me. He shocked everyone around.

"Hi, Mr. Eric. It's nice to meet you." He grabbed Eric's hand and gave it one hard good shake. Sebastian smiled as he measured his hand against Eric's giant one.

My heart thundered in my chest as Eric smiled a breathtaking smile, but what was really even cuter was that him and Bas almost smiled the same way.

"I see you like fire trucks." Eric commented, pointing at the toy.

"Yep! They are awesome! I like guitars too!" He pulled out his shirt, to show Eric closer. It wasn't necessary, but very cute. I giggled.

"I see that. I like guitars too." Eric answered.

Eric still seemed a bit on edge and I didn't know if that was because of not being around kids before or what. I didn't blame him; this must be a lot on his shoulders. Maybe I should have asked him before just assuming he would want to come along. I sighed.

"Sebastian, why don't you go head inside with Gran. You need to get some more sleep."

"Aw-w-w-e, mommy! I want to play!"

"Sebastian." I said sternly.

"Otay." He pouted slightly, but when he turned he smiled at Eric again. "My birfday is coming up soon!" I smiled at the way he said birthday. One day we would get all the words to come out right.

"Really? When is your birthday?" Eric asked.

"Next week! Will you come, Mr. Eric?"

My eyes widened. Bas has never liked any guy that was around me, but he seemed to like Eric enough to invite him to his birthday. A birthday that I hadn't even had time to plan.

"If it's alright with your mom, I would love to." Eric promised.

"Awesome!" Bas shouted, pumping his fists in victory. "Otay mommy, I'm going to bed now. Love you."

I smiled slightly. I leaned down to pull him into my arms. I gave him a kiss on his forehead before he bounded out of my arms and up the stairs to Gran. Gran smiled and waved before going back into the house.

I sighed, standing up slowly. "Hey Eric?"

"Hmm?" He seemed dazed.

"I'm sorry about that. I should have asked you before bringing you here."

His brows furrowed. "No, it was...nice to meet your son. He…seems to like me." He smiled again. He was still acting strangely.

"Eric, you really don't have to come if you don't want to. I haven't even gotten around to getting a party ready." I smiled, placing my hand on his bicep.

He shook his head and smiled slightly. "I want to come. I would like to get to know him better…and you." He looked down at me. "He looks a lot like you…don't you think?" Eric's voice seemed off when he said that sentence. Like he wanted me to say that my son did look like me.

I looked down at my feet. Bas had a lot of my characteristics, but Sebastian doesn't really look like I did when I was his age. "You really think so?" I asked in return.

Eric stayed quiet for a few moments. "So next week is Sebastian's birthday, right? What day?"

"Oh, Friday, but Eric you don't have to come if you don't want to."

He chuckled and the atmosphere we had a few minutes ago seemed to break into something more comfortable. "You seem like you don't want me to come."

"No!" I shouted a bit loudly. I proceeded slower. "No, I would love for you to come."

"Then I will." He smiled. "But I want to see you much sooner than next Wednesday."

I chuckled. "Oh you do? I think that can be arranged, Mr. Eric."

Eric stepped closer suddenly and I had to look up to see his eyes again. His eyes held mine intently and I watched him lick his lips slightly. That action sent my heart racing. He leaned down slightly.

"May I have a kiss, Sookie?" He whispered.

It was sweet and very nice that he asked me instead of just stealing a kiss. I blushed deeper and leaned back slightly. I didn't think as I leaned toward him and let my lips wait for him. He smirked slightly before placing his hand on the small of my back and pulling me closer against his body. His head bent lower and his lips fell to mine.

My eyes closed as a spark lit my nerves to life. Every point in my body was waking up to begin sizzling as his lips lingered against my own. I gripped his shoulders as he started to pull away. I didn't want to stop and I sure as hell wouldn't let him leave after something so chaste. It was chaste but it sent me flying, I wanted to know what would happen if it was more of an intense kiss.

Eric chuckled against my lips and I shook my head, feeling really embarrassed at the moment. I just attacked him. "Oh my god!" My blush heightened. It practically hurt to be on my face now. "I just…I-I'm sorry."

He shook his head at my rambling and cut me off by placing another small kiss against my lips. It did keep me quiet and I felt like I could turn into a puddle on the ground where I stood.

"Don't be sorry." He said softly. "I have to go for now."

"I kind of figured that." I smiled. "I'll see you soon then?"

"As soon as you want to see me." He promised.

I waved him off as he moved over to his car. Pam got in the passenger seat as Eric got behind the wheel. Amelia and Nicole stood by me and waved as well.

"You are so going to tell me how that happened." Nicole elbowed me, wiggling her eyebrows.

I just rolled my eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

* * *

><p><strong>Pam's POV:<strong>

The car was silent but I could tell that Eric had a lot on his mind. His eyes were all narrowed and he was looking out the windshield hard, but I really don't think he was seeing what was in front of him. That wasn't a good thing for us, because if he wasn't paying attention we could possibly die, but I wasn't that worried. I had a lot on my mind as well.

I looked over to Eric. "She seems to have a nice family." I commented, getting a conversation going.

Yeah…that didn't seem like it was going to happen. I bit my cheek as I stared at my brother who was really tense at the moment. I might as well get this over with, because I didn't know what it meant. This was slightly disturbing thing to come across out of nowhere.

"She has a cute kid, huh?" I watched as his knuckles turned white against the steering wheel. He was gripping it tightly. I sighed. I had to say it. "It's weird that he looks almost exactly like you did when you were younger, you know?"

I watched Eric gulp slightly. "Yeah."

With that the car went dead silent and we drove on.


	12. Photo albums

**Author's Notes:** Hello my dear readers!

I promised you a chapter really soon and I couldn't wait any longer! I had to write!

I didn't look over my grammar too much; I have been so busy this morning. Please forgive me.

*****ALSO:** I have created an LJ account and if I have any reader that has a Live Journal themselves, you should add me. I still haven't figured it all out, but I plan on keeping everyone updated on how my writing is going and also posting banners and whatnot on there as well. Just a blog thing, I guess. Username for LJ: Sharamoon91

If you want to that is. :P

Read and review, because you love me!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's POV:<strong>

Four years ago and in those four years, there _could_ be a timeline of nine months. If Sebastian is three, which he looks like and his birthday is next Wednesday on July eighth…where does that lead me? Nowhere really…moving on.

What was the date again that I was in New Hampshire four years ago? That was where I was with my mystery girl, I remember that. What was the date?

_The date, damn it!_

I sighed, gripping the steering wheel tighter in my grasp as I headed toward our apartment. Pam was really quiet and I was thanking the stars on that one. After her proclamation that Bas looked like me when I was little, the gears in my head just kept turning and turning.

I needed to make sense of this. Even I saw that the child looked like me, but how much so? That was another thing I needed to figure out. I couldn't exactly remember what I looked like at his age. I would need to look at family photos and our mother has a lot of them.

Oh, yes! The date is still fuzzy, but I was in New Hampshire and near Dartmouth in…_October_. My eyes widened as I added another number. That would equal…_nine_ months passed; equal to Sebastian's birth date.

"Eric! Watch where the hell you are going!" Pam screamed at me. She yanked the wheel to the right side of the lane before cussing me out a bit more, but I couldn't hear her.

I kept my hands firmly on the steering wheel now, but I was hardly seeing what was in front of me. There were questions that still are unanswered. This could all be a coincidence, but…Sookie really does remind me of her, my mystery woman.

_How can this be possible? _

If Sookie really was who I am guessing she could be, then how is it possible that we would meet back up in another state? Destiny?

I noticed our apartment coming into view and I pulled over. I wasn't getting out so I didn't need to pull into the parking lot located under the building. I sat still as Pam shifted in her seat.

"You're not coming in are you?" She asked.

"No."

"Where are you doing? It's like two in the morning, Eric! Please tell me you are not going to go get laid."

I growled. "No I definitely am not! Don't say that to me again."

"Jesus, you're really on edge tonight!" She held her hands up innocently.

I had to stay calm, but that comment really spiked my anger. No, I wasn't going to go find women, I didn't need them. I was with Sookie…more or less and I just couldn't picture myself doing that. I didn't need it, but for Pam to just assume…it bothered me.

"Where are you going then?" She asked slowly, looking at me carefully. I could feel her gaze even though I wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I'm going to mother's house." I clarified.

"You are going to go wake our mother up at two in the morning?" Her voice was nonplus.

"Yep." I answered.

I started the car to make sure she knew that I was being serious and I watched as she scrambled out of the seat and tapped the window as she stood outside the door. I took a deep breath before I rolled her window down.

"Eric, if you need to talk about anything…" She paused. "I am no good with this shit, but I can see that you are acting strangely and as much as I want to deny it, I know you better than I know myself. I don't like seeing you this way and if it was because of the boy…well I am sure it is just coincidence. I mean…how could that happen when you didn't even know Sookie before?"

She didn't really know much about my mystery woman at all. I kept that part hidden and we only talked about it once for as long as I can remember. Sure this can be coincidence, but isn't there a lot to go on here? I shook my head. I wasn't thinking too clearly anymore.

"I will be back later." I answered.

I watched her sigh and step away from the car before I drove off. Mother's house wasn't too far from ours. She always wanted to be close after dad passed away and I was fine with that. I didn't want her to be lonely. I just hope she isn't mad when I come to her door at two in the morning. She wouldn't be lonely then, I guess.

I forgot my key that I had for her house, so she would have to get up and come to the door. I hated to do that to her, but this just couldn't wait. I needed to see for myself what I looked like when I was younger. I simply needed to.

I pulled up to her house quickly and practically threw myself out the car. I didn't bother shutting the door as I flung myself out either. If this took very long then I probably would have a dead car battery on my hands, but I couldn't find myself giving two shits right now. I ran up the steps and rang the doorbell quite a few times.

I couldn't stay still. I was pacing the porch the whole time. I didn't get an answer for a few minutes and I had to ring the door again.

"I swear mom, if you don't get up I will break a window to climb through." I whispered.

Another good five minutes passed and another good twenty rings of the doorbell, the light to the main entrance of the house went on. I hurried to the door and stood right on the other side. It opened slowly and I had to stop myself before I barreled into my mother's small form.

"Eric! What are you doing here so late?" She was scared. That was expected. I have never come over this late before.

"Mom, I need to see our photo albums. You know, when I was around three years old." I told her quickly.

She was scared at first and then that turned into annoyance. "You woke me up to look at photo albums? To pick this hour of the day, something must be wrong. You never want to look at photo albums."

I wasn't sure if I should tell her what I was thinking. So I kept it to myself for now. I don't know how she would react to me when I said, 'Hey mom, I think I had an illegitimate son when traveling across the United States; in New Hampshire to be exact.' That simply wasn't going to fly well. I might either have an ecstatic mom, or a mom that just had a heart attack if I told her that.

"Nothing's wrong, I was just curious." That was lame and she wasn't buying it, but before she could ask any more questions I moved around her and into the house.

The photo albums were in the library that my dad had put together. He was a reader and had the most vast collection of books I had ever seen. My mother was the type of mom that would take pictures every day and not just a few of them. No, she would take pictures of _everything_ when Pam and I were growing up. So I was going to have to sift through a lot of albums because my mother also had never heard of filing pictures with dates and whatnot.

I would be searching through a vast collection of probably three hundred photo albums that were arranged in no specific order; all on this giant bookstand that reached to the ceiling probably ten feet up. If I survived after this then I would be amazed.

Grace Northman, my mother's name was the only thing written on this door. When my father died, my mother took over this room as her office. She was a good manager and had some clients. She needed a place that she could do all her phone calls and meetings and this room fit the bill obviously.

She came in rubbing her eyes behind me. I guess she was going to be staying with me as I did this massive search. I watched as she walked behind her desk and sat down. She pressed the button for the computer screen to light up before she began typing.

"What?" She caught my gaze. "Well, if you are going to be here awhile, I might as well stay up. I have a contract I have to type up."

"Whatever you say, mom." I turned back to the huge bookstand and sighed. This was going to be a lot of work.

After fifty-seven albums, I still have not come to the ones with me as a toddler. That was just insane. I watched as the sun began to shift through the curtains. It lit the area we were occupying and mom grabbed her coffee cup to take a sip. She was still typing away and I was still looking through albums…unfortunately.

Another twenty albums went by just as quickly and I became more frantic to look. A while ago, my mother when out to shut my car door. She saw that I left it open and she mumbled under her breath about how 'irresponsible I could be' and I couldn't tell her how much she was right on that, but more so than she would know if I was correct in my guessing. I just might have an illegitimate son.

Ten more photo albums went by and my mother went out to start making breakfast. The time really flew by quickly it seems. I reached up to grab another album as she shuffled through the door to lay a stack of pancakes beside me. I didn't want to eat at all.

She sat beside me as I grabbed a black leather photo album from the shelf and I opened the front page. After looking for hours, I finally came across the ones that I was looking for. My heart raced in my chest as I peered down at the small photo of me, holding a guitar in my hands. I was smiling hugely in this picture. It was at Christmas and they had just gotten me my very first guitar.

My heart practically stopped in my chest and I was sure as hell thought I was going to die. My fingers trembled as I ran my hand over the picture. Golden blond hair that was cut in the same fashion as Sebastian's was and blue eyes that matched jus the same. Our smiles were even identical.

Everything was quiet for a few moments before my mother chuckled. It startled me and I jumped at her voice.

"You were always so precious." She whispered; leaning over my shoulder. "So, when are you going to give me a grandbaby that looks exactly like you did when you were a baby?"

I gulped down the thick and rising lump in my throat. "Mom…" I whispered desperately.

_I think…you already have one._


	13. Errands and answers

**Author's Notes:** Hello dear readers!

So here is the next chapter to Essential Destiny. Yay! I hope you enjoy it! And oh look! It is slightly longer! YAY!

******IMPORTANT:** I have very important news! For the rest of this month and into June a bit, I will be updating each of my stories ONCE a week. So you will only see one chapter of Essential Destiny every week. I have a prior commitment that I have to do for the rest of this month and half of next. I hope you forgive me and still follow my stories. :)

Also, which has nothing to really do with anything, but my computer decided to crash and I lost some of my things for each of my stories. It wasn't very good and I had a HUGE freak out, but I am okay now….or as okay as I can be after losing important things.

Don't worry, as soon as this thing is over, my stories will go back to the way it was. With updates whenever I just feel like writing.

Didn't look over the grammar much. (I have been saying that a lot lately.) Forgive me.

I feel like I missed a lot of reviews when I was replying to them all. If I missed you, I am terribly sorry! I shall thank you here! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! :)

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch! I have no owner ship of anything that I wrote in this chapter.

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>Staring at the picture simply wasn't going to give me an answer as to what I should do now. Half of my mind was screaming that I needed to talk to Sookie; the other half was telling me that I was simply fucked. What would I do, if I had a son? If Sebastian was my child? If Sookie was my mystery woman?<p>

My heart clenched tightly and I was fighting for breath. My mom began to freak out next to me, which was even understandable, but I really couldn't care right now. Does that make me a bad son?

"Eric, tell me what's wrong!" Her voice heightened dramatically.

"Mom…" I could only repeat.

Nothing else would come out of my mouth. Not because I didn't want to tell her, not because I was scared to, but because I was simply too shocked to even formulate a better sentence than that.

_He looks exactly like I did…_

That was something that I couldn't get over. Sebastian had my smile, my hair, my eyes, my ears, my nose…my _everything_.

"Eric…talk to me. Come on." She whispered, pulling my head against her chest.

She held me tightly against her and rocked back and forth. It wasn't something I was very used to anymore, but I couldn't move away. I was frozen with my mouth agape as I stared down at the picture. Her hand came across my left cheek and there was wetness there; wetness that I wasn't expecting.

That unfroze me and I shot to my feet. I am a man and I shouldn't cry over this…it could possibly be a coincidence. I needed to leave because my head was telling me that it wasn't just similarities we shared, it was telling me we shared blood. Sebastian…

"Mom…I have to go." I managed to get out.

"Eric!" She shouted. "You can't leave when you are like this! What has brought this on? What is going on?"

"Mom…I think I have a son." I told her as I bolted out the door.

I heard her gasp, but I didn't think as I jumped into my car. I started the engine and hit the gas hard. The gates to the front of the house were barely open as I rammed through and skidded to the road. Quickly I thought of Pam and picked up my cellphone.

"What do you want?" She grumbled.

"I need you to go to moms and see if she is okay." I told her.

"…What did you do to our mother, Eric?" She asked carefully.

"Nothing, I think…I just surprised her."

"With what?" She pushed.

"You will find out when you get to the house. I am sure she will tell you." I hung up the phone before she could reply.

I had no idea what I was doing. It was still pretty early and I didn't know what to do. I shouldn't just come out and tell Sookie. One reason? The only reason why I wouldn't? It was because I couldn't. For the first time in my life…I was scared. It didn't mean that I didn't want to be there for Sebastian if he was mine, but to just figure out that you might have a possible son that you haven't known…well; it is a very scary thing.

I would need to figure out when would be a good time to tell her. I would tell her…eventually. I have no idea how to be a father; if I was one. I keep jumping to that conclusion that I was, but it _could_ be just coincidence. It doesn't seem that way, this feels real. There are too many things that lead me to believe that Sookie is the one that I have always been looking for. The only difference was that there is another person in the mix now. A child and if I'm the father, I could never leave him.

I was driving down the one main road in Shreveport when I noticed someone that I needed to talk to, but I didn't know how to. I stomped on my breaks and flew into the parking lot of a _Party City_. My head hit the steering wheel hard as I tried to calm myself. When my heart rate went back to normal, I noticed Sookie looking in her purse by her car.

She was obviously counting money. I had to at least see her. I didn't have to say anything yet, I still had time. I just didn't have forever to brew over what I would do, how I would tell her my suspicions. I still had the biggest question, that could lead us to solve a lot, but I didn't want to come out and just ask where she went to college. That might be jumping the gun a bit too early.

I ran a shaky hand through my hair and took a few deep breaths before I got out of the car. I was good at calming myself and putting on a relaxed face and that is what I had to do. There were so many conflicting emotions raging through me, I needed a mask.

I began to walk over to her with a slight smirk on my face. She was digging into her purse heavily before dropping her wallet back into it. I watched her do a double take of me before a smile grazed her features. She waved before zipping up her purse.

"Did you see me?" She chuckled. "I didn't expect to see you so soon."

"Getting Sebastian's birthday supplies?" I pointed to the store.

"Yeah I have to get the stuff today. We decided to do the party tomorrow. Jason is taking Sebastian out camping next Friday, on his birthday. Sebastian has never gone camping, so Jason and Hoyt want to take him out for his birthday." She chuckled. "Couldn't really say no with his cute puppy dog eyes staring at me all the time."

I smiled and swallowed the lump in my throat. "So you are having his birthday tomorrow, right? Tuesday?"

She nodded. "A lot sooner than I thought, so I just had to run to the store. Oh! Amelia and Nicole have your money. Amelia called her dad and after having a fighting match over the phone for an hour, he wired the money up. So you can come over tonight and get it."

"No problem." I told her. "You, uh, want some company?"

She looked at the store before stepping away from her car. "Yeah, I could use your hands. I have to buy a lot. You want to run errands with me, Mr. Eric?" She smiled brightly.

"I would love to." I promise and I meant every word. I wanted to be with her and I wanted to do anything for her, but I couldn't help but be terrified of my unknown future. I needed answers, most of all, where she went to college.

Sookie turned to smile at me and I caught her outfit. Cute shorts and a white shirt that hugged her body tightly. Oh, that wasn't the only thing, there were words sprawled out across the chest of the shirt. I kept my face impassive as best as I could, smiling when she did, but it was the fakest thing I managed all day and my face didn't stay that way as she turned around.

My mouth fell open with an invisible scream and I swear my eye twitched slightly as I remembered the words that were spelled across the chest: DARTMOUTH INDIANS. My legs were threatening to buckle underneath me, but somehow and I am not sure how I managed, but I made myself step behind her.

I continued through the store with her, smiling when it was needed, but I couldn't talk. Not until I got everything under control. I had gotten my answer, didn't I? She was the girl. How didn't I see it before? As I stood next to her as she was picking out streamers and the way she smiled; that night came back to me.

Her blue eyes came into focus as I went back to that night. They were the same and her golden blond hair moved as I pushed deeply into her body. As I thought back over it, her face started to come into focus. It was the face of Sookie as she was enjoying the passion we were sharing that night. How didn't I ever see it? How could have I forgotten her face? There were drugs at that party, but I didn't think I took anything. I wasn't big on drugs and I didn't think Sookie would be either. One thing that I was big on and I would always use was condoms.

Surprise, surprise! I didn't wear one that night and I didn't pull out either. I couldn't think straight and I thought I would end up just screaming out everything in the middle of the store, but I didn't. I reined myself in as I tried to steady my thoughts as they all rushed back at the same time. It's really funny how the human mind works. You might not be able to remember everything that happened at a certain time and no matter how hard you try it just won't come back to you when you really want to know everything. The hidden things that you wanted to know desperately before is still there, locked away until you come across something that would start to unfold all of those hidden secrets. I couldn't help but think that I didn't want to know all of this right now.

"You okay?" Sookie laid her hand on my shoulder.

We were up by the balloon station waiting for the ladies to finish filling up the balloons that Sookie had ordered. She went with a band theme, which seemed perfect for Sebastian and I was listening enough to know that that was the theme she picked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled for her and grabbed her hand.

I felt the urge to do so and when our fingers interlaced, sparks seemed to shoot off in every direction. I gripped her hand tighter, never wanting to lose this feeling. Her hand gripped mine back and she leaned against me. Out of curiosity, I turned my head to look at everyone in the store.

It was a rather busy day and there were a bunch of people here, waiting in line like we were. Did Sookie and I look like a couple? Like we were here buying things for _our_ son? That word; 'our' both gave me pride and yet scared the shit out of me.

I knew, just knew that she was who I was always looking for. All the answers pointed to it and that would lead me to believe that Sebastian really is my son, but I wanted to know more. I wondered if she hated the man that got her pregnant…if she hated _me_. Maybe that was another reason why I was putting this all off, but I just couldn't say anything now.

As soon as we were done, I grabbed the things and moved to the counter. Sookie opened her purse, but I stopped her suddenly.

"Let me, please." I whispered.

"Eric you already spent two thousand on my friends. I can't possibly…"

"I want to. It will be part of my birthday present to him." I told her.

It was a lie and a very good one at that. I felt guilty. I was never around to see him grow up…I never did anything for him…my son. Buying this stuff will not change that fact, it wouldn't even make me feel slightly better, but I wanted to do it.

After another round of arguing lightly back and forth, I won. I gave the woman the money and got the change before I grabbed the bags. I headed to her car and waited for her to open it. When she did, I stashed the things in the back.

"I need to go pick up the cake. I had to do a rush order." She rubbed her shoulder as she spoke. "You want to come along?"

"Do you want me to?" I didn't want to push my boundaries.

A bright smile and a slight blush lit her features and it was the most beautiful thing that I had ever seen and it nearly broke my heart at the same time. I wanted to cry and scream. I wanted to be there for my child, that I knew was mine and I wanted Sookie to always have that blush, that smile because of something I made her do. I was afraid that when I would tell her, she wouldn't want to see me anymore.

"Yeah, yeah, I really want you to." She said. "Get in my car and we can go. I will drive you back here afterward."

"Can we stop at a toy store?" I asked.

"Of course, we will stop there first." She got behind the wheel and took off in the direction of the store.

Walking through the store, we got a lot of looks. Girls seemed to be eyeing me, everywhere that I went people did that; even men. I didn't think anything of it, but Sookie sure did. Her hand gripped mine ever so tighter and the act was really cute. She was possessive. Was that a good sign? I hoped to hell that it was.

We reached the toy department and I stood looking at all the things that were on the shelves. I didn't even know where to start.

"Let me guess," Sookie started, "Never bought a kid a gift, huh?"

I winced. "Not…exactly."

"It is fairly easy for a boy. They usually will play with anything that you buy them." She grabbed an action figure off of the middle shelf. "Here, he loves comic books. I have to read one to him every night…this is…"

"Captain America…" I answered swiftly. Sookie's eyes widened and I put my head down slightly. "I…used to be into comic books as well. Of course they were in Sweden, but they were the same type. When I was fifteen, we moved over to the United States and I got into more comics; DC and Marvel." I shook my head. "I was a huge geek for many years."

"I can't possibly imagine that." She laughed. "But I think geeks are pretty sexy, myself."

My brows furrowed in confusion as I looked at her. She laughed harder, grabbing my hand in hers. We bought a few things for him; a few action figures. Sookie had her eyes on Rock Band that was with drums, a microphone and a guitar for the PlayStation three.

"Bas has a PlayStation. I bought it for him last Christmas, well, Amelia, Nicole and I did. He was still too young to play most games, but it seemed like a thing he could enjoy over the years."

I nodded. "You want him to have this?" I pointed at the Rock Band box.

"I really shouldn't. I don't have enough for the whole thing." She said; crossing her arms.

I smiled slightly as she contemplated her decision. "How about his? We split the money and it will be a present from the both of us?"

Her head snapped up and she looked at me in awe. "I didn't even think of that. Are you sure you want to do that? You already bought a lot…I shouldn't even be saying this." She scolded herself on the last bit. "Where are my manners?"

"Don't worry. I want to do this and if you don't then I will just end up buying the whole thing myself." I told her.

"You wouldn't." Her eyes narrowed playfully.

"I would." I promised.

She quickly scrambled to grab the box and heaved it into the cart. After that we went to the checkout and bought everything.

I felt perfect when I was with her, but would it stay that way? I was too afraid to find out right now and kept my mouth shut. I didn't want to ruin Bas's birthday either.

_Yeah, keep telling yourself that is the reason.  
><em>

Our last stop was to pick up the cake and she told me that I couldn't see it until tomorrow. It was a tradition that she had. We pulled back into the parking lot and I was really not looking forward to leaving her, but I knew that she was tired. We spent nearly a whole day running around shopping and it was all for Sebastian.

"One lucky kid." I commented as soon as I stepped out of the car with my own bags in hand. I had to wrap them. I walked over to her window that was down.

"He has a lot of people that love him." She said, leaning back on the head rest.

"Yeah, he really does." I whispered.

"He really likes you." Sookie told me. She turned her head to meet my eyes. "You know what he asked me this morning when he woke up? Well, I shouldn't even tell you, it is kind of embarrassing for me."

"Do I want to know?" I chuckled. "I'm kidding. Tell me."

She joined in. "He wanted to know what a daddy stood for." I gulped; my heart began to beat harder in my chest. "I proceeded to explain to him, knowing one day that we would have this talk, you know?" I nodded the best I could at her words. "Well, he then proceeded to ask if Mr. Eric could ever be his daddy." She broke out into another smile and a deeper blush. "I shouldn't have told you."

I felt like I was going to cry. Everything in my body wanted me to just break down. "No, I'm glad you told me. Maybe…one day, I can be." I told her.

Leaning inside the car before anything reckless tumbled out of my mouth -which I couldn't take back once they were out-I kissed her. Her hand came up to cup my cheek and I gripped her hand in my own.

"I should go." She whispered as she pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I promised.

Sookie waved before she drove away. I stood there, holding a bag of toys outside of Party City and watched as my mystery woman drove away.

* * *

><p>AN: I am so sorry for all of the updates you are going to get for this story in your emails, but I JUST figured out that my 'timeline' wasn't really matching up. I changed a few things. Sookie and Eric got together and did the naughty in October. Nine months later would equal July; (Sebastian's Birthday) I totally didn't notice this before and simply went with writing and it didn't match up. So I had to go back and fix everything. Please forgive me. I feel really bad right now. This is not a good week for me. *sigh*


	14. Sebastian's Bithday

**Author's Notes:** Hello again readers!

So here is the next chapter and wow, it was long! :)

I haven't been feeling all that great today, so I didn't look over the grammar much. (psshht, like I ever do that really.) So I am not doing a long A/N either.

I hope this chapter at least makes sense, if it doesn't…I will fix it in the future. :P

I didn't reply to reviews! GAH! I am getting sloppy. No matter, I will reply this time for this chapter. I feel bad when I don't. *sigh*

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's POV:<strong>

I didn't want to explain anything more tonight to my mother, so I just ignored her calls. Looking at my phone I saw that I had about thirty missed calls from her. I was too focused on my own life and where it was going to deal with her questions right now. There would always be some other time in the future to explain, right?

I stumbled into my room and lay on my bed after hours of driving around aimlessly. There really was no destination to my driving. I just drove in hopes that it would give me answers. None came and I was still where I was a few hours ago.

I knew Sookie was my mystery girl from four years ago, but I didn't know where to go with that. There were so many possibilities before. I always fantasized about what I would do if I ever found her again, but I never expected it to be this complicated. There was a child involved now and it looks like he was my child. Everything pointed in that direction, from the way Sookie talked about how she got pregnant to the way that Sebastian looked like me. I can't say it is all coincidence and call it a day. That isn't the way this works.

I pulled the pillow over my face and groaned out my frustrations. It isn't like that I didn't want to be there for Bas, I really do, but I don't know how Sookie would deal with me telling her that I was the man that got her pregnant all those years ago. You can't just go up to someone and say, 'I was the reason that you had to change your life's course. So, you want to still be with me'? That would be incredibly lame and heartless. I have a heart and it really cares if Sookie hates me or not.

"I love her." I chuckled humorlessly. "I am absolutely, unconditionally in love with Sookie."

"Is that why you're freaking out?" Pam's voice echoed around my muffled ears.

Carefully I sat up and discarded the pillow behind me as I did so. I met my sister's eyes unwaveringly and waited for her to apologize. It wasn't going to happen, it never does. I sighed.

"No." I said curtly.

Pam sighed and shook her head. She came across the room and sat at the edge of my bed. "Look, I told mom about everything. I don't know what is going on, I have no idea how Sebastian could be your son. It seems impossible, but the way you're acting…" She trailed off.

"You remember the mystery girl we talked about?" I whispered as I leaned back against my headboard and crossed my arms. "I didn't tell you a lot about her but…" I sighed and ran my hand across my face.

"What about her?" She edged.

"Sookie is my mystery girl." I told her, meeting her eyes. "There is no doubt in my mind anymore. As I thought it over, her face came back to me. She is the woman that I have been searching for."

"So, let me see if I am getting this right." Pam paused. "While you were touring for fun four years ago, you came upon Sookie? You must have had sex, but I don't know how you would have forgotten her in the first place and how you would have gotten her pregnant."

I shuffled on the bed. "Simple, there were drugs in the house and we were probably slipped. I would guess the date rape drug, also known as roofies, because they are known to give the person who took them memory loss. I would also guess that there were extacy pills in there somewhere as well, that would account for the whole 'let's just have sex thing'." I looked at her now. "And for your other question; how I would have gotten her pregnant? Even simpler; it's called a condom, Pamela."

She snorted. "Yeah, I know what it's called you dumb ass! The only way that you could have gotten her pregnant was if the damn thing broke or you didn't-"

"I didn't wear one." I cut her off.

Everything was quiet for a good five minutes and I waited for her to blow up.

"Excuse me, but I am pretty sure I misheard you." She chuckled sarcastically. "But I think you said that you didn't wear one?"

"I _didn't_ wear one." I clarified.

Again there was silence.

_Five…_

_Four…_

_Three…_

_Two…_

_O-_

"What the hell do you mean you didn't wear one?" She exploded loudly. "Are you insane?"

"Well, if I was drugged, I doubt that I would have stopped to make sure I put on protection." I shrugged. "Besides, it's the past, I can't change it."

"You…are incredibly…_incredibly_…" She couldn't find the right words to use. I didn't want to wait to hear her find the right one either.

"Pam, stop." I whispered. "I already have had a hard day and I don't need my younger sister bitching me out for something I _can't _change."

"Eric, what are you planning on doing?" Her voice was reasonable now and that was the only reason why I didn't force her out of my room.

"To be honest, I really don't know right now. I mean, I am going to tell her, but I don't know when. I have no idea if she hates me for getting her pregnant."

"Of course, she probably hates you! Though she doesn't actually_ know_ it's _you_. I mean, who wouldn't hate that kind of person? Hit it and quit it usually isn't something girls love, Eric!"

I banged my head off the headboard a few good times and bit the inside of my cheek. "It wasn't like that was my intent, Pam. I didn't slip her the drug and we both left after we had sex anyway. So it isn't like that was my fault either. It was just a fun, drug inducing night for both of us or at least that is what we thought at the time. So, you aren't helping…at all."

Pam sighed. "Eric, do you really even want to tell her?"

My eyes narrowed as I looked over at her. "What are you saying?"

"You know what I mean. Are you too afraid to tell her?"

"I will tell her, but now isn't the time. Not when I can't get my own head around it. I will tell her soon…just not…yet."

Pam nodded. "As much as I hate to say it-especially in this situation-but you know that I am here for you. I always will be and…I support you, even if this was the craziest thing that I have ever heard."

I smiled softly. "Yeah, I know."

"Good, now tell me why there are a bunch of toys and wrapping paper in the living room." She patted my arm.

"Sookie had to move Sebastian's birthday up to tomorrow and we went to buy presents. I saw her by a Party City and she asked if I wanted to come along."

"Okay, but that doesn't answer my initial question. Why are they on the floor in the living room?"

"I can't wrap presents correctly."

"I could tell. The half roll of crumpled paper must have gotten the better of you, huh?" Pam smiled. "Come on, I'll help you and then you can go out with me to get him some more things as well."

"Why? It's like eleven at night." I grumbled as she pulled me to my feet.

"Well, I plan on going to his birthday and…I want to spoil my nephew a lot." She smiled suddenly before it dropped a little. "If he really is your son, then I want to make up for the years I missed. He is going to be four, right?"

I smirked and patted her shoulder. Pam really didn't like talking about feelings and I was right there with her. This was awkward for the both of us, but we were managing.

"He is going to be four." I nodded.

"I guess that means like eight presents from me alone." She counted on her fingers as she moved through the rooms.

I laughed. "How do you figure?"

"Well, you don't want to get a child just one present for a birthday. It isn't enough, but two for each birthday is a good number. I missed three birthdays already and he is going onto four. So…eight presents."

"I still don't see your logic." I told her honestly.

"You don't have to." She grinned. "The point is; this is going to be one amazing birthday for Sebastian!"

We went to the store after she helped me wrap all the small gifts that I had gotten him. I told her about the present that Sookie and I got together.

"Oh, so it's like a real family thing." She said.

"What do you mean?" I turned into the department store that was still open.

"Well, mom and dads' usually buy presents that have both of their names on it. Meaning you and Sookie already has that down, like a real family."

I smiled. "It seems that way. Oh, I forgot to tell you. Sookie told me that Sebastian wants me to be his dad."

"You sound proud when you say that." She chuckled as she grabbed her purse from the seat.

I paused for a minute. "I am proud when he says that. I guess that means that I have a good chance?"

"Don't get your hopes up too much, Eric." Pam said seriously. There was no joking in her voice anymore. "You need to tell Sookie first and see how she takes it. Your good chance might not be very good."

"I do love her and I know I do." I gulped. "I just hope…she can forgive me. If I would have known…I would have been there. I would have seen him grow up."

"That is the thing about women, Eric." Pam gripped my shoulder and waited until I met her eyes. My eyes felt oddly wet. "Women can forgive easily, if they care enough about the person. You being Sebastian's dad, she can forgive you, she probably will once she sees the facts. Choosing to be with you after that is a different story. If you are Sebastian's dad, Sookie will let you see him, I know her enough to say that. I just don't know her well enough to give you comfort saying that she will want to be with you."

"Thanks Pam, for making me feel lower than dirt." I joked halfheartedly.

"I'm not saying these things to make you upset, Eric. I am just trying to get you to see both sides. Yes, Sookie could still want to be with you, even after finding out the truth, but you can't ignore the other side. The side that might not be the bright happy ending you are hoping for. Sookie can forgive you for that night, because you are Sebastian's father, but some scars are too deep to heal. It could take time." She paused. "On the other hand, she might not be angry. I don't know many women that wouldn't be, but you could be right. She might love you just the same anyway."

"I am going for the latter." I told her honestly.

"Then you might want to tell her sooner rather than later. Just not on Sebastian's birthday, that might ruin it."

I nodded before proceeding into the store. Pam stated some good points. I can't just expect to come out and say that I was the man she was with years ago and get a good response. In all reality, she might hate me and that is a very horrible feeling to think about. I can always hope for a happy ending, but I just might not get it. That doesn't really help push me in the direction to tell her though.

_It doesn't matter, it has to be done._

I would tell her; when we were finally alone.

"You know, mom is coming too right?" Pam said as she grabbed a Pokémon off the shelf and put it into the cart. "You think he likes Pokémon? I think that is what this thing is called. Children's toys changed so much since I was a kid."

"I am sure he would love it." I said. "And what did you say about mom?"

"She wants to come and before you freak out, I told her she can't say anything. She won't open her mouth and say that you are his dad, she just wants to come. You know she loves parties anyway."

"Right." I whispered. I felt like banging my head against something really hard.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie's POV: <strong>

"Mommy!" My bed bounced as a child came tumbling up to my side. I opened my one eye to peek at him and see that his smile was bright and happy. "Today is my birthday party!"

I chuckled at his excitement. "Yes it is, my handsome little boy." I sighed and resting my palm on his cheek. "Tell me why you have to grow up? It feels like yesterday that I was bringing you home from the hospital."

"Mommy, I thought you wanted me to grow bi-i-i-g and strong!" He flexed his little muscles at me and I laughed again.

"I guess you're right. Just promise me that when you grow up big and strong that you will never forget your mommy."

"I could never forget about my mommy!" He hugged my side and I patted his back.

"Come on, let's get you some breakfast." I stood and pulled him up into my arms.

When breakfast was finished, Gran told me she would take Sebastian around the town so we could get ready for his birthday party. I nodded my acceptance and off she went to run some errands with Sebastian holding her hand as she went.

I grabbed all the supplies that I had bought with Eric yesterday and went outside to check the weather. It was a bright cloudless day and I knew that I wouldn't have to worry about bringing the party indoors. Just when I was putting up the folding tables Amelia and Nicole drove up. I waved as I finished and sat down to take a break.

"Looks good, Sook." Nicole said as she cast her eyes around.

I had already put up the streamers. They were wrapped and draping down from the clothes lines that I had put up the night before. The clothes lines were lined from the trees to the house and were in perfect height for the streamers to hand down, along with inflatable guitars that hung in some places as well.

"Give me a hand?" I held out my palms for the table clothes that had band instruments printed all over the fabric.

Amelia and Nicole wasted no time in giving me helping hands to finish the job. It took a good twenty minutes to put the last finishing touches around the area where the party would be held. I looked over at Nicole who was balancing on a chair to hang up the drums piñata on the lowest branch of the one tree. She was trying to get it in the center but it really wouldn't stay there and kept slinking down. I watched as her chair wobbled and she cursed under her breath.

Chuckling, I walked over and grabbed her hips for support. She mumbled her thanks and finished tying up the string. After she hopped down from the chair we stood back and looked over our hard work.

It wasn't much, but it was perfect for his fourth birthday. Streamers of all colors hung down over the tables that stood up for the people that were coming over. Balloons were in different places around the yard, weighted down by balloon weights. Presents were on the far table, stacked high from just Jason, Gran and I so far. Amelia went to retrieve the guitar that they had bought and put it next to the pile. She put a big red bow on the neck of the guitar and I smiled. Red was Sebastian's favorite color.

The tables had little toys in baggies for each member that was attending and I smiled again. There were only a few kids that were coming, but that was good enough. Holly and Arlene, my coworkers, both had kids. Holly had a boy around Sebastian's age and Arlene had two; a boy and a girl. Even my cousin Hadley was coming with her son Hunter. So the toys and little gifts were a good idea and I was glad that I thought about them.

Different shaped confetti was thrown around the table in different colors as well. The piñata was hung and there were some games-like horse shoes- all ready to go. I walked over to check the grill and make sure that we had enough propane in the can for the event.

Another car came up the driveway and I waved at Hoyt who was driving his mom over. Maxine Fortenberry is really good at cooking and had decided to make a few picnic items for the occasion. Macaroni and potato salad, salad, deviled eggs, cut up veggie sticks with dips, and a bunch more. I smiled and helped her carry the items over to the table that was holding the food.

"Worked hard for your handsome little boy." Maxine smiled brightly.

"He will love it." I said to her.

"Did you hook up that water slide Sookie?" Hoyt said brightly.

"Why, you want to play in it too?" I joked. "We did one even better."

Amelia smiled. "Yeah! Hoyt, do you know those bounce houses that you can rent?"

"Yeah, those things are awesome!"

"Well, we got one of them, but only better!" Nicole shot in. "It's a water bounce house, with like hoses that spray you and stuff. There is a slide at the top too!"

"How did you get a rush order?" He chuckled as he looked at the said water bounce house.

"My dad has connections everywhere." Amelia grinned. "Speaking of my dad, and getting in trouble and all that. I have the money to give to your hunk, Sookie."

"My hunk?" I asked as I placed a cooler under the table.

"Yes! Eric, your boyfriend." Amelia puckered her lips up and blew me wet kisses.

I blushed and turned my head away. "Yeah, I guess he is my boyfriend isn't he?"

"YES!" Amelia and Nicole shouted out together.

My cellphone began to ring and I fumbled into my pocket to retrieve it. An unknown number. I didn't have time to think about it and just opened my phone anyway.

"Uh, hello?" I asked.

"_Sookie? It's Eric…I uh, I was wondering…"_

My heart seemed to drop a bit. He was probably canceling. I really wanted to see him today. "Oh hello, Eric. It's um…its okay if you can't come."

I heard his chuckle. _"No, I'm coming. I was asking if my mother could come as well. She loves parties and wants to meet you."_

"S-So soon?" I answered, feeling slightly nervous. What if she didn't like me? "Well, if she wants to come than she is welcome to." I smiled slightly. "I would love to meet her."

"_Sounds good. We will be there soon."_

"Okay, bye Eric." I hung up the phone and looked at my friends.

"Pam asked for your number when you and him were sucking face." Nicole said. "So now he has your number and you have his. It is kind of weird that you would be sucking face and yet you don't know his number." She joked.

I slapped her arm lightly, chuckling. "We are just doing things in a different order is all. That is alright."

Nicole and Amelia grinned. "Of course."

Everyone began to arrive by then and I waved at them all. Holly, Sam, Hoyt, Jason, Lafayette, Tara, Arlene, Jason showed up one right after another. I showed them the way to the table of presents and asked if they all wanted a drink. Jason got to grilling automatically, throwing hamburgers and hotdogs on the grill as we all talked and laughed.

Tara even brought a CD player and speakers to play music for this party. I smiled as I went through the group and thanked them for coming. I cast my eyes to the present table and my eyes widened slightly. My son will have a field day with all of them. There were several presents that were all wrapped in different colored paper sitting on the table and some even had to sit on the ground because the table was overflowing.

I heard a car coming up the driveway and looked to see Eric's corvette coming up, along with another car right behind his. I noticed Pam in the other car, but my eyes stayed on the woman that was sitting in the corvettes passenger seat.

_That must be Eric's mother. _

I watched her get out, holding a present in her hands. She was a tall woman, with long pale blond hair that hung to the middle of her back. She had it up in a ponytail. Her face was slender with high cheekbones, much like Eric's, but they were beautiful for her. She had deep blue eyes that shined brightly, and a perfect white smile adorned her features. She didn't look very old and I am not going to lie; I was expecting something totally different.

I must have been standing there with my mouth open. I snapped it shut before I smiled. I waved and walked over to them. My heart was beating in my chest hard and I couldn't help but fidget with my hands. I must look like a mess compared to her. She looked like she was a model in her younger years and she still held onto that beauty as she got older. There were hardly any wrinkles that I could see. I just hope when I am older that I look as young as she does.

"Hello, I'm Sookie Stackhouse. You must be Eric's mother?" I asked as I held out my hand.

The woman looked at my hand for a moment before passing the present over to Pam who came up to her side. Instead of shaking my hand she went in for a hug. It wasn't uncomfortable though as she held me tightly. I patted her back and giggled slightly.

"It is very nice to meet you, Sookie. I'm Grace Northman and yes, I am Eric and Pam's mother." She smiled as she pulled away.

"It is very nice to meet you as well, Grace. Please, would you like something to drink?"

"Oh, yes. That would be lovely." She patted my shoulder. "I can get it though, dear. You just have fun. I know that having birthday parties can be tiring." She laughed lightly as she looked at Pam and Eric. "I went through enough of them, you know."

"If you're sure." I giggled. "It's over there, on that table. We have a bunch of different varieties."

"Thank you for letting me come. I do just love parties."

"It is my pleasure. I am glad you could come."

"We will chat in a little bit, then." She nodded and grabbed Pam's hand.

I watched them go before I turned to Eric. I grinned as I stepped closer to him.

"Your mom seems like a lovely woman." I told him.

"She is." He nodded, smiling down at me. "I missed you."

"You did?" I blushed. "I missed you too."

Eric grabbed my wrist before pulling me closer to his body and I looked up at his blue eyes. He leaned down and we were about a millimeter away from kissing when I heard-

"Mommy! We're back!" Sebastian ran over to me and got between Eric and I. He turned his attention to Eric and looked up. "Hi again, Mr. Eric!"

Eric chuckled as he bent down to Sebastian. "Well, hello again Sebastian."

"Did you get me presents?"

"Sebastian, that isn't nice to ask." I told him sternly as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, mommy." He sighed.

"Well, I did get you presents." Eric said anyway and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yay!"

"How about we get this party started!" Gran stated loudly and there were a bunch of cheers all around.

The party was going smoothly. We started with the food that Jason was grilling. I watched as Jason danced to the music and handed out the meat to the guests. Nicole was standing close to him and I could only hope that they would get together again. It might be wishful thinking, but the way that they are acting…well, it could happen.

We moved onto the cake next and I held Bas up in my arms as we all sang happy birthday to him. He turned shyly into my neck as we sang, but he turned around to blow his candles out.

"What did you wish for, Bas man?" Jason asked.

"I can't tell you! It won't come true!" Sebastian shot back.

There was another round of laughs before we dug into the cake. After that we moved onto the piñata and even some of the older people at the party tried at the game. People like Jason, Amelia, Nicole, and Hoyt, who had drunk some of the beers that were in another cooler. So they were a bit tipsy and to put it simple, the kids hit better than they did.

After that the kids –and some adults- just had fun doing whatever. While the kids went to play in the water bounce house, I sat down at the table. I took a seat next to Eric and grabbed his hand out of what seemed like habit. I didn't think about it after that as I leaned against him. If it felt right, I should go with it. It felt perfectly normal to me and I loved his touch.

"Your little boy is absolutely adorable." Grace said. "He reminds me…"

"Mom, why don't you try the potato salad that Maxine here made." Pam shoved her plate into her mother's hands with a smile on her face.

I watched as her mother's brows furrowed slightly before she smiled as well. "Oh, yes. I forgot. I would love to try some." Maxine leaned over the table to wait for Grace's reaction. "This is amazing!"

Maxine smiled. "That is my family's secret recipe. No one can do better, I heard."

"They are wonderful." Grace told her.

"Excuse me." I leaned up and Eric's hand tightened around mine slightly. "What did you mean before, where you said he reminds you of…?" I smiled.

"Oh, well…Sebastian is just a handsome little boy." She paused and looked at Eric for a moment. "You know? I really don't know what I was going to say." My brows furrowed as I turned my attention to Eric. He leaned back in his chair and smiled at me. "I guess I had too many beers for one night!" Grace proclaimed with a fit of giggles.

I giggled with her. "I didn't see you drink, I must have missed it. I can't remember the last time I have been so busy."

"Children tend to do that." Grace nodded. "You know, if you ever need a break, I would be willing to watch Sebastian for you."

"Wow, you are very kind." I told her honestly.

"I love kids and I already love your Sebastian." She patted my arm.

I felt little hands tug on my shirt and I looked down to see a soaked Sebastian grinning at me. His hair was sticking up in odd places. I smoothed it back and lifted him up into my lap, wet and all. "Did you want to open your presents now? It is getting late."

The sun was starting to set and I knew that Sebastian was getting tired. He nodded and I smiled. I stood up and looked down at my now wet shirt. "Let's get you a towel first." I turned my head to see which person could take Sebastian and my eyes fell onto Eric who was looking up at us. "Mind getting wet while I go get a towel?"

He chuckled and held out his hands for Sebastian who didn't want to be put down. I was hesitant on how Sebastian would react, but to my surprise he opened his arms and gripped around Eric's neck as Eric held him high off the ground. Sebastian thought that was cool.

I went into the house and grabbed a few towels for all the people who decided to get wet and threw them to each of the people who were soaked. I walked back over to Sebastian and ran the towel over his head and body as Eric held him out. We were all laughing as we did this and I faintly saw the flash of a camera go off.

When Sebastian was dry enough, I gripped his hand and led him over to the table of gifts. There were a bunch of them and it took quite some time to get them all open. Sebastian loved the guitar that Amelia and Nicole bought him and tried to play a few cords on the guitar before he moved on to the next presents. Sam had gotten him new baseball gear, Holly, Arlene and a few others got him a bunch of different toys, Grace had gotten Sebastian a new outfit with a guitar on the front of the shirt and she also got him a few other small things, Gran had gotten him some new comic books, Jason and Hoyt bought him some nerf guns, Pam went all out and bought him a bike with training wheels and a few Pokémon toys-which he loved-, and then it came time for Eric's gifts. They were just a bunch of different action figures and Sebastian seemed to love them the most because they were from his favorite comics that I read to him. I listened as Sebastian thanked everyone for his presents. Bas moved onto my small few gifts that I got him. He smiled at me and gave me a small kiss before he pointed at a big wrapped box.

I looked at Eric and winked. He moved forward and grabbed the box before setting it down in front of Sebastian. Bas wasted no time in ripping into the paper. He gasped and pointed at the instruments that were on the picture of the box.

"Rock Band! I gets a real guitar and a game guitar!" He shouted in victory.

"Well, you get more than just a game guitar in here, Sebastian." Eric said as he pointed at the picture. "You get a microphone, drums, a bass and a guitar."

"What is a bass?" He asked Eric.

"It's exactly like a guitar, but it's lower in the sound you make as you play it." He told him.

Bas nodded and smiled. "You know a lot about mu-sic, Mr. Eric?"

"I do." Eric nodded.

"Can you teach me how to play the guitar?" Sebastian held up his personally made guitar.

Eric grabbed the neck of the instrument before stooping over and strumming his fingers against the little instrument. He was obviously too big for it, but the notes he was hitting were pretty. I watched Sebastian light up and clap for Eric. Everyone laughed at his excitement.

"I will teach you, I promise." Eric stated.

Everyone watched in astonishment as Sebastian walked over to Eric and hugged him tightly. My hand went up to my mouth as I watched the process happen and I had to hold back tears. After the initial shock, Eric wrapped his arms around Sebastian and patted his back.

"I love you, Mr. Eric." Sebastian whispered.

One tear fell from my eye and I smiled. Eric didn't know what to do at first and looked at me for help. I bit my lip and nodded for him to do whatever he wanted to do. He could either ignore what Sebastian said, or he could acknowledge it.

Eric put his head slightly down and gripped Sebastian to his chest, just a bit tighter. "I love you too, little man." He whispered back.


	15. Camping trip goodbyes

**Author's Notes:** Hello readers!

Oh! I have been so busy! So, so busy! I hope you are all doing well anyway!

This is the next chapter in Essential Destiny and we are getting to that…uh…breaking point where Eric will finally spill the beans to Sookie, but when will it happen? Hmm. :)

I wanted to thank everyone for your reviews and I know I have been saying that I would reply to all of you, but I feel like I am missing a few people! I hate when that happens. *sigh* Forgive my bad manners, readers. I will try to reply to each of you with this chapter.

Oh, plus this new setup that has is really weird. I don't know if I like it yet. *sigh*

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>Alone time is what I was striving for, but that never happened in the coming week. Sookie was always working at Merlotte's. It was still the summer rush and Sam-her boss-had a very busy business. I waited and contemplated how I would finally tell her that I was the one that had gotten her pregnant years ago. It wasn't an easy thing for me, to put it simple.<p>

I couldn't help but think that she would probably hate me and to be totally honest, I couldn't blame her if she did. Half of my mind told me that I should have known and the other half told me that there was no possible way to have known that she carried my child after what we had done four years ago.

I tried to live in the day instead of looking toward the unknown future; knowing that my time was slowly fading and the truth would eventually come out. We were also getting a lot closer; anyone could notice that. Whenever she had time we would always be together. We took Sebastian to the park on Saturday, the day after his birthday party and I was tempted to tell her then, but I didn't want to make a scene, especially in front of Bas if she reacted badly.

Speaking of Bas brought my mind back to his birthday when he hugged me and told me that he loved me in front of all those friends and family of Sookie. I could never tell you how much my heart swelled with happiness and pride, but did I really deserve that? Especially when I was too chicken shit to tell Sookie about the past that we obviously shared together? It was closer linked than anyone could have ever imagined.

On Monday, while Sookie was working, my mother and Pam took Sebastian out to the zoo that was a little ways away. Sookie was fine with it and I tagged alone. Sebastian liked the tigers, I remember him being so excited when we got to that part of the trip.

My mother loved Sebastian so much already and would always want to be close to the little guy. She bought him anything that his little heart desired and was sorely tempted to buy him all the sweets that the place had to offer, but held back because 'she didn't want her grandchild to get a bad tummy ache'. Of course when my mom would call him her grandchild and Pam would call him her nephew, it was when Sebastian wasn't paying attention in the least.

Pam on the other hand, did something that even I never imagined that she would do. It was a sly move on her part and one I particularly didn't approve of. Somehow-she has connections she said-she had gotten her hands on a paternity test kit. While Sebastian was sleeping in the car and when his mouth opened as he snored lightly, she put the little stick with the swab on the end in and got some of his DNA.

I was furious that she did that and what could I possibly tell Sookie? Sebastian didn't know what she had done, but that wasn't what was bugging me. She did it without my permission, without Sookie's permission. I bitched her out quite a bit, not swearing because Sebastian had woken up from my slightly raised voice. I had to start speaking in our native language because I didn't want Sebastian to pick anything up. Pam looked guilty and that was the only reason why I dropped it.

She wanted me to take the test, just so we knew for sure. I regret that I actually fell for it and let her swab out my mouth too. She was much too persuasive for her own good. Also, when I say she has connections, they are good connections. She knew a lab technician that specifically worked in this field and said it wouldn't take very long for him to get the results. The man also told her it would have been better if Sookie would have swabbed her mouth out too, because she is the mother, but he could work with what was given. He also said he wanted to remain nameless and Pam better not tell a soul that he was doing this because if Sookie was mad at what he had done, he could possibly be looking at one hefty fine on his hands for not getting the child guardian's permission.

I didn't know what to think, because I felt incredibly guilty for agreeing to do it and every time I looked into Sookie's eyes, I knew I probably blew my chances even further. I hated myself, but there was no dwelling on it now. It was a done deal.

Thursday came around and Pam had come in with a closed envelope. I knew what it was as she laid it down on the table in front of me. I picked up my can of soda and took a long drink before I finally met her eyes.

"The results?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I haven't looked at them. It is still sealed. Eric, I am really sorry though. I pretty much forced the swab into your mouth."

I sighed. "It's done, Pam. I let you in the end, if it is anyone's fault, it's mine."

"Are you going to look now?" She was curious, but nervous I noticed.

Carefully and slowly, I picked up the envelope and turned it in my hands. My stomach seemed to do flip flops as I fingered the paper in my hands. I was beyond nervous, but not for the fact of what the test would hold. I already knew what would be the results. I was nervous because this would finally push me further to telling Sookie really soon. It scared me.

I shook my head and grabbed the back of the envelope, ripping it upwards. Gingerly, I put my hands inside and grabbed the paper that would prove or deny me being the father of Sebastian. I stopped as I gulped back the lump in my throat.

"I think I am going to need something stronger than soda for this." I whispered.

I couldn't put it off anymore; it was already eating away at me. Curiosity is a damn thing to behold and a very dangerous thing at that. After taking a deep breath and letting it out, I pulled the paper the rest of the way out of the envelope.

I turned it over in my shaking hands and read what was printed on the other side. There were some graphs and lines that would either match up or be completely different and then there were words at the bottom for people who didn't understand the graphs. I read on.

"What does it say?" Pam asked when I remained completely still, stiff.

"What I always knew it would." I threw it on the table for her to see. I watched her lift it to her face as she read over what the paper said.

"Well, I'll be damned. He really is your son." She dragged her hand over her face and rested it against her mouth as she read over the paper again.

"The answer isn't going to change, Pam. I am Sebastian Stackhouse's father." I whispered. I felt the need to call Sookie right this instant and that didn't help me at all. Feeling the need to call her and also to be terrified when I did, really didn't sit well in my heart. "Yeah, I knew I would need something a bit stronger to drink."

I stood up and went to the kitchen. Going right to my fridge, I opened the freezer. I grabbed the full bottle of rum that was sitting just inside the door and took it out. I grabbed a big glass and gave myself a healthy amount before I put the remainder back in the freezer.

Walking back into the dining room, I sat down heavily and sighed. I tossed my head back and let the rum slip down my throat, chugging it. Pam still didn't say another word and after a few minutes the silence was starting to make me feel weird.

"Can you talk at least? If you are going to sit and stare at me, make some kind of conversation." I told her.

"What do you want me to say?" She whispered. "It is just shocking…"

"No, it really isn't." I chuckled. "I knew that he was my son. I didn't need a damn test to figure that shit out."

"I already said I was sorry for forcing it on you." She growled.

"And I already said what's done is done." I shrugged. "You wanted proof and now you got it. I just hope Sookie isn't going to flip a lid."

"You are still going to tell her?" Pam's eyes widened. "I thought…"

I narrowed my eyes. Sitting forward, I put my glass down and met her stare with my accusing one. "What did you think? That now that I knew the truth, I could still run for it? That I don't have to say a word to anyone?"

"You know I don't mean it like that." She shook her head.

"I thought you liked Sebastian and Sookie-"

"-And I do but-"

"I thought you got along with them. You said you really care for Sebastian-"

"I do, but-"

"You even bought him more presents and called him your own nephew a few times-"

"Yes, _but_-"

I growled. "But what? _But what? _Do you think that I will not man up and tell Sookie?" I grabbed the paper in my hands. "That I am just some random guy that would just look at this information and then totally forget what I saw? Forget how I feel about what is going on? And forget about my child and the mother of my child?" I threw the paper on the floor. "Do you really think of me as that low, sister? That I am even capable of turning my back on something this huge? I am not that cruel! I know where I stand and I know what I must do! I love Sebastian and I love Sookie! I need to tell her because it is the right thing to do! I will not be a fucking coward and run away from my fate! Father did not raise me that way."

"I just don't want you to be hurt…if she can't accept it." Pam whispered softly. Her head bowed against the table as I stood panting in front of her.

Slowly I let my anger fade before I knelt by her. I leaned my head against her arm. "Pam, I want this fate. I want to be a father and I want to be with Sookie…forever."

"Then you must tell her."

"I will, but I want to get her to talk about that night. The look in her eyes…it tells me that she remembers some of it at least. That night when I was walking with her, when she started to tell me about how she got pregnant she had this look about her." I sighed. "At the time I didn't know what that look meant, but I know she remembers some." I shook my head. "After she has said everything, then I will tell her."

"Good then." Pam stood up and left me in the house.

Friday came quickly and I found myself driving over to Sookie's. It was Sebastian's real birthday and I wanted to see him before he went on the camping trip with Jason and Hoyt. Sookie had also called me about twenty minutes earlier. It looked like she was off work today to see Sebastian off and wanted to spend her time with me, but secretly I knew that she just didn't want to be alone when she watched her baby boy go off on his first real trip away.

I parked the car and waved at Jason who was throwing a tent in the back of the bed of his truck. Hoyt was coming right behind him with some lawn chairs and I waved in his direction too. I got closer to them as well to my surprise. Jason seemed to accept me, which was a first as Sookie has said. He never liked any of her boyfriends.

Sookie came out in shorts and a red blouse. The few buttons on the top of her shirt were unbuttoned and I could faintly see the dip and swell of her breast. Her long tan legs were out for my viewing as well and I couldn't pull my eyes away. I gulped back my arousal for her. We haven't gotten that far into our relationship, but we were close to it.

There were times where she would give me this burning intense look, but I never took acknowledge to it before because I never wanted to push her, but it was getting harder for me to ignore now. We might not have been together for long, but that didn't matter. For one, we were closer than normal couples and two; I already saw every inch of her body before. I remember it all now and I really did miss her loving touch from that night.

I shrugged off my rising libido and smiled up on the porch. Sookie had her hand up to her forehead, trying to block the sunlight. When she spotted me by my car a beautiful smile broke out across her features and I couldn't help but break out into one as well. She was just contagious.

She ran off the porch and came up to me. I put my hands out and picked her up before she could protest. Carefully, I pulled her to my chest and rested my forehead against hers. I watched as her beautiful blue eyes closed and lean forward. I smirked as I let my lips fall against hers. I relished in her intoxicating taste for a moment before I pulled back. I pecked her lips once more before I finally set her on her feet.

I met her eyes and a swell of guilt ran up my spine, but I didn't let it reach my face. Sookie smacked my chest lightly before turning around when a rather handsome little boy came bouncing out of the house. He looked ready for a camping trip with the hat, the fishing jacket, baggy jeans and boots. I chuckled as he ran over toward us and I wasted no time in leaning down to grab him up into my arms too.

"Mr. Eric!" He cried happily.

I hugged him close to me because I finally knew that he was my son. Yes, I always knew, but to see it written and proven on a piece of paper is something totally different. He was my son and I wanted to show him that I loved him more than my own life.

"How are you doing buddy?" I asked as I set him back on the ground.

"I'm good! I am going to have fun with Uncle Jase and Uncle Hoyt!" Sebastian said happily, spitting a little bit when he pronounced Hoyts name.

I grinned as I bent down. "I got something for you."

I watched as my little boy lit up brightly and clapped his hands. "Did I hear right that you're Uncle Jase was taking you fishing?"

"Yes!" He cheered and I heard Jason laugh. "He promised that we would catch 'em and _eat_ 'em!"

"He is so intrigued that he is actually going to be eating the fish that they catch." Sookie chuckled, crossing her arms.

"It's very good." I told him. "Now, do you want your present for that?"

"Yes!" He giggled.

"Close your eyes." I told him. Sebastian did as he was told, holding his hands over his eyes. I watched as a few of his fingers shifted and his eye popped open. "No peeking!" I laughed and Bas giggled.

I walked to my car and opened the trunk before I leaned in and grabbed a fishing pole that I bought for him. It was smaller than the ones Jason had so I thought it would be perfect for him to learn on. I walked back over to the boy that wasn't peeking anymore and told him to open his eyes. Sebastian gasped and clapped before leaning over and hugging me slightly. He was too interested in the fishing pole that was his.

"It's made just for me!" He cheered. "I am going to be the best fisher-er!"

Sookie chuckled at his made up word. "Fisherman, Sebastian."

"Yeah, what mommy said!" The boy grinned. "Thank you, Mr. Eric."

"You're welcome, little guy. Happy Birthday." I ruffled his hair before standing up.

"You are always buying him presents." Sookie smiled slyly as she watched Bas bounce away to show Jason his new present. "You are spoiling my boy."

I gulped slightly and hoped that my voice would be even. "Well, I do love him. All kids should be spoiled at some points in their lives."

I peeked over at Sookie to see that she was looking directly at me. Her eyes softened and she was looking at me with pure love. My heart raced in my chest as she moved toward me and laid her palms against my chest. She lifted up on her tip-toes and pushed her lips against my own. I wound my arms around her back and kissed her deeper, running the tip of my tongue across her bottom lip. Sookie moaned so softly that I nearly missed it, but I caught the last of it and it made my grip only tighten as hers did; her hands grabbed my shirt tighter.

"Could you not have sex in front of me?" Sebastian's voice interrupted anything that might have happened. Sookie gasped as she looked down at Sebastian, but then glared daggers at Jason who was now on the ground laughing his ass off.

"Jason, you taught my son to say that!" She growled.

"It was an opportunity that could not be missed, sis!" Jason gasped, grabbing his sides. Sebastian, who did not even understand what he just said, laughed along with Jason as if he got the meaning of it. Sookie and I both knew otherwise.

"I don't want him to come back with a foul mouth, Jason. I swear to God if he does I will beat you until you are dust in the wind!"

"Roger, sis!" Jason saluted and grabbed Sebastian up into his arms. "We're heading out alright?"

"Yeah, yeah you do that." Sookie said softly. I glanced at her to see there were some unshed tears in her eyes, but it wasn't because of what Sebastian had said and she was uncomfortable; no, it was because her baby was leaving now. "Wait!" Sookie let go of my hand and ran over to the truck. Grabbing Bas in her arms she assaulted him with kisses and giant hugs. "I love you, Sebastian. You be good for Uncle Jason and Uncle Hoyt."

"He will be good." Hoyt nodded. "I will make sure Jason is good as well."

"Hey!" Jason slapped Hoyt against the chest. "I won't teach him anything bad, I promise."

Leaning against my car, I waited and watched everything that transpired. I knew I would need to tell Sookie soon, but this was a perfect moment to just watch the way she was with our child. She would hold him close and kiss him, showing him love and affection. He was all she had for four years and I was hating myself for that. It was obvious that she was a great mother. I just wanted to be a great father too, but would I be?

Sookie waved me over and I followed quickly. Sebastian moved from her arms and into mine. Hugging him close, I looked over his shoulder to see that Sookie's eyes were slightly puffy and I felt bad. I wanted to comfort. This must be a hard time, to watch her child leave her for the first time.

"You be careful okay little man?" I whispered, patting his back before I sat him in the car.

"Oh-tay." His little face scrunched up. "Mr. Eric?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you watch out for mommy? I'm the man of the house, but I won't be here."

I smiled. "Of course I will."

"Thank you!" With that said he turned in his seat and buckled up in the second row to the truck.

"You watch out for him Jason. Make sure there are no hunters out. Wear the orange vests if you go deeper into the woods. Always carry the map and take your cellphone everywhere. I want you to call me when you make it there…and…and." Sookie was cut off.

"Sook, I am fully prepared." Jason said.

Sookie sighed and hugged her brother before he got in the cab of the truck. We stood back as he started the truck and began moving away. Sookie was still waving, even after they were out of view and I put my arm around her waist and pulled her closer to me. I nuzzled her neck and inhaled her scent as if it could be the last time I did so. Which it really could be.

"You have anything else planned?" She asked suddenly.

"Nope." I answered, pulling her tighter against my body. Her back was now against my chest and my arms were wrapped around her waist. She was still looking in the direction that they had left in, but she was comfortable now, rubbing her hands against my forearm.

"Do you mind if we hang out? I would say here, but my Gran is laying down early tonight. She has errands she has to do tomorrow morning."

"We can go to my place." I said almost offhanded.

Sookie stiffened slightly and I nearly took back what I said, because it was careless, but she spoke. "Yeah, I'd like that."

"We could stop on our way to pick up a movie or two." I said as she pulled me to the house.

We walked through and went up the stairs. I was unaware of where we were going until we reached her bedroom. I stopped outside the door in respect and waited for her. Sookie looked over her shoulder and giggled, waving me in. Slowly I entered and looked around the older style room. The wallpaper was cute and there were some small picture frames lining the walls.

"This was my room when I was a kid. Well, I guess it's still my room." She blushed.

"It's…cute." I answered and she laughed.

"You are too sweet." Sookie rolled her eyes in my direction playfully and I smiled.

She leaned over and grabbed a small bag from under her single bed and put it on her bed. She then moved around the room, going to the closet first and grabbing a few things out of there. I was sort of confused until I saw a pair of pajamas being pushed into the bag.

"You going to spend the night with me?" I was hesitant again, hoping I didn't say anything that would make her think twice about what she was doing.

"Well, only if you want me to. I could sleep on the couch or something." She smiled softly. "I just…don't want to be alone. It's weird when Sebastian isn't with me, you know?"

I stood by her side and grabbed her hand. "I would love for you to stay, but I want you to be comfortable."

Her eyes met mine and I saw that passion smoldering behind them. Slowly they softened into love. I had to gulp and pray to myself that I would be able to keep her after I told her everything. I would have to do it and soon…tonight.

"I am comfortable with you." Sookie said brightly.

I smirked and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Good. We can just hang out tonight, watch some movies, play some card games…I don't know." I shook my head with a chuckle. "I'm not really used to having…dates."

"Pam told me you had a lot of girls over before." She raised an eyebrow.

"She did, did she?"

"Yep."

"Well, they weren't technically dates, Sookie." I whispered. "It's all in my past now anyway."

"Oh, I know what they were!" She shook her head with a chuckle. "But that was okay, because it was in your past and you haven't done that kind of…thing since you met me."

"You seem sure of that." I decided to tease her, only because she was acting as if it was nothing.

"Pam said, oh what was the word?" Sookie tapped her chin. "Oh yeah! I _domesticated_ your wild ways."

I choked back a laughed. "Are you trying to say that I am pussy whipped, Sookie Stackhouse?"

"It's what Pam implied, not me!" She laughed harder. "But seriously…I trust you and that's all that matters. We all have a past; I sure as hell know that." Her smile slightly fell and her eyes went dull for just a moment. I gulped down another lump.

"I'm glad you trust me." I whispered. It was hard to say that, because I might not be lying to her, but I certainly wasn't telling her the truth either.

"Do you trust me?" She countered slyly.

I smirked. "I would always trust you." I promised.

She put some more things in her bag before putting it on her shoulder. Grabbing my hand, she led me down the way we came and outside. Sookie locked the door before we headed for my car.

I would need to tell her and I made my decision when I would do it; even if I didn't want to.

_Tonight._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hmm…*sniff* *sniff* Do you smell that? *sniff* *sniff* I smell…**LEMON**. What could that _possibly _mean? *Big grin*


	16. The need to tell you

**Author's Notes:** Here we are readers.

This chapter was not very easy for me to write, knowing how you all wanted it to go. I won't say anything more than that.

I read all your reviews and I didn't really know how to answer them without giving it away so I didn't review very much. I will reply to these reviews that you leave me for this chapter because well…it's going to be a doozy.

Didn't look over grammar. In a hurry today. *headdesk*

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's POV:<strong>

The car ride was silent and I held her hand, rubbing my thumb against hers. Sookie's other hand was up and she was gnawing away on her fingernail as she looked out of the car window. I didn't know what to say, I couldn't be sure that she was nervous about being alone with me, or if she was just worried about Sebastian.

To tell the truth, I was slightly worried about him. It was just a nagging feeling in the back of my heart that made me feel anxious that he wasn't with me. That I wasn't protecting him. I let it slide in the back of my mind because I had more pressing issues on my hands right now.

Casting my eyes secretively, I watched as Sookie moved. The profile of her face was beautiful and the way her brows would furrow when she was in thought was very cute. My hand gripped hers just a bit tighter when the feeling of being terrified came back to me. Subconsciously, Sookie squeezed back, giving me comfort without knowing it.

We were nearly there at my apartment now. We had to stop for a few movies that we rented along the way and quite honestly, I didn't even remember what we picked out. They were comedies, I knew that, but the names weren't coming back to me. I really didn't think we would be able to even get to the movies. It all depended on how Sookie would react when I told her everything.

Reaching the apartment, I drove into the parking lot and got out quickly. I looked over my shoulder to see that Pam's spot was empty. She said she had a 'sleep-over' she had to go to. We all knew what she was planning on doing there and with no other than Amelia Broadway, Sookie's one best friend. I faintly wondered what Nicole would think about it because she lived with Amelia and…she wasn't bisexual.

I was getting distracted quite a bit tonight. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I grabbed Sookie's hand and led her to the door. Walking through the lobby was silent and I waved slightly to the old woman that was one of the building's owners who lived just a few apartments down from my own.

Sookie smiled at the woman and waved; the old woman smiled slightly at her and gave me a wink. I smirked but it was soon whipped of my face as fear crept back in. I was anxious and I was sure surprised that I could even function normal right now with the way my head wanted to explode on me.

I stopped at the elevator and pressed the button before I leaned over Sookie and grabbed her bag for her. It looked too big on her shoulder. She sighed in relief and I smiled before I kissed her forehead. With the ding of the elevator, we were inside and on our way to the top floor where my apartment was.

Walking out slowly and then taking a left down the hall until we stood in front of my door. I put my key in the hole and turned the door. After pushing the door open, I stepped back to let Sookie go first. It was the first time she would be in my home and because of that, I was sure she would want to look around.

"My God, Eric." She gasped. "It's beautiful."

"Thank you, but you have hardly seen anything." I whispered, shutting the door behind me. I put my hand against her back and led her further down the hall. Another gasp came from her mouth as she looked at the living room before her.

Black leather couches were surrounded by the fireplace. A glass coffee table stood in the middle and above the fireplace hung a very big plasma TV, compliments of me. That was the only thing that I had anything to do with this room. Murals of landscapes hung around, some of them Pam even painted herself. In the middle and over top of the coffee table was a glass chandelier. Different kinds of floor plants in planters sat on either side of the fireplace.

"Does it work?" Sookie asked, pointing to the fireplace.

"Of course it does, but I think it is a little too hot for a fire." I chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She moved forward to look at the one painting. "Wow. I am guessing you really had nothing to do with the decorating?"

"No, that was Pam's job." I put her bag down on the love seat before I went to stand beside her.

"Can I see more?" She asked as soon as I put my hand on her back. Her eyes were lit with a sparkle of excitement and it made me chuckle, but it also tugged at my heart strings. I always wanted to see that look on her face…but…

"Yeah, of course." I kissed her cheek.

I led her to the kitchen first and she fell in love with the modern style of it. She ran her hands over the dark granite counter tops before she looked at the stainless steel appliances. We then moved through the house and I showed her the dining room, which was very small and the bathroom. We walked by Pam's room and she peeked in there saying 'It is very Pam.' I chuckled at that a bit.

We came to rest at a door that was furthest down the hall and I cleared my throat.

"What's in there?" She asked.

"My bedroom." I told her. "Did you want to see…?"

Sookie smiled up at me. "Well, of course I do."

I opened the door and stepped back while she explored inside my room. I watched her as she walked over to the solid cherry oak bed that was huge and took up most of the room itself. She sat down on the edge and ran her hand over the black silk sheets that were on the bed itself.

"I like the walls." She nodded. "Sebastian's favorite color is red."

I chuckled, nodding as she explored more. Sookie went into my walk in closet and gasped at how much clothes I had. Saying I had more than she did, which made me wince. I wanted to be able to provide for her, so it was a low blow that she didn't even know she did, but I dealt with it. Just like I would deal if she stormed away from me and hated me...but could I really deal with that? No, I knew I wouldn't be able to.

"Your bedroom suits you." She smiled. "I like it as well."

I really didn't know what to say to that so I just smiled and grabbed her hand. I heard the doorbell being rung and it was obviously our food that I ordered on the way over. I didn't have time to go grocery shopping lately. When I wasn't working at the bar, I was always with Sookie so I usually just forgot to eat. This isn't healthy by any means.

Slowly we dug into the Chinese food as we watched the first movie. It was actually quite funny and took my mind away from more pressing issues as we both laughed. Sookie leaned against my arm when the credits began to roll. She set her plate down and cuddled into my side.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around her small frame, hoping that I could just do this every day for the rest of my life, but I had to get through a hard part, a very big speed bump first. It could go either way in all reality. Sookie could be happy that she finally found me, or literally hate my guts. I shivered slightly.

"I'm really thirsty." She chuckled. "I ate so much too!"

"We both did." I laughed with her. "Come on, we can go see what I have in the kitchen."

I pulled her to her feet before we set off toward the kitchen. I heard a ringtone going off and Sookie dashed back into the living room before catching back up to me. I watched her over my shoulder as she put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Jason." She said into the phone. "How is Sebastian doing? Did you get there safely?"

She began to listen and I moved forward. I looked into the fridge and sighed in defeat when there was nothing inside, not even milk. I really need to go shopping. I looked in the cupboards to see if there was tea that I could make and that was still a no.

"Alright, I love you Sebastian, be good!" She whispered into the phone.

Her voice was shaky and I knew that she was on the verge of crying again. She loved our little boy very much and I knew it was hurting her for him to be so far away. It was a good and bad thing, in my mind. You're going to miss your child, but you want them to get out and explore all the same. Sookie was clearly struggling.

I heard the phone shut and be set down on the counter before I felt hands around my waist.

"I don't have anything much." I told her.

"Well what do you got?" She went over to the fridge with a chuckle and opened both the freezer and the fridge.

"I got water." My voice held an apology.

"You also got rum." She told me.

That froze me slightly because I could have sworn she told me once that she doesn't drink. As I looked over my shoulder, I watched as she took the bottle out and sat it on the counter. She then looked around in the cupboards to find a glass before she poured some for herself. I gulped slightly.

"Sookie, I thought you said you don't drink." I whispered.

"Well, I usually don't. I haven't in a long time, but it's not like I can't, right?" She chuckled nervously.

I sighed and walked over to her. "Why do you want to drink now?"

"Well, I thought because I am old enough to do so and because I don't have a child to look out for tonight, that I give it a shot. I need to get over the fear I have, right?"

I winced. "It's a fear?"

Sookie sighed. "No, not…really. It's just something I always stayed away from, you know?"

"Are you sure you want to drink that? I can go out and get you soda or something."

She laughed before picking up her glass. She pushed it to her lips before she chugged a healthy amount down. My eyes widened as I watched her blow air out after she sat the glass on the counter. Her one eye closed momentarily before she chuckled.

"I didn't realize how strong this stuff was, but it does taste rather good."

"Sookie…" I shook my head, chuckling softly.

"Come on, Mr. Eric." Sookie grabbed my hand after pulling another glass down and filling it up. She put the new glass in my hand. "Let's have a party."

A few glasses of rum later, Sookie had rosy cheeks and was having a fit of giggles. She was incredibly cute when she was buzzing. I knew that she wasn't drunk, she hadn't drunk more than two glasses, but she was definitely showing signs of going that way soon. That is why I cut her off.

"Have you ever…run over a cat?" She giggled.

"What is this game called again?" I chuckled as I leaned toward her on the couch.

"'Have you ever'! That is what it's called, but…we had to modify it a bit, seeing were the only ones playing." She paused. "Now, answer!"

"No, I have never run over a cat."

"I did! It was so horrible, I felt so bad!" She giggled.

"You don't seem like you felt bad about it, laughing and all right now." I teased her.

Sookie slapped my arm playfully. "It was then! I even cried. Okay, your turn."

"Have you ever…skinny dipped?" I waggled my eyebrows.

Sookie snorted. "Yeah, with Tara. It was a dare that we were both given when we were like, fifteen. Nobody thought we would do it. They were even more shocked that I went through with it."

"Why?"

"Because I was a goody two shoes, Eric. Or that is what people said anyway." She shook her head. "Okay, have you ever…sung karaoke?"

I laughed. "I didn't have to do karaoke. I had my own band once."

"Really?" She leaned forward, intrigued now.

"Yeah, but there were some songs that I did covers for. So I guess the answer is yes." I nodded. "Have you ever…wanted to go back in time?"

Sookie's bright smile seemed to slip from her face and I even whispered 'no'. I didn't want her to lose her happiness now; we were having a great time with each other. I put my arm on her shoulder and rubbed softly.

"The answer to your question?" She looked up at me. "Yeah, I wanted to go back in time before, but not to change anything."

That confused me. "Why wouldn't you want to change anything?"

Sookie looked down at her hands for a few moments and I saw her brows furrow. "I wouldn't want to go back and change anything, but go back to…remember something more than I do."

I gulped, knowing exactly where we were headed. I didn't want it; I really didn't want to go here yet. It was inevitable and if I kept putting it off…then I didn't know where I would stand if I did. I wanted her to explain how she felt first and now seemed to be the time; though it was killing me, spearing me harshly as I looked at her saddened face.

"What would you want to remember more of?" I asked hesitantly, slowly.

Sookie shifted in her seat and finally met my eyes. They were longing, it wasn't something I was expecting. "I really don't think you would want to hear it. It's about…another guy, Eric."

I gulped. "Of course I still want to hear it. I want to know what is bothering you, Sookie."

The room went silent as she mulled over her thoughts. I stayed perfectly still and waited for her to begin her tale, one that I was included in. This is it, this is where it happens.

"I got pregnant from some random guy. I told you that right?" I nodded and she continued. "A few of my friends and roommates at the time told me about a party that they wanted to go to, and of course I didn't think I should go to it. I still had to study that night, but we had just passed a really important test. They said they wanted to celebrate and I went with them, they pretty much dragged me there at first. The party was okay, but I felt awkward, you know? I was just a small town girl that was pretty much buried in a book, studying the whole time I was at college so far. I didn't have a million friends, I wasn't popular. My friends pretty much ditched me when we got to the party. I sat alone for a little while until a couple of guys came up to me. Well, those guys gave me a drink and I didn't think anything of it. It wasn't my first alcoholic beverage, even though I was underage. I used to have a beer with Jason on the weekends and Tara too, but it wasn't anything big. Well, I drank the cup, letting loose for once in my life. I had finally just wanted to be…just another teenager in college. I wanted to act like one, even if it was just for the night." She paused and my heart raced. "I drank quite a bit that night, but I remember my last drink and how it tasted different than the others…which lead me to believe that I was drugged that night. Anyway, I felt different and then I heard a song playing, one that I would never forget." She met my eyes. "Do you remember that song, the one that we danced to?"

"Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls." I spoke softly.

"The guy that I slept with…he was singing that song. It is important to me because that is what I remember. It's odd that I would remember that, but…not his face. Well, the guy met my glance and I remember him having the most beautiful blue eyes. He came over to me and kissed my hand, clumsily." She shook her head. "We ended up heading upstairs and…we had sex. It was something else, it was something _more_." That caught me off guard and my heart thundered in my chest. "I don't know if that was because I was slipped drugs or not, but it was always buried in the back of my head. I could never forget what I felt that night."

I needed to know. "Sookie, do you hate the man that got you pregnant?"

Her eyes grew sad. "Hate him? How could I hate him when he did nothing more than have a one night stand with me? It wasn't meant to be more, but it was. I got pregnant and I could never find him."

"You looked?" I whispered.

"Of course I did, but no one could remember anything of the sort. They didn't remember the guy. I guess they were all drugged at the time too, I have no idea. But to hate him?" Sookie chuckled sadly. "How could I hate him when I…"

I sat forward. "Go on."

"Eric, I shouldn't talk to you about this." Sookie shook her head.

"No, no…tell me. Please, _please_ tell me." I begged softly, grabbing her hand in my own.

I watched her swallow hard and take a deep breath. "Why would I hate him, when I began to love him that night?" My heart soared high above anything. I felt tears prick my eyes and my breath leave me in a gust. "But," That one word stopped the soaring, stopped the tears, and made my breath catch in the back of my throat. "But it is weird and insane that I would love a man I don't even know. He might be the father of my child, but that isn't the reason…or not all of it. Just the way I felt that night, the way he made me feel…it was real and I don't believe that it was the drugs. I just knew that it wasn't, but I have given up. I let my mystery man go into the past…right when I met you."

"Sookie…" I whispered. "I need to tell you something. I…I…" I paused. "I want you to be happy and I want you to be with me forever." She turned my way and gave me the look of passion once more. "I-I love you, I'm_ in_ love with you."

She gasped slightly and I saw a tear slip from her left eye. "You do? Even…even after I told you all of that?"

"Yes, but Sookie…I have to tell you…" I couldn't speak as she flung herself at me and crashed her lips against my own. "Sookie…" I tried again.

"Shh. Eric, be with me. I love you too…I love you too…I love you too." She chanted over and over again, kissing my lips every time she would murmur. "I have never felt this strongly before…it even surpasses the person we just talked about. I want to love you, I want to show you."

"But…" Her teeth grabbed my bottom lip and pulled it into her mouth.

I couldn't take it anymore. The need and the want for her was too strong. I have tried to fight it for so long now and here she was…offering me what I desired. She wanted love, she wanted passion, and she wanted _me_.

"You don't understand, Sookie…I will, I just need to…"

"Please, we can talk later." She hushed me again, grinding her body against my own. "This is our only chance, we are alone."

"I think this is some of the booze talking." I whispered.

"Clearly sober, I promise you." She whispered. She grabbed my hands and pulled me up off the couch.

I bit my lip as I trailed behind her as she moved in the direction of my bedroom door. She opened it before she turned around and kissed me once more. A man could only deal with so much, that is what I have always said and she was breaking me down. I couldn't take it. I wanted her…it overrode everything in my mind even though my conscience was screaming at me to stop. I couldn't. I wanted this, I wanted her forever.

"I love you." I whispered, gliding my lips over her shoulder.

I kicked the door closed and leaned against it, pulling Sookie with me as I went. She giggled slightly before putting her palm against my cheek and kissing me once more. Her touches and caresses were soft, so tender and full of love. I could feel it with every brush of her skin against my own. My eyes closed as I felt like I was being pulled back into the past. It was like that night was happening all over and I didn't have to miss it anymore. It was before me; hugging, rubbing, kissing, nipping, and I couldn't get enough of it. I wanted it all, I _need_ it all.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie's POV:<strong>

Never have I felt this way. I did love the man of my past, but even that didn't compare to what I felt for Eric. I was scared to tell him how I felt, because I wasn't sure he loved me as well. It was sudden, what we are about to do is sudden, but it would be beautiful and magical and I knew I would feel love. I already did, with every touch he gave my body. I was on fire, electrified to my very core as his hands ran down my sides, gripping my hips before he pushed us over toward the bed.

"I love you." He whispered against my lips and I smiled.

"I love you." I told him back, pulling his body against my own.

Eric's hands moved to the hem of my shirt and he started pulling the buttons apart one by one. When it was finished and my shirt was left hanging open, he moved to my jeans. I did the same, unbuttoning his pants as he did mine. I grabbed his shirt and he lifted his arms for me to take it off, but he was much too tall and had to do it himself at the end.

Eric stepped back and looked over me slightly, a small smile formed on his lips. This didn't feel awkward in any way. This felt right, like we were doing this every day. Like this was our routine. He leaned over to a drawer and I saw him pull out a condom. That was a smart move on his part, I would have forgotten.

He came at me again, putting his hand behind my back and taking off my bra. Quicker than I had anticipated we were tumbling over and onto the bed. My eyes looked up to see blue and I saw a flash of something.

_A dark room-bodies touching-moans and groans of pleasure-feeling of love-blue eyes-golden blond hair. _

One right after another it tumbled through my mind and I was so caught up in that moment that I didn't feel Eric at first. That was until his mouth latched onto my nipple. I gasped in surprise, arching my back into his mouth. His teeth grazed over it, pulling it into his mouth again before he flicked it with his tongue. I whimpered, pulling my legs up and wrapping them around his waist.

"Are you sure?" He whispered into my ear. "Do you want this?"

My hands gripped his back tighter as I pulled him closer against my flush. "I want this." I promised.

Eric's strong arms moved away from my body as he knelt between my legs. His gorgeous blue eyes held mine as he slowly grabbed my panties and peeled them away from my hips, thighs, down past my knees, by my ankles and then finally they were off. Eric's hands were still busy, traveled up my body, sending me aflame at his every touch. He didn't touch the part that I wanted him to, that ached for release. Instead he was just content in feeling my skin against his fingertips.

I wondered if he felt the sparks that I did, every time we touched. The way he was acting, it seemed like it did. I smiled as his hands traveled up higher, across my stomach, under my breast, brushing the top of my chest before he put both hands on either side of my head. He dipped down and captured my lips in a smoldering kiss that made me see stars.

There was some shuffling for a moment before Eric lowered against my body. He was strong though, so he kept most of his weight off of me, but we were still brushing skin. I felt his hard erection at my entrance and I met his loving gaze with my own.

"Promise me forever?" He smirked as he asked.

I didn't know what that meant, but it sounded exactly like what I always wanted. I could live with him, grow old with him. Eric was a part of me and it didn't matter how long I have known him, it was perfect. I wanted him forever…I wanted to _keep_ him forever. I wanted to _love _him forever.

"I promise." I whispered.

Eric shifted and pushed in. I arched my back as a shiver took over me. He took it slow and I knew why now. I didn't get a chance to look at the size of what he was packing before we started, but it felt…_huge_; graciously plenty.

I was panting by the time his hips connected with mine, but I only pulled my legs against his waist tighter, urging him to move. I needed the friction. He moved slowly, with purpose, but it was enough. It was beautiful as he thrust in, pulling out, before coming back at me again. I groaned as he shifted my right leg away from around his hip and against the bed, changing the position slightly. He kept hitting my spot over and over.

Eric leaned down, nuzzling my neck as he pumped in and out of my core. He bit softly, dragging his teeth against my jugular before moving up to my ear and kissing me there. His lips never left my face at any moment. They were always brushing against my flesh, making me feel complete.

Quickly, he changed position. I was left straddling his hips as I looked down at him. His face was serious, but I could see the love in his eyes. He loved me, he wanted me.

I placed my hands on his chest, running up and down his chiseled torso. Using my hands for support, I lifted away from his hips. I went slow, feeling his member move inside of me as I lifted higher off his body. My head rolled back and I sighed in passion. I rolled my hips as I came down, getting a groan to escape Eric's lips. His hands came down on my waist and he rocked me back and forth, rolling my hips every so often. I rose again and repeated the process.

I picked up speed after a few more times of doing this, using my knees; I bounced up and down faster. I needed more friction as I grinded and lifted on his member. Eric groaned a bit louder as I did this, hissing at the speed I was hitting.

I was getting closer; I could feel it swelling in my stomach. Eric must have been close too because his hands moved from my waist and up onto my back. Quickly he pulled me down and wrapped his strong arms across my back, gripping me and holding me close. He then shifted slightly before he began to pound harder. I cried out in passion as his speed only increased.

"Look at me." He whispered, never stopping. My eyes turned up and looked into his blues.

_So familiar._ I thought suddenly, but I wasn't given much time to think about it further.

Eric swooped forward and grabbed my lips with his own. He pushed in once more, groaning out and I hit the wall. I fell over the hill and I saw colors bursting behind my lids. My lips left his to cry out in ecstasy as we both came together. It was the best feeling as he pushed in a few more times, riding out his orgasm as I did mine. It was beautiful and wonderful, just like I said it would be.

"God, I love you." He whispered. I noticed his lower lip was trembling slightly, just like my entire body was doing.

I leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss. Eric's arms tightened around my back as he held me closely, whispering sweet nothings into my ear as I began to drift off to sleep.

"Don't ever…leave me. I couldn't…handle that." I whispered honestly, on the verge of slumber.

"I promise to stay with you as long as you do." I heard him say, but I couldn't answer.

My eyes were too heavy for that. Eric shifted us in the bed and his arm came around to hold me close as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's POV:<strong>

I shouldn't have done that. I really, really shouldn't have. I am stupid, I am insane, and I am a fucking lunatic. How could I possibly do that when I didn't tell her? I sighed, pulling Sookie's back against my chest as I watched her sleep.

The love we made was beautiful and even better than the first time, but it was careless and my man brain couldn't just stay un-fogged for just a moment so I could let it slip out that I was the father of her son. That I was the reason she got pregnant. I closed my eyes, groaning under my breath and cursed myself again.

_But I don't regret it. _

No, I really don't regret doing it. I loved every moment of it because I was simply with her, showing her just how much I truly adore her. I could never regret this, but I knew I shouldn't have been weak. I should have told her.

I have been lying here all night, looking at Sookie sleep and cursing myself over and over. It was around six in the morning and my eyes were getting heavy on me, but I was still so anxious. I knew I would need to tell her, but…would she be angry? It doesn't matter, I have to tell her. When I wake up, that is the first thing coming out of my mouth. She might have gotten me to put it on hold last night, but I couldn't wait and she needed to know.

My eyes finally drifted the rest of the way closed and I inhaled her scent once more before I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Sometime later I woke up, smelling something amazing. I carefully pulled myself up off the bed, rubbing my head as I did so. Grabbing my boxers that I left discarded on the floor from last night, I pushed them on. I didn't bother with a shirt and proceeded out into the hallway.<p>

I stopped for a moment to gather some balls and breathe deeply. I was just going to walk in there and tell her. Then…I would possibly have to plead with her to understand.

_God, I feel pussy whipped._

It didn't matter. I let the air out of my lungs and stepped forward. I continued to the kitchen and saw Sookie leaning over the table with two plates of breakfast sitting on them. It stopped me for a moment, seeing her bright smile, the food that she made, and noticing that she was wearing one of my shirts. It was a perfect scene and one I didn't really want to ruin.

_Doesn't matter! Man up! Man up! Man up!_

Her eyes caught mine and her smile only brightened. "I went to the store, I hope you don't mind. I wanted to make breakfast for you."

"Sookie…" I paused, taking a deep breath. "I need to tell you…"

I was cut off by her cellphone going off. It was Jason's ringtone and she hurried over to her purse that was now sitting on the counter. She held her finger up to me, to motion that it would only take a moment.

I felt like my knees were going to give out. I had a moment of wanting to scream out why the words can never seem to leave my mouth when I desperately just wanted to get them over and done with, but all of that dissolved away when Sookie nearly screamed.

"Oh my God, Hoyt! I'm on my way!" She sobbed into the phone.

The way she said it, gave me goosebumps. It wasn't normal and it scared me to no end, because the only thing that could possibly be wrong-to give her that absolute look of fright-was that something had to have happened to Sebastian.

She hung up the phone and had tears streaming down her face. "Eric, we have to get to the hospital _now_!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** *hides and cowers* Please don't kill me. Lol.


	17. Hospital

**Author's Notes: **Hello again readers.

I feel like it has been forever since I updated and I regret that. I have been so busy that it is nearly unbelievable. I do hope that you forgive me.

I'm not too sure on how I feel about this chapter. I feel like I rushed it quite a bit, but I needed to get another chapter out. Please tell me if you find it rushed and I shall go back and fix it, but I couldn't wait any longer.

I have done minimal research on blood transfusions and whatnot, but I probably have made minor mistakes. I am no doctor, so please forgive me if I do mess up on something. Lol.

I loved all of your reviews! Thank you for them!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's POV:<strong>

I couldn't think, I couldn't move as I watched Sookie dash about the kitchen. She was grabbing her purse at that moment. Tears streamed down her face and she was shaking hard. She turned to me then and grabbed my hand, rushing me toward the bedroom to get dressed.

I changed numbly, not really knowing what I was doing. I was afraid, morbidly frightened because I didn't know what was going on. Sookie hadn't said anything more than that we needed to get to the hospital now.

"What should I do?" She cried as we were running down the back stairs to the apartment complex. We couldn't take the elevator. Sookie seemed to not be able to stand still. The stairs were a good choice at the moment. "And Gran! Oh, what am I going to tell her? I can't call her. I'm afraid she will have a heart attack!"

"Sookie, what happened?" I turned on the car after we hopped in quickly. For this moment in time, I was glad I had a sports car. I was going to speed and hope to God that we didn't get pulled over.

"I-I don't know! Hoyt said we needed to get to the hospital, but nothing more. I don't even know why Jason didn't call, it was his phone." Her hands were trembling as she scraped them against one another.

My grip on the wheel tightened and I put a lead foot down on the pedal. I wanted to get to the hospital now. We weren't going to the Shreveport hospital, but a smaller one in Bon Temps. It was the closest one at the time, Sookie told me. So I needed to speed fast to get there as quickly as humanly possible.

I couldn't say anything because I didn't know what to tell her. My fear was spiking and all I could think about was my boy lying in a hospital bed. It was the scariest thing a parent could go through and though I have not known that I was a parent until recently, I was afraid for his life. It seemed serious, the way Sookie was crying. I wanted to cry as well.

We pulled into the parking lot of the hospital and practically threw ourselves out of the car. I didn't even think to lock the car, which I usually did. I really didn't care if it was stolen anyway. My son was much more important than a car.

The doors to the emergency room opened up and we were inside. Sookie looked around frantically; the terror in her eyes nearly speared me to the floor. I was sure I looked exactly like her. My heart was thundering in my chest as I too looked around frantically.

The doors opened from the back and Hoyt came walking out. Sookie didn't notice him first and I was thankful. It gave me time to react and catch her before she fell to her knees. Hoyt was covered in blood. His shirt was caked in red in giant globs. His face was blotchy and red from crying himself. Sookie fought in my grasp, but I didn't dare let her go. I wouldn't.

Behind Hoyt came Sam Merlotte and he too was covered in blood, but much less than Hoyt was. They rushed over to us quickly, but it felt like it happened in slow motion. It was almost like they would never reach us.

"Sookie, I am so sorry." Hoyt whispered. "It happened so quickly."

"W-What happened?" I asked. Sookie couldn't speak, she was crying far too heavily for that.

Hoyt's sorrowful eyes met mine and I saw another tear leak from his left eye. "We got up this morning and wanted to go for a hike, you know? Sam had called and came out to go with us and after he got there we left. While we were on this one hill, Jason and Sebastian were looking over the scenery. They were standing on a rocky kind of area. It's not something that is usually seen here. It looked sturdy enough and they weren't near the edge at all." Hoyt stopped to rub his hand over his eyes. "But, it happened so quickly. The rocks gave out on them, tripping them both and sending them down the hill. Jason grabbed Bas and held him, but we could do nothing. Sam and I could only watch as it happened."

"Oh, God." Sookie whispered painfully.

I felt tears prick my eyes. "How bad is it?"

Hoyt didn't say anything.

"Hoyt…how bad is it?" I repeated harsher. He would not stop talking now, I wouldn't let that. I wanted to know how bad of a condition my son was in!

"I-It's bad, Eric." Hoyt answered finally and my heart dropped into my stomach.

I was supposed to be Sookie's support right now, but that didn't happen as I fell to the ground, holding Sookie in my arms. She came down with me and we sat there on our knees. Tears fell from my eyes as I looked forward in horror. I was broken.

"Ma'am?" A woman's voice entered my ears and I looked up.

There was a doctor standing next to Sam and Hoyt now and she was looking directly at Sookie's broken form. Sookie didn't speak, but looked up at the doctor.

"Are you the mother of Sebastian Stackhouse?"

"I am." Sookie whispered.

"We need you to come with us." She turned to me then. "Are you the father?"

It froze me to my spot. There was no way I was letting Sookie go without me, but I have yet to say anything to Sookie. I haven't had a moment to do so. I didn't have time to weigh the pros and cons of saying what needed to be said either. I looked down at Sookie for a moment, before meeting the doctors stare.

"Yes, I'm the father." I answered.

"Okay, please follow me." She turned on her heel.

I didn't look at anyone to see their reactions as we followed the woman behind the doors in the back. Sookie's hand grabbed mine tightly and I glanced at her.

"Thank you for saying that you're the father." She whispered. "I don't think I could have gone through this without you here."

"Sookie…" I whispered brokenly.

I admitted I was the father, but she still didn't get it. I could understand though, because she thought I was doing it for her, lying so she wouldn't have to come back here alone. The truth in my words seemed oblivious to her, but it didn't matter right now. I would tell her, when we figured everything out.

The doctor stopped and turned around.

"Your son is in very critical condition." The doctor spoke. "When he fell, it caused him to hit his head at some point and he is in a coma. There was also a sufficient amount of blood lost and he needs a transfusion. We don't have a blood bank here, so Sebastian will need to be taken to a hospital that has the blood on hand." The doctor looked at us and I faintly saw sadness cloud her eyes. "I am not sure that he will make it in time, even if we life flight him."

Sookie began to cry harder, leaning into my chest. I looked at the doctor.

"There is nothing…you can do?" I asked.

"We need to get him transferred to a different hospital quickly, if he is to have a chance at survival. I wish we had his type of blood on hand, but we had a surgery here a few hours ago and it took most of our blood supply."

"What type is his blood?" I asked.

"He is O negative." Sookie whispered. "I-I don't have that blood type. I-I can't help my little boy…oh my God."

There was a glimmer of hope that leapt into my throat. "My blood type is O negative."

Sookie looked up at me and then to the doctor who seemed happy from this news. "Are you willing to give a blood transfusion?"

"Of course I am." I snapped back quickly, not meaning to do so, but for this doctor to assume that I wouldn't be willing pissed me off. Maybe she didn't think I wouldn't be willing, I wasn't too sure. I was dazed at the moment.

"Come with me then and we must hurry." The woman said.

Sookie caught my arm as I turned to walk away. She moved quickly, planting a kiss on my lips before moving slightly away. She didn't want to be left here and I understood that, but it didn't seem like she would be able to come along.

"Thank you." Sookie whispered.

"I would do anything for him." I promised, rubbing my hand on her cheek. "Go see your brother. He was hurt too."

"Jason Stackhouse isn't in as serious condition as Sebastian is." The doctor spoke. "You can go visit him, but we really must go, if we are to have a transfusion. Go to the front desk and ask for Jason's room."

"I will." Sookie nodded before she turned to me. "I love you."

"I love you." I promised as I backed away from her and down the hallway.

We entered a room and I had to move through nurses that were bent over a smaller form. I was afraid to look at the boy who lay before me, but my eyes drifted down. Sebastian's eyes were closed and his face was pale. He had a tube sticking down his throat and I knew it was for him to keep breathing. There were several cuts along his face, down his arms. The bed itself was drenched in blood. Most of the cuts that were on his flesh were stitched back together, but you could tell that they were deep and that was why he lost so much blood. Some of the deep gashes were over major arteries.

Tears fell from my eyes as I did nothing but stare at my little boy. I couldn't believe that my boy, the happiest little boy was lying before me, barely had any life in him. Memories of his smiling face came back to me and I prayed that I would see his smile again. That it wouldn't be lost forever. I didn't get to know him as much as I wanted to, thinking that I would have time. It was a slap in my face to see how precious time really was and how it could end so quickly, but I couldn't think like that. He had to keep breathing; he had to stay alive for me and Sookie. He needed to fight and I wouldn't let him die on me.

There was another bed being pushed into the room and the nurses pushed me down on the bed. I watched as they moved some things around the room before putting a needle in my arm. I laid there with my head turned to the side, watching my little boy that wasn't moving, except for the machine that was pushing air into his lungs.

"You will be okay." I whispered as my own blood began moving through the tube, into a bag like thing and then down into another tube that was attached to Sebastian's body. I reached my other arm over my body. I wanted to touch him, to make sure that he heard me, but I wasn't close enough to do so. "You have to be okay."

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie's POV:<strong>

Eric was going to save my little boy. I had to keep thinking that, because if I didn't I would probably go insane with worry. I was broken as I walked down the hallway. I was numb and I couldn't think clearly. My mind just kept throwing memories of Sebastian around as if taunting me with happy times. I would have more of those with him, because I refused to believe that my son would die. He would be okay…he had to be okay.

I got the room number from the front and when I turned around I saw that Nicole and Amelia were both there. Tears were streaming down their faces as much as mine and they rushed over to me, grabbing me into a hug that I desperately needed.

"It's going to be okay, Sook." Nicole whispered, rubbing my back.

"It has to be okay." I whispered into her shoulder. "I can't live without him."

"He's strong, Sookie. Sebastian has always been a strong little guy, he will pull through." Amelia promised.

"Bas is in a coma right now and he needs a blood transfusion." I told them both. Hoyt and Sam also heard as they moved forward. "Eric has the same blood type and he is giving him blood right now."

"That's good, Sook. It's really good news." Nicole gripped me tighter. I heard her sniffling back tears now.

"If it wasn't for Eric…Sebastian probably wouldn't have made it to the other hospital to get the transfusion he needed. We don't have to worry about that now, seeing as he is doing it here."

"Eric is a good man." Amelia spoke softly.

"He really is and I owe him my life." I told them.

"Can we go and see Jason?" Nicole asked.

"I was just heading there. He isn't in as serious condition as Sebastian is." I nodded.

Us girls turned around and headed toward the direction that the lady at the front desk told me. We talked in silence, but we all had the same things on our mind. We didn't need words to know that each of us was frightened. Amelia and Nicole were close to Sebastian and I knew that if Sebastian didn't make it, they would be broken as well, but I can't think that way. I said that before, I needed to think of the positives.

Eric was giving Sebastian blood, it was the first step. We had to move through this slowly and I knew that. I just needed to get my heart and mind to register with that knowledge.

Jason's door was shut and I pushed it open. I took a deep breath before I walked into the room where Jason was laying. My heart dropped for the millionth time as I stared at my brother that lay on the hospital bed. He had some cuts on his face, mild bruising already started, and his left arm was in a cast.

Jason turned and looked at us. His eyes immediately turned sad and tears began to swell in his already red and puffy eyes. I didn't think as I rushed over to him and grabbed him into an awkward hug. I didn't want to hurt him further, but I needed to give him a hug. I knew he was upset.

"I t-tried, Sook. I tried to grab him before we tumbled." Jason sobbed against my shoulder. "I did the best I could. I tried to shield him with my body, but we rolled and he was knocked out of my arms."

"Jason, it's going to be okay." I whispered.

"I caused this!" He cried harder. "I shouldn't have let him look over the hill."

"You can't take it back, Jason. It will be okay. Eric is giving Sebastian blood. Bas will be fine, he will pull through."

"I'm so sorry, Sookie." He said brokenly.

"I know, Jason. I know." I told him. "We just have to wait and see. That is all we can do right now."

Wait and see was the only thing we could do and I didn't know if I could take it. I had to though. I had to wait and pray for the best.

"Sookie?" Jason whispered. "L-Let's pray."

Jason hadn't prayed in as long as I could remember so it shocked me, but that soon passed as I grabbed his hand. Nicole and Amelia walked up to us and grabbed our hands as well. Amelia was not a Christian by any means, but she was doing this for me. My throat constricted and I had to clear it before I went forward.

"Heavenly Father, watch over Sebastian Stackhouse. Give him strength through this dark time. Heal his wounds, father, and let him see the world throughout his life. Watch over Eric Northman as he gives his blood to save Sebastian's life and father, give Jason strength to know that it is not his fault. That he couldn't have stopped what happened. Watch over my little boy, Lord, because I fear I do not have the strength to live without him. In Jesus' name, amen."


	18. Breaking down

**Author's Notes: **Hi again readers!

I know that I had made most of you cry in the last chapter. To be truthful, I cried while writing it. This is probably the saddest thing I have ever written so far in all of my writings.

I should have warned you that you would have needed tissues, but I was too sad myself to even remember. Lol.

**Just Fair Warning: **You will probably need tissues for this chapter as well.

I couldn't leave the last chapter where it was, but in all reality, I will probably need to bring out the next chapter soon too.

Some of my readers asked how long this story will be and to tell you the truth, I really don't know. It could end quickly or it could take a while. I really don't know until I actually sit down and write. As of now…there is still a bit of a journey to go. We will see some more people entering. A romance between another couple other than Sookie/Eric, (possibly a baby on _that_ horizon). So we will just have to see how it all plays out. I really don't know with this story. I guess we will know when I write 'The End' at the bottom of a chapter. Lol.

Thank you for all of the wonderful feedback. I am planning on replying to these reviews. I have gotten sloppy as of late. Not enough time in the day to reply to reviews it seems and that makes me feel just awful. I don't even feel right asking for reviews anymore, so I don't do it. If I can't reply to them as much as I want to, then I shouldn't ask for them, right? LOL!*sigh* I hope you forgive me and still enjoy my story as we go forward.

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch.

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p><strong>Nicole's POV:<strong>

Letting my hand fall onto Jason's forehead I sighed. Today had been such a long morning and it wasn't nearly over with. I ran my fingers through his hair, feeling the softness of it and I bit my lip. I had been so afraid for Sebastian that I over looked Jason a lot. He hadn't been hurt as bad as Bas had, but it still scared me nonetheless.

I didn't know what to think because I thought these feelings I had for Jason subsided a while ago. They were still there, the first time I saw him in Bon Temps, but I tried to swallow the feelings and move past them. Jason was a lady's man and I sure didn't think there was anything special about me that would let me keep him for my own. We dated before, but we were always too far away from each other for it to go further than just a phone call now and then. I'm not that special, so he will get tired of me, that is what I always tell myself, but here I was…madly in love with Jason Stackhouse and I couldn't voice my feelings for him.

I felt something against my hand and I jumped, that was followed by a groan from Jason as he seemed to be waking up. Carefully I sat down on the edge of the bed and looked him over as his eyes began to flutter open. I tried to smile as he looked at me, but it was a wasted effort. I couldn't smile when something so scary had happened today. There was still no word on Sebastian yet, or Eric for that matter and Sookie had gone to wait for them.

"Hey." Jason rasped out.

Slowly, I leaned over to grab the water that was sitting on the side stand and bended the straw to give him a sip because he was thirsty.

"Hey yourself. Are you feeling better?" I asked hesitantly.

Jason's eyes clouded over and he averted my gaze completely. "No, I'm not feeling better. I nearly got my nephew killed and by the look on your face, there is still no word on how he is holdin' up."

"Jason, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't stop what happened. It's exactly what Sookie said, no one is at fault here."

"Whatever." He grumbled hotly. I knew he was feeling so guilty right now and I didn't like it. I felt so sorry for him. "How is Sookie anyway?"

"I-I think she is in shock." I whispered. "She isn't talking much, just stares and prays. I don't think she really understands what is happening right now."

"I see." Jason sighed.

"It's common for mothers to do that. Either they are demanding entrance to where their child is being held or they go into a state of shock where they don't do much of anything. I really think Sookie is in that state, but that doesn't mean she doesn't love Sebastian any less than the other mothers. This is the way she is coping." I was rambling now and I knew it.

Jason's hand came to grab mine and I nearly gasped as he held on. His thumb rubbed over my knuckles and I gulped back the lump that seemed to grow out of nowhere. He didn't say anything as he held on and after a few seconds I understood why. There were tears rolling down his cheeks, but he made no sound. He needed comfort.

Without thinking, I grabbed onto his shoulders and hoisted him higher up in the bed before I brought him forward against my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around his back and held him tightly as he cried. Jason never wanted to look weak, from the time I have known him, it was something he never showed anyone, but here he was crying on my shoulder.

We were alone in the room. Amelia had gone out to call Gran and then pick her up from the house. Sam and Hoyt were calling around to other people that might need to know. I made sure that Amelia called Pam, because she is Eric's sister. So Jason didn't have to be afraid to show his softer side. Yes, he cried earlier, but that was expected. 'If you have to cry, cry once and then get over it'. I heard Jason say that once before. There would be no getting over this pain, this feeling of guilt, at least for a long while he would still be holding onto the self-hatred that I knew was building within him.

"Nicole…" Jason whispered; his arms wrapped around my waist tightly and held onto me.

It felt wonderful, yet sad at the same time. I wish I could be whatever it was that he needed me to be in this moment. I didn't want him to suffer like this. If I could, I would take away this burden that is on his shoulders because…I love him so much.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie's POV:<strong>

_Keep walking, keep thinking, keep moving, keep blinking, keep breathing, keep praying, keep hoping._

My body felt heavy as I stood outside the emergency room, pacing every now and then as I thought over everything that could happen to my little boy. No nurse had come up to me yet, which I was thankful for. I really didn't know what I was doing anyway. I felt spaced out, not really understanding anything. It was too hard for me, too complicated.

_Keep walking, keep thinking, keep moving, keep blinking, keep breathing, keep praying, keep hoping._

My son was vibrant, so happy. There was no way that my son could die on me. He was my world; my everything and I couldn't really believe that I was in the hospital for my own son. No, how could I be here in this hospital for my own enthusiastic, smiling little boy?

_Keep walking, keep thinking, keep moving, keep blinking, keep breathing, keep praying, keep hoping._

I watched as another set of parents walked through the emergency room. Their son had broken his wrist and needed a cast. The mother was in tears as she held onto her son, who was rolling his eyes at his mother's fright for her child's well-being. That struck me as odd, that this mother would be so afraid for her child that only broke his wrist. My child was fighting for his life, but…why wasn't I crying anymore?

_Keep walking, keep thinking, keep moving, keep blinking, keep breathing, keep praying, keep hoping._

I didn't know what to do as the doors to the room opened. It was the room I was told that Sebastian and Eric were both in. The doctor came out, rubbing her forehead and spotted me. She came over quickly, but I wasn't watching her. There were two nurses behind her, taking the beds that Eric and Sebastian were laying on further away from me. I watched as they opened doors at the end of the hallway before they were out of my sight. I didn't see Sebastian; it was like he was covered almost fully with a blanket.

"Where are you taking my little boy?" I demanded as she stepped closer. My heart was thundering in my chest.

"Calm down, ma'am. Your son and husband are being taken to the Intensive Care Unit. Your husband doesn't really need to be there, but I thought it would be best for him and Sebastian to be together." The woman spoke. "Your son is in stable condition as of now. The transfusion seemed to work. We might have to do another round of blood, but we will deal with that when the time comes."

"So he is going to be okay?" I asked. "Is my uh…_husband _okay?

"Sebastian is still in a critical condition because he is still in a coma. We have to wait and see what comes of that, alright?" Her hand touched my arm, but I didn't feel it. "Eric is doing well. As I have said, he doesn't need to be in the ICU, but it would be good for him to wake up in the same room." I looked confused and she hurried on. "We gave your husband something to sleep. We still have to pump fluids into his system, but he is doing just fine."

"Okay. Can I go and be with them?" I asked.

"Of course." The doctor wrote the number to the room down on a piece of paper for me and I began my journey down the hallway to where they were.

_Keep walking, keep thinking, keep moving, keep blinking, keep breathing, keep praying, keep hoping._

I couldn't get past what the doctor had said about Eric being my husband, but I guess it would look that way. He did say he was Sebastian's father…but that got me thinking further. Why would he have done that? Why go through the trouble of saying such a thing even if it was for my own well-being of not having to be alone when I was back here? I was thankful that he did come back because he saved my little boy; he had the same blood type. If it wasn't for him…I would have lost my son quickly. There would have been no way that Bas would have survived the trip to the other hospital.

But…wouldn't the doctor have realized that Sebastian isn't Eric's son when she started the blood transfusion? If so then why didn't she say anything about it? It could be a crime for lying under false pretenses. I guess Sebastian could pass for Eric's son. Come to think of it, they do look a lot alike now that I look back. What if…?

All my thoughts went out the window as I opened the room that they were staying in and I caught the first glimpse of Sebastian on the bed. My world came crashing down as it felt real. Seeing my son on the hospital bed put it in to perspective that my son was in fact in the hospital, was in a near death situation and was in a coma. Emotions hit me full force and nearly speared me to the floor. The shock that I was in surpassed as emotions clouded my heart, squeezing it until I was sure I would die. I leaned against the door for support, cupping my hand over my mouth to keep in the sobs that racked my body from head to toe. Casting my eyes over to the boy that wasn't moving on the bed, except for a machine that was making him breath, broke me further. My little boy couldn't breathe without a machine supporting him?

It was all real and it was staring me in the face.

Cuts were all over his face, his neck, and his arms. For every part of skin I could see, there was at least one deep cut that was etched on his skin. They were stitched, but you could just tell that they had been deep cuts and that was why he needed a transfusion.

"My little Sebastian." I whispered brokenly.

Before I could stop my feet, I moved over to the bed. He was such a small little guy that he hardly took up any space at all. The only other time that we were in the hospital was when he was born. Sebastian was always healthy, there was never a need to come back to the hospital, but now…now he was here.

"You must be so scared." I spoke through tears, gasping for breath as I looked down at Bas.

I moved over more and put my hand down on the bed. Gradually and slowly, I lifted myself onto the bed and lay down next to my son. I made sure I didn't jostle him as I did this. I couldn't stand to be away from him. I was afraid that he was having nightmares or he was so scared…even if his body wasn't showing any indication that he was. I was on my side next to him and I put my hand out, rubbing the side of his face gently, barely touching him. I wanted him to know that I was here.

"It's alright, Sebastian." I whispered, crying softly into the pillow when I couldn't make the words come out right. "Momma is here. Momma is here and she is never leaving you."

* * *

><p><strong>Amelia's POV:<strong>

Sitting in the car, I waited for Gran to come out. She was hurrying as fast as she could and I watched as she ran to the car slowly. Opening the door and sitting down quickly, she turned to me.

"Has there been any word on how my baby is doing?" Gran asked.

As I looked at her, I noticed light lines on her cheeks from where she had been crying. Gran was one strong cookie, but I knew this was affecting her just as much as everyone else.

"Not yet. I haven't gotten a call. I probably won't. We just gotta' head to the hospital and see what is happening. If I have to, I will track down the damn doctor and make her tell me what is going on." I tightened the steering wheel in my hands as I put my foot on the gas and headed down the road.

"And Jason? How is he doing?" Gran pushed forward.

"He is stable. He isn't in as bad of shape as Bas is. A few broken bones, cuts and bruises." I paused. "I think physically he is okay, but mentally…he isn't."

"What are you saying Amelia?" She asked.

I sighed. "Gran, Jason is really beating himself up for what happened. I don't know if he can get over it…even if Sebastian survives."

"Sebastian will be fine." Gran's voice was sharp, like she was trying to convince herself. That was fine with me, because I wanted to believe that he would be okay. He needed to be okay. "I've been praying and God never has given up on an old woman like me yet."

"That's good, we just gotta' keep praying, Gran." I nodded.

I wasn't one to pray to God. Truth be told, I practiced witch craft and therefore didn't have much of a religion with God as my maker, but I would convert and never touch my witch craft again if Sebastian made it out safe and sound. He was important to me and just as most, I would give up anything for Sebastian, my nephew to be okay.

My phone began to ring and I leaned over. Gran had gasped and started to cuss me out for not 'watching the wheel and damn cellphones' and I had to agree. I wasn't usually one to talk and drive, seeing as it is not safe at all and I would usually bitch anyone out that did it, but this call was important. Every call today would be important.

"Pam." I breathed as I grabbed the wheel again.

* * *

><p><strong>Pam's POV:<strong>

"Amelia, are you at the hospital?" I asked as I threw a shirt over my head.

"_I went to pick up Gran. We are heading back to the hospital now." _ Amelia answered.

I turned around and banged my knee of the coffee table after I cussed for about five seconds, I threw on my shoes.

"Any word on how Sebastian is doing? What about Eric?"

"_No word yet. Are you heading to the hospital?" _Amelia's voice was rushed, more so than I had ever heard. Just her tone showed me how scared she was. I bet she was picking up the same tone from my voice as well. I was terrified.

"Pamela, we need to go now!" My mother screamed as she rounded the corner to my apartment. Her makeup was smeared as she was crying. Her hands were trembling with fright and I wanted to do anything to calm her, but there was nothing to be done. Not until we knew what was going on. Mom loved Sebastian and I knew that this would take a tool on her.

"Hold on just a moment, mom." I told her before I turned back to the phone. "Amelia, we are leaving for the hospital now."

"_Good, I will wait for you in the parking lot."_ Amelia spoke before she hung up.

I grabbed my purse and my mother by her elbow as I was sure she wouldn't be able to walk and cry at the same time. She would possibly run into a wall, so I had to guide her. I didn't wait for the elevator and chose the stairs, running down them with my mother in tow.

I clicked the lock for my car and rushed to the door. I opened it as mom opened the passenger side door and then we were in. I started the car up and put it into reverse, squealing the tires and breaking out from the parking lot quickly.

We were halfway down the road when I looked over at my mother. She was sniffling as she looked at her hands. A tear drop was on the tip of her nose and I watched as she sniffed once more, the tear fell into the palms of her hands. My heart sank, because I knew this was hurting her probably just as much as when dad died. She may not have known Sebastian for long, but she loved him as if she knew him since birth. That was the same with me. He was of my blood and therefore important to me as well. I was so afraid, but I was always the strong one out of everyone. I was always the one that stayed strong and took care of everyone when dad had died. I knew that responsibility would be coming up again as soon as we hit the hospital. I would take care of my mom when she was sad, always have and always will. Sebastian had to be alright, for all of our sakes.

"Mom," I started softly. "I need you to promise me something right now, okay?"

"W-What is it, Pamela?" She sniffed.

"When we get to the hospital, you cannot say that you are Sebastian's grandmother. We are going to keep quiet about it and let Eric tell Sookie and everyone else, okay?"

She cast her sad eyes to me and nodded. "You're right; it is his responsibility and choice. I won't let it slip, I promise honey."

"Alright…good." I whispered.

Putting my foot down on the gas, I stepped it up a notch and sped the rest of the way there.

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's POV: <strong>

"Mommy's got her little boy. It's alright…it's alright." Sookie's voice seemed to be further away, yet close at the same time.

I groaned as I attempted to open my eyes that felt like they were bolted shut. I forced myself to open them and when I did, everything was blurry. After blinking a few times, I shifted my head to the right. There was a faint sound of beeping that was heard, but it was hushed over Sookie's broken voice.

My eyes fell onto her back and I knew it was her because of the way she trembled as she spoke. Her hair was up in a ponytail now, but it looked messy. I watched as her hand lifted slightly, to only disappear a moment later. She was comforting Sebastian…was he awake?

"Sebastian?" I whispered.

Sookie's gasp came into my ears and she turned slightly in the bed. Her face was drawn and tears flowed down her cheeks freely. It pained me so much to see them and I knew before she spoke that he wasn't awake.

"He's still in a coma." Sookie said softly, rubbing her cheeks to get rid of the tears. She turned again before she was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at me. "Are you alright? How are you feeling?"

"Don't worry about me." I answered. "I'm fine."

"Eric…" Her head bowed low and her back trembled. "I-I'm so scared that he won't wake up."

I didn't think as I sat up, pushing my legs to the side of the bed. I felt lightheaded for a moment, but it didn't stop me as I forced myself to my feet and stumble those few inches to where she was sitting. I crouched low; putting my knees on the floor as I lay pulled her into my arms to cradle her as she cried.

Sookie gasped. "Eric, get back in bed!" She scolded in hushed tones.

"No." I stated simply. "I will not let go of you. You need me right now."

The room was quiet for a few seconds before I felt her stand. I looked up at her, my hands resting on the back of her thighs as she gazed down at me. Sookie turned around and shifted the blanket so Sebastian was covered up more. I watched as she tucked him in and placed a kiss on his forehead before she turned to me.

"Come on." She whispered.

I stood to my feet and waited for her. I didn't know what she was doing. She walked to the I.V holder and pushed it back a little before she walked over to the other side of my bed. Sookie began to push the bed closer to Sebastian's and after I knew that is what she was doing, I helped her. It made me feel even weaker and slightly nauseous, but I wouldn't allow her to do that on her own.

Sookie came next to me, grabbing the I.V. holder and pushing it to the other side of the bed. I had to follow that time, because it was attached to my arm. After it was in place and now that I was out of the way, she pushed the bed further until it was only inches away from Sebastian's. She then grabbed my hand as she knelt on the bed before crawling up on her side.

I knew what she wanted and I would gladly give it to her. I followed her and wrapped my arm carefully around her waist to avoid pulling the needle out of my arm. Sookie reached her hand over and grabbed Sebastian's lightly, rubbing her thumb over his small knuckles.

"Thank you, Eric." She whispered to me.

"D-Don't thank me." I said softly, fighting back my own tears. "I will do anything for him…and for you."

"He will be okay…right?" She asked; her voice breaking.

I didn't hesitate as I answered, because it was what she needed. She didn't need me to pause and think about the answer. I knew what she wanted to hear and I would give her any amount of hope that I could. Sebastian was strong, he was my son and it seems like we already got past one major hurdle already.

"Sebastian will be fine." I told her, pulling her tighter to my chest as I spoke to her. "He will make it because he has us. We will never give up on him and he won't give up on us. I promise."


	19. The truth comes out

**Author's Notes:** Hello my dear readers!

It feels like it has been too long. I know most of you have been waiting for this chapter to finally arise and to be honest; I wasn't going to update it today. I was going to try to update it later tonight and hope it would come out tomorrow, but two of my dear readers that came to my Author Spotlight in Fangreaders chat room really wanted an update sooner rather than later.

So you have to thank **nmarie3** and **kaysays **for more than just an update here people! I have also rushed in something that NEEDED to come out. This part wasn't going to happen for another chapter or two, but I knew all of you were dying. You have much to be thankful for, for these two ladies.

This is in honor to you two ladies that came in to support me and ask me wonderful questions. I love you two. :D

I really must thank everyone though, for your amazing reviews! All my readers are amazing and I am thankful for each and every one of you! You all make my day!

I don't know, but I rushed through this pretty quickly because I fell asleep last night without writing. I knew I had to get it done today because I had promised. I hope you like it regardless, if not I can always come back and rewrite some of it.

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's POV:<strong>

Sookie had fallen asleep holding Sebastian's hand. It was as if she was afraid to let go and to be quite honest, I was afraid to let go of her waist. The connection we all shared was quite noticeable, for me at least. I wondered vaguely if it was for anyone else. I didn't want to let go of her, because if I did then that connection would be lost and…I might never get that back.

I had proclaimed that I was Sebastian's father; in front of Hoyt, Sam, the doctor, and Sookie. No one made any voice about my proclamation. Now that I think back though, I remember seeing a look on Sam's face as if he was studying me closely; trying to confirm what was hidden behind my words that I spoke with so much emotion. At the time I had not thought about it, I was too afraid for my son's life, but it was there…hidden behind his eyes as he scrutinized me.

To be quite honest, I really didn't give a shit about what Sam thought. All I really care about is what Sookie thinks and it didn't seem that she had the same reaction as Sam. It leads me to believe she thought I was lying for her. Speaking of Sam and his 'looks', I have seen the way he gazes at Sookie, basically worships the ground she walks on. I am not blind to see him lusting after the one I call my own and will always call mine. I don't voice it however because truly, he doesn't have a snowball chance in hell. Or at least that is what I am telling myself.

I am getting worked up for nothing. My emotions are that erratic for me at the moment. I tried and tried to think of what I could do to tell Sookie, but when I open my mouth to whisper the words that would either sink or swim me, they would not come out. I was trapped now in my own little hole of my own making. How do I dig myself out after I have fallen so much?

My world could cave in on me and I might lose her, my Sookie, but I have to do it. I need her to know the truth, the truth that is killing me to voice…but how to tell her?

I let my hand fall down to her wavy curls and I fingered her hair gently. I loved her more than my own life, hell I would give my own life for her and Sebastian if that is what would make her happy. If that is what would wake my son up. I had to move, though I desperately didn't want to. Sookie had not eaten in hours and neither have I. I don't like hospital food. It is far too…weird to even touch.

Turning over, I slipped my hand in my pocket and texted Pam to see if she would go pick something up, perhaps from Merlotte's. Not even two seconds later I was hit with a text message and I turned slightly to read what was on the little screen.

_Yes, I can go to Merlotte's to pick something up for you two. You have to come out and console our mother, Eric. I know it isn't a good time for you, but we're all worried. _

I sighed and shut the phone. I was guessing that no doctor had come out to tell them how Sebastian was. It was still a very delicate time because he hasn't woken up. It frightened me more than I could ever say. What if Sebastian…never woke up? I could not think that way, I would not think that way.

I knew what I had to do right now and although I loathed moving from her side, it was what needed to be done. There were a few other people that loved Bas more than their own lives as well and I needed to give them an update on how it was going.

I gripped Sookie's waist tighter in my hand, pulling her against me once more before I kissed the nape of her neck. I stood quickly, very much glad that the I.V had been taken out hours ago. Looking at the clock, I couldn't believe that it was seven in the afternoon. How many hours would Sebastian still be under? How many days until the doctors would ask what we wanted to do? I couldn't think too much about it, because the tears began to prick my eyes heavily and I didn't need to walk out there and practically give my mother and Sookie's Gran a heart attack when Sebastian was-and I use this very loosely-alright for now. If I had tears streaming down my face, they would think the worse and I couldn't have that.

I walked around the joined beds and stood by Sebastian. I just stood there for a few seconds, looking down at him. What else could I have done? What else could I do? After what felt like an eternity of me watching him and praying that his little eyes opened, I leaned down and kissed his forehead. Much to my everlasting disappointment, I don't think it would be that easy. That just praying would wake him up. I prayed for my dad to get better, but you can see where that got me. He is now in a grave and I no longer have much faith, but this is my son were talking about. If praying could in fact wake him sooner or later, I would pray until the end of the world if need be.

I turned back and moved toward the door in a much slower pace than necessary. I walked the hallways, not seeing much of anything because my every sense was back with my small family in the room I had just left. It didn't take long to get to door that I the lady at the desk just behind me talked about, and less time for me to be standing upon the group of people sitting by each other. There was a TV on, but none of them were really watching it.

They had moved to another waiting room by the Intensive Care Unit. It was for family that would be staying here a lot longer and it was also because the emergency room was really for only patients that were coming in. Hoyt and Sam had gone home to change I saw and I was pretty thankful for that. I don't know if I could have seen my son and Jason's blood on their shirts.

To my surprise Jason was sitting in here. He was discharged a few hours ago, Pam had said in a text before. Nicole was holding his hand, but it was the look on his face that made me stop. I hadn't seen Jason, so I didn't know much about how he was doing. I was glad he wasn't in worse shape. His face was set in a thin line of misery. He was still beating himself up, but it looked like Nicole was helping him the best she could.

I was surprised no one had noticed my entrance. I guess they were all in their own little world. Picking up my feet, I shuffled to the nearest chair and put my arm around my mother. She gasped before looking up at me. I watched as tears began to collect in her blue eyes before they spilled over and ran down her cheeks. I hated when she cried because I knew there was nothing to be done to stop what was already started.

I just held onto her as the heads of the people in the room began to turn to me.

"The transfusion worked." I spoke softly.

"We heard that part." Gran said carefully. "Amelia tracked down the doctor and demanded an answer. She couldn't tell us all of it though; she had to be in a surgery. Haven't seen that doctor since."

I rubbed my hand over my face, feeling more tired than I was before. "He is still in a coma and they have him on a ventilator as well."

"He can't breathe without it?" My mother whispered into my shirt.

"He was having trouble breathing when he came in; respiratory failure is what the doctor said after she came in to check on us. She didn't have much time before to tell us, because Bas was in such a critical condition."

"Have they talked about his chances of waking up?" Nicole asked even more carefully. She was tiptoeing around a question we all desperately wanted to know.

"The doctor said he hit his head very hard when he fell. They had to make sure there was nothing wrong. She said that it could take a while for him to wake."

"Yes, but…did she say the chances?" Amelia asked.

"No." I whispered.

The room's atmosphere dropped dramatically when I said that simple two letter word. It wasn't only the atmosphere that had dropped. Every face in the entire waiting room fell and all the eyes became practically lifeless. Jason was the only person that had a worse effect.

We all watched as he stood and began to pace the room. His breathing became labored, quivering like he was trying to hold back sobs that were racking his chest. It happened quickly and made everyone else in the room jump except Nicole and I. Jason turned toward the nearest wall and punched. He used his right hand, because his left was in a cast.

"It's my fucking fault!" He screamed, punching the wall again.

With every punch, everyone jumped. Gran had closed her eyes and began to pray, that is what it looked like. Sam and Hoyt both rubbed their hands over their faces. My mother leaned into my chest more and her cries became slightly louder. Amelia sat on the floor with her head in the palm of her hands. Pam sat next to our mother, leaning her head back against the chair and looking up at the ceiling; slight muffled sniffs were heard from her. Only Nicole and I sat still, looking at Jason as he got his anger out.

"If it wasn't for me…he…he wouldn't be here!" Jason yelled, slamming his fist into the wall once more. "My fault…all my fault."

I watched as Nicole stood carefully, hesitantly, as Jason leaned heavily against the wall. One more punch fell against the plastered wall, with much less force as his anger gave way to sadness. Nicole acted quickly, grabbing under his arms as he fell to the floor, successfully dragging her with him. He didn't cry, but he grabbed onto Nicole as if she was his anchor, like she was the only thing keeping him in his place in the world.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as I watched this play out. There was nothing I could do. He would not want me to help him. It was best that Nicole was doing it. After the room quieted, Pam stood up. My eyes met hers and I dug into my pocket to retrieve my credit card.

"I'm guessing none of you ate yet?" I asked the small group.

There was a murmur of 'no' echoed around the room. None of them were really thinking about something as simple as eating, but I wouldn't have them go without. We all needed food, even if we didn't want it.

I walked over to Jason after kissing my mother's cheek. Amelia took the seat next to my mom in my place and gripped my mom's hand. Amelia would be there to comfort her, because I really couldn't stay out here forever. I knelt before Jason and his eyes met mine.

"What do you want to eat, Jason?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"No, you're not fine. You have to eat." I said more sternly.

"Just a sandwich then." He grumbled.

I nodded before turning slightly. "Everyone write down what you want to eat so Pam can get it. I'll pay."

"There's no need for that." Sam said. "If you are going to Merlotte's it can be free. I own the place."

"Sam there is more than just two people you are offering for. I wouldn't feel right not giving you anything for your hospitality. I'll pay." I told him and to my surprise he did not argue. While they were debating on what to eat, I turned back to Jason, laying my hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to go see Sebastian?"

"What?" He looked up, hope sparking in his eyes. "Can I?"

"You can, but I don't want to get your hopes up that he is awake. He isn't, Jason and he still looked pretty roughed up."

"A-As long as I can see him, I will be okay." Jason promised lowly.

"Then let's go." I stood up, holding my hand down for Jason. He grabbed it and we turned toward the door. "Pam, text when you get back."

We walked down the hallway and into the room that Sookie and Sebastian were. They were both still sleeping. I carefully put my hand on Jason's shoulder and guided him further into the room itself. When I thought he could be stable without my support, I let go of him and leaned against the wall.

Jason walked around the bed numbly, stiffly and knelt by Bas.

"H-Hey there, Bas." He whispered before turning to look at me. "He looks a little better than he did before. They cleaned him up good."

"Yeah, they did." I nodded.

Jason turned back to his nephew and put his hand through Sebastian's blond locks. I could see simple tears falling from Jason's eyes. "I didn't mean for it to happen, buddy. I wish I could have been stronger to hold on to ya." He let out a shaky breath. "I hope you forgive me when you wake up, cuz' I know you're gonna wake up…you gotta."

"He will, Jason." Sookie's voice nearly made me jump. My eyes snapped to her and watched her sit up on the bed. "He will pull through. He was always strong you know."

"Y-Yeah, I guess he is. Must get it from me, huh?" Jason chuckled sadly. That simple statement tore at my chest. There was no doubt that Jason was strong, but Sebastian didn't get that from him. He got it from me.

Sookie leaned over the joined beds and gripped Jason's hand in hers. "It will be alright, Jason."

"You think so?" He asked.

Sookie smiled softly. "I _know_ so."

* * *

><p>Jason left forty minutes after sitting with Sookie and talking. We had just finished eating silently together. Hardly any words were needed. We both knew how each other felt and were just hoping for the best now. Our eyes hardly ever swayed away from the boy that was laying just a few inches away from where we were.<p>

Now that Sookie was up…I knew what I_ had_ to do. Though it might not be the best time, but it had to be done. I carefully stood and walked around the bed to sit next to my little boy, my own son. My heart thundered in my chest as I looked him over. I was afraid to look at Sookie now.

"I heard somewhere that if you talk to a person in a coma, they can still hear you." She offered gently. "I talked to him when you went out to get the food. Thank you for that by the way."

"No need to thank me." I mumbled. "You really think it works? Talking to him I mean?"

"Of course I do." She whispered in the barely lit room. "I have faith."

"Can I ask you something?" I said much lower.

"Yes." She promised.

"Do you…have faith in us?" I started.

"Yes, I really do." Sookie's voice was stronger when she said that. It gave me hope, but not much. "You have been here for me and I owe you my life for that, Eric. You saved Sebastian. You love him like your own."

My heart stopped. _I love him like my own, because he is my own. _I thought desperately. Those words would not come out, no matter how hard I tried to force them. Of course I would have loved him regardless, if he wasn't my son that is. Sebastian was just all around loveable, but it was the underlying truth that he was mine that made me think that.

If the words would not come out…how could I possibly bring them out? Then it hit me suddenly. Images of Sookie and I dancing together when a special song played hit my mind with much force that it knocked the breath out of me. There was one way I could show her…one way that I could do it, but could I really? I have not sung in years.

* * *

><p><strong>Sookie's POV:<strong>

I gazed at Eric as he sat before Sebastian. The question if I had faith in us caught me off guard. Of course I had faith in what we have. It was the best thing I could have ever hoped for. I found a man that loved me, loved my son and I loved him. We had an amazing night together just the night before what had happened with Sebastian. Eric cares for my little boy, enough that he would give him his own blood. How could I not love him?

Eric was acting strange and I noticed quickly. His hand was trembling as he lifted it to rub against Sebastian's forehead. I was confused for quite a few moments, unable to really guess what was going on. All I could do was wait for him to tell me what was bothering him. I've known something was, ever since we stood in his kitchen together. He was going to tell me something wasn't he? But what could it be?

Eric gripped Sebastian's hand for a moment before standing up and looking at me carefully. His beautiful blue eyes studying mine. I watched as his chest rose and fell quickly. It was only then that I began to feel somewhat frightened. I wasn't afraid of him, but of what could possibly be running through his mind that would make him act this way.

He opened his mouth before closing it a few times and then something happened that I had never, in all my life expected.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
>Cause I know that you feel me somehow<br>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
>And I don't want to go home right now<em>

_And all I can taste is this moment  
>And all I can breathe is your life<br>Cause sooner or later it's over  
>I just don't want to miss you tonight<em>

That voice…I _know_ that voice. My hand began to tremble as my mind took me back to years ago, when that same song was being sung by the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. The night where my whole life changed before my very eyes.

Eric began moving around the bed, but would not get closer to me. I didn't know what to think, how to react. My body was frozen to the spot and unable to comprehend what was going on.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
>Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br>When everything's made to be broken…_

"I just want you to know who I am." He spoke the last verse that I knew so well. The song that was so close to my heart and one that I always wanted to forget, but never could because it meant so much to me. "I just want you to know who I am, Sookie." He clung to the words, desperately trying to get me to understand. I could tell in his eyes that is what he wanted from me, to understand who he was.

Tears fell from my eyes and quivering breath escaped me only to be dragged back in when I felt like I began hyperventilating.

Everything rushed back in. Why I felt so close to Eric to begin with. I knew now because he was someone that I have always known since _that_ night. Why his eyes looked so familiar, why when we made love just the night before that I had flashes of my past. Why Sebastian had the love of music. Why Sebastian_ reminded_ me of Eric. It was all so clear to me now and I didn't know how to react. My mind shut down and my body felt the need to run.

"T-That…voice." I whispered.

"Yes." He answered.

"That song…" My voice trembled.

"Yes."

"You're eyes." I blabbered.

"Yes."

"Y-You…knew?" I accused; my voice breaking.

"When I first saw Sebastian, it became clear." Eric whispered.

"You're…_that_ guy."

"And you're _that_ girl."

"That means…" I pointed hopelessly at Sebastian. Everything was connecting.

"I'm Sebastian's father." He spoke true and my heart began to thunder in my chest. "I am the guy that got you pregnant, but I didn't know I did. I wouldn't have left you if I had known…I wouldn't have left him."

I couldn't listen anymore. This was much too real for me. To go one day thinking that I would never see my mystery man, to being happy with another man, but it wasn't real. Those two men were the same and he was standing before me; in our child's hospital room. _Our_ child? Did I really just use that term?

"Sookie…" Eric gripped my name. So much raw emotion was evident and yet…I could do nothing to console him.

He stepped forward and I backed away. My gaze never swaying from the blue eyes that I knew more than my own. He took one more step and I needed air, like if I didn't get it I would suffocate. I felt like I needed to move, to run and that is what I did.

I ran away from him…the _father_ of my son.


	20. Unknown future

**Author's Notes:** Hello dear readers!

It seems like it has been a long time since I have updated this story! For that I am sorry.

That leads me to say that this A/N is going to be incredibly short. Lol.

I thank you all for the wonderful feedback. You are the best readers a writer could ever ask for.

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>Pushing my way through the hospital, I really had no idea what I was doing. Running, yes, I knew that I was running, but I didn't quite understand why I was doing it. I needed air, fresh air. Being cooped up in a hospital all day was not good for me. I just needed to get out, just for a moment.<p>

I broke through the back exit door and put my hands on my knees, bending slightly over as I did so. I was panting, sweating from the effort of crisscrossing through the hospital. I didn't know which way to go, so that was even harder on me. The walls felt like they were caving in on me and I was afraid I would never get the quick escape that my mind told me I desperately needed.

I had the oddest sensation to throw up everything I had just eaten a few minutes ago. Was that normal? Should I feel like I needed to throw up? All the emotions of the whole day seemed to weigh heavily on my shoulders and I didn't know what to do.

First, my son was brought to the hospital. Second, he needed blood. Third, he is in a coma. Fourth, Eric had just told me that he is the father of my son.

"How the fuck is that possible?" I whispered, still panting. The words seemed to echo on my lips, making them tremble with the effort to bring them out.

I moved slightly, putting my back against the door and then I sat down heavily to the hard concrete below. I let my fingers trail the concrete to feel all the gravel, making sure I could still feel everything. I was afraid that if I was numb then I wasn't really here anymore, in this world, alive.

The possibilities seemed not real to me. How could he be that man, my mystery man? I couldn't deny that his voice was the same. His beautiful voice and that song is what scared me. Yes, I was scared, but not in the way that people would think. It frightened me to be standing in a room with a man that I thought I could be together with forever because he was different to me. He was important to me. I thought I left the man of my past simply there, in the past. I wanted to do that, to move on with Eric and forget about the mistakes I had made, because they seemed so unimportant in his eyes. Then to find out that he made the exact same mistakes as I have. We both bore a child together and the similarities, which I did not catch before, were right there in my face.

I knew now why I didn't look too closely, it was because I didn't want to see similarities between Sebastian and Eric, but there was no stopping it now. I knew the truth. Before everything had happened with Sebastian, and when I was with Eric in his apartment, I came across something that I had not thought of. I was going to ask Eric about it, but I forgot in the heat of everything that happened. There was no time to ask, because Bas was hurt and my mind drifted to him and forgot about the rest. Lying upon his table was an envelope for a paternity test. I couldn't find the paper that went inside and to be honest, I hardly looked. It was when Eric was still sleeping in the room we shared last night.

It was a paternity test for Sebastian. I know that now and what was even scarier was the fact that I was not upset that he took a paternity test without me knowing. How could I not be mad? Why was I not mad for the fact that he did this without me knowing?

I guess I just didn't have it in me to be angry at him. No, it couldn't be that. I loved Eric and I still do, but I shouldn't. I should be mad, furious that he did this to me. Not that he left me, because he didn't know I ended up pregnant, but for the fact that he knew for some time and he did not even flinch when he was around me. He knew and I didn't. I should be angry with him for that, but I'm not.

I was freaked out though. That was a given. Four years and then suddenly we would stumble across each other once more? That was the weird thing. My Gran, as I have said before, would call that essential destiny. I said before that if I believe in that I wouldn't survive in this world. Is it too late to take that back? To believe in what seemed to be the impossible? Was there a reason fate brought us back? To fall in love when a one night stand turned into something more? Something we both never dreamed of?

I didn't know the answers to my questions and I was sure Eric didn't either. This was far too real of a situation for me to even handle right now. I had my hands full, back in the hospital room where my son still lay unconscious.

A single tear slipped from my eye, but it wasn't of sadness or even happiness. It was just there, sliding down my cheek.

The door behind me began to open and I shuffled off to the side, whispering sorry for blocking whoever was coming out. I looked up to notice that Grace Northman had stepped outside. Her blue eyes looked me over before she sighed heavily.

"He told you, didn't he?" She whispered gently.

"Yeah. He did." I told her.

She sighed again before she sat down next to me. I didn't mind it because in some way, shape or form, I didn't want to be alone.

"Your Grandmother told me to follow you. We saw you leaving. She said she didn't have much energy today." Grace said.

"I'm putting a lot of stress on her." I bent my head lower and pulled up my legs. I locked my arms around them and laid my head against my knees. "I never imaged that I would do that to her. It isn't fair of me."

"You can't say it is your fault. It is no one's fault for what happened with Sebastian, but I know that isn't what is bothering you." She said, putting her arm around my shoulders and pulling me into her side. It was a comfort that a mother would do for a child. "You're crying." She commented.

"I don't…understand how this could happen. How I could stumble across him again? I didn't intend for this to happen. I was fine before; a good single mother that was working as hard as she could to take care of her child. I never expected that this would all…" I couldn't find the right words.

Grace nodded slightly. "When I found out, I was upset that Eric couldn't have been responsible enough. This could have all been avoided, but that isn't the way life works. Life sends curveballs and some are not pleasant at all." She looked at me, tilting my chin up so our eyes met. "I know Eric feels guilty for leaving you, even though he did not know. It is eating him away and all he wants now is to make up for the time he has lost."

"Why didn't he tell me when he found out? When he has suspicions?" I asked.

"I would guess that he was scared." She said gently. "Eric was never one to really care about anything before. Yes, he loved his music, but he gave that up. He was never one to commit to something forever, but him being scared leads me to believe that he is changing."

"How?"

She laughed softly. "Because he isn't giving up on you. Being scared was one step for him to understand that this is what he wants in his life. He was afraid to tell you, because he was afraid he was going to _lose _you. This might not have been the perfect time to tell you, but that fear was eating him up to a point that he just couldn't take it; lying to you, but not lying at the same time. He wasn't being totally honest and that scared him. I knew it was only a matter of time that he would come clean. Seeing Sebastian helped him make up his mind. He knows he cannot leave his child. He does not want to leave Sebastian. With Eric telling you this, that means he wants what you both have to work and that is a big step for my son."

I stayed quiet as she spoke, absorbing her words into my mind as I did so. Eric was afraid to tell me. I could understand that. I was afraid to tell him of my past because I thought he would have run away. When Eric finally had some courage to tell me, I turned around and ran away from _him_. That does not make me a good person, it makes me a hypocrite. I could understand, to some point, why he kept it hidden. Being afraid was a human emotion and one that none of us could avoid. I was scared, because I didn't know where this would lead me. There were still so many unknowns. It frightened me more than I could ever tell anyone.

"Eric was a funny child." Grace commented; a smile showed on her face. It was slight, but I caught it. "He always wanted to grow up and be a great man like his father. He always used to tell me that. His father always provided for his children, loved them more than his own life. When he died, Eric took over his father's businesses, many of them in fact. He wanted to make sure that I had everything I would ever need and Pam too. Eric is good with that sort of thing, but I could always see that something was missing. Even before you two obviously met and I am talking about before the night that you two were together for the first time." She eyed me carefully. "He did everything his little heart ever wanted. He wanted to sing, and he did that. He wanted to be a great man like his father, and he succeeded. Once, after a trip he took with his father to our homeland in Sweden, he came home and told me he wanted to be a great father to his children someday. He was about five and a half when he said that." She chuckled. "He now has a chance to prove to you, what I know already. He will be a great father, as long as you let him."

Another tear slipped from my eye as I looked upon her. "Do you believe in fate, Grace?"

She smiled adoringly at me and brushed my hair behind my ear. "I have always believed in fate. It is how I met my husband. I knew he was always the one for me. I had him chase after me of course." I chuckled slightly and she joined in. "Everyone has their own fate, you can change your fate at times, but it always seems to come back for you. When you are not even expecting it."

"That's how I feel." I whispered. "I wasn't expecting to be this happy with your son. I never let men get too closely to me, ever since that night. Not because I'm afraid, but because…no man ever seemed right for me. Eric…he was always the one, even when I didn't really know it."

She smiled. "All I ask is that you give him a chance and forgive him for keeping you in the dark."

"There is nothing to forgive. I'm not angry…I'm scared."

"Scared? Of what?" She asked.

"The unknown of the future. Where this will lead us now."

"Ah," She chuckled once more. "But that is the beauty of it, Sookie. In life, you shouldn't know where it will lead you. You have to just go with it and deal with the hardships and the pleasant times that are given to you. The future isn't meant to be known until you get to it. You have courage, you have a beautiful son that will wake up and I know he will, and you have my son that loves you more than his own life. You just follow your path as it is paved for you, even when that path seems scary. Just look in your heart and you will know that everything will somehow, some way, be alright in the end."

I brought my arms around her and hugged her closely. She had given me the motherly figure that I needed for so long now. I needed someone to talk to and I never thought it would be Eric's mother.

"Thank you for talking with me, Grace." I whispered to her as I hugged her just a bit tighter.

"I will always be there for you, Sookie. I will always be there for my grandchild. I might not have known you both for very long, but I love you two very much. I just want to see you happy."

"Sebastian will be real happy." I chuckled, whipping a stray tear that fell.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Because there was a day he asked if 'Mr. Eric' could be his father." I laughed and she joined in.

After a few more minutes of sitting there, I decided it was time to go in and see Eric. I didn't know what to say or even what to do when we were in the same room once again, but that was the beauty of it as Grace had said. The future isn't supposed to be known. All we could do was go along with it and since fate had brought us together again, everything seemed to me that it would be alright.

I stepped into the room, noticing Eric sitting with his back facing me. He was holding Sebastian's hand, leaning over him and singing another song. One just for our own child to hear. The nurse also must have finally come in to pull him off the ventilator. They believed he would be able to breathe on his own and it seemed like he was, but he was still asleep. I smiled slightly, stepping into the room further and placing my hand on his back. Eric jumped slightly, turning around to meet my gaze. His eyes lit up and then dulled slightly.

"I-I'm sorry." I told him. "I didn't mean to run from you. I shouldn't have."

"It isn't your fault. I know you had a lot on your shoulders already. I should have waited." He said quickly, trying to get me to understand once again.

"I'm glad you did. We have a lot to still learn, Eric." I whispered, pulling his hand into my own. His hand was trembling.

I watched as Eric bent his head low. "You'll…stay with me?"

"It isn't going to be easy, stuff like this never is." I tilted his chin up to meet my eyes and I noticed he had unshed tears. I looked into his eyes softly, placing our hands both into Sebastian's little ones. "We made him together, even when we did not mean to do it. Fate brought us together again for some reason. We are a family, no matter how odd it seems right now. But none of this is really the reason why I want to stay." I told him. "I could have been angry, so upset that I would have left. I would have been able to take care of him on my own; I have been doing it for four years. The real reason, I want to stay with you is because I am in love with you. I always have been and I won't let you go, ever."

Eric stood quickly, laying his hands on either of my cheeks to bring me in for a magical kiss that sent me ablaze. I wrapped my one arm around him and held him closely. The other hand was still holding onto Sebastian. I would never, ever give up on Eric and he will never give up on me. We didn't need words to know that. If fate brought us together again for a reason, then we needed to follow it. I was more than thankful.

"M-Mommy…stop kissin' in front of me. It's ewwie." Sebastian's voice filled the room and for a moment, I thought I had imagined it, until I heard his small giggle and his little hand turned mine over. He patted my hand to get my attention.

My eyes flew open and my arms fell away from Eric at the same time his did. We both turned to our little boy as he tried to sit up on the bed. Tears sprang to my eyes as I fell on the bed next to Sebastian and wrapped my arms carefully around him. I held him tight as I cried.

I thanked God a million times as I sat and rocked Sebastian in my arms. I was truly thankful that he was alright and he seemed to be doing so well.

"Mommy…I fell and boom!" Bas said, clapping his hands as he said 'boom'.

"I-I'll go get a nurse." Eric whispered. I looked up in time to see that tears were in his eyes too, but he was smiling.

"Sebastian, mommy loves you so very much." I whispered into his hair.

The nurse came in and checked a few things. She said she was going to talk to the doctor and see what they were going to do now and I nodded my acceptance.

When we were alone, I looked up at Eric and grabbed his hand. He sat on the other side of the bed and looked over at me. We both knew that we wanted to tell Sebastian and we both knew that he probably wouldn't understand at first anyway, but now was a good time.

"Sebastian," I met his small blue eyes. "We have something important to tell you."


	21. Leaving on a jet plane

**Author's Notes:** Hello my dear readers!

Here we are once again with another chapter! I really hope you like what I am doing with this. I am enjoying it very much myself!

Thank you all for the wonderful feedback that you have been giving me! You are all awesome!

*****REQUEST PLEASE READ: I would like to ask you to check out kaysays story 'Bowling for Sookie'.** It is an E/S story and it is wonderful! I absolutely love it! It is her first story ever, so if you could please stop by and show her some love I would be SO grateful!

Alright, here we are; the next chapter in this story. Since the drama is over, this is more of a happy-go-lucky story as of right now, until I figure out some more angst to throw in there. Trust me, I there is still more to this story. MUAHAHAHAHA! I hope you enjoy it until the end as much as I love writing it.

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>Time has surely flown by quickly. Three months ago we were in the hospital with Sebastian. I could not even say how thankful to God I am. There were no problems, no memory loss that Sebastian had suffered since the accident. Over all, he is still the rambunctious little guy he always was, maybe even more so.<p>

It was a funny conversation when we told him that Eric was his father. Of course, my little guy didn't understand. He didn't know where babies come from. I never got around to telling him. He is only four, I thought I had a few more years to wait, but we told him-in the best way we possibly could. The birds and the bees' story, toddler style. We skipped a few major parts on the whole conception and how he was actually made. I couldn't just tell my child that he was an 'oopsie' from a drunk and possibly drug induced night. We decided if he wanted to know later on in his life then we would tell him, but it didn't seem important. He was ecstatic of course that Eric was his dad, Bas already loved him.

We were in the hospital a few more days after that. The doctor wanted to make sure that nothing was wrong and thankfully there wasn't. God had blessed me once again.

We went home to Gran's. Eric and I haven't really talked about the future. We have not talked about moving in together. Our love is strong, but we both agreed we needed to get to know one another more. When we went home from the hospital, we have only dated for a very short time to begin with. Yes, he is the father of my child, but there was still so much to learn.

That didn't mean we didn't go over to Eric's apartment. No, we were over there probably three nights a week to start out with. I still had work, and driving to Merlotte's from Shreveport was a lot more than just going down the bend from Gran's home. And when I couldn't spend the night, Sebastian and Eric had daddy and son sleepovers.

I cannot even describe the love Eric has for Sebastian. It is as if he was never gone in the first place. I knew it still hurt him deeply that he didn't know he had a son for the first four years of Bas's life, but he was making it up now. He took on the father role with grace. He stepped into it with courage, even before I knew that he knew.

Four days after getting out of the hospital, Eric and I sat down and talked about the paternity test that I knew he had taken. The envelope that I found had the words written on the front of it. I wasn't angry, but I was slightly irritated that he did it without my consent. Pam was there when we had the conversation and she stepped up and told me that she practically made Eric take it. It wasn't his fault. I wasn't mad at Pam either. It is comforting to know that Eric really is his father, to see it on paper. Not that I didn't believe him. It was just something else that I could hold onto and keep for myself.

Pam and Grace had become a very close part of our extended family. Much to my amusement, Amelia and Nicole loved them both. Speaking of Amelia, she and Pam are going steady now. Amelia has never been one to settle down for any women, but Pam seems to be sticking to her side and Amelia is enjoying the company. Grace has become a very close motherly figure for me. I go to her when I have troubles and she helps me through them. Gran is always welcoming new people into the family, so she had no problem winning the hearts of Eric's family over. It's one of her many gifts, everyone just loves Gran to death. Tara was on a trip when everything happened with Sebastian, but when she heard, she flew right back into town. We were already home when she got in and to be honest, I don't think I have ever seen Tara cry, but she burst through the door and wrapped her arms around Sebastian and did just that. He didn't understand and she soon got ahold of herself and told him that she loved him. I knew Tara loved Sebastian very much, so even though everything was alright at the time, it still made my chest hurt to see her so upset.

Jason. That is a very hard one to talk about. He is still having problems with being around Sebastian. Not that he doesn't want to, or that he doesn't love Bas. It's the whole incident that happened, it still gets to him. He refused to be alone with him, even in Gran's house just for five minutes. He was afraid something else would happen to Sebastian on his watch. I felt so sorry for my brother. He was never one to be afraid of anything and here he feared that he would cause more problems for a little boy that idolized him so much.

He is getting better though. It has everything to do with Nicole and how she is helping him through this time. They got together in the hospital, something I didn't know of until a few days after we got home. They were in love and it was very strong. Though my brother was struggling, whenever Nicole came into the room, you could just see how he relaxed and became his old self.

Nicole decided to move in with Jason after he asked her. It was about three weeks after we got home from the hospital. She was staying over there every night anyway, so it didn't come as a giant shock. The moving day was funny because so many people decided to put in helping hands. Hoyt, Pam, Amelia, Grace, Sam, Tara, Eric, and I. Oh, even Sebastian helped! It was cute to see him carrying a lamp that was slightly bigger than him. It was our own little family get together and it was fun. Nicole also started to work at Merlotte's on weekends a little while later. She still worked for Amelia's dad too, but decided she wanted a bit more of money. I didn't understand why she would need some extra, until she told me something shocking about a month ago.

It was still early in the stages, but she was sure she was pregnant. She hadn't told Jason at the time, she wasn't sure how he would react. I got a call around twelve at night and she sounded nervous on the phone. Little story short, Amelia, Nicole and I drove to Shreveport to a late night pharmacy for her to get a pregnancy test.

"_I have no idea which one to flippin' buy!" We all stood in the small aisle that was lined with pregnancy tests. _

"_Hurry up and just pick one. I am falling asleep on my feet." Amelia whispered, dumping back a good amount of coffee. _

"_Sookie? Which…which one did you get? The brand." She looked at me and I could just see the nervousness in her eyes; the way her hands were slightly trembling. It reminded me of when I was just as nervous as her. _

_I leaned over and grabbed the pink box from the shelf and put it in her waiting hands. _

"_First response." I nodded. _

_We paid for the test and she couldn't wait long enough to take it at home. We were all ushered into the small bathroom with her. I leaned against the wall as Amelia sat on the sink to wait for Nicole to do her business. _

"_Seriously? How long does it take you to pee?" Amelia chuckled. _

"_Shh! I'm too nervous to pee!" Nicole grumbled back to her and we all sighed. _

_A few moments later, Nicole flushed the toilet and set the test down on the sink. A few more minutes passed and that alone felt like forever for all of us. Slowly we all stepped forward and since I was the closest, I picked up the test and looked at it. Very clearly, the word positive was written. She was in fact pregnant. _

I had to calm her down as she paced back and forth in the small bathroom. It was very exciting for me, selfishly enough. I couldn't wait to have a niece or nephew, but I could understand her worry. It wasn't that she didn't want kids, she always has. It was the fact of how Jason seemed still traumatized about Sebastian. We all didn't know how he would react, but I knew he wasn't going to break up with her. He would take responsibility. Nicole was simply nervous that he would be afraid to be around a baby.

After much coaxing that took another hour and a half, we were heading back to Nicole and Jason's home. He hadn't realized she left and was quite stunned when he woke up with three women in his room. We told him slowly, carefully, giving him as much space and time it took for him to absorb this information. When I say it took time, it really did. It lasted about two hours before Jason was remotely calm again. I could see that he was scared, but as I told him at the time, I would help him get through this phobia he seemed to have since the accident.

I guess that has led us here, flying on a personal jet to Hawaii. Eric had taken a week off work from the bar and wanted to take Sebastian and I there, but about a two weeks before we went, Jason had proposed to Nicole. It was a sweet proposal. To everyone's surprise, Eric had offered to take us all to Hawaii and at first most protested, saying that it would be too much, but Eric wasn't having that and Eric usually does get his way.

In the process of Eric renting a jet for the flight there and then back, renting a house for a week, making lists of things to do, and helping pay for the wedding, I found out how much money Eric really had. He wasn't only wealthy, but filthy rich. His father owned businesses all over this country and Eric was the president of all of them. To be honest, I always thought very wealthy people were stingy, but not Eric. He was the kind of person that gave money to charities every month, did things for people with lower incomes. So this wasn't much of anything to Eric, money wise. It didn't even make a dent in his bank accounts and trust me; there were a lot of them. I didn't know what to think at first, but I got over it quickly. I loved him, no matter if he was rich or poor. That isn't the point of love anyway.

All in all, life was good right now. I wasn't worried about the future. I was living in the present…and the present Sebastian was about to spill a drink that is in his lap.

I leaned over and grabbed the cup in time, setting it in the cup holder. He always falls asleep on airplanes. I have no idea how he does it, I certainly can't sleep on them. He's a rock, is all I can say.

Eric chuckled as he pushed Sebastian's head back and leaned it against his arm so our little guy didn't get a neck cramp.

"You seem excited." Eric observed.

I shot him a grin and leaned back in the seat. "I've never been to Hawaii, but I have always wanted to go. It was on my bucket list."

"Bucket list?" Eric asked. His eyebrows fell in confusion.

"You've never heard of a bucket list?" I questioned and when he shook his head no, I proceeded. "It's a list of things you want to do before you die."

"Ah." He nodded. "What else is on your bucket list?"

"Sky diving, although I would be terrified." I smiled again. "I want to see the Egyptian Pyramids, climb a huge mountain, go through a rainforest, go help children in poorer countries, see a Broadway show…" I trailed off.

"I could give you all of that and then more so." Eric said offhanded.

I smiled slightly. "I know you could and you could probably take me to do all of those things in the matter of days. I guess I have to think of more things then, aren't I?"

"You are." He nodded. "That can't be all that you want to do."

"No." I allowed, but didn't go any further.

Eric didn't say anything more, just turned sideways when Jason asked him a question. While they laughed and talked, I had a chance to look down at my little boy. His blond hair has gotten a bit longer and I ran my fingers through it. I smiled gently. Of course, what was the number one thing on my bucket list was to give Sebastian brothers and sisters. I have always wanted a big family of my own. Not crazy numbers, but more children nonetheless.

I guess the idea of more kids seemed to pop into my mind when I found out Nicole was pregnant. It made me miss the feeling of a child kicking in your stomach, feeling that bond grow stronger every day that your child grows within you. It never seemed possible before, since I could never find a guy that I wanted to settle down with.

I looked at Eric and bit my lip. That all changed since I found out about Eric being Sebastian's father. It gave me hope that one day I would have a bigger family, but that also made me think of more things. Eric and I haven't talked about the future, but sometimes I wish we had. Jason and Nicole were getting married, and I was somewhat jealous of that, though I had no right to be. I was happy where I was, but was it so bad to wish for some more commitment? Eric has never brought it up and we have been dating for three months now. At first I was alright with just seeing where this would go, that was the point of it. Not to rush into it even though we have a son, but…I knew what I wanted. I wanted Eric forever.

"You okay?" Amelia looked over the seat.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Eric raised a questionable eyebrow as Amelia spoke. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah, just can't wait until we land." I told her.

"I know! It is going to be so much fun! I have got everything already planned out. Boating, surfing, parasailing, and of course…bachelorette party."

"Oh no." Nicole looked up. "Just the way you said that gives me the creeps."

"Nothing to worry about!" Amelia said. "It was hilarious though when the bag checkers at the airport opened my bag to find penis lollipops!"

Nicole groaned. "You are going to be the death of me."

"Penis lollipops?" Jason piped in.

"Only you would catch the perverted talk." Nicole chuckled, interlacing her fingers with his.

He smiled down at her. "As long as you don't take a liking to the Hawaiian men, I think a bachelorette party would be good. Us guys can have a party too."

"With strippers?" Hoyt and Sam chuckled.

We watched as Nicole threw a napkin at his head and we all laughed.

"I don't care what you do." Nicole said to Jason, playfully. "Just don't get drunk and sleep with one of them, if there are strippers in Hawaii that is."

"Honey, there are strippers everywhere." Tara laughed.

Nicole shook her head but smiled nonetheless. It was good to see that Nicole could trust Jason and to be honest, she had every reason to. Jason had grown up a lot since the incident. He knew the value of life now and how he wanted to spend it, even though he was still nervous as hell to have a child of his own. He was doing well and I was proud of him.

"Well if you are all going to party, then I will just stay at the house with Sebastian. You know an old woman like me doesn't have it in her to party anymore." Gran smiled.

"You partied, Gran?" I giggled.

Gran gave me a rueful look. "You can bet I did, child. I was the life of the party when I was younger."

"I could believe that." Jason nodded. "I always though Gran looked like a party animal."

"Jason!" Us girls chided him.

"Good news!" Pam grinned. "The dress has made it to the island; they are delivering it to the house now."

Nicole smiled gratefully. "You think I will look good in a wedding dress?"

"You look beautiful in anything, baby." Jason whispered, kissing her tenderly. I smiled adoringly.

"You will look wonderful. This designer does magnificent work. On the island, they have another store where we can get the bridesmaid dresses. They aren't as spectacular as if we ordered them, but since this was a rushed wedding, we couldn't get everything at once." Pam said, moving through the aisle. "And although this is a rushed wedding, since I am planning it, it will look wonderful and professional. Trust me; you will never forget this day."

"Question!" Grace said from behind us. She leaned out of the seat and waved her hand for Pam's attention. I giggled. Grace acts so young at times.

"Yes, mom?" Pam smirked.

"What day is the wedding? Did we finally pick a day?"

"It is going to be on Wednesday evening. Today is Sunday, so a few days to have fun on the beach, work on our tans, and have time for bachelorette and bachelor parties."

A few moments later, the pilot came on the intercom.

"Afternoon passengers. I would like to ask you to please put on your seatbelts as we begin to descend into Lihue Airport on the island of Kauai. Look out your windows for a beautiful view of the ocean."

All of us did as we were told. Since Eric was a large man, he leaned over Sebastian and had just enough room to still be buckled, but also get a glimpse of the sparkling water. I could hardly hold in my excitement as I gripped Eric's hand and smiled brightly at him. He smiled back, rubbing my knuckles with his thumb.

"Let's party!" Amelia said loudly, raising her hands above her head as she did so.

I broke the contact of looking at Eric to peer out the window once more. It was indeed beautiful and I was planning on having a lot of fun, with my family.


	22. Alone time

**Author's Notes:** Hello dear readers!

It feels like it has been really long since I've updated. For that, I am truly sorry. Life is hectic, as always. I hope you are all doing well though!

So here is the next chapter of Essential Destiny and as I have promised a dozen of you, it is an Eric and Sookie chapter. ;) One that I really do hope you enjoy, if you get what I am saying. *cough* Lemony goodness.*cough* :D

Thank you for all of your wonderful feedback and yes, I plan on getting back on track and actually replying to reviews again. I have just been so sloppy lately, I hate that! Anyway…

Enjoy!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>The beach home was beautiful; more than beautiful really; spectacular is the word I would use here. Eric had to get a rather big rental for as many people that were here with us. It was a Hawaiian plantation home with a beautiful scenery of the beach just down the path. Palm trees and other native plant life lined the drive way down to the giant home.<p>

I couldn't stop my mouth from dropping at seeing the size of the home. It was a modern day style two story house with a big porch that stretched around the home. Windows lined the ground floor, giving a magnificent view around the beautiful landscape outside. I grabbed Eric's hand and squeezed it tight. I couldn't hold in the smile and it broke across my face widely.

Eric chuckled at my enthusiasm as we drove up and parked outside the house. I stepped out of the car to wait for everyone else to drive up. We had to get multiple rental cars as well, since there were so many people along for this wonderful adventure.

Bas jumped out of the car, grabbing the sandcastle kit. He couldn't sit in his booster seat without holding onto it. He actually demanded that he get to hold it because he wanted to build the greatest sandcastle ever known to man. I smiled when he asked, leaning around and digging in the bag to grab it for him before we left the airport.

He was ecstatic and immediately after getting out of the car, he was bouncing around the yard. The shovel and pail in hand as he banged them together like a drum. I smiled again, wrapping my arms around a laughing Eric as he watched our son go at it.

"Mommy, Daddy! Where is the sand?" Bas jumped onto a rock that was part of the landscape, sitting down on top of it.

"Don't worry. The beach isn't too far away, little man." Eric answered.

He turned around, placing his arms around my waist. As he pulled me closer, he kissed my forehead, running his left hand along my spine. I shivered and looked up into his eyes. The look was back, a look I have gotten quite often in the last few months. He wanted me and Eric was always insatiable when it came to that aspect of our relationship. I really wasn't complaining though. He was wonderful in that department.

"In a bit." I told him gently.

"I've been waiting since the airport, lover." He nuzzled my neck, pulling me just a bit closer.

"Our son wants to go to the beach." I drew a bit further, playing with him.

"Our son has a million other people that could take him down to the beach to give us alone time." Eric chuckled.

"You don't want to go to the beach?" I questioned, stepping slightly closer to him.

"Of course I do." He nodded. "After I have my way with you of course."

"You are really naughty today." I giggled as he ran his hands up my side.

"Sookie, I am always like that." Eric winked and kissed me once before pulling slightly back.

Everyone finally began to pull in. I could hear Amelia and Nicole as they shouted out their rolled down windows.

"Holy crap!" Nicole gushed.

"Best. Vacation. Ever!" Amelia shouted back to her.

What was most funny about that is that they were in two separate cars, talking back and forth as Sam and Jason drove up the lane. It was an absolutely funny and scary view. I thought that Amelia would have been hit by one of the trees and be drug out of the car because she was actually sitting on the car window. As much as my imagination played it out in front of my eyes, it never happened and they made it successfully up to the front of the house and parked behind where Eric and I did.

Since it was only Sebastian, Eric and I in the first car, we took almost everyone's bags. I stood back as the guys all went to the car and began to carry the traveling bags up to the porch. Amelia, Nicole and Tara all rushed me, throwing their arms around and began jumping. I could tell they were excited and so was I. Never in a million years did I believe I would be here with the greatest family ever.

"Mommy, can we go to the beach?" Sebastian tugged on my dress.

I leaned down and rubbed his head. "We are going to take the bags inside and after that we can go, alright?"

"I get to make a sandcastle right?" He asked, hope sparkling in his eyes.

"The biggest one in the world!" I grinned and so did my little guy.

"Mommy, I love you!" He whispered, throwing his arms around my shoulders.

I would never get tired of hearing my child say that to me. Eric came back down and as soon as Bas saw him, he bounced off of me and attached himself to Eric's legs. I heard him say the same thing to Eric and I watched as Eric smiled down at our son. I knew he would never get tired of hearing Sebastian say that to him either. It was a parent thing, something they enjoy hearing.

"Gran, do you want some water?" Jason asked as they stepped up through the grass.

"I'm quite alright, but I would love a glass." She smiled at him. "Would you look at that. They have a nice porch swing here. I can't wait to try that out."

I smiled brightly at her and watched her wink in my direction. For my Gran's age, she still had so much life in her. I walked over and grabbed her hand.

"Well, let's try out that swing." I tugged on her hand and she began to walk with me.

We reached the top and sat down next to each other. A few seconds later, Jason came out with the water and gave it to Gran as we swung. My eyes drifted to the scene just down in the grass below. All of the bags had been taken in by the guys and now they were all throwing around a football. It wasn't only the guys, the girls were down there as well, even Pam. She had taken off her pumps to join in on the fun. Nicole was the only one not playing since she was pregnant. She was sitting on the rock that Sebastian had vacated not too long ago.

"You are very happy, Sookie." Gran whispered, looking in the same direction as me.

"I am more than happy." I told her. "I have everything I could ever want."

"Eric is so good with Sebastian. I'm glad you two love birds found each other again. I always told you everyone had a destiny."

"I know you did." I smiled.

Gran leaned over and grabbed my hand in hers. She patted it once and then held it as we sung together, looking over at our family.

A few minutes later, the football game broke up as they all trudged up the porch steps and leaned against the railing. Eric came over and knelt down by the swing. He had a smile on his face, one that was sly. I wasn't quite sure what that meant, but it was probably something dirty.

"We are going to the beach now." Nicole announced, grabbing Sebastian's hand.

"Adele, let's go have some fun." Grace grabbed Gran's hand, pulling her up.

"I haven't seen a beach in quite a few years." Gran commented as they led the way.

"You are all dressed right?" Jason asked.

"I just got to throw on my suit, but most of the gals were wearing them under their outfits." Tara answered, stepping through the front door.

"Since I am pregnant and totally not going in a bathing suit, what I'm wearing is fine." Nicole shook her head.

"You're beautiful." I told her.

She had a cute little baby bump now. It wasn't that prominent, but a lot of her clothes weren't fitting anymore. All women go through that stage where they think they are getting fatter, when in reality it is just a beautiful little baby baking in the oven that needs a bit more space. I got up and rubbed said bump, whispering sweet nothings to my little niece or nephew. Since she was only two and a half months pregnant, we didn't know what it was yet, but I was still very excited.

"When we get back, we can try on your dress. I have it stashed in my room." Pam winked at Nicole.

"Alright, I guess were going to the beach." I clapped my hands together and started toward the house to put on my bathing suit. I didn't wear it on the plane like most did, so I would need to get changed.

"Whoa! Hold your horses!" Amelia barked. "You're not going along right now; you can meet us in a little bit. We're gonna take Bas down."

I watched as Amelia and Eric shared a secret smile and I knew there had been some scheming in that little transaction. I smiled and shook my head. Leaning down, I kissed Bas's forehead and watched as he ran along down the little secret path off to the side that would take everyone to the beach. Nicole and Amelia waved before moving down the path with Sebastian.

"You're too sly for your own good." I whispered, without looking behind me.

"You like it when I'm like that." His voice was much closer than I expected.

In a matter of a few seconds, Eric's arms were circled around my waist and he was tugging me through the house. I didn't get to see everything that there was to see since I was preoccupied with Eric's hand as it shifted lower and lower down my stomach.

His hands gripped the material of my dress and began to rise it up and over my body. I lifted my hands to help him along, grinning the whole time. He was definitely sly and it was true when he said that I liked it. He was always thoughtful with everything he did. He always made sure that we would have this special time and truthfully, I was very happy with that.

After the dress was up and over my head and slung on his shoulder, his hands roamed my chest. He slowly pulled my bra straps off my shoulder, letting them hang lose against my arms. I bit my lip as his lips attached to my neck, kissing back and forth as he drug me further through the house.

I felt it as he unhooked my bra, springing forth my breast in one swift movement. I giggled, turning around and grabbing his shirt in my hands. Carefully, I began to unbutton his white top, pushing him instead of me being dragged.

We reached a door and I pushed him into it, finally getting the last button open. I pulled the material apart before dropping my hands to his wonderfully carved chest. As my fingertips lingered, his muscles jumped under the skin. He was sensitive, very sensitive.

I let my hands travel lower to his khaki shorts and began to unbuckle them. As I did that, I leaned up on my tippy toes and kissed him thoroughly. Eric leaned in further, taking my lip in his mouth and sucking slowly. I groaned, pushing up against him as I unzipped his shorts.

His hand slipped behind us, opening the door and walking backwards into the room. I didn't even see the room; nothing else existed except him and me. We reached the bed and I pushed him onto it. His head snapped up as I began to climb on top, straddling his waist as I did so. He grinned, letting his hands drift to my hips.

Before I could tease him, like I had planned, he turned us over. He was always a dominant kind of person, one that liked to tease, but couldn't take it himself for very long. I giggled, wiggling under his grasp.

He leaned down and bit my neck playfully. I let my head fall to the side, letting his mouth move against my body. Wet kisses were all I could feel as I closed my eyes. With every swipe of his mouth, tiny sparks would ignite inside of me, sending my body in a burst of tingles everywhere.

He grinded against my body, pulling me closer to him as he did so. I nearly cried out, needing more friction than he was giving me. He knew my signs, knew what I always needed.

With another fluid motion, my panties were off and he was on his side next to me. His hand traveled down to the blond curls before his hand disappeared between my legs. I gasped as I felt a digit at my entrance. Eric moved slightly, putting his mouth right above my right nipple. His eyes met mine, heat smoldering gazes we gave each other as he took his time.

In a matter of a second, his mouth was attached to my nipple and his finger was inside of me. I cried out as he began to pump slowly, sucking my nipple as he did so. Very slowly he added another finger, going slightly faster. My toes began to curl and my hips began to buck on their own. I wanted him to go deeper and that is what I got. His fingers lingered before plunging deeper, filling me to the brim.

He knew my spots as well and with a flick and twist of his fingers, I was moaning louder. I arched my back as he wiggled his fingers within me, chuckling when I growled at how he was teasing me, but it was good. Oh, it was more than good. He was the only one that could nearly send me to the edge and then pull back, giving us more of this time together.

But it wasn't what I needed right now. Not that I didn't love what he was doing to me, but I wanted all of him. I wanted him to feel just as much pleasure as I was. Leaning down, I gripped his wrist and pulled his hand away.

Then, I shifted, pulling his khaki pants down past his knees and then off of his body totally. I did the same with his boxers, watching Eric as I did so. His hands were behind his head as he grinned widely at how eager I was today.

"You are in a hurry." He commented as I began to climb back up.

"I want you." I answered a little roughly.

I situated myself, lying on top of him. Swiftly, I went down for a kiss and Eric pulled me tighter to his body. His head came up in time to meet my lips and then everything began to go blurry. He was an amazing kisser and it was nearly impossible to think when his lips danced with mine, when his tongue roamed the crease of my mouth. I sighed happily, gripping his shoulders ever so tightly.

He rolled us until he was towering over me and I grinned up at his flushed face. It probably looked much like mine right now, but he was so sexy when he looked down at me like this. His hair falling slightly in front of his eyes, the way his chest heaved and fell from panting, the way his fingers gripped the sheets tightly in his grasp and the way that sexy devilish grin began to adorn his features.

He leaned over the bed then, grabbing what I knew was coming. The condom. He slipped it on quickly before leaning over and grabbing my bottom lip within his teeth once more. He bit gently before letting it go to kiss me, caressing my lips with his own.

My heart pounded in my chest, the strongest indication of the pulsing essence that was my desire for him. I was just as insatiable as he as we made it to this point. He rubbed against me and I shuttered as the butterflies flew around in my stomach. These feelings were still so strong, still there. I didn't believe that they would ever go away because of how much we truly love each other.

He slipped in slowly, agonizingly slow. He would always start this way and smile slyly down at me as I writhed with an overload of pleasure. I did just that.

As he pushed himself inside, I gripped his shoulders tightly, pulling him down tighter against my chest. I needed to feel him close to me, needed to feel him against me as he moved. One he was inside, once I was full, he began to move at a normal pace.

Slipping in and out gradually, he sank lower against me. Eric's mouth roamed my collarbone, nuzzling and nipping every once in a while. His hands slipped down my sides until he reached my thighs. He hoisted them up, connecting them behind his back. The pace became faster as he rolled his hips, sending me into heavy pants.

I felt on fire as I pulled myself up and kissed him once more. He responded quickly, turning his head until our lips were touching. We weren't exactly kissing. We just wanted to be as close as possible in every way and we didn't need words to know that.

I loved when he groaned, opening his mouth slightly. Every time he did, my tongue slipped in to meet his. He twisted us until we were lying on our sides, my leg hitched high over his waist. He moved slightly down, going much deeper as he pushed in once more.

I groaned, my head falling back slightly on the sheets. His mouth was there then, sucking against my skin. His hand slipped between us and found my bundle of nerves. He moved his hand and I moaned out at the pure bliss it caused. He pulled gently and I shook around him. He chuckled against my neck, but kept at it, pulling and then massaging me as he pumped inside.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered in my ear, biting down on the lobe gently.

I shivered once more, leaning against his chest as he pulled me tighter.

"I love you." I whispered back.

Eric turned us once more until I was straddling him. I smirked down as I began to roll my hips in time to meet his upward thrusts. I could feel him pulsing from within as I moved up and down. His hands found my breasts and he gripped them in his large hands before he let his hands fall to my waists, pulling me down faster against him. I cried out, begging him to do it again. He did, over and over again until we both came to our ends. We came together, whispering loving words to each other as we each had our moments.

He pulled me down against his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around my back. I listened to his heart, hearing as it beat wildly from what we just shared together. Slowly, he moved, pulling out of me. I whimpered from the loss, but I was quite content, sated.

"I love you so much, Sookie." He whispered in the silence of the empty rental house.

I nodded against his chest, already knowing how much he truly cared for me. It was obvious because of everything he does for me, for my family, for our son. It was still nice to always hear the words; they just made it extra special.

"This was a nice way to break in the rental house, right?" He said and I laughed.

"You could definitely say that." I nodded once more.

"Do you want to head to the beach now?" He asked, running his hand down my spine.

I smiled gently. "They are probably doing just fine without us. Like you said, there are a million people watching him to give us alone time. Right now, I just want to lay here with you. For a little bit longer anyway."

"Anything you want, Sookie. Anything." He chuckled, kissing the top of my head.


	23. Surprise meeting

**Author's Notes:** Hi readers!

I'm back with another chapter! Yay!

I hope you are all doing well! It always feels like it has been too long since I've updated, which it has. So, I decided that I needed to update and it needed to be done today. :P

I have to give credit to who told me about this cocktail they have in Hawaii and of course, I had to add it to my story. So thank you for telling me about it! Cheers! :D

Ah, yes. I also didn't look over grammar much, since I'm updating three of my stories at once. Please forgive my un-thoughtfulness.

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Mommy, look at my sandcastle!" Bas shouted as soon as I came in viewing distance.<p>

That was one major sandcastle if I ever saw one. It stood a good three feet off the sandy floor with little dug in windows and other things. Seashells were added in different places, beautiful pink, yellow, and orange that decorated the sandy building. A moat was dug around the castle with sea water rushing in every time a wave crashed upon the shore. To top it all off, there was a miniature flag on the tallest part of the sandcastle.

"That is amazing!" I told him and he clapped.

The girls must have helped him. I remembered a time, only once, Amelia and Nicole forced us to go to the beach with them. Amelia had contacts down in in Virginia, so they had us tag along to go to Virginia Beach. It was wonderful and there too, Amelia and Nicole helped build a sandcastle with Sebastian, but this one beat the older one by far.

"King Sebastian of the Knights Realm." Eric mused, ruffling Sebastian's hair as he came in contact with him.

"Dad, do you really think I could be a King?" Sebastian's eyes lit up.

"Something even better, little guy." Eric smiled and Bas waited excitedly. He continued in the same breath, "The King of Vikings."

"That. Sounds. Awesome!" Sebastian flexed his little muscles and everyone around him laughed at his enthusiasm, including me.

"Now, don't give him any ideas." I teased. "Don't want my little boy running off to be some highly respected Viking."

"Ah, but my sweet, we could rule as a family." Eric said dramatically, putting an accent in his tone.

"That doesn't sound too bad." I allowed.

Eric chuckled, returning to me to place a small kiss upon my lips. Even now, it lit me from deep within. It was very enjoyable.

"So, how was your alone time?" Nicole winked and I stuck my tongue out in her direction.

"It went wonderfully, thank you." I replied.

"No need to thank us. We all knew how much…" Amelia stopped her teasing when she caught sight of Gran giving her the 'there is a child present look so you best watch what you say' look. Whatever Amelia was about to say died out on her lips. I guess she couldn't find a way to make it more child friendly.

I snickered before grabbing Eric's hand and rushing to the edge of the water. Everything was much more beautiful here. The water alone was amazing. You could see clear to the oceans floor and if I looked closely, there was a coral reef not too far out in the ocean. I grinned in Eric's direction before plunging my foot into the water, taking one step at a time. The sand felt wonderful under my feet and the water was just the right temperature. I sighed happily as I went in waist deep, turning around long enough so the wave that was coming in wouldn't make me swallow a bunch of salty sea water.

I felt Eric's hands against my waist as he lifted me up.

"Oh no." I jerked in his grasp, but I was trapped and not getting away.

"Oh yes." He argued back.

With a laugh, he threw me deeper into the ocean and I went under. I shook my head as I came up, glaring at him. For a moment, he just stood there with a smile on his face. A breathtaking smile as the droplets of water fell from his hair and down onto his chest. He seemed like a Viking, just as he told Sebastian he could be. No, he looked more like Norse God with his smile. A smile broke out across my features as I slicked my hair back out of my eyes before stalking up to him.

"And just what do you plan on doing, my love?" Eric chuckled.

I guess I wasn't very intimidating, nor would I ever be, but I could always give it a try. I slunk up next to him, playing around. I hid my motives and went in for what seemed to be a kiss, but when he bent slightly and our lips were almost touching, I used all of my strength to push him backwards. Of course it worked, but I went tumbling with him. His arms latched around my back so I wouldn't be able to gather myself in time before I met the water as he did. With that last second, before we hit the water, he put his lips to mine.

I closed my eyes as water engulfed around us and I still didn't let go of his lips. They were sweet, tender as the waves of the water drifted us forward and back slightly. But I knew we both needed breath and we resurfaced.

I giggled as I slapped his chest playfully. "You took me down with you."

"I am more clever than you, my dearest." He chuckled, bringing his hand up to rest against my cheek. His thumb rubbed back and forth gently.

"Mommy! Daddy! I want to go in the water now!" Sebastian stood at the edge of the water.

"Come here then." Eric said back, waving him over.

Still Sebastian stood at the edge, giving a very perplexed kind of look. We were out pretty far.

"He doesn't know how to swim." I told Eric before returning to the beach and grabbing our son.

"He doesn't?" Eric seemed upset over that.

No, it wasn't because Sebastian didn't know how to swim, but it was because it was just another thing Eric learned about his son that he didn't know before. It still bothered him when he learned something new about Sebastian. He always said in hushed tones when I asked what was wrong that he should have already been here to know all of that. I comforted him when he got like that and now wasn't any different. As I came to stand next to him with Sebastian clinging to my chest I rubbed his back before kissing his shoulder.

"It's alright." I whispered for Eric.

Eric shook his head before smiling. "I guess we have to teach you then."

Bas smiled and nodded enthusiastically. I handed him off to Eric and watched them go at it. It was a rather funny sight to see, Eric trying to teach Sebastian the doggy paddle. Eric stood there with his arms under Bas's tummy as Sebastian kicked water in every direction with his feet. They were passed the waves as they formed, so they weren't getting plummeted by them every few seconds when trying to learn.

I smiled before returning back to the beach and sitting down. I grabbed the sunblock, looking down at the bottle. "Is Bas wearing sunblock?"

"Of course." Grace confirmed.

"It's quite fun here." Gran said happily, looking out upon the water.

"Yeah, it is. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves." I nodded, leaning against her folding chair.

Everyone was doing something different. Pam and Amelia were throwing a Frisbee back and forth, Tara was lounging next to Gran and Grace as I was, Jason and Nicole were sitting a little ways away acting very lovey dovey together, Sam and Hoyt were in the water on surfboards and they obviously didn't know what they were doing and Eric and Sebastian were laughing it up as Bas learned. I smiled again as I looked over them all.

This was the perfect thing and something we all needed after such a horrific accident. Both Jason and Sebastian were fully healed. Jason and Nicole were getting married. This just seemed like a way to forget all of the troubles we went through in that one time and place. It's what we truly needed to get over it and to bring us even closer than we were before.

The sun began to set and it created beautiful colors in the sky. We had returned a few hours before with the intent on getting Nicole into her wedding dress. Pam could hardly hold it in anymore and everyone thought it would be best if we just get it done with before Pam implodes on herself.

Nicole was fretting the whole time as we lifted it up and over her head. She was deathly afraid that it wouldn't fit, but all of that stress was soon forgotten when the dressed zipped nicely in the back. She looked radiant. It was a simple wedding dress, but it was beautiful on her.

"Wow." I whispered, tearing up at the sight of my best friend in the gown.

"Don't you dare cry on me, Sookie Stackhouse! I'm an emotional rollercoaster right now." Nicole groaned, but I couldn't help it. She is one of the most treasured friends of mine and it just was so beautiful. This trip was beautiful; everything was beautiful about where we were and when we were.

As it turned out, Nicole, Tara, Amelia and I began to cry. Since we moved to Bon Temps and Amelia and Nicole got very close to Tara. It was no surprise that we were all crying and laughing and just enjoying the weird emotions that were transpiring.

"I'm uh…I thought of something." Nicole whispered. I watched her as she twiddled her thumbs, ringing her hands together. "Since, you know, my foster mom and dad passed away in a car accident a few years ago, I thought that I would ask Gran to…to walk me down the aisle." I felt more tears begin to fall all over again. "I mean, if you don't mind that is."

"Why would I mind?" I asked her.

"Well, it's just…I didn't want you to feel as though I'm stealing that from you."

"Stealing? How?" I asked, but Nicole just shook her head. "No, I wouldn't mind that at all. You are family, no matter what. Don't ever think that you would be stealing anything from me because you wouldn't be. One day…" I paused for a moment. "One day, I hope to get married and Gran to walk me down the aisle because my dad can't, but it's not like I can't share her with you either." I chuckled lightly. "Your family and you don't need to even ask me."

"I know." Nicole sighed. "I just…"

"I know." I patted her hand. I knew what she meant. Nicole was always worried about everyone else and I knew she was nervous that it would be like she was walking on other peoples toes if she asked Gran, but that was just it. She was family already and Gran would be more than happy to do that for her because Gran loves her like she is her own.

After a few moments of silence we looked around the room to see Pam getting off the phone.

"Good news!" Pam smiled. "There was a designer down here that has a few selections that we can get off the rack. Bridesmaid dresses." She added that last bit when we all seemed slightly confused.

"That's good news!" Tara chimed in.

"But…tonight we are going out." Amelia wiggled her brows.

"What do you mean by out?" Nicole lifted her eyebrow slowly.

"Not for your bachelorette." Amelia waved her hand. "All of us are going out to party! Gran and Grace said that they would watch Sebastian."

"I can't party." Nicole shook her head, giggling. "Baby growing inside, remember?"

"They have really tasty non-alcoholic drinks down here." Pam grinned.

"I guess there has to be at least one designated driver." Nicole laughed. "But how are we all going to fit in one car?"

"Don't worry about that." Pam tapped her chin before getting on the phone once more. I could only guess what she was doing.

No one got dressed up fancy or anything. We were simply going down to a luau and it was still very warm outside as it was. We decided to just dress in shorts and tanks, even the guys did that. I had to admit that my knees went weak when Eric walked out in tan khaki shorts and a black tank. His muscles were showing quite a bit and it was a sight to behold.

I didn't know what a luau actually was, but it sounded fun the way Pam had described it. They had all sorts of different Hawaiian native foods, drinks and entertainment for people to enjoy during it. It was like one big party and that thought alone was exciting.

After kissing Sebastian good night, we were off and out in the yard. I should have known that Pam would have gone slightly big. She had gotten a limo for tonight, telling Nicole that she wanted her to just enjoy herself tonight, no matter what.

We all piled in the limo and we were off. Eric, Jason, Sam, and Hoyt sat on the one side laughing, while we girls did the same on the other side. I had my legs pushed out straight, lying on top of Eric's knees. His hands rubbed my calves as he smiled and winked in my direction every few seconds.

We made it to the luau very quickly and I was taken in by the music and the bustling of everyone around. It was fun and we all enjoyed the moment, taking it in stride as we sat down at a table and tried every little thing they had to offer.

"Sex on the beach!" Amelia hollered over the noise that surrounded us.

"What?" I leaned into her, laughing as I tipped back my first alcoholic drink of the night.

Ever since that first romantic night with Eric, I got over my phobia of drinking alcohol. I wasn't one to drink more than two or three at any one time even now. I still wasn't the type that needed alcohol to have a good time, but it was still a nice change every once in a while.

"Sex on the beach is a drink here! It's a cocktail and it is amazing." Pam laughed, leaning in to kiss Amelia's cheek.

I smiled. "Well, let's get some of those and try them out."

Truth be told, the cocktails were really good. I enjoyed it quite a bit. I leaned into Eric's side, feeling slightly queasy after my second drink. I guess I accounted it up for the different kinds of fish and alcohol mix. I always thought they didn't go together.

"You okay?" He whispered in my ear.

I smiled and huddled closer, closing my eyes to listen to the music once more. "I'm perfectly fine." I told him gently, rubbing my hand on his knee. "I'm going to go get us some more drinks, but no more alcohol for me tonight. Anyone want anything?"

"Do you want me to go with you?" Eric asked.

I looked down at his plate, seeing he still had things there and I smiled again. I leaned down and kissed his lips lightly before I stood. "Nope, it's just right over there. If I need help, I'll come back to get ya."

"Alright." He smiled before turning his attention to Sam who asked him a question.

After getting the orders from my companions, I turned and walked over to the little bar they had sat out. I looked up at the list they had over the top, trying to find something that might settle my stomach. I gave the guy my order and began to wait for the drinks.

"Sookie?"

I thought I heard my name, but I ignored it at first.

"Sookie Stackhouse?" The voice came back a few seconds later and this time I did turn.

I was shocked to see who was standing just a few feet away from me. I blinked a few times before I put on a smile.

"Bill Compton?" I asked. He nodded and stepped up by the bar next to me. "Wow, I didn't expect to see you here, Bill. It's nice to see you."


	24. A shooting star

**Author's Notes:** It has been far too long readers!

I am so sorry for the wait. I have been so busy in my life that my stories have taken somewhat the back, _back_ seat. I promise that I am not giving up on any of my stories, but some might take longer than others. Please forgive me until I can get all the stuff in my life sorted out.

As always, I have hardly any time to look over all of my grammar. I think it's alright, but if there are any really bad mistakes then I am sorry.

So here is the chapter and I really hope you enjoy it!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>"It is wonderful seeing you here as well." Bill said casually, looking me over. "You look…different."<p>

I smiled. "How so?"

"You seem to be smiling a lot more than I have ever seen you smile." He grinned. That wasn't necessarily true. I smiled quite a bit back then, but it just never had anything to do with Bill. "You look good, Sookie."

"Thank you." I nodded. "You're looking pretty good yourself. It's been quite some time since I've seen you last."

"Yes, it has been some time. How is life for you? How is Sebastian?" Bill peered around. It was obvious he was looking for my son.

"Bas isn't here, if you were looking for him. He's with my Gran back at the beach house." I told him. "I've been doing well; better than that actually."

I took that moment to peer over my shoulder to locate the person that was making my life so much better. I spotted him quickly, looking directly at me. Well, not at me, but at Bill who was standing awfully close to me now. With the narrowed eyed look Eric was giving Bill, I knew I should step the side, just a bit. Give us some distance. Not that I would mind doing that. I didn't really want to be so close to Bill anyway.

As I took a step to the side, Eric stood from where he was sitting. Oh no.

"So, how have you been, Bill? Here with anyone special?" I asked, glancing at Eric who was walking in our direction.

"Oh, no. I'm not seeing anyone at the moment. I'm here on business." Bill glanced at me. "Are you with someone?"

"Actually…" I was cut off.

"Yes, she is with me." Eric strolled up to my side, hooking his arm around my waist and pulling me tighter against his side. I looked up at Eric and smiled gently.

"Ah." Bill said softly. "Eric Northman, right?"

"Yes, and you are Bill Compton." Eric nodded.

"You know each other?" I asked, looking back and forth between the two men that were sizing each other up.

"Yes, love." Eric said. "We have had a…friendly business disagreement once before, you could say."

"My business was trying to merge with Eric's, but he didn't seem to like the idea." Bill told me, rolling his eyes at Eric's words. I shuffled on my feet slightly, feeling very awkward in the middle. "So, let's get passed that. How did you two meet?"

"Uh…" I looked up at Eric. Unsure of how to say what needed to be said.

"We met a few years ago and reconnected again." Eric's evasive answer was hilarious in my mind.

"Did it go well with Sebastian?" Bill asked. "I remember he wasn't very fond of men in Sookie's life." There was some acid in his tone when he said that. Must still be hung up on my son not liking him.

"I think he is doing quite well, since I am his father." Eric nodded, dropping the bomb.

I giggled. I have no idea why, but it happened. I covered my mouth and looked at the bar. The guy was almost done with all of the drinks now. I finally turned back to Bill to see that his mouth was hanging open and he had such a confused expression plastered on his face.

"You…are his step father?" Bill asked, looking at my left hand, probably trying to find a ring on my finger.

"No," Eric shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. "I'm his biological father. It was destined that we meet again, I suppose."

"That sounds…nice." Bill finally spoke, picking his jaw up from the ground.

"Eric is the reason my life is going so great now. I'm very happy and it has all the world to do with him."

"Good for you, Sookie." Bill smiled. "Well, I should…be getting back to my meeting."

"You do that, Bill. Maybe one day I will be interested in some of your business ideas. We should talk one of these days." Eric put his hand out and waited for Bill. I waited silently as they shook hands and Bill grunted silently as he walked away. "Ah, he was so disappointed that you weren't available, Sookie."

"Really?" I questioned playfully. "I hadn't noticed."

"He knew you. That was obvious." Eric loosened his hold on me and leaned against the bar.

Oh, that was right. I never told him about Bill and how I had a relationship with him once. "Bill and I dated a bit over a year ago."

"Yes, I understood the implying when he mentioned Sebastian and how he didn't like any of the men in your life."

"Are you angry?" I whispered, looking around to see him handing over money to the bartender.

"No, Sookie." Eric chuckled, looking in my direction now. "Why would I be angry? I just think it's hilarious that we both knew him."

I smiled. "It does seem rather funny how fate does that."

"Hope he won't be a problem. He's not one to just give up and walk away from something he wants. He's like a little child in a store when their parents don't buy them what they want. He gets all moody. He did that as he walked away from here and also when I turned down his business proposition quite a few times."

"He won't be a problem." I promise. "Because I have you and he will never, ever get me again."

Eric smiled and grabbed the drinks from the counter. I walked beside him as we rounded back around toward the table. Everyone was looking upon a man who was tossing fire around like it was nothing. I was entranced by it for a few moments before I felt Eric slip his hand into mine. I turned my head up and puckered my lips, waiting for what I knew was coming. Eric chuckled before leaning down and kissing me tenderly.

"Come on, I've got something to show you." Eric whispered in my ear.

I looked at the table of friends who was all laughing, talking to one another. It didn't seem like we would go unnoticed. I nodded to Eric and he began to pull me away from the commotion of the party.

We climbed under and over vines that were growing out in every direction, moseying through the grass as we walked. Eric picked a small native pink flower as we went. Slowly he turned me around, pushed my hair behind my left ear and then placed the flower there. I brought my hand up to feel the soft petals and I smiled brightly up at him. I could hardly see in the dark, the Tiki Torches were long gone from giving us any form of light as we went deeper into the jungle like forest. But I didn't need light to know that he was smiling with me.

The sound of birds and crickets singing filled the air as we continued on our unknown path. Eric tugged on my hand and I was sure we weren't just exploring. He did say he wanted to show me something, so he must know where we were going. That was good, I felt safer knowing that he knew the way to where ever it was we were heading.

The ground began to become steeper, making it obvious that we were climbing on some sort of grassy hill. The air was musky, but it wasn't at all bad. I kind of enjoyed it as we continued. Musk wasn't the only scent that I was receiving. There were all different kinds of fragrances that I smelled, but none that I could rightfully identify. All of them were new to me, but I took it into memory so I wouldn't forget it.

I heard rustling beside us as we moved through the forest. Turning my head, I squinted to see that there was a deer almost next to us, grazing on some grass. The creature turned its head in our direction before it bounced off and away from where we were walking. I giggled lightly.

"Almost there." Eric said from in front.

I squeezed his hand to show that I heard what he said. A few more paces and Eric put his hand out in front of us to move back a giant leaf like plant. What I saw on the other side left me speechless.

Slightly down from where we were standing on a hill was a lake. A beautiful lake that was so clear you could see the stars shining down from above. The moon was out tonight, shining so brightly that it lit the entire area. To the left there were two waterfalls close to each other, sending water down on the lake below. Birds flew overhead before they perched in nearby trees.

I brought my hand up to my mouth and stared in wonder at the beautiful sight before me. I couldn't believe that I was seeing an actual waterfall, deep in the heart of a forest in Kauai. I smiled, feeling tears begin to brim my eyes, but they didn't fall. I was amazed by everything that was in front of me because there was so much to see. More than the waterfall, more than the lake. It was as if this place was from out of a fairytale, a secluded area full of magic and wonder that no one else knew about. Of course, I knew that was only in my imagination.

"Do you like it?" Eric asked, coming up behind me to wrap his arms around my waist. He tugged me closer to his chest, enveloping me into a tight grasp.

I laid my hands on his forearms, hugging him slightly. "It's so beautiful, Eric. I love it."

"I thought you would." He said, releasing me from his hold.

"What's that?" I pointed down toward the opened area at the bottom. I could faintly see some fire, like a small camp fire.

"That is where our night begins, love." Eric tugged on my hand.

I smiled as he helped me down the hill, making sure that we had a steady foot each time we took a step. Finally we reached the bottom and I looked upon the small 'picnic' area that Eric had set up.

"How did you do this?" I asked. He has been by my side the whole time we were here so far.

"I called and had someone set this up for us. Usually there are people here, seeing the sights, but during the day most of the time. I reserved it and they came to set this little area up for us about a half hour ago. I believe they just left." Eric winked. "I hope you have somewhat of an appetite."

I laughed gently as we made our way to the small blanket that was laid out on the ground. We sat a little further away from the fire since it was still so warm out. I didn't want to sweat more than I already was. Eric sat behind me, pulling me back to his chest as we reclined.

"I came here before. I always do when I'm in Hawaii. It is my favorite spot on the island." Eric told me, opening the basket. He pulled out some small sealed containers. He opened the one and pulled out a grape. He brought it around and placed it at my mouth. I opened and he pushed it inside.

"Did you bring anyone else here with you?" I asked casually.

"Nope. This was my spot. I didn't want to share it with anyone."

"But you're sharing it with me?" I smiled.

"Of course, because I love you. I knew you would enjoy seeing something this beautiful." He leaned up and kissed my hair before giving me another grape.

"Thank you for showing me. It's our spot now."

"Yes." He answered.

The sounds of the waterfalls cascaded behind us, giving off a soothing tune of its own. I closed my eyes and leaned against Eric more as we relaxed. That was when my stomach decided to do flip flops, but not in a good way. I sat up, covering my mouth.

"Sookie?" Eric's voice held concern.

As quickly as it came, it disappeared. I waved off his worries. "Just a little nauseous. I think it was the fish we ate tonight."

"Yeah, Amelia said she wasn't feeling too well either." Eric sighed. "You want to head back?"

"No!" I said a little too loudly. I blushed. "I don't want to leave on the account that I felt a little sick. It's so beautiful here. Just a little longer."

"If you're sure." Eric chuckled, pulling me back against his chest once more.

After a few moments, I shifted to lie on my side next to him. We stared up at the stars as I interlaced my fingers with his. He gripped my hand tighter as he pointed out something I have never seen before.

"Sookie, look!" He pointed higher in the sky. "A shooting star."

I gasped in joy, looking to my left to see as it shot through the sky and then out of our vision. I smiled gently. "Make a wish, Eric. Those are supposed to be lucky."

"What should I wish for, Sookie?" Eric turned his head to the side and I did the same.

"I can't tell you what to wish for. It wouldn't come true if you did." I smiled, shaking my head slightly. I sat up and he did the same. We turned to where we were facing each other. I gripped his hands in mine. "Here, close your eyes." He did as I asked. "Now wish for something that you want more than anything in the world."

With his eyes closed he whispered, "Only if you close your eyes and wish for something too."

I smiled and did as he asked. I closed my eyes and thought about everything that I have received since Eric came into my life. I didn't need to wish for anything because Eric was in my life, Sebastian was healthy, my friends and family were close to me.

"I wish…" Eric started.

I smiled with my eyes still closed, taking in the moment. "You can't tell me what you wish for either, mister."

Eric shifted quickly. I felt something in my left hand and I began to open my eyes in confusion. I met his blue eyed gaze, noticing that he was kneeling on one knee before me. I should have understood, but I was really confused.

"I wish that you would become my wife, Sookie." Eric whispered.

My eyes grew wide and I looked down at my hand to notice a beautiful diamond ring in the palm of my left hand. Tears swelled up and fell without me really noticing or feeling them. My heart raced in my chest as I stared down at the ring, before glancing up at Eric.

"Will you, Sookie? Will you marry me?"

My lips quivered, but I needed to say my answer. "Y-Yes, I will." I smiled, wiping a stray tear from my cheek.

Eric leaned down and kissed my lips, taking the ring from my palm and putting it on my ring finger, where it would stay…forever.


	25. Missed cycle

**Author's Notes:** Hello my dear and awesome readers!

It's been some time and again, I am sorry for that. Life has been very hectic lately. I still hope that all of you are with me! I would be sad if I lost readers! I also believe that I might have Carpal Tunnel, but that won't stop me from writing. I might be a bit slower though, but I will never give up! Promise!

*****PLEASE READ***:** I have just got my own wordpress account. I'm hoping that you will check it out and subscribe and all that good jazz. There I will be talking about my stories, if anyone wants to come and ask me questions, see all there is to see. It's still in the beginnings, but I am hoping that it will become somewhere for you readers to talk to me, see banners people have created for my stories, get spoilers for my stories and all that good stuff and more! Please, take a moment to check it out. :)

You can access my wordpress from my profile here on fanfiction. You will see it, just click on the 'here' and it will take you right to it. Come blog with me! :P

So, I should let you read now, huh?

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>The rest of the night was peaceful as we walked back to the house together. We were hand in hand as we moved through the jungle forest before making it on the sandy beach. It was a beautiful night. The moon shined brightly, stars twinkled overhead and the ocean's waves crashed against the sandy shore.<p>

I couldn't stop smiling, couldn't get over the feeling that was deep within my heart. I was content and excited at the same time. It was a wonderful feeling, better than anything I had ever hoped for myself ever.

When we reached home, everyone was there in the living area. They had set up a small table by the looks of it and were playing cards together. Obviously it was a drinking game as there were bottles of booze and a million shot glasses scattered around the area.

I looked for Sebastian and saw Grace come out of his room, shutting the door behind her as she went. She was in her nightgown. She waved in my direction and moved toward the other hall door. Silently, I went back into the living area to see that Eric had decided to join in on the game. He waved me over with a smile on his face.

We decided that we would keep our engagement to ourselves for now. I didn't want to take the moment from Nicole and Jason, since it was their wedding coming up. I was actually content with the idea of keeping it just between Eric and me for a little while longer. It was something that we both knew. Our little secret, I guess.

I moved next to him and put my hands on his shoulders as he was being brought into the game. Jason poured a very good amount of alcohol in a bigger glass and pushed it to Eric.

"Since you are bigger than us all, you should have a bigger glass." Jason smirked while Eric shook his head before hitting him upside the head.

"You are already drunk aren't you?" Eric chuckled as Jason overplayed the pain that smack had caused him before grinning in his seat like a little boy.

"We've been drunk for quite some time. Not overly drunk, but…a good buzzing." Sam hiccupped. "Don't you remember we all drank quite a bit before you guys left? Wait…where did you guys go?"

I giggled but didn't say anything, turning the ring around on my finger behind my back as I smiled down at Eric.

"So we gonna to play or what?" Hoyt shuffled the deck before dealing.

"Where's Nicole?" I asked.

"She's lying down. W-Wasn't feeling very good. Baby and all." Jason slurred slightly. "I told her she needed her sleep."

"She does." I nodded.

A few minutes after the game started, everyone was laughing and having a good time. They all knew that when they woke up tomorrow that each of them were going to have to function with a major hangover, but that didn't seem to bother any of them as they poured more into shot glasses.

Pam, Amelia, Tara, Jason, Hoyt, Sam, and Eric were all drinking, but I noticed that Eric had hardly touched his. I smiled gently. Maybe he didn't want to be very drunk when we had sex tonight? I was sure that was on the list with the way he was gazing up at me and slightly groping my butt. Not that I minded.

Everything seemed to be going smoothly. That was until my stomach decided to turn, my head started to spin and I was running in the direction to the nearest bathroom. I put my hand over my mouth, praying to God that I would make it in time. No one wants to clean puke off a floor anyway.

I made it after slipping once or twice. I cut it so close though, but I was thankful regardless. I leaned over the toilet and all that was in my stomach decided to come back up. I heard a knock on the door, but I simply couldn't get up to answer it at the moment. I was hugging the toilet as I leaned in for another round, but this time it was just dry heaves. I hate those worse than actually throwing up.

"Sookie? You okay?" Amelia peeked her head in the door. Once she saw the position I was in she carefully came in and shut the door behind her. Friends always do what they have to do and Amelia was no exception. When I heaved once more, she came to grab my hair just in time for me to puke once again. She held my hair and rubbed my back as I groaned and trembled. "Hard day? I knew you couldn't hold alcohol very well."

"I've held alcohol better than this…when I had more to drink before." I groaned again.

"Yeah, must have been the food then." She soothed. "It's alright, I wasn't feeling good either."

"Where's Eric?" I asked. It was odd that he wasn't forcing his way in here.

"I told him that I would check on you." She replied. "Did you really want him to see you this way?" She giggled. "I wouldn't have. This is a best friend's job."

"It's not a very good job, regardless." I chuckled and then stood on shaking legs.

I felt as though I would be fine. Everything seemed to come back up and the sickness was over. I turned around to the sink and filled my hand with water before swooshing it around in my mouth and spitting it back out. I hunted for a toothbrush and mine was sitting in a holder. I grabbed it and brushed my teeth as thoroughly as I possibly could before I felt better.

I heard the flush of the toilet before I turned around to see Amelia sitting on the edge of the tub. She had her arms crossed over her chest and she was giving me a grin. It seemed odd after what had happened, but I didn't ask. I was sure she was going to tell me what was on her mind anyway.

"Nice ring." She commented. Her eyes fell to my left hand. "When were you going to tell me?"

I smiled gently. "It's Nicole and Jason's time. I didn't want to take the spotlight."

"You know she would be happy for you, Sookie. You aren't taking the spotlight at all." Amelia stood and grabbed me in a giant hug. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." I patted her back and let go. "Anyone else notice the ring?"

"Pam did, but she already knew what Eric was planning. No one else did because they are too smashed."

I giggled as I brushed my hair with the comb on the counter. I held out my hand for one of the rubber bands that were on Amelia's wrist and she handed it over without saying a word. I put my hair up in a messy bun before turning back around.

"You feeling better?" She asked as we exited the bathroom.

"Yeah." I nodded. "I really am."

"That's good." She replied before taking her seat once more at the game. She didn't drink another ounce as we sat there. Maybe I traumatized her from puking my guts out.

"Are you alright, Sookie?" Eric asked as he pulled me into his lap. He let his lips run against my neck before placing a kiss there and hugging me closer to his chest. I leaned into him, putting my head in the crook of his neck to relax.

"I'm better." I promised.

"You up for another round?" Hoyt asked Eric.

"No, I think I should get Sookie to bed." Eric picked me up bridal style.

I laughed and hit his chest playfully. "Night everyone."

There was a chorus of murmured good nights as we made our way into our room. Eric laid me down on the bed carefully before he lay next to me on his side. He let his fingertips run the length of my body as we relaxed in the darkened room. I closed my eyes to feel the touch, his every move.

"So are you _sure_ you're feeling better?" There was a hint of huskiness in his tone.

"Shut up and kiss me, Eric." I turned on my side and grabbed his face in my hands.

I wouldn't deepen the kiss, even if I had brushed my teeth after what had happened. It just didn't sound very good, but Eric didn't seem to mind. I did though. He said nothing as I pulled back and kissed the length of his throat before grabbing the hem of his shirt and lifting it. He shifted so he could help me and then he was bare chested. I grinned as I placed more kisses down his stomach.

"It is going to be different calling you my fiancée rather than girlfriend." He commented gently, as he pulled my hair out of the bun I had just put it up in. He then ran his fingers through my hair and I closed my eyes once more.

"A good different?" I whispered.

"A wonderful, beautiful, _exciting_ different."

"Oh, I can feel that you are already _excited_, Eric." Putting my hand over his khaki shorts. I squeezed gently and he groaned.

"Then what are you waiting for, fiancée?" I looked up in time to see him smiling. There was enough moonlight showing through the window for me to see him now.

I straddled his hips, grinding into him as I lifted my shirt above my head. Eric's smile only widened as he leaned up to take off my bra before attaching his lips to my left nipple. He switched to the right after I arched my back, giving him more access to do as he pleased with me.

All the while his hands traveled up and down my spine slowly, giving me goosebumps wherever he touched. That is how it always was. He was the only one and will be the only one to ever make me feel this way. No one would have me, because he was my fiancée and I was going to be with him for the rest of our lives. I was content with that knowledge, more than content really. I was overly happy to know that no one else would ever get to touch him the way I do ever again.

His tongue traced its way up to my collarbone, over my neck and up to my ear. He pulled back and blew gently into it before I heard his whispering voice. "I love you."

I smiled as I leaned into him, pushing him down on the bed with me over top of him. His hands moved to my waist, in between our bodies to unfasten my jean shorts and push them down along with my panties. I wiggled to help and then I was completely nude above him. I repeated the process by removing him of his jeans and boxers before I sat up once more over him. I hovered over his hard member before I grabbed it in my fingers and guided it inside of me.

We groaned together as I pushed myself down on him. I let my hands fall to his chest as I started in a slow speed, moving up and down carefully as I looked into his eyes. I wanted to take it slow, just to look him in the eyes as we both felt immense pleasure together. His eyes sparkled with something I couldn't quite place. It was more than happiness, but I didn't know a word that would fit perfectly to the gorgeous look he was giving me.

Eric's hands shifted to my waist as he pushed me down on him and I followed his hand movements as he burrowed himself the full way inside of me. I grinded harder; moving back and forth. I leaned back, putting my hands behind me as I lifted myself and then rolled before I came back down on him. He moaned softly as his hand fell over my stomach, sliding down to reach my nub and stroking it softly, with the right pressure added. I whimpered as I bucked against him and before I knew it, he shifted us until he was towering over my form.

"I love you." I finally answered him as he entered me again.

Eric shifted my legs, pushing them further apart and onto the bed as he went deeper. Fisting the bed sheets, I cried out as he hit my spot, but he didn't stop there. He kept moving against it, gaining speed as he did so. He bent down to capture my lips once. He pushed his arms underneath my body, pulling me closer to his, but it wasn't uncomfortable with his weight. I felt perfect as he glided in me.

My back left the bed as he positioned us again. This time, he was lying behind me, holding my leg in the air as he pushed himself back in. In and out, over and over again. I felt his lips against my neck as he gently bit my skin, playing with me, toying with me as he usually did. His other hand was under my body and he shifted to grab and tweak my nipple as he filled me.

I cried out softly, trying not to go too loud to wake anyone up that was sleeping, but I wasn't sure I was successful. It felt too good the way he was pushing in, guiding me to the blissful orgasm I desperately wanted.

He was everywhere at once. I don't know how he did it, but I felt as though he was touching every part of me, without actually doing so. I was on fire, sweat covered my body as he pushed his back against me harder, pulling me on top of him as he laid flat on the bed.

It was a new position and one that I was never in before as I laid on top of him, with my back touching his chest. He pushed me down slightly and I used my hand to guide him back inside. He lifted his legs slightly, as if it was no effort at all. His hands fell to my breast, pulling me against him harder as he pulled my nipples. I cried out again as he thrust a bit harder into my core, pushing me so much closer to my oblivion.

I was close, so very close and I was sure he could tell. I was dripping wet, even I felt it. Eric groaned in my hair as he sat up. I took that moment to turn around and wrap my arms around his neck, still attached to him. I shifted, rocking back and forth as I edged closer. My eyes rolled into the back of their sockets as my head snapped back. I moaned as he bit my neck once more. He guided me, moving faster as he bucked up as rocked.

Finally, ever so suddenly I cried out in bliss. My fingernails dug into his shoulder blades as I came. I heard his deep, guttural groan before he followed me, filling me with his juices as he did so. I shuttered on top of him, as I slowed to a stop, wanting to take a moment to just look at him.

We stared at each other gently, lovingly. Time and space seemed to stand still as we gazed at one another for what felt to be an eternity. It was a beautiful moment, one that I shared with my fiancée for the very first time. It was a different experience than before, because it felt like so much more. We were connected on a higher level because we had committed to each other when he asked me to marry him and I had said yes.

"No condom." He told me gently, kissing me once as he pulled out.

"We did it twice before without a condom. One Sebastian was conceived and the other when we simply couldn't wait until we got back to Gran's." I chuckled gently, still trying to catch my breath.

"I love you, Sookie. So much." His voice held so much of the truth.

"As I love you." I promised.

We laid in bed for quite some time, but I couldn't fall asleep. Eric was already knocked out, but I didn't want to wake him up. There was something on my mind, something I was forgetting. I didn't know what it was, it was like it was there, but I couldn't figure it out. I sighed, shaking my head as I stood up. I needed to use the bathroom anyway.

I tiptoed across the darkened hallway, making sure that I wouldn't wake up anyone since they were all asleep now it seemed. I reached the bathroom and turned on the light as I shut and locked the door behind me. I did my business and washed my hands. As I did so, I looked in the mirror. I smiled as I noticed how glowing I really was.

My eyes shifted though, down on the counter where a box was standing. A box of tampons, probably Amelia's, she was on her period after all. I knew that because we had the same cycle.

That stopped me and my heart thundered in my chest as I picked up the box. My hand flew to my mouth as I dropped the box. It made a dull sound, but it sounded so loud in my ears. Amelia and I had the same cycle, yes. The difference was…I didn't have my period. I missed it. I was never, ever late for that time of the month. The only time that I was…Sebastian came to be.

I bit my lip as I looked in the mirror once more before I let my hand fall to my stomach.


	26. Positive

**Author's Notes:** Hello my dear readers!

Here we are with another chapter of Essential Destiny and I know, it isn't very long, but I thought it was best where I left it. *Wink, wink*

Well, I am going to let you read the chapter now. It's more of a filler, but I hope you like it anyway. :)

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

* * *

><p>Gently and very carefully I stroked my belly, all the while trying to think of all the possibilities. Well, what other thing could it be? Feeling nauseous, getting sick, and my nipples were sore come to think of it. I was pregnant, end of story.<p>

The gnawing of my lip had not ceased. Should I be excited or nervous? I wanted more kids with Eric, yes, but was everything moving too fast? If I told him that I was pregnant, what would he say? Would he be ecstatic or nervous? Would_ he_ think this was going too fast? He hasn't gone through this before, since he didn't know about his first child. I went through that process the first time practically by myself.

I sighed. Well, there really is nothing I can do and I wouldn't want to do _anything _regardless. If I was pregnant, which I am almost positive that I am, then the child would be loved. For the first time since I thought of all this, I smiled. It slowly crept upon my face as I looked back in the mirror, to my still flat stomach.

Sebastian was going to be a big brother. That was the thought that hit me then, but it had me slightly nervous. Was Sebastian ready for a little brother or sister? I haven't really talked to him about the possibility that he might become a brother, since Eric and I haven't talked about having more kids. Would Bas be happy or feel like he was being pushed to the side?

I couldn't believe that I was thinking about all of this at once. I had time, slightly less than nine months, but that is still a very long time to prepare him and myself. I shook my head.

I looked down at the tampons once more and chuckled, to my utter astonishment. Again, I shook my head while thinking of the irony of the situation. Eric and I had Sebastian after a one night stand and it didn't take much time to get pregnant a second time. I must be very fertile for it to happen again out of nowhere.

"Alright, so…I'm pregnant…again." I whispered. "Now, when would be the best time to tell everyone? When would be the best time to tell Eric?"

He had to know first. He deserved that. It still didn't answer my own question though. When would be the best time to tell? I had to make sure that I was, first of all, but what could I do? I sighed and stepped out of the bathroom, coming up with an idea. It wasn't spectacular or even a very good way to tell Eric, but…it needed to be done.

I walked in the room, going over to the side of the bed to turn on the lamp. Eric didn't wake, just rolled over to the side and muttered something unintelligent. I chuckled softly as I climbed in the bed to sit next to him. Putting out my hand, I laid it on his shoulder and gently shook him.

"Eric." I called. "Eric, can you wake up, please?"

"Wha-?" His brows furrowed first before his eyes opened. His blues connected with mine and he sat up carefully, taking my hand in his. "Sookie? Are you okay?"

"There's a Walmart here, right? I need to go get something."

He blinked, turning his head to look at the clock that was on the wall. "It's five in the morning. Can't it wait?"

"Well," I bit my lip. "No, I don't think I can wait."

He looked back at me, slightly confused. "Is there something wrong? Did you get sick again?"

"No, I didn't throw up, but I need to go get something." I whispered.

Eric finally smiled gently. "Sure, love. Just let me get ready quick."

"Yeah, I need to as well." I told him as I stood.

Carefully I made my way around the room. I didn't want to get dressed up, didn't even feel like I had it in me to care what I looked like, but I slipped on jeans and a t-shirt before slipping into my sandals that stood next to the door. I watched Eric after that, but I felt bad. He was still half asleep and every few seconds he would rub his hand over his face as he moved. He slipped a shirt over his head before retrieving the same khaki shorts he wore yesterday. After he slipped them on, he looked at me again.

"You look pale." He commented.

"Yeah, not feeling good again." I whispered as I exited the room slowly.

Eric followed as I made my way back to the bathroom. I sighed, lifting the toilet seat before I threw up once more. It wasn't nearly as bad as yesterday, but it still sucked regardless. I hated morning sickness the last time I was pregnant and I hated it now.

"Sookie, maybe we should go to a hospital." Eric's voice came from behind me as he lifted my hair up.

I wiped the back of my hand across my mouth. I forgot that he followed me in here, but I didn't seem to really care anymore if he saw this side of me.

"No, I'm fine." I waved off his worries as I stood to the sink. I brushed and washed my hands before turning around and gently smiling at him. "See? All better now." And I was being honest. After I had that moment of sickness, it disappeared as quickly as it came. "We should go and get back quickly before anyone wakes up."

"You're getting something for your tummy?" He smirked as we got in the car.

Without thinking about it, he rubbed my stomach as if to sooth it. My brows furrowed slightly before I chuckled. That…was different. Since I knew-in the back of my mind-that I was indeed pregnant, it was different because the father of the child growing in my womb rubbed exactly where the child would grow. I never had that with Sebastian. The only people who touched my stomach while I was pregnant were Nicole, Amelia and Gran, but it wasn't that often. To have Eric touch where our child would grow was different, but I liked it. I loved knowing that he was going to be there this time.

Slight tears pricked my eyes, but I turned my head so he wouldn't see. "Yeah, something like that."

"Ready?" Eric asked.

I nodded and he turned on the car and put it in drive. The trip to the store didn't take nearly as much time as I thought, or maybe I wasn't just paying attention to the clock. I couldn't stop staring at Eric as he yawned and turned his head to smile at me a few times. He was now holding my hand, rubbing soothing circles wherever he could touch. I knew he was worried about me, but he had no reason to be. He would know very shortly what was going on.

The parking lot was very bare, hardly any cars there whatsoever so we got a good spot. I didn't want to have to walk much, with the way I was feeling. Yes, I had morning sickness with Bas, but it wasn't nearly this bad. I was tempted to lean over into the nearest trash can and force myself to throw up again, but I didn't do that. With Bas, I threw up maybe once a day, and then felt better. I felt better after throwing up just a bit ago, but now that sickness was back.

"Ugh." I sighed, getting out of the car and heading to the doors.

Eric followed, catching up in time to take my hand in his as we walked. He gripped tightly, pulling me into his side and pushing his other hand around my back to steady me. He was nervous, I could tell. He kept giving me a weird look as we continued, but I tried to ignore it. I was on a mission. I wanted to get in, let him know, find out and go back to the beach home.

My feet carried me as quickly as I could, with Eric's arms wrapped around me as I did so. The pharmacy was coming into view and I was relieved. Eric let go of me and walked over to one of the shelves.

"There's a lot of stuff here that would settle your stomach, Sookie." He commented as he looked through. "They have Pepto-Bismol."

I nodded as I turned to another isle and found what I was looking for very quickly. I picked out a box, First Response to be more exact and walked to the register. I was surprised to see that the pharmacy was open, but was happy regardless. I didn't want to walk all the way to the front of the store to buy it. I pulled out my wallet while Eric was still rummaging through medicine and paid for it quickly.

"Good luck." The woman smiled from behind the counter.

"Thank you." I blushed gently as I turned and walked over to Eric. "Ready?"

"You bought what you needed? But-"

"Yep, I got it." I shook the bag gently and smiled. "Ready?"

"Uh, yeah." He smirked back at me as we began walking again.

A bathroom caught my eye and I bit my lip. I stopped in my tracks, tugging Eric's hand to point where I wanted to head.

"You need to get sick again?" He asked, pushing me in that direction.

I ignored his question and asked one in return. "Come in with me?"

"Into the woman's bathroom?" Eric raised an eyebrow, looking at the door.

"No one's around." I promised as I tugged him further into the room with me.

He was clearly uncomfortable, but all was well. No one was in here at the time, so I turned around and locked the door behind us before going into a stall. The sound of Eric's feet shuffling is what I concentrated on as I pulled the little stick out and did what I had to do. I let a few minutes tick away as I held the stick in my hands, not moving an inch as I waited for the results.

"Sookie, are you okay? I'm starting to wonder what is going on with you." Eric said from the other side of the door, tapping it gently.

I closed my eyes for just a moment, taking a deep breath before I looked down at the stick. There, in a little circle held my answer. Positive.

Tears sprang on their own accord, but it wasn't of sadness. I was crying because I was happy, even after all of the thoughts I had earlier about the whole thing. Looking at the stick, seeing the truth staring me in the face was exciting, happily exciting. I wasn't going to be alone this time; I was more mature now than I was before.

"Eric…" I sniffed.

"Open up." He demanded out of nowhere. He heard my slight cries.

I carefully stood up, unlocking the door as I did so. Eric opened it gently, looking at me in concern as to what was wrong. I shook my head as his hands came down on either sides of my cheeks and made me look up into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Eric…" I whispered.

"What's wrong? Is something hurting?"

"No." I promised, laughing gently as tears slipped from my eyes more.

Carefully, I moved my hands that were stuck in between our bodies and took a step back. I pushed him gently, out into the open part of the bathroom. He moved, but was more confused now than ever as I held up the little stick.

"What is that?" He asked.

"What we came here for." I told him. "It's a pregnancy test, Eric. I'm…pregnant."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So, I think I should tell you what my plot bunnies have been up to and it isn't that great for me.

I had a dream a little while ago, about a certain small boy in this story that will grow up. Sebastian. You know who I am talking about. :P We all love Sebastian dearly, right? Well, my plot bunnies must be thinking that, because they have been pestering me to write a story surrounding him after he is grown, but I don't think I can call it an Eric and Sookie story since it wouldn't be (mostly) surrounding them, just their child that I had created.

I love the idea and I am very excited about it, and yet, I am not sure if I can even create it. I'm not sure anyone would read it, if I did. So, I wanted to know if you would read a story based solely on a Mr. Sebastian Northman along with possible other…Northman's in there *cough* later *cough* on.

Let me know what you think and of course, if I do write it, it wouldn't be until this story is finished because if I started a sequel for a story that wasn't finished, you would be getting quite a few spoilers in it. Lol.

Thank you.

XOXO-SharaMoon


	27. Telling of the good news

**Author's Notes: **Hello my awesome readers!

It has been quite a week for me, but I am doing good. Thought I would just tell you that because…really, I just can. MUHAHAHA!

**Read: **So, I just wanted to give you an update on the story I am possibly writing. Most of you seem excited about the Sebastian story and that just makes me so happy. I wanted to make it clear though, that the Sebastian story I am talking about isn't a retelling of this story, Essential Destiny, from Sebastian's POV. Nope, he is getting his own story where he gets to find his own love of his life, what is going on in in Sebastian world basically. All about Bas Alexander Stackhouse-soon to be changed to Northman. ;) Of course, Sookie and Eric will be in it, but it isn't surrounding them fully; just the child that they created. I believe Sebastian needs his own happy ending, in the long run and I want to write it.

This Sebastian I am talking about will be twenty-two years old when the story starts off, so, just wanted to make sure we were clear. I hope that you still will read it, because I have written the first chapter and I absolutely love it. I don't think I have been this excited about a story in quite some time.

In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter that I am bringing out just a few days after the last chapter. You excited about that? I AM! :P

**Chapter Dedication:** This chapter-since I brought it out so quickly-is for you all because I believe I have the best readers in the world. I truly believe that. I may not get as many reviews as other stories, but not everything is about reviews. This is for EVERYONE that has sat down to take the time to read and hopefully enjoy my storytelling. You are amazing, each and every one of you are my inspiration to keep moving forward and helping my crazy mind to come up with new ideas to create into more stories.

I love you all, but you know that. ;)

Alright, so, let's move along here.

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p><strong>Eric's POV:<strong>

My eyebrows furrowed. "Come again?"

"I'm pregnant." Her voice was soft.

"With…" I pointed at the stick, then at her stomach.

"That's right." She smiled. "We're going to have another baby, Eric. Are you…aren't you excited?"

I stood there for a moment, simply looking at her in astonishment. Was it possible? The little test said it was; Sookie said she was. Her face crumbled slightly, her eyes dulled as she looked down at her feet. No, I didn't want to give her the wrong idea, damn it! Grasping her chin, I brushed my lips against hers, pulling her closer to me.

I felt something wet trickle down my cheek and that was when I realized that I was crying. I wasn't there the first time. I wasn't there to see everything that happened. I didn't know Sookie was pregnant with Sebastian, but this feeling…it hurt so much to think that I missed it the first time, that I missed this excitement, happiness, and so much pride. It was a bittersweet moment for me, to feel such joy and yet guilt laced in between that. Sebastian was my little boy, the apple of my eye and now I was having another child? It did seem rushed, but I disregarded that thought all together because I couldn't have been in a more blissful place at the moment.

I was going to marry Sookie, spend my life with the son I have not been there for like I should have been and now, I was going to have another child that I could hold as a newborn, love from the very beginning. This was our beginning. The start of building our family into a whole.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear. "God, I love you so much, Sookie."

"I love you too, Eric." She whispered, little sobs coming from her mouth. "Let's get out of here though. I don't think I want to share this special moment in a communal bathroom."

I chuckled. "Then why did you take the test now? And why didn't you tell me that we were coming in here for it?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise, I guess. To be honest, I wasn't thinking too clearly. I just knew I had to take the test and the bathroom was just standing there. Not very exciting or a good way of telling you, but…it was there." She shook her head, blushing gently.

"It's alright, Sookie." I told her gently. "It was special, regardless of where we were."

We walked out of the bathroom, only to notice a lady that looked vaguely familiar to us, standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, but she was smiling at us. Well, she was smiling at Sookie.

"So, I am guessing your results came out good for you then?"

"Oh yes, ma'am. We have one on the way." Sookie tapped her belly gently, smiling at the lady.

She must have been the clerk that rang up the pregnancy test when I wasn't looking. I must have been really worried to not notice Sookie actually buying something. I was nervous, scared as hell that she had caught some sort of flu here in Hawaii, but it turns out that she was only pregnant. In reality, being 'only pregnant' meant a lot, to the both of us. She was pregnant with another child of mine. My child was growing within her body. I had a surge of pride take over my system and I smiled to myself widely.

"Congratulations to you both then." The lady smiled and waved. "Aloha."

"Aloha." Sookie and I said in unison as we moved away.

As we walked, I linked my hand in hers tightly as if I was afraid that she would fade away. Never in my life have I felt more complete. Everything I had been through after that one night stand I had with Sookie four years ago changed my life, for the better, but I was lost, so very lost when I didn't know who she was. My mystery girl from my past, the one I was so desperate to find again. I couldn't explain to anyone what that feeling felt like, but it was heart wrenching. Going from place to place, trying to move on and yet, never being able to get away from her in my memory. I couldn't move on from that girl, my mystery girl…

"My Sookie." I whispered into her hair as we walked out into the parking lot. I kissed her hair, pulling her in front of me as we walked. She giggled in my grasp, laying her hands on my forearms and walked crookedly because I was bent slightly to grasp her. She was a fairly small girl, for a giant like me. I smirked at that, but said nothing more as I enjoyed the silence that was growing between us. We didn't need words to describe our love, our feelings we were both sharing. Bliss, such serenity was what we were sharing.

We stopped at the car and I opened the door for her, but before she could turn, I grasped her arm and turned her back to me. She was confused, but I wanted to do something before we were off. I wanted this moment just for the two of us. This one moment in time that meant more than anything for the two of us and the little one growing just below her skin. I bent down, putting my knees on the concrete and grasped her hips gently. My eyes traveled up to her eyes that were looking down at me. She had a light smile grazing her perfect lips as she stared in wonder at what I was exactly doing. Carefully, I lifted her shirt and let my eyes fall to her stomach, right where the child would grow, right where her stomach would begin to swell. Leaning in, I placed a soft and warm kiss against her skin. I closed my eyes, basking in the moment of just knowing that I would be there with her, with Sebastian and with this new miracle…forever.

I hugged her close as I whispered, "I love you too, little one."

"Oh, Eric…" She whispered emotionally, placing her hand in my hair and ran her nails against my scalp.

I stood carefully, making sure I didn't bump into her on the way up. Without thinking about it, I grasped her cheeks in my hands and pulled her into a heated, passionate kiss. As I pulled away, I kissed both of her cheeks, kissed her nose, and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you for everything you have given me. Sookie, you have given me more than I probably deserved. You let me stay, to get to know you and Sebastian. You let me into your heart, even though you knew of our past and didn't know what the possibilities were. You promised to become my wife and now you have given me another child."

"We made them both together. I wasn't the only one in that situation." She giggled, wiping a stray tear away. "I didn't know in the beginning where we would end up, but I am so very lucky and grateful that I made the decision to be with you. It was the most terrifying feeling in the world, not knowing where your future will take you, but with you…I am sure that I will be in the best loving, caring relationship that anyone can have. I trust you with my life; trust you with our son, with our unborn child. I love you more than anything and I didn't ever think it would be possible to move back and find much happiness again." She sighed. "I moved back to Bon Temps because I knew I couldn't cut it in New Hampshire anymore. I thought I was doing the right thing, by dropping out of school and moving back home, but I had doubts all the way there. I don't have those doubts anymore. I don't have to worry that I will be the only parent Sebastian will ever know. I've got you, Bas has you and I have happiness now."

I smiled pulling her into a gripping hug, kissing her neck as I leaned her against the car. "You will never have doubts again, because I will be everything and anything you will ever need or want."

"I don't need much, I promise you that." She whispered. "All I need is you and my babies."

"How many children do you want, Sookie?" I mused. "Ten, fifteen? We could be like that couple that has like, nineteen children. I could give you all the children you could ever want and love."

She laughed outright, slapping my shoulder. "I would love a big family, but not that many." She paused to ponder. "Three. It's a good number. If we have more, of course I would love them, but three is always the number I see in my mind, whenever I think about children."

"You think a lot about having babies, Sookie?" I goaded her. "Looks like someone has been thinking naughty."

"How is thinking about children in anyway naughty?" She asked.

"Because you have to have_ passionate_, _primal_ _sex_ to make the children, Sookie." I kissed her gently, lovingly.

"It looks like _you_ are the one thinking naughty, Eric Northman." She accused playfully.

"When it comes to you, my love, I am always, _always _naughty." Pulling her tighter, I growled soothingly.

"Hold your horses there, buck-o." She pushed against my chest. "One, we are in the parking lot of Walmart, two people are starting to come shopping and everyone can see and three, morning sickness is starting to come back."

I stopped suddenly, pulling away from her to rub her stomach. "Do you need to get sick again? Is there something I can do? Water? Anything?"

"Are you always going to be over protective?" She laughed lightly. "No, I don't need anything at the moment. I just want to head home and spend some time with our family."

"All of our family?" I asked, helping her into the car. I couldn't help it. She said over protective, didn't she? Yeah, I think I will be like that. I've never gone through this before.

"Well, of course!" She gushed. "Nicole and Jason are getting married in just two days, if you don't count today and I won't because I am too excited for that. And, I think I want to tell everyone about our engagement and…pregnancy."

"I thought you wanted to wait to tell them of the engagement?" I asked slightly confused, getting into the car.

"Well, I thought I wanted to, but I am really too excited to hold it in. Plus, I don't want to just blurt it out at an awkward moment and trust me, I did that quite a few times when I was pregnant with Sebastian. Just blurted something out and had an awkward moment…all the time. I don't know why I do, but I guess it's was my not so normal symptom I had."

I gripped the steering wheel tighter in my hands, feeling a wave of guilt that put clouds over my sun shine, perfect day. "I'm sorry…Sookie. I wasn't there and I know that you said before that I didn't know, but I still feel like I should have been."

"It's just guilt, Eric and you can't let it get to you. We both didn't know each other and what was supposed to be just a one night type of thing turned into more. You didn't know and it is as simple as that, but you know what?"

"What?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter." She said quickly.

"How can it not matter?"

"It doesn't matter because you are here now. You will get to be there for Sebastian, doing all the things with him that a dad does. And you will be there for this baby too. We met by chance, created something by accident that night, but we chose to continue what we had four years ago because of the love we have for each other."

"You always know what to say, you know that?" I shook my head, leaning over to taste her lips once more because I simply couldn't resist. "I don't know what I would have done if I never found you again."

"Let's not think about it then." She told me gently. "I don't like thinking about it myself. I know I would have been a good mom, but for myself…I wouldn't have been happy, the way I am with you here, you know? With you here, I can do anything and I'm not only a good mom, but a great mom because I feel happier about myself."

"I don't know if I am a great dad, yet." I confessed.

"It takes practice and you will have a bunch of that, but honestly, I don't think you need to improve at all. You-to me-are the best dad in the world because you picked up the responsibility as if you always had it."

"And I just keep falling deeper in love with you, every time you open that beautiful mouth of yours."

She laughed as I turned on the car and began to drive. "It's so wonderful making others feel better, especially you, because I hate to see you feel sad about anything. So, that's my job."

"What is your job?" I grinned, turning left.

"To always make you smile, whenever I can." She grasped my chin, turning it to the side, but not enough to where my eyes would be diverted from the road. "That smile…right there." She carefully touched her lips to the side of my mouth, I only grinned wider.

I grabbed her hand in mine as I continued down the path to the house. As we went around the side, I noticed that there were lights on within the house itself, shining through some of the curtains that were open. I looked down to the digital clock that was on the dashboard and my eyes widened. It was seriously seven in the morning? It took that long? It didn't even feel like it had been nearly that long since we left at five.

"Looks like everyone is up." Sookie commented as we got out of the car. "Hope they didn't worry."

We walked into the house, to notice that all the drunken people were now lying out on the couches, the floor and Jason was even lying on the dining room table. Sebastian was sitting on the floor by the TV, right between Gran and my mom's legs. He had a bowl of cereal in front of him and had the spoon in his mouth as his eyes were glued on the screen, watching some sort of newer cartoon that looked completely stupid. They just didn't make morning cartoons anymore like they used to. I shook my head.

"Something tells me we weren't missed too much." I whispered in Sookie's ear only to feel her silent giggles as her shoulders moved.

"Mom? Dad?" Sebastian turned around, tugging his night shirt down as he stood and ran over to us. "I missed you!" He hugged our legs.

"Speaking of missing you," Gran started. "Might want to tell us where you two went at five in the mornin'?"

"Well," Sookie started only to be interrupted by Amelia coming out of the darkened hallway.

"Oh, dear God in heaven. The lights…oh, the lights are so bright! Shut 'em off, shut 'em off!" She complained.

"Can't." Jason muttered from the table. "I can't even move to turn them off for fear that I would just throw up and blackout as soon as my feet hit the floor. I almost did just that coming out here, don't want to move again."

"That is what happens when you party like animals." Mom said sternly. "Now, you will just have to take your punishment and deal with the lights on. My grandson wouldn't be able to see his cereal bowl in the dark."

"But, mom…" Pam started, lying on the other couch with a wet towel on her face.

"No, buts, Pamela." My mother said quickly. "Even you can't bat your eyelashes this time and get what you want. Punishment is a good thing, at times."

"I seriously don't even think I can 'bat my eyelashes' without my eyes twitching in protest." Pam groaned from underneath the towel.

"Can't we open a few more curtains around where Bas is sitting and let some of the sunlight come through? That way we can turn off all of these lights." Hoyt groaned from the floor by the couch where Tara was occupying.

"Well, we could…but I just didn't want to get up and open them all." Gran said, smirking playfully. She was goading them. "I'm an old woman, you know. No, I think these lights are fine until I can get myself up to open the windows."

"Well, anyway, what were you saying, Sookie dear?" Grace turned to smile at us.

"I don't think now would be the best time, you know, with all of the…hangovers going on." Sookie replied, gulping slightly.

I smiled, taking her hand in mine. "Don't be bashful now, my love." I turned to everyone. "Sookie and I are engaged and…" There were some gasps and groans from people trying to move to sit up to look at us. "And, we're going to have a baby."

Almost everyone stirred then, sitting up and looking in shock.

"Oh praise God!" My mom clapped happily along with Gran who smiled widely.

"Holy balls! Wow!" Amelia shouted only to grab her head and wince from the possible headache she had just received.

"Really?" Pam said, sitting up and taking the towel from her face. "That's wonderful."

"Congrats, you two." Jason said from table. "I'd get up and hug you, but I don't think you would appreciate throw up on your outfit."

"Congratulations!" Tara, Hoyt, and Sam said in unison.

"What did I miss?" Nicole came out in pajamas rubbing her eyes and yawning widely.

Everything became quiet as Sebastian decided to speak up. "You gonna have a…baby? I'm the baby!"

"Oh, so I obviously missed something important." Nicole whispered throughout the quieted room.

Both Sookie and I stared at our son, both trying to figure out what to say to the boy that looked so distraught in front of us.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Left it at another cliffy, did I? *Hides from thrown objects*

Yes, I really did leave it right there and for that, all I can say is…MUHAHAHAHAHA!

**WAIT! There's more:** SO, since I did that evil cliffy business, I am offering you something that I hope you will enjoy. If you review, I will give you a sneak peek of the next chapter. You need to have a Fanfic account because I sent it in PMs. If you don't have one, then I cannot send you the sneak peek. All you have to do is review. If you do not want the sneak peek then please put that in your review. If you don't have something like 'Please, no sneak peek for me' in your review, then I will just send you the little teaser that I will write.

Thank you again, for everything.

*Hugs*


	28. My everything

**Author's Notes:** Hello dear readers!

Alright, here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! I feel so heartbroken for Sebastian in the first part of the chapter, but he will come around, I promise you! :)

We still have quite a few things to get through before the end of this story, so I hope you stick with me throughout it all! It will be a fun and hopefully fluffy ride…most of the time.

Again, thank you for all the support that you have all given me and continue to give. You are all amazing, just so you know. ;)

**Playlist: Amazing- by Janelle.** Through most of this chapter, I listened to this song. I dedicated it to Sebastian and Sookie because it is perfect for their bond they share. Please, if you have time check it out. It is also the song I dedicate to my own son. I used to sing it to him when he was a newborn baby. It is just an all-around amazing song that –in my mind-explains the love a mother has for her child.

So, enough rambling…onto the chapter!

All mistakes are my own and I am sure this chapter has a few of them. Did not look over spelling and grammar as much as I should have. I hope this doesn't inconvenience anyone. If you see any, please just ignore it the best you can. :) Though, while Sebastian's talking-the way he pronounces and his grammar, I made it that way for a reason. I wanted to get into how a child would talk, so I know that is not very correct, but for kids Sebastian's age…it totally is! :P

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>I blinked; once, twice and a third time before I was able to move. I did not believe Sebastian would act like this, though…it was something I should have expected. I thought he would be slightly upset, not downright angry, hurt and sad.<p>

"Take it back. Take the baby back!" Sebastian said as he pushed passed us, out to the porch where he ran away from Eric and I to stand on the rock that was there in the yard. He had his little arms crossed over his chest and he huffed one great sigh for such a small little boy. "I don't want a baby. I'm the baby!"

"Sebastian," I called, walking slowly to where he stood. "you will always be mommy's baby Bas. Nothing will change that."

"It is a'ready!" He hollered, not wanting to turn around. "I don't want to share! I don't! I _won't_!"

"Sebastian," Eric tried this time. "What do you think will change?"

He was quiet for quite some time, huffing and sniffing. "That mommy and you won't want me. I'll be a-a-a-a-ll forgotten 'bout." He dragged the word out.

This hurt my heart so much. My baby boy…he believed, _truly believed_ that I would just forget about him? That he wouldn't matter still? I tip-toed the rest of the way to the rock, pulling him off of it, even if he struggled in my grasp, crying for me to let him go, I wouldn't and I couldn't. My son was the most important thing in my life and I realized, just now, how everything changed so drastically in such a short amount of time. He probably couldn't handle it all at once.

"Oh, baby Bas; I'm so sorry that you feel like you do." I whispered, holding him closely. He had given up in his attempt to free himself and now was crying softly in my arms. His arms wrapped around my neck tightly, so very tightly as if he was afraid if he let go, I wouldn't be there anymore. "I will never, _ever _love you any less. Do you hear me Sebastian Alexander? You are and always will be my miracle, the little boy that gave mommy her real destiny. You are my everything and I cannot let you think that mommy and daddy will love you any less, just because there will be another baby."

"You really won't?" Sebastian whispered in my ear, a tear of his falling down my own cheek.

"Never, baby boy. Never in a million years." I kissed his cheek, pulling Eric to my side. He wrapped his arms around us both and we all just stood there like that for quite a few minutes in silence.

"I still think that we should take it back, mommy." Sebastian gave me a pointed stare, narrowing his eyes.

"Take the baby back?" I chuckled looking up at Eric, who had a smirk on his face.

"Buddy, I don't think we can take the baby back." Eric told him.

"Fine," Bas sighed dramatically. "If we gots to keep 'em, then I guess I _have_ to share my toys. Where is the baby?"

My eyes widened as he looked around. I never told him where babies actually come from! I looked up to Eric for moral support. He looked just as shocked. He's never really dealt with children before, let alone his own son, since he hasn't known him for very long.

"Uh…" I whispered. "Eric? The birds and the bees' speech…"

"What?" Eric looked in my direction, confused. "The-oh…OH! Um…"

I shook my head, wasn't getting much help there. Well, maybe I didn't have to fully tell him about sex and how babies are made right now. That was a talk I would prefer to do just a little bit later. "Bas, the baby won't be here for nine months because mommy has to carry the baby in her tummy."

"In your tummy?" Sebastian asked me, looking down between us before he began to struggle. "Mom! Mom, you are squishing it!"

That got a very big chuckle from the people behind us, who had just walked outside to see what was keeping us. Gran, Nicole and Grace were standing on the porch, while the others lingered in the doorway, afraid of the sunlight because of the hangovers.

"Sebastian," I laughed. "No, I'm not squishing the baby. That's where the baby…has to live, to grow. The baby is alright."

"Not that I'm worried or nothing." Bas sniffed, jumping from my arms to land on his feet with perfect grace.

"Of course not, buddy." Eric said; bending down on his left knee and clapping Sebastian's back. "But, it isn't so bad being a big brother. You get to protect them, teach them things and be the big boy that helps with the baby."

"You did that, dad?" Sebastian asked.

Eric chuckled, looking over to where Pam was. She was smiling now. "Yeah. Your aunt Pam is my younger sister and I taught her everything she ever needed to know. She used to follow me around the house because being the big brother was cool."

"And Uncle Jason is my older brother." I told my son, smiling at Jason who finally was able to pick himself up off the table without throwing up and passing out. "He took care of me, and I always thought he was so cool because he was always there to play with and protect me as well."

"That does sound cool…" Sebastian said. It was a start at least. "I get to take care of the baby and have someone to play with."

"You do, buddy." Eric rubbed Sebastian's back. "And no matter what, you will always be my little guy, alright?"

"You won't forget about me, dad? I only known you for a little while…I…don't want to share."

"You don't have to share for nine more months, but even when the new baby comes, I will still be there for you and nothing will change. We will still have fun everyday like we do now."

"That's good." Sebastian smiled.

-break-

"Come on and hurry!" Pam yelled in the middle of the room, holding a rather large clipboard with different checklists on it. She was quickly scribbling something down that I noticed, but for the life of me, I didn't know what.

"For someone that had a big hangover, you sure are doing alright now." Amelia groaned, but smiled. She walked up to Pam and kissed her cheek, grabbing her around the waist. I smiled at that. Their love was genuine and I was so very happy for the both of them, that they are together.

"I've taken some pills, had a morning breakfast-even if I didn't want it-so I am raring to go." Pam told her. "Is Nicole doing okay?"

"Yes, she is heading out of the bathroom now." I spoke from my seat next to Sebastian, he was playing with his guitar that he told me he had to bring on this trip.

"How are you feeling, Sookie?" Pam turned her attention to me. "Morning sickness finally went away?"

"I think so." I furrowed my brows, trying to somehow magically figure out if I would throw up again anytime soon. It seemed likely, but I was fine at the moment. "They have a bathroom just in case, right?"

"Yes, I believe so. We won't be long. I still have so much more to do, so were going to make this trip as quick as possible. We only have nearly two days left until the wedding, you know." Pam scratched her head, marking something else down on the paper.

I nodded, shifting to the side to see Nicole walking out, kissing Jason goodbye. "Now, don't forget that you also have to take the guys out to get what you are wearing for the wedding as well."

"Today?" Jason groaned.

"Yes, today." Nicole replied, shaking her head. "Pam is already stressed enough, let's get it done so we can go to the beach, how about that? Just me and you time."

"Now," Jason purred, pulling her closer. "I love the sound of that."

Nicole giggled, slapping his chest before she came to stand by me. "Bas, you are going with the guys today."

"He's very excited to be the ring bearer." I laughed, rubbing Sebastian's head.

"It's important." Sebastian grinned.

"It is very, very important." Nicole nodded. "You get to hold the rings."

"We don't have a flower girl, I just thought of that." Pam hissed.

"I'll be the flower girl, along with a bridesmaid." Amelia grinned, pushing her hand in the air.

"Well, I guess so." Pam allowed. "Alright," She looked around to everyone standing there. "Girls come with me and guys go with Eric. We meet back up in three hours."

And that is how we ended up sitting in a rather nice store with beautiful dresses. Nothing overly fancy, we weren't technically looking for bridesmaid dresses. It was so hot down here in Hawaii that we chose something a lot thinner in choice to wear and these dresses would do perfectly.

Nicole wanted sunset colored dresses, pink, orange and yellows were what we had chosen. Pam wanted the pink, because that was her favorite color. Amelia chose orange because it went with her brown hair, clashing slightly but making her look practically flawless and I had the yellow, which was one of the best colors that looked good on me. We were all happy, getting the dresses that matched each other, just in different colors; spaghetti strap, above the knee, light and flowy material that would go almost perfectly with Nicole's wedding dress. Hers was light and flowy as well, longer of course, but not overly heavy. This was a wedding on a beach and therefore she didn't want to drag a long train from some of the more luxurious dresses she had seen.

All in all, it came out rather perfect, just what she wanted and I was happy for her. Nicole couldn't stop smiling, I noticed and that alone made me smile along with her. We both had a lot in common at the moment. She was getting married and so was I-later on of course-and we were both pregnant. I found that comforting, because I wouldn't have to go through pregnancy alone and when those emotions and other symptoms began to play out during the whole thing, I would have someone to talk to who was going through the same thing as I was.

We couldn't be too far apart in pregnancy. She was around two and a half months pregnant. If I could take a home pregnancy test-getting a positive-and just started throwing up, then I would be guessing that I was at least six weeks along. That was when I found out about Sebastian, so I was sure I was around that mark, this time around too.

Nicole had morning sickness as well, just not nearly as bad as I did, I noticed. She threw up maybe twice since we were here and quite honestly, I lost count of how many times I have gotten sick. It got me thinking on how I needed to start taking prenatal vitamins and thankfully Nicole had given me one this morning. Those pills are huge and so hard to swallow at times, but they are for the baby and I forced it down my throat before we left.

I felt great though, even with the morning sickness and Sebastian's earlier outburst. I knew that everything would be fine sooner or later and I just had to keep looking toward that. I was living my dream, finally. No, I really never had a dream to begin with. I had hopes and my biggest hope was giving Sebastian a good life the best I could and I feel like I am doing that. I can dream now, more than just hoping and praying that I would be the best mom I could possibly be. I could do anything, I felt empowered to do so with Eric by my side, my son having his father in his life and this new child that is growing in my womb. I knew I would be alright, I knew my son would be alright and that is what had me excited for the future.

-break-

"Oh, I am so excited." Nicole gushed as she tried on her wedding dress in the back room. The boys were still out. They had decided after they got their tuxes that they would go to the beach, we were meant to meet them a little over thirty minutes ago. "The dress still fits!"

"You didn't think it would?" Grace smiled, crossing the silk strings in the back into a bow.

"Well, with the baby bump and all, I wasn't quite sure." Nicole explained; a slight pink hue on her cheeks. "Is the bump noticeable?"

"Yes," I told her, rubbing said bump. "I can see it, but it isn't that defined. The way the dress is cut, it hides it mostly. Is that what you want?"

"Oh, it doesn't really matter. My little one is a big part of the wedding, so, I don't care if he or she shows through the dress." She smiled, rubbing her stomach where my hand was a moment ago. "I'm happy." She whispered, probably to herself, but I heard it.

"You have every reason to be, honey." I told her. "I'm so very happy for you."

"And I'm happy for you, Sookie. If I had to be honest, it was you that got Jason and I together again. Well, it was Sebastian." She shook her head. "That was a dark time for all of us, when he was in the hospital, but it brought us together, not just Jason and I, but the whole family."

"We know." Pam whispered, finally getting off the phone. "Sebastian is always the one that seems to bring this family together. We became a whole…because of that little guy."

"He's special…he always has been." I smiled, turning my head to the sleeping boy on the couch. He had chosen to stay back with the girls when the boys wanted to go to the beach and I was glad. He looked so worn out from the day of hustle and bustle around here. That was another reason we stayed at the house extra, so Sebastian could get a good nap in.

Carefully I walked over, getting down on my knees as I looked at the slumbering boy of mine. He looked so peaceful, after everything that had happened to him. He truly was special in more ways than one and everyone in this family knew that. They knew how important this one little boy was because he was the reason for everything. The reason for everyone's happiness and future, including my own, but he has always been my future regardless. I was just thankful, so very thankful that I get to share my son with these wonderful people that truly love and care about him.

"One day, you will understand just how amazing you really are." I whispered to my son as the girls went back to doing what they were doing before. "I want you to smile and laugh a lot. I want you to always know how much I will always love you. I want you to be the best big brother that I know you will be. I want you to look at the world and always know that there is a destiny out there for you. I want so much for you and now I truly believe that I can make sure you know all those things and succeed in everything you set your heart to." I let my fingers run through his golden blond locks. His face scrunched up slightly before he murmured something that I couldn't understand. I smiled. "You are my heart and soul, Sebastian. I will always be there for you, always right there with you wherever your life will take you. You are the reason for everything, the reason you have a little brother or sister on the way. You are the reason that mommy has daddy back in her and your life." I paused, feeling tears prick my eyes now. "I have to thank God a million times over, because when I was first found out about you, I was afraid. I was so afraid to take you home from the hospital after you were born, but you squeezed my fingers-though you wouldn't remember that-and that gave me strength. You have always been my strength and that will never change, my sweet baby boy. Nothing will ever be able to change the bond we share and I don't want you to ever think that it could. I will make sure that you will always feel loved after this new baby joins our family. I never want you to doubt for a second that you are not special because," I looked around the room, to the woman that were smiling, laughing and enjoying their life. "Because you are more special to us all than I could ever possibly tell you."


	29. Wedding on the beach

**Author's Notes:** Hello readers!

I am back with another chapter! This one was one of my favorites that I have ever written so far, so I hope you enjoy it as well. I really don't know why it's one of my favorites, but it just is! lol.

**Important:** So, I finally changed up my writing styles. Instead of just going with the flow and see where I end up, I started to write down what I want to happen in the remainder of my stories and I started with Essential Destiny's list. I have a few things I wanted to do with the rest of this story and therefore, after I was done with the list, I came up to at least 13 more chapters, including this one right here.

We are getting toward the end, which is sad, but I am still very excited because I am coming out with a sequel. Sebastian's story; which I know quite a few of you are very excited for. To be honest, this is the most excitement that I have ever felt for a single story and he is my own character! Lol. Yay! It's important to me, I feel like Sebastian is my own baby because I created him through writing, so I hope you all will enjoy what I have created for his own love story/life story when he is older as well.

I have also decided that I am going to write the rest of this story starting this weekend, meaning that if I actually do it, I will be updating the rest every three days and then begin with the first chapter of the sequel because I simply can't wait and a few of my readers…*cough* Nicole *cough* are really excited as in whenever they see the spoilers and sneak peeks I bring out, it's torture for them to wait. So, I am trying to hurry the best I can, promise!

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! You are all amazing!

I re-uploaded this because I had an error. Dreadswench; thank you so much for pointing this out. The first song that Nicole and Jason danced to was not in the movie Dirty Dancing and I really, really should have remembered that since it was one of my favorite movies when I was little! *blushes* I just knew it wasn't the movie I was looking for, but I went against what I thought and I was wrong. SO, thank you again! lol.

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>"You look so beautiful." I gushed, tears sliding down my cheeks as I tied the strings together to Nicole's wedding dress.<p>

"You think so?" I saw tears start to form in her own eyes.

"Hey! No crying!" I chuckled, sobbing at the same time. Being pregnant kind of sucks with all the hormones added into the mix.

"I c-can't help it. I'm happier today than I had ever been in my entire life, Sookie." She whispered, turning around on the chair we had her stand on to fix the trim of her dress and some other things that go into that process.

"I'm so proud of you." I told her with so much emotion. "I'm so proud and happy for the both of you. Today, you really become my sister."

"Sister-in-law." She laughed.

"Okay, I got your veil." Amelia sung, dancing over to where we stood.

Nicole bent down, her ringlet curly hair bouncing all the while as Amelia adjusted the piece into her hair, fitting it perfectly in place before she stood, and getting off of the chair all together. I carefully laid the back down flat, smoothing it out with my hands. The veil reached the middle of her back and it had lace on the trim. Intricate lace that was so beautiful.

I sighed happily, smiling once again as I wiped the tears away. Looking at my best friend, the one that stuck through everything with me, I knew everything would be alright. Nicole changed my brother, made him want things that even I never expected him to want. He was a better man now, with her at his side and truthfully, I could say the same for her. Nicole was better now that Jason was in her life.

"The flowers are in place? How about the arch? Is the minister here?" Pam said through her little Bluetooth headset, talking to Tara on the other end. We had been so busy today, getting everything ready for the wedding.

We were all a part of it in some way. Tara chose to make sure everything was situated while Nicole and Jason were taking their vows. She chose to be a guest instead of being a bridesmaid because Pam needed some help with the reception while we all had to stand in the front. Sam, Hoyt, and Eric were the groomsmen while Pam, Amelia and I were the bridesmaids. Gran was going to walk Nicole down the aisle and Grace was going to be on Sebastian duty. We all had our parts to play on this joyous day and we all would never forget it.

Amelia had to go first because she also opted to be the really grown up flower girl. My friend, the spunky one. I could have laughed, but she was enjoying it and therefore, just made the whole day seem perfect.

We had lunch together, just us girls while the guys did the same. It was tradition in our family that the groom and bride couldn't see each other the day of the wedding until they were standing before the minister. It was bad luck if they did see one another beforehand. So, Jason, Hoyt, Sam and Eric stayed at a hotel not too far away last night. That was hard on me because all I wanted to do was be with Eric. He called, talked to me over the phone for practically the whole night because he missed me as much as I missed him, but it just wasn't the same as him holding me while we slept. Still, I didn't get much sleep at all, which accounted for me looking like a zombie when I first woke up. Thank God for makeup, is all I can say!

Sebastian was currently holding his little pillow that had the rings already tied in. He was fiddling with them, telling me just how pretty they were. I smiled at my boy, kissing his cheek before I took him to get in his tux and to get myself dressed as well.

I was running a little late, since I wasn't feeling all that great to begin with, but I was happy and morning sickness-though I couldn't call it that because it happened more than in the morning-couldn't get the better of me today.

The men had chosen black tuxes, with the color of the dress of who they were walking down the aisle as their tie. Sam had pink because he was paired with Pam, Hoyt had orange and was paired with Amelia, and of course Eric had yellow because he was with me. Jason had on a regular black tie with those three colors sewn into it as a pattern; yellow, orange and pink and that went for Sebastian's little tie as well. It was clearly a good find because the colors nearly matched the dresses. Pam found them and I still give her props for finding them here on such short notice. Gran and Grace were both in light peach suits, since they both kindly rejected on wearing dresses and Tara was going to wear a very light purple dress.

Everything just seemed to fit so well. We all complimented each other perfectly and I couldn't be more excited about that. It made me think of my own wedding, but of course I wasn't quite sure what I had planned for my own day. All I knew was that I wanted something simple, in a nice church with a small group of family gathering around us when we took our own vows. Eric and I haven't talked about when we were going to get married and tie the knot, but I was thinking sometime in April. Spring was one of my favorite times of the year and even if I looked huge because I would be really pregnant by then, that didn't matter.

"Okay, time to give out presents." Nicole announced, turning around to grab something behind her bed.

We all looked at each other, clearly not expecting such a thing from her. I watched as she bent over, picking up small boxes in her arms before turning toward us. I smiled at her, calling in the other girls from the surrounding area to see what she had planned.

"Nicole, you really didn't have to." Amelia said seriously, something she doesn't do very often.

"Yes I know, but I wanted to." She shrugged. "Okay, Sookie…" She placed a box in my hand before going down the line to each girl; Pam, Amelia, Grace, Tara and Gran.

All at once, we lifted the lids of the boxes and pulled out matching necklaces. Sterling silver hearts, with each of our names engraved in the metal. Damn hormones! I started to cry again as I saw the date of today written on the back, much smaller than our names on the front of the necklace. It was a reminder necklace, a way to for each of us to remember helping make this day special for her and Jason.

"It's so beautiful." I whispered, looking up at her with watery eyes. "Thank you."

"No, thank you." Nicole smiled brightly. "Thanks each and every one of you."

"Don't I get a present, Aunt Nicole?" Sebastian-who felt left out-pouted.

"Of course I have a present for my baby Bas!" Nicole proclaimed as if it was nonsense for him to even think that she forgot him. "You necklace is extra important to me."

She knelt before my son, holding out his own little box for him to take. Sebastian smiled as he reached and took it, thanking her in the process. His little hands lifted the lid and I heard him gasp as he pulled it out. His necklace wasn't in the shape of a heart like ours was, but in the shape of a guitar pick, because of his love for music. The tears only flowed more as I too knelt beside him, taking it from his hands to put it around his neck. His name was etched in the front like ours was, but it was in a different font, much more dramatic than our cursive.

"I love it!" He grabbed the pick, holding it up in front of him.

The necklace was slightly large on him, reaching down to the middle of his chest, but it was meant to be that way. It was so that he could wear it when he was older, but as I looked carefully, I noticed the date wasn't on the back of his necklace like ours was. No, what was written on the back of his was: _You are special._

I sobbed after that, pulling my best friend into the most gripping hug that I could possibly imagine. Sebastian was special to this entire family and Nicole wanted him to know that, every time he wore this necklace. Nicole cried with me, which led to us reapplying her makeup but that was alright in the end.

**-break-**

The beach was perfect, everything just fit wonderfully. We had a few guests, nice people that we met here in Hawaii, sitting in the white chairs that led to the arch that Nicole and Jason would stand under. The arch itself was covered in a bunch of native flowers, all different shades and colors, with vines stretching around the white picket fence style arch. The ocean was calm, small waves lapped the shore. The sun was slowly setting, leaving just enough time for us to walk down the aisle before the sunset's hues would come alive.

Native music was playing, a guitarist that Sebastian was eyeing rather carefully standing by the two palm trees where we were. It was such a sweet, relaxing and beautiful melody that just got you in good spirits. I looked around, down to my brother who stood next to the minister and he had such a happy smile adorning his features, his eyes sparkled. He was happy, so very happy. My eyes traveled to Nicole, who stood up in the tent they had set up for us and I walked back toward her.

From my purse, I pulled out a beautiful hairclip, one that had been in the Stackhouse family for generations. It was in the shape of a butterfly and the wings held a bunch of blue sapphires, but they weren't overly big. Just small little gems, that sparkled beautifully. With a smile on my own face, I walked up to her, lifting part of her hair up and clipping it to the side before the veil would be put over. The blushing bride reached up and fingered the object before looking at me.

"Something blue." I murmured softly.

"Thank you." She whispered back.

"Something borrowed." Amelia was next, flinging her a garter toward her direction. It was white lace, simple and elegant. "You can keep it, if you want after this. I don't think I want it back after Jason uses his teeth to take it from your leg."

Nicole chuckled, slapping Amelia's arm before hugging her.

"Something old." Gran said and everyone looked at her in confusion. She laughed. "I wasn't talking about myself, ladies." She shook her head, pulling out a pearl necklace and hooking it around Nicole's neck. "I wore this on my wedding day, years upon years ago."

"Oh, Gran…" Nicole smiled, hugging her tightly.

"Something new." Tara and Pam said together, holding out a pearl bracelet that would nearly match the necklace. "It was hard to find, but I think it will go with the necklace." Pam said as she put it around Nicole's wrist.

"You guys…" Nicole started. "Are going to make me start to cry again."

"No crying! We've already redid your makeup!" Amelia said sternly, grabbing her hand. "Don't cry until you get down there. Because I know you will, regardless. Thank God for waterproof mascara."

"Good luck, sweetie." Grace said, kissing Nicole's cheek.

"Everyone ready to do this?" Pam called to the girls, looking around the small group of women and Sebastian.

"Let's have a wedding." I giggled, grabbing my bouquet of wild flowers in my hands.

We had to do the walk a little out of order from the original because Amelia was the flower girl and bridesmaid, but that wasn't so bad. Pam went first, with Sam who linked arms with her. Then came me and Eric and I grinned widely as my eyes fell upon my man. He was so stunning, so handsome in his tux and it only made me think of how he would look on our own wedding day.

"You look stunning, my love." He whispered as we walked.

"You don't look bad yourself." I replied, walking next to him until we got up to the front. Quickly, I leaned over and kissed Jason's cheek and he gave me a gripping hug. "I'm so proud of you, Jason and I know you will be very happy for the rest of your life."

"Thanks, sis." He chuckled, pulling away. He surprised me by leaning in and kissing my forehead, something he did when I was younger.

Finally, Amelia came down with Sebastian. She held his hand until she got to the small walkway and began to throw flowers to the ground with a big smile on her face. She was having so much fun with this; I shook my head, laughing under my breath. She and Sebastian reached us and I took my place at the top, then came Amelia and then Pam. Hoyt was standing next to Jason, then Eric and then Sam. Again, slightly out of order since Hoyt didn't walk with Amelia down the aisle and just stood next to Eric, but order didn't really matter. All that mattered was that we finally get these two married!

The music changed and then man started singing a very known song in Hawaii called Ke Kali Nai Au. We all turned our attention to the two women walking down the sand, toward the archway. Gran was holding Nicole's hand, gripping it tightly in her grasp with a smile on her face. Though Nicole was just entering the family for real, Gran had always loved Nicole like her own kin anyway and her face held such pride for her grandchildren.

Nicole had tears flowing as soon as she saw Jason and quite surprisingly, I heard a slight shaky breath come from my brother as well. I looked over just in time to see a single tear slip down his face while he watched his girl walk toward him. It was beautiful, so much love.

The song finished and the ceremony began as Gran said she was giving away this woman to her grandson. Jason smiled, kissing Gran's cheek before she went to take her seat next to Grace. Sebastian stood from his seat, running next to me. Quickly, I grabbed him, holding him closely to me as I chuckled. He didn't want to be out of the loop.

As we listened to the minister, my gaze fell upon Eric who had not stopped staring at me the whole time. He winked and I chuckled again, trying my hardest to keep myself quiet. His gaze was loving, meeting my blue eyes with his own he said 'I love you' without talking. I repeated his words just the same as we stood there.

Soon it would be our time, soon we would be where Jason and Nicole were and we would be happy. He would tell me he loved me, just as I heard Jason do just not a moment ago. Simple tears slipped from my eyes as the minister called for the rings and Sebastian walked proudly from me to stand in between Nicole and Jason. Jason patted Sebastian's back, while Nicole leaned down and kissed his cheek. They grabbed the rings and Bas came back to my side.

"Jason, do you take this woman to be your wife, to live together in holy matrimony; to love her, to honor her, to comfort her, and to keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He said solemnly, pride woven in those two simple words and yet, those words meant everything. He slipped the ring on her finger carefully.

"And Nicole, do you take this man to be your husband, to live together in holy matrimony, to love him, to honor him, to comfort him, and to keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I d-do." She spoke through her own happy tears, smiling as she tried to put his ring on him with shaky fingers. She got it on after a few tried and a few laughs.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," He man said. "You may kiss your bride."

Jason grinned, lifting her veil from her face and tucking it behind her head. "Come here, baby." He told her, grabbing her behind the middle of her back and pulling her closely. It was a sweet kiss and everyone erupted in cheers and began to clap. I laughed, looking at Eric in mirth.

**-Break-**

The first dance was beautiful, with Jason holding Nicole as tightly as he could, whispering sweet nothings that none of us could hear, but could just imagine. I gripped Eric's hand in my own as he led me to the dance floor and surprisingly, no other than a very known song for the two of us came on.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
>Cause I know that you feel me somehow<br>You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
>And I don't want to go home right now<em>

_And all I can taste is this moment  
>And all I can breathe is your life<br>Cause sooner or later it's over  
>I just don't want to miss you tonight<em>

"Our song." I whispered, looking up into his eyes as it began to play. "I guess Nicole had this song in rotation because she knew it was special to us."

"I think we will have to dance to this song as our first dance." He replied, leaning down to kiss my lips gently.

"It might not make sense to anyone." I told him as we swayed. "I mean, Nicole and Jason danced to Unchained Melody by the Righteous Brothers."

Eric laughed gently. "It's a good song, but why did they chose that?"

"Though Jason would never admit it, Ghost is one of his favorite movies." I laughed. "It's also Nicole's."

"Ah, so it's their song." He nodded.

"I guess." I shrugged, leaning up to kiss his neck carefully.

"So, it doesn't really matter what anyone else thinks of our first dance song." He finally said, dipping me back slightly. "As long as it's special to us, then that is what we should do."

"You're right." I smiled. "I love you so much, Eric."

"Probably not as much as I love you." He replied, laying his hand between our bodies to place on my stomach.

Sebastian ran to us then, grabbing our legs and began to sway with us. Eric laughed again, leaning down to pick him up and cradle him in our grasp together. I wrapped my arms around my small little family as we danced to the most important song that ultimately led us to where we were today. It was the song that Eric sung, catching my attention on that fateful night that changed our lives forever, giving us our son.

"I just want you to know who I am." Sebastian sang to us both, catching onto the song quickly.

I smiled. This was my life now and I wouldn't want it any other way. Just to dance the night away with my fiancée and my beautiful baby Bas.


	30. Sex on the beach

**Author's Notes:** Hello my dear and awesome readers!

I do hope you are all doing great and had a Happy Halloween, for those who celebrate it and for the rest of you that don't; I just hope you had a wonderful day. :) I've been a busy bee lately and for that, again, I am sorry.

So, here is the next chapter for Essential Destiny and I do hope that you…enjoy it to its fullest. *wink, wink*

**Important:** My dear reader and friend; **Nmarie3** had made me a banner picture of this beautiful scene of two people (that look like Eric and Sookie in my opinion) in the water, naked. I had gotten inspired by this image and my way of thanking her for finding that image and making me said banner, I've created this chapter for it and for her. So, Nicole, this chapter is for you, hon!

So, you can check out that image if you go to my Wordpress account. I had posted it awhile back, but if you scroll down, you will see what I am talking about! It is simply amazing! I love it!

Okay, okay…so I won't take any more of your time and you can just enjoy this chapter!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>Another beautiful sunset on a beach of Hawaii was the most fabulous way to end our perfect time here. I sat next to Eric, our hands joined at our side as we watched the sun began to fade over the horizon. It was a magnificent sight, taking in the smell of fresh salt water as it sprayed against the rocks, the waves as they crashed lightly against the shore and coming up to lap at our feet and a lone fishing boat began to ship out into more open and deep water, already far in the ocean that I could barely make it out.<p>

Eric gripped my hand and I knew he was taking in the beautiful sight as well. It was so peaceful, so calm and just absolutely heaven. This whole trip has been that way, with a few minor bumps in the road, but all in all, it was wonderful and would stay with me for the rest of my life.

I had never gotten to do something like this and quite honestly, I never planned on it before. I never thought I would have Eric in my life, happily sitting on the beach and holding hands as we watched the sun fade. It seemed surreal to me, even now. Like I was stuck in a fantasy world that I created within my subconscious mind, but even I knew that was a crazy thought. This was all real. The feel, scents, emotions; it was all mine and would forever be that way.

He made me feel things that I didn't even know were possible for one person to have. To consume all of the love, happiness and excitements that two lovers could share together and didn't even have to do anything in particular to keep feeling that way. This was love, true love and I would never let it fade away from me.

"Sebastian was rather sad that we would be leaving tomorrow." Eric whispered as if he was afraid that if he spoke louder, that this would all fall apart.

"Yes," I nodded. "I will be sad to leave too. It was such an exciting time here."

"I'm glad we got to share it with everyone." He commented, turning to look at me slightly. "But, I miss our alone time all the same."

I giggled, slapping his arm playfully with the hand that wasn't locked with his. "I miss that too, but we will have plenty of alone time."

"Like right now?" He suggested, wiggling his eyebrows in my direction.

I looked around, noticing that we were the only people on this part of the secluded beach. We were utterly alone and Sebastian wasn't here either. He was back at the beach house, still sleeping off the excitement of playing in the water earlier with the family.

"We are alone." I allowed. "What did you have in mind, lover?"

He grinned, standing up carefully. "Come with me."

"Where?" I couldn't help the excitement in my tone.

"Into the water, of course. Let's swim."

"Your definition of _alone_ time meant something totally different in my mind." I told him, holding back a smile.

"You, my dear, are naughty with naughty thoughts." He whispered, leaning in to kiss my lips gently before turning around and running into the coming wave.

I watched for a moment as he ducked under the water, only to come back up quickly. He slicked his hair back, turning in the water to look at me. His hand raised, his fingers bent and he motioned me over with a sly smile on his face.

"I don't have a bathing suit on." I said, motioning down to my attire. "I'm not a guy that can go shirtless like you."

He laughed again. "Take your clothes off."

"Now who's the one with a dirty mind?" I raised my own eyebrow, getting him back.

He shrugged, ducking under the water again. I sighed, and peeked a look around once more. No one was here, so I was sure I was safe and yet, it felt sort of awkward to give in to his request. I didn't have a totally flat stomach anymore; there was just a small bump. On the other hand, the idea of being naked in public was something that I had never thought about doing, but it was also exciting. Some kind of rush I couldn't quite identify.

I sighed, shaking my unknown fear from my body and raised my shirt over my head. Then took off my bra and slipped off my pants, along with my panties. I stood on the beach, bare ass naked for just a moment before I too took off into the water.

The waves caught me, turning me and flipping me gently. It was not very warm water, but not cold either. It was just…right. I smiled, coming back up from under the water to break through the surface. When I reached there, I rubbed my eyes and opened them, expecting to see Eric and yet…I didn't.

For a moment, panic struck me. Maybe something happened to him? Was he drowning? I looked around frantically, my heart pounding in my chest as I swished and twirled to look in every direction.

"Dun-nun, dun-nun, dun-nun, dun-nun," His voice was coming from behind me and I smiled in relief. He was also singing the most incredibly funny song, so I couldn't really be mad at him; the movie Jaws swimming theme and since we were in the ocean swimming, well… "nun-nun-nun-nun-nun-nun…" His voice was closer, much closer. His arms wrapped around me as he finished, "DUN-NUN-NUN!" I laughed out right as his teeth lightly bit into my neck.

"Eric!" I hollered, laughing once more because it absolutely tickled. "Stop it!"

"You taste delicious, love." He chuckled, turning me around.

"Only you would say that." I shook my head, putting my hands around his back.

"I better be the only one to ever be able to say that." He whispered as he got closer, wrapping his arms around the small of my back and pulling me closer to him.

We waded in rather shallow water, my whole top half sticking out along with some of my bottom. The air wasn't cold by any means, but that didn't stop my body's reaction. Small goosebumps rose on my skin and my nipples grew hard. His hands slowly moved from my back to drift gently in the water behind him. He leaned down, putting his lips to my forehead when I bent my head back ever so slightly. Somewhere in the midst of me being frightened for his life and him coming up behind me, his shorts found their way to the sandy beach. I felt his bottom for a moment before bringing my hands back up to the small of his back.

We stood there for what felt like ages, in the pinkish hue of the darkening sky. His lips never left my forehead, just stayed there gently and I enjoyed that, enjoyed this moment in time with him.

Quite suddenly, he put his hands under my armpits and lifted me from the sandy water, slightly over his head. I braced myself by putting my hands on his shoulders as I looked around. As quickly as he did that action, he reversed it and placed me back down. His hand gripped my own and pulled me out to deeper water, not much deeper but we were practically covered now.

Eric smiled down at me. "I cannot say how beautiful you look right now. It is physically impossible to put it into words."

"You think so? With my hair all matted from it tossing around in the waves?" I giggled.

"It makes you seem untamed in a way." He nodded.

"And you like that?" I teased, stepping closer.

He made a somewhat growling noise in the back of his throat as he leaned down to touch his lips against my own. "Lover, it is quite a turn on."

"Hmm." I played, running my hands down his chest before I felt his member. "Yes, it is quite clear that my disheveled look gets you excited."

He groaned, leaning his forehead against my chest as I pumped my hand in a rhythmic motion. Back and forth I went, corkscrewing every now and again as he moaned softly. I followed his bodies reactions, feeling his stomach tighten, his legs shift ever so slightly in the sandy water.

His hands came around my waist suddenly, lifting me up carefully on his hips. I strapped myself around him, locking my thighs around his midsection as he did so. He put his hand in between us, smirking as he pushed himself inside. I gasped, grabbing onto him tighter.

It felt different when we were practically submerged in water. I couldn't describe the feeling that I was receiving from him. His thrusts were harder because he had to put more force into the action. The water slowed him down slightly, but it wasn't at all bad. I enjoyed the feeling, wanting it to forever last as he moved.

His hips bucked upward, meeting my own down spiral that I was doing. My hips grinded into his side as he locked eyes with mine. His heated gaze made me move faster, harder against him. Moaning softly, I leaned in and kissed his neck, running my tongue up and down slightly. The taste of salt was evident, but it didn't stop me as I advanced, biting gently before moving up to his ear.

"I love you." I murmured over and over again, tightening my grasp on him further.

He moved then, without removing himself from inside me, he began to walk to shore. I had no idea what he was doing, but I looked over my shoulder to make sure we were alone once again. We were.

The sky was nearly dark now. The stars in the night sky were very bright, the moon looked huge and therefore I could see him clearly as I did earlier. The look of hunger always made me go weak at the knees and this time was no different. His eyes smoldered with the need to take me in every which way and I wanted that.

Before I knew what was happening, I found myself on the ground, my back against the cooler sand. The water rushed up, hitting my toes but going no further. I smiled as he bent down, his tongue coming in contact with my nipple. It was a soft gesture and one that hurt slightly because of the pregnancy thing, but I still got pleasure out of the act and that was all that mattered right now.

I needed more of him. I needed all of him and he knew it.

"I need you." I told him anyway. "I need you to _move_."

He smirked as he began to pump inside of me again, at an incredibly slow pace. My head rolled back as I groaned, my body somehow becoming one with the sand that was under me. I let my legs fall more, opening myself fully to his thrusts. He took advantage of that, pushing inside of me deeper, hitting just the right spot.

I held in the urge to cry out. I knew we were on a secluded area, but I just couldn't be that adventurous in one day. If I got hauled off to jail for having sex in public, that would just be embarrassing.

Eric groaned; warm breath falling to my face right before his lips touched mine. He began a battle and one that I would make sure that he lost. I licked his lip and when he opened my lips grabbed his bottom lip. I pulled it into my mouth and began to suck hard, making him growl under his breathe. I smirked, letting it go and licking it once more. He leaned in again, his hands gripping into the sand as he rubbed his tongue against my own, caressing it.

He thrust in fast and hard, once. I moaned harder, gripping his back in my hands. My nails raked up and down as he proceeded to have his way with me in a hurried motion, fast and hard over and over again. He pulled out completely, only to come back with more force. My head fell to the side as I panted.

I was coated in a layer of sweat, our bodies slicking as he leaned down on me more, taking in my beauty and I his. His right hand moved from the side of my head to come in between our bodies to find my clit. I nearly cried out because the overload of pleasure scorched through my body as he moved his hand fast, keeping in rhythm with his trusts. I was sure he was touching me everywhere at once, which is exactly how it felt.

I was getting close, my vision blurred as the pit of my stomach began to warm up, began to coil in on itself. I pulled him closer to me, begging him to move quickly. I needed it, I needed my own release and he was going to give it to me. He was the cure, only he could finish me.

Eric groaned; his lips falling to mine again as I exploded. My eyes closed on their own accord and I saw fireworks. A cliché thing to say, but that is exactly what I saw as my orgasm hit. I could feel his warmth of his own release inside of me, coating me, but this time we didn't have to worry.

His head bent down, connecting with my forehead as we came down from the most incredible high that we have shared together thus far. Panting together, we smiled gently. My blue eyes connected with his and we just looked at each other for what felt like hours.

The sun's rays were completely gone now and we were shrouded in the darkness with only the stars and moonlight shining, but it was enough. Once again, I felt the small waves lapping at my feet and it felt good. The tingling that just invaded my body began to fade, giving me a sense of calm and absolute bliss.

I was in Heaven, this was Heaven.

"Do you think we made a memorable last night here?" Eric whispered as he moved off of me, grabbing my clothes.

"I think that way by far the best way to say goodbye to our vacation." I told him, throwing my shirt over my head. "It was just…wonderful."

"It was." He agreed.

Sitting down behind me after he too got dressed, he put his arms around my body and leaned his chin on my shoulder. I closed my eyes, basking in this one moment of complete serenity with my fiancée. I loved him; there was no denying how much I truly did. I just felt so lucky, so fortunate that I found him after all these years.

"We should get back." I whispered. "Sebastian will probably be waiting."

"Just a few more minutes?" He asked; kissing my neck as his grip around my body tightened.

"Of course, whatever you want, my love." I smiled. "But I'm going to have to get in the water again before we leave. I'm covered in sand."

To that he just chuckled.

"Sookie?" He whispered after a few moments of silence.

"Hmm?"

"I can't wait…until you become my wife." He told me gently, so much emotion in his voice. "I cannot wait, until I get to see you walk down the aisle like Nicole did. It will be one of my most cherished memories I will always carry with me."

I felt the sting of happy tears from his words, but they didn't fall. I just smiled and leaned into him more.

"I cannot wait to become your wife." I promised.

With that said, we gazed at the night sky together, on the shore of Kauai Hawaii because it was our last night to do so. I didn't know when we would come back so I wanted to remember this moment and make it last for as long as I possibly could.


	31. Doctor Appointment

**Author's Notes:** Hello, readers!

I hope you are all doing great today! I know, I know, it has been quite a while since I've last updated. For that, I am truly sorry. I'm just going through depression at the moment, which I have every year around this time. It had something to do with my past, so it is rather hard to talk about, but all in all, I plan on updating as soon as I can, but bear with me if chapter updates don't come out as quickly as they used to.

Mistakes are my own...and there will probably be some in here. Forgive me.

Okay, so here we go. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>Getting home was a nice change. It was just wonderful to step into Gran's house once more with smiles on all of our faces. Gran, Amelia, Eric, Sebastian, and I were now crowded around the little kitchen, trying to all eat grilled cheese sandwiches together.<p>

It was slightly hard to maneuver with the lack of space, but we did. Laughing and talking, we reminisced on the trip which we had just gotten home from. I guess it was our way of saying how much we missed the beach home already.

Sebastian was the only one to select having tomato soup with his grilled cheese, and he was going to town with the spoon in his mouth, grinning. I ruffled his hair, kissing his temple before I turned back to Eric and listened to him.

Of course, Eric still didn't live with us here all the time, and I thought that was starting to become a problem. Since we had Bas and another on the way, we needed our own space. I think we got passed the: 'Getting to know one another better'. It just wouldn't do anymore, since I would like to start sleeping with him on a preferable bigger bed than my twin bed when he stayed over.

But if we got our own place, I didn't want it to be far away from Gran. On the flight home she said she felt off today, like the start of a cold. She was up there in age, and I almost forget about that with how lively she is. I wanted to take care of her, be there for her all the time. So, moving far away, even if it was only to Shreveport, would be out of the question.

I smiled regardless, because we really didn't have to worry about that right after we stepped foot in the house, but I was always one to worry about the little things. Except that wasn't little by any means, it was a big step, but a necessary one.

What was more necessary was that I go to an obgyn and check on the pregnancy. That was first and foremost the biggest thing we had to do, and it had to get done quickly. I've always heard from people that you try to get in as quickly as possible, after finding out you're pregnant. So Eric kindly made me an appointment for later on in the afternoon.

I was excited about it, very excited. I wanted Eric to experience exactly what I did when I was pregnant with Sebastian, minus the freaking out. Now that we were together, I wanted him to see everything that he missed out on with our first child, and it started with the very first doctor's appointment.

What had me slightly nervous was the fact that Eric and I decided that we wanted to take Sebastian with us—which might be a problem, since we aren't sure how he would react to the whole process. They would have to check me down below and a few other things that a boy his age shouldn't watch. That was why Amelia was coming as well. When Eric and I were in the small room where they checked everything, Amelia and Sebastian would be out in the hall, but once that was done he would be allowed in the room.

Besides, Amelia and Nicole were there for some of Bas's doctor's appointments when I was pregnant with him. It felt only right that they would be close when I did this again, except this time they wouldn't be as closely knitted to the process as they were last time. I wanted Eric to feel like the most important one there, hence why Amelia would only be joining us on some parts of the trip today. She was perfectly fine with it, saying that it was Eric and I's moment with one another, and for that I was thankful. I didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings here, especially my two best friends.

It made me miss Nicole quite a bit, since she was still in Hawaii for a few more days for their honeymoon. I knew she was having a good time, being finally alone in that big beach house, so I wasn't overly sad she wasn't here. It was her time, not mine.

**-break-**

"So, you ready to see your baby brother or sister?" Amelia asked Sebastian from the back seat, hugging him tightly in her arms.

"I get to see it?" Sebastian returned a question; his eyes were slightly sparkling at that idea before he said, "Well…fine. Not that I'm excited-ed for it."

"Well, if they do an ultrasound, you can see the baby." I amended, smiling.

Eric's hand gripped the steering wheel slightly tighter in his grasp before his fingers drummed against it. I watched this in amusement, knowing that he was quite nervous for this. He had no idea what to expect, and quite truthfully, I couldn't remember much of the appointments to help him along in his questions.

I patted his arm, leaning over to kiss his cheek. He settled down after that, as best as he really could, that is. I chuckled, turning around to wink at Amelia who giggled from her seat, hiding behind the magazine she had picked up at the gas station we stopped at.

We reached the office, and we all piled out quickly. Grabbing Sebastian's hand, I crossed the road. Eric opened the door like a gentleman, smiling down at me. I saw that he gulped. Amelia on the other hand was whistling, skipping up toward the door with the magazine in hand. She grabbed Sebastian's other hand and we entered the office.

The one thing I hated during the visit was that I had to fill out a huge survey and insurance thing. It was boring, long and just so time consuming. Worst part of the whole trip here today. But it was necessary, since I was being accepted into a new doctor's office, they needed to know everything.

After I struggled to get the papers to the front and passed to the lady, I sat down. It was waiting time. I looked around, looking at all of the other moms-to-be and new moms that had a few kids with them. I saw a cute little girl with short, tight curly red hair and green eyes. She was over her mother's shoulder, looking directly at me. If I had to guess, she was only a month old, at best. I giggled, waving to the little girl, and began to make funny faces. Of course, since she was so young, she didn't understand a lick of what I was doing, but that wasn't the point.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Looking at the baby." I cooed.

The mother turned around and smiled. Picking up the little girl's hand, she proceeded to have the little girl wave at us. I think I got a little over excited, waving dramatically back. I laughed, telling the woman she had a beautiful baby girl.

"Are you going to act that way with the new baby?" Eric smiled, shaking his head.

"Of course!" I laughed. "It's just something a lot of people do. Did I look crazy?"

"Well…" He trailed off.

"Thanks," I hit his shoulder playfully.

"Ms. Stackhouse?" A nurse peeked her head out of the door.

"That's us." I said cheerfully, jumping to my feet. I grabbed Sebastian's hand, and Eric's. "Excuse me," I whispered to the nurse. "Is it alright if my friend comes back as well? I don't want my son to have to witness all of the…_girly _parts of this. So, they could stand outside until were done with that and then come in."

The woman smiled. "Of course, that is perfectly alright."

I nodded, pushing Eric in front of me and off we all went. As I walked back, the nurse stopped me to check my weight. I did that and then proceeded to the little waiting part of the clinic. She handed me a cup and told me that I needed to pee in it. I nodded, went in and did my business and then handed the cup off to her. Eric watched all of this with curiosity, his brows furrowed as if he was thinking long and hard. I was sure he was.

"They check the urine for different things, like urinary tract infection. Stuff like that. But also, I believe, they check that too to make sure I am pregnant." I shrugged, trying to explain things I wasn't quite sure about. They were the doctors, not me. As long as they knew what they were doing, I would be a happy person.

Sebastian sat at the little waiting area they had in the back. His little legs swinging back and forth on the chair. He looked bored, but I couldn't really blame him for that. Doctor offices were pretty boring. I smiled though, kissing his head, and putting my arm around his shoulders.

"Ms. Stackhouse, the doctor is almost ready to see you. If you could step in this room…" My nurse opened the door. I smiled as I stepped through, holding onto Eric's hand tightly in my own. "Now, all you need to do is take your clothes off and replace them with these." The nurse spoke, handing me what looked to be a bunch of paper towel like objects.

"What the hell is that?" Eric whispered as the nurse shut the door.

"It's the gown they have you put on." I told him, getting undressed quickly and replacing it.

"Not a normal hospital gown?"

"Well, they probably see quite a few women every day, and I doubt that they want to wash all of the cloth gowns. This way they can just use them once, and throw them out. Much easier." I giggled, wrapping the paper towel dress around my body. I wrinkled my nose. "But, I do look rather funny."

"Yeah." Eric agreed with a chuckle.

"You nervous?" I asked, watching him fiddle with his hands.

"Me?" He shook his head. "Why would I be nervous?"

"You've never done this before, and besides…you look like you're about to run out of the room."

He snorted. "Highly unlikely."

"Sure-e-e." I drug out the word, rolling my eyes. He was acting all tough on the outside, but on the inside, my man was a big fluffy teddy bear.

"Hello, Ms. Stackhouse." The doctor came in smiling. She shook Eric's hand before shaking mine and continued. "I'm Doctor Detrick. So, I hear you are pregnant with your second child. Tell me, was there any complications with your last pregnancy?"

"Nope, none at all, was as healthy as a horse through the whole thing."

"Good to hear, good to hear." She wrote something down on her tablet. "Now, is there anything new with this pregnancy that you haven't had with the last? Cramps, headaches, the whole nine yards, or is it nearly the same?"

"I've been having morning sickness a lot more."

"Okay," Again with writing. "How often would you say you experience morning sickness in a day?"

"Oh…uh," I thought. "I would say roughly five times, maybe more."

"On a daily basis?" She questioned lightly.

"Roughly."

"…Is that something to worry about?" Eric jumped in, grabbing my hand. "I mean, is she alright? The baby?"

"It's normal to get sick during pregnancy." The doctor spoke. "But if a woman is overly vomiting, then they could have what is called hyperemesis gravidarum. It could cause problems, such as serious dehydration. I will have blood work drawn in the next few weeks to see what we are dealing with, but it shouldn't cause you worry now. If Sookie isn't feeling fatigue, headaches, dizziness, after vomiting, then I think she will be alright, but just to be sure I will do the blood work necessary for it." She smiled reassuringly. "I've seen woman that were in worse shape with the vomiting in their first trimester."

I smiled, returning pressure to Eric's hand. Somehow, I knew I would be okay with the morning sickness. Besides, I haven't gotten sick today, which was a very big surprise to me.

"Okay, Sookie, have you bled at all? Spotting, heavy?" She asked.

"Nope, everything in that department is A-Okay."

"Good." She nodded. After quite a few more questions, she put down the notepad. "Okay, now I want you to lie back so we can start."

I did as I was told and she began. She pressed on my breasts, feeling around before she moved to my stomach. She nodded throughout the process before going down lower. I heard the snap of gloves before my legs were shifted a bit further apart. Doctor Detrick felt around, and I closed my eyes slightly. It was always weird to feel a doctor play around down there. Embarrassing, in a way.

"No swelling…" She commented. "Everything….seems to be in order. If I had to guess, I would say you are about six to eight weeks along. Somewhere around that region. Does that sound right?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"Okay. So, the nurse said you wanted your son in for the rest of the appointment, correct?" I nodded and so did she. "Get dressed and then I will open the door for them to come in."

I went behind the little screen and did my business. Two minutes later, Sebastian was stomping through the room. His eyes met mine and he smiled, running over to me. I looked at Amelia who stood at the doorway.

"Now that Bas man is allowed in the room, I'm going to go grab a soda from that vending machine downstairs." Amelia said. I smiled, nodding my acceptance. She wanted this to be special for Eric, Sebastian and I.

"So, this is your little boy?" The doctor smiled, crouching before Bas. "He looks like his daddy." She paused, looking up at Eric. "I assume…you are the father?"

"Yes," Eric smiled, reaching over to ruffle Sebastian's hair. "I'm Sebastian's his dad."

"Well," The doctor turned her attention back on Bas. "Are you excited for the new baby?"

"No…" Sebastian crossed his arms. "It's just a baby."

"Ah," The doctor chuckled. "My oldest son didn't like when his little sister came to be either, but you know what?"

"What?" Sebastian asked, as if his curiosity was too much.

"Once she was born, he loved her instantly." The doctor said, standing up. "Okay, so we all want to hear the baby's heartbeat?"

"You can do that?" Sebastian asked, jumping into Eric's lap.

"Oh, we can do that and more. I can even show you a little video of the baby on this machine." She pointed at the ultrasound.

She moved around the room, grabbing the right equipment for it. She lifted my shirt slightly, putting the little thing on my stomach, and almost instantly, there was a 'thump-thump-thump' heard throughout the room. I smiled; feeling slightly overwhelmed all of a sudden. I looked to Sebastian and Eric who seemed so excited over this.

"Strong heartbeat." The doctor said. "Very strong."

She then moved the ultrasound machine toward us, before opening the door to allow the nurse who does that sort of thing in. She smiled, sitting down on the little doctor's stool and began doing everything she needed to do. She grabbed the 'wand' as I liked to call it.

I turned to Eric. "Cover Sebastian's eyes for just a moment."

He did as I asked as the ultrasound technician put the blue jell over top of the condom she slipped on the stick. She stood, coming around to push it inside of me. I nodded to Eric after the doctor fixed my skirt, so nothing was showing. I thought it was rather ingenious of me to wear a skirt on this day. Easy access, discreetly.

"Oh, there we are." The woman smiled, turning around the little screen after she fiddled with it for a few moments. "Right here," She pointed at a small gray part on the screen. "Is your baby."

I smiled, tears finally falling down my face. I made a weird coughing sob once before I turned to Eric who was looking at the screen in wonder. Sebastian's brows were furrowed.

"That's the baby?" He asked. "It looks like a…a peanut! Babies are bigger then that!"

We all chuckled. "Well, the baby is still growing, Sebastian. But I like the new nickname you gave the baby. Now we have something to call it—peanut."

Sebastian smiled, plopping back down in Eric's arms with a satisfied look on his face.

"So, with what everything is showing me here, I would say that you are six weeks, almost seven weeks pregnant. The baby looks good; everything looks wonderful at the moment." The lady smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." I whispered.

After quite a few more things, we were out of the clinic. Blissful wouldn't come close to what I was feeling, but I was overly joyed about everything. It was so good to know that my baby was doing fine, that Sebastian did rather well at the doctor's office, and that Eric had a look of pride all the way home.

We picked up the prescribed vitamins that Doctor Detrick had wanted us to get, and starting tomorrow, I would begin to take them on a regular basis.

Everything seemed perfect. It was just a wonderful way to welcome us home from our vacation.


	32. Day gone bad

**Author's Notes:** It has been far too long.

Sorry about the delay, but I had troubles with my laptop. It crashed, and I lost everything. I'm not going to ramble on about everything, but I do hope you forgive me, and I do hope I still have readers. :)

Now that is over and done with—Hello! I've missed you all! :P

I won't take up your time, so go on and read—if anyone is left that is. Lol!

I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>With the holidays now done and over with, it was not so easy to slip back into a normal routine for me.<p>

Christmas had been full of excitement. Last year was the first year I could give Sebastian everything he deserved and more. It was wonderful to go out with Eric and the family to buy everything Christmas. The tree, the lights, the decorations, the presents, food, and so much more that I had on multiple different lists.

It was exactly how I always pictured it when I was younger. I knew I always wanted a family and a husband in my life to share these special holidays with. It was almost every little girl's dream when they were young, and I was no different. But my life had other plans, and I got pregnant before I got married, I didn't know the father of my son for years, and then I met Eric. We just seemed to do everything out of order, but that was fine by me, since last year was the best I have had in a long time.

I never felt in the 'Christmas Spirit' for as long as I can remember, but last year was different. I felt exactly like I did when I was Sebastian's age—running down the stairs at four in the morning to open the gifts Santa and Gran had gotten me. I had been so excited this year that I felt that young again in so many ways.

Sebastian loved everything he got, and trust me; he got a lot of things. I just figured out—after cleaning his room just yesterday, how much he truly was _spoiled_. He no longer just had Gran, Jason, Nicole, Amelia, and me. He had Eric, Pam, and Grace as well. There were so many presents that he opened and screamed in joy from, and I got every priceless moment on my new Kodak Camera Grace had gotten me for Christmas.

Eric told me—after I opened it—that his mom had what seemed like thousands of photo albums of Pam and him as they grew up. Grace had gotten this for me, in hopes that I would do just the same. And—I really did. I took so many photos on Christmas, which I could stuff full five big, fat photo albums already.

On Christmas Eve, Jason and Nicole were very excited. They had a sparkle to their eyes as they looked at each other in silence when we sat around the fire, telling stories of Christmas's before. I couldn't quite understand what exactly was up with them, but I knew it had something to do with the doctor's appointment Nicole had just a few short days before. Finally, they stood together and told us the news. They were having a baby girl.

Everyone was so excited for them, and I was overjoyed. I would have a niece I could spoil just as much as they spoiled Sebastian. I rubbed Nicole's tummy, whispering sweet nothings to the baby girl still growing in there. I couldn't wait for our children to grow up together, and be best friends, just as their mommies are.

After Christmas was done with, New Year came along just as quickly.

We decided to have a party at Fangtasia—Eric's bar, that he had been slightly neglecting. It was fun. Everyone came out to enjoy themselves, except Gran and Grace. Gran hadn't been feeling so well, and she offered to babysit Sebastian. I didn't want her to have to take time out, when she wasn't feeling very good, but Grace had offered to stay with her and watch over Sebastian too. They practically shooed me out the door.

The party had been awesome. Though I couldn't drink, I enjoyed watching everyone else do it. It was the most hilarious thing to see—people getting drunk. But that is what nearly every legal drinker does on that night. It was New Year, the new beginning when you can make resolutions for the coming year, spend time with the ones you love, just enjoy the party, and that is what everyone did. But Eric and Pam had gone over the top.

The bar had been decked out in the most awesome decorations to ring in the New Year. A miniature New York City ball—as I like to call it—was hanging from the middle of the dance floor, which would also drop when the countdown began. It sort of reminded me of a disco ball.

It was also packed, with the alcohol flowing, and people dancing to some really good music. Another big thing and most wonderful thing of all; Eric had gotten a band to perform for his guests that night.

The Goo Goo Dolls.

I nearly lost myself, and yes, the tears began to flow as they played our song as we danced on the floor. It was one experience that I would never—in all my life—forget, because Eric did it for me. He knew just how much I loved that song, and their music. I even got to hang out with the members of the band themselves! I was tickled pink by the end of the night.

As the ball dropped, and the New Year had come, I received my first kiss of the year. It was sweet, totally unexpected. I knew most lovers kissed after the ball had reached the platform, and the countdown ceased, but I didn't think it would happen. It was cute as he leaned in and whispered; "Your first kiss of the New Year, love. And I will always be the one to do it, every year".

But soon the partying had died down, the day had run its course, and we were back on a normal track. Or as normal as it could be for me. Something surprising was that I began to feel the baby kick a lot sooner than I did with Sebastian, but I wasn't complaining. It started like small fluttering in my stomach, to feeling small thumps against my skin.

Eric had been overjoyed when it happened last week. For the first time, he felt a baby kick—his baby kick the palm of his hand. It was something I was looking forward to him experiencing because it is a very big step in the whole process. It had been wonderful.

"You seem dazed, my love." Eric smiled as he turned down Hummingbird Road. "Were you daydreaming?"

After snapping back into reality, I put my hand over top of his.

"Well, I was just thinking of how the year ended, and all of that. It was wonderful."

"Even more wonderful than the news we just learned?"

"The baby?" I smirked. "You seem proud, _Daddy_."

Eric parked the car, and hopped out. He ran around to my side, and opened my door for me. I pushed out my own hand when his came in search of mine. I giggled as he pulled me to my feet, wrapped his long arms around my back, and pulled me closer to him.

"It's not every day we learn the sex of our baby." Eric winked, leaning in to give me a small kiss. He then looked around toward the back window, to our sleeping boy with his Happy Meal falling from his grasp. "I'll get you settled inside, and come back out for him in just a moment."

I nodded in agreement. "I can't believe we found out so early!" I told him happily. "I totally wasn't expecting the nurse to say, if we wanted to know the sex of the baby when we went in for an ultrasound. I guess our Peanut was eager for us to buy baby clothes and other baby things."

Eric let me go slightly, and began walking us toward the house. It was slightly chilly, the January air was nippy around this time, but I missed seeing the snow. Louisiana, where we lived, hardly ever saw that. I gripped my thin jacket around my body more, aware of the fact that it was becoming just a bit snug against my belly. I sighed.

"You do know that we really have to start thinking of baby names, now that we know what we are having." Eric mused. "I've thought of some already."

We reached the front door, and from behind me, I thought I heard the sound of a siren off in the distance. It made me pause for a moment and I lost track of what I was thinking about, but after just a second, I remembered. Pregnancy memory loss—all women go through it one time or another.

"Well, let's hear them." I laughed.

I opened the door as Eric opened his mouth to answer. As I stepped inside, the smile on my face slowly fell into a look of horror. As quickly as I could, I dropped Eric's hand, and ran over toward the couch where I saw a foot.

I fell to my knees, sliding across the hardwood floor to reach her neck, and check for a pulse.

"Gran!" I cried out, shaking her slightly.

Her eyes opened for a moment, and she tried to breathe in, but it sounded funny. It was like she couldn't get enough air into her lungs. My hands trembled as I tried to set her upright, but I didn't have enough strength. I felt too numb.

I saw Grace come out of the kitchen, with the phone against her ear, and tears falling down her cheeks.

"I don't know what happened, Sookie. A moment ago, she was fixing the blanket on the couch, and the next she was on the floor. I called for an ambulance a few moments ago. They should be here soon."

The sirens I heard—they were coming to this house. And somehow, when I paused and forgot what I was thinking about just a few minutes ago, I just knew they were coming here.

Not a second later, the front door was being opened, and the paramedics rushed toward my Gran. I backed away, sitting on the floor against the wall. I watched as they checked her vitals before putting her on a gurney, and began toward the door.

I couldn't move, and I could hardly breathe myself. My good news, my good day, just went down the drain. I was frightened, just as frightened when Sebastian had gotten hurt. I brought my hand up to my mouth, holding back a scream that wouldn't come.

"Sookie?"

Eric's troubled voice was the only thing that brought me out of the traumatizing trance that I was under. Grabbing his hand, I used his strength to haul me to my feet, and then I was in motion.

I ran as fast as I could, though it felt a lot slower to me than anything. "Take care of Sebastian!" I hollered over my shoulder to Eric. "Call everyone, and then come to the hospital when I call you."

As I closed up on the gurney carrying Gran, I slightly pushed the medic a bit further so I could grab her hand. Somewhere, in the chaos of it all, she had woken up again.

Gran's eyes found mine, and if I had to guess, she looked sad.

"S-Sookie…" She whispered through the breathing mask they put over her face.

"It's alright, Gran," I whispered, gripping her hand a bit tighter. "I'm right here with you. Everything is going to be okay. You're going to be okay."

But as my eyes met the medic's eyes, and the way he stared at me for a long second, I understood that everything wasn't okay. This was serious.


	33. Losing you

**Author's Notes:** Hello again!

So since it has been far, far too long, I decided to give you all a gift. Yes, yes, a gift. Lol. You get two chapters right now! YAY! :P

I do hope you enjoy them.

Though this chapter might not feel like…a gift.

**TISSUE WARNING:** Okay, there, I gave you a warning just in case anyone feels the urge to cry.

I'm not sure if I captured the feelings I was aiming for, but it's not as bad as I think I could have done. This is semi-okay, in my opinion. Hopefully better in yours.

XOXO-SharaMoon

* * *

><p>Hospitals always put me on edge to begin with. I hated coming here. I <em>hated<em> having to come here.

All I could do was keep busy in the Emergency waiting room. The coffee I had bought sitting in front of me, because I simply couldn't hold it in my hands without spilling it on myself—it was steaming hot. I doubted I would feel it anyway.

Numbness had set in as the fears of last time over took me again. The way Sebastian looked—no, I couldn't keep thinking about that. It only made me fearful even more, it only made me feel like I was going crazy. And I was. That is exactly what I was becoming—_crazy_.

It was a rather slow day in the emergency room, I managed to notice. Only one other person sat just a few seats down from me. She was reading a magazine.

Meaning that whoever she was here with wasn't in critical condition.

All my happiness seemed to just dwindle away, creating a vast pool of depression, and so much fear that it laced around my heart, making me feel like I would never be the same once more. I would never be able to feel happiness.

Why, oh why hadn't I seen the signs?

I knew Gran had been feeling sick more often, and I should have taken her to the doctor. I should have forced her to go see a doctor, but she never wanted to. She always waved away my worries, patting my hand, and giving me a genuine smile. She always said 'Just a cold. I'll be as good as new tomorrow'. But that 'tomorrow' never came did it?

Gran hid it well. After me asking her a million times if the coughs had come back, she simply hid all sort of 'cold like' symptoms. For the last few weeks, I had never even heard her cough. I thought—I thought she was better. I thought that she was as good as new. But she wasn't.

She was in the hospital, and the way the paramedic had looked at me, it wasn't good.

She is old, and I knew this. I knew she was getting up in age, and therefore I should have realized that she could—I simply couldn't finish that train of thought.

The hospital seemed quiet as the minutes on the clock to my left ticked away and away and away. There was nothing but sit and worry about all the little things, the things I should not have to be thinking about. But I knew…I had to.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Jason as he ran through the sliding doors, skidding across the linoleum-like floor. His hand came down to catch his fall, and my heart dropped in an anxious way. If he ended up in the hospital as well for taking a spill on the floor—!

"It's coming down out there pretty hard," Jason said, coming to my side and sitting on the chair next to me.

He was talking about the rain. It was a bloody downpour out there, as if—as if the sky was crying when I didn't seem to be able to. It was like the clouds were crying for me.

My hand tried to steady my racing heart just below the surface, and I had to take a few deep breaths through my nose, letting it out of my mouth slowly. The baby in my belly was kicking as much as the small child could. Absentmindedly, my hand drifted to my stomach, rubbing as if to sooth the child, and explain that everything was alright when I knew it wasn't.

"Is Gran…." He trailed off. "Is she going to be okay?"

I closed my eyes and bent over, cradling my head in my hands.

"I don't know, Jason, the doctor hasn't come out yet. I'm—we're still waiting to see what they say, but it's critical. She is in critical condition."

He nodded, finally the tension in the air reached him, and his mood changed to mimic my own. He sighed, and relaxed more in the chair, but it didn't look that way. It looked as if his body just gave out on him.

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours, days; I'm not too sure. Time wasn't able to touch me at the moment, and I also wasn't able to distinguish it.

Jason's arm came around my shoulders so suddenly that I cringed at the contact, not expecting it.

"Just relax, Sookie. You need to stay as calm as possible. The baby—" He paused, biting the inside of his cheek. "The baby shouldn't be under so much stress, and I know you know that. And I know how hard it is for you to—"

Cutting him off, I gave a sarcastic chuckle. "Like I could help it, Jason. That is our Gran in there. Gran is in the hospital, and it's my entire fault."

"No!" He replied strongly, grabbing my hands in his own. "Don't you dare think that for even a second, Sookie. No matter what happens, you cannot blame yourself. Gran—Gran's old, no matter how we look at it, Sook. She's lived her life, and I know she wouldn't want you to hate yourself, and put all that blame on yourself. She would want you to realize that too. She would want you to be happy, regardless."

"I just can't." I breathed in, and it got caught in my throat. I shook my head, closing my eyes. "She raised us, Jason. She took care of us, and now…oh, God…I don't want to…to…"

"I know, I know." Jason's arms came around me tightly, pulling my head in the crook of his neck.

He murmured light words, but nothing that could truly pacify me. I knew that no matter what I did, no matter how much I prayed, Gran wouldn't be making it out of this hospital. To be back at home with everyone that adores her, and that was the most frightening thing of all—the knowledge that someone you love was dying, and you didn't need a doctor to tell you that.

An hour later, the doctor came out toward the waiting room. It was the same doctor that met me when we brought Gran in—the one that promised to do everything in his power to help her.

I couldn't look up to meet his eyes. I simply couldn't, because I already knew what was going to be said. Jason, however, stood for me and grasped the doctor's hand, and shook it. There were slight murmurs from the family that just came in, and my eyes rounded up to meet their nervous gazes. I couldn't even smile at my son who was holding his toy he got from Gran at Christmas.

All their eyes, except Sebastian's, shifted from Jason to the doctor, and then back again to meet my gaze. My eyes held Eric's, and we didn't need words to understand what we were both thinking.

_I'm so sorry._ It was the words I got from Eric's eyes. He knew as well.

I simply nodded, shrugging my left shoulder slowly, but I bit my lip until it almost broke skin. Raging hysteria wanted to overtake my body, make me cry out at this sadness I was feeling, but Jason was right, I needed to stay calm for the child growing in my stomach.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stackhouse, but we have tried everything. Her body won't take the medicine to fight off the pneumonia. It's not doing what it should." The doctor sighed, and I knew he was feeling everyone's sadness, because we could all hear his words. "I think we should talk about just making her as comfortable as possible until the end."

"It's—" Jason cleared his throat. There was so, so much emotion he was holding back. "It's that bad?"

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Stackhouse. It's at the stage the antibiotics cannot fight it off." The doctor grasped his shoulder, apologizing. "If you agree, we shall take her off the ventilator."

Jason merely nodded.

"Can we…" _Say goodbye_. That is what Nicole was about to ask, but at the end she changed it. "Can we see her?"

"Of course. We will take a few moments to get her comfortable, in her own room, and then you will be able to see her. I will be back." And with that, the doctor turned and left.

I stood, walking to the window. The rain was definitely coming down heavy. This was such a horrible day. The worst day I could have imagined.

"Sookie," Eric came up behind me, after handing Sebastian over to Grace. "Love, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

I nodded again, leaning into his touch. "We have a lot to do after she passes. I have to book a funeral, and…and all of that. I don't know how to do that, but I will."

"Hey," He said gently, pulling me tighter. "Don't think about that right now."

"Someone has to." I whispered. "And it will be me."

Silence came once more, and the doctor came back to instruct us to go one at a time. He spoke to us that she wouldn't have much time left. Her heart wasn't beating as well as it should. But I hardly heard his words. Everything just seemed to be muffled.

Jason and Nicole went in first, then Pam and Amelia, then Eric and Grace and Sebastian. Sebastian didn't stay in there long, but by the time he came out, I had to grab ahold of him as he began thrashing hysterically.

"No! I want my Gran! Please, I want my Gran!"

I grabbed him tightly, holding him against me as hard as I could. His small fists banging on my shoulders, but it didn't hurt. He was only acting out.

Oh, I shouldn't have let him go in there. I should have realized…

But I hadn't been thinking straight when Jason said that Sebastian should get to say goodbye as well. After a while, the fists stopped hitting, and he simply cried as I kissed the top of my little boys head.

I will always hate myself now, for making him go in there.

Eric pulled Sebastian away, holding him tightly as Sebastian started to fall asleep. I watched this process, more numb than I originally had been. I didn't hear Jason's words, or feel his hand coming on my shoulder and giving me a gentle shake at first.

I snapped back into reality as his face came into my view.

"Be with her when she goes…?" Jason whispered a question. He was asking me if I would do it, because he couldn't.

I nodded, and turned toward the doors.

The hallway looked abandoned. No one was even there, but I knew there were. There were patients in their rooms as I passed silently. It was instinct—I guess I could call it—to look into each room. It was something that just was unavoidable, and I saw all different varieties of cases of patients. Some bad, some not so bad. But none of them were dying, like my Gran.

The hall also seemed to be a million miles long. It was as if no matter how many steps I took, the hallway just got longer and longer. But when I made it to the room, I stood outside of the closed door and took a deep breath.

My hand on the handle, I pushed it open to reveal a darkened room. The only light source was a yellowish tint, long wall lighting behind the bed. It was a plain room, with nothing but the bed, a chair, and one of those tray stands where they put food on. This wasn't where I wanted my Gran to go, she deserved so much more, but I couldn't give it to her.

I was afraid to walk up to that bed, I was afraid to see her go, I was afraid of just living without her, but there was nothing I could do. I was so_ helpless_ right now.

The doctor came in behind me, and I took another deep breath, and then nodded. He came up beside me, and grabbed my own hand for a minute. His eyes met mine before he grabbed Gran's hand as well. I looked down at my Gran, and noticed that she just looked like she was sleeping, with the ventilator pumping her chest up and down, making her breathe.

"Ma'am, do you mind if I say a prayer for your grandmother?" The doctor asked.

I almost smiled, but it wasn't technically a happy smile. No, I have no happiness in me right now.

"I think she would like that." I nodded, and bowed my head.

The doctor spoke his words so lovingly, caressingly, and he spoke the Lord's Prayer. It was something my Gran used to say, and I knew she would appreciate that as she passed. Toward the end, he slipped my other hand over my Gran's, and I held it tightly with both, looking down at Gran with clear eyes. I still haven't been able to cry. The tears just wouldn't come.

As he spoke the last word, he turned the machine off, and moved away from me, outside the door, but he didn't leave. I don't think he wanted me to be alone, and I was—I was somewhat grateful for that.

"Gran," I whispered, looking down at her closed eyes. "I don't know if you can hear me, but before you go, I wanted to tell you something—something important. I wanted you to be the first to know, Gran." I spoke quickly, not sure how long she would have…even if she couldn't hear me at all. "I figured out the sex of the baby, Gran. And—and it's a _boy_. Another baby boy, you are the first to know."

Something like a miracle happened. I don't know if it was just a reaction, but right before the heart monitor flat lined, Gran's hand squeezed my own.

I heard the flat line—that_ sound_, and the squeeze faded away until I was the only one left in the room.

Gran was gone.

The woman that raised me was gone, and she wasn't coming back.


	34. Newest angel in Heaven

**Author's Notes: **

Dear God it has been forever! I am truly sorry about that, but I had a moment of writer's block, since my muse must have taken a vacation at some point. Don't worry, don't worry! I dragged her ass back here, and made her help me write this chapter. ;)

This one was not hard to write in the sense that it wouldn't come together, but for the fact that I got emotional when writing it. It brought up old memories for me, from several occasions in my real life, and once or twice I had to walk away, or take a break, myself. But I think it turned out the way I always envisioned it would. Not too greatly detailed, but just enough for you all to get the picture, and sort of help you into Sookie's mindset. She is kind of—in my mind—numb throughout this chapter, and I hope that shows, but that it's not too dull.

I hope you are all doing great, and again, sorry for such the delay. I hope I still have readers out there. *peers around the room*

Please do enjoy this chapter, and I hope I can get the next one out quicker this time. But trust me when I say this; No matter how long chapters take to come out, I will NOT give up on this story, and I hope you all will do the same. :)

**Additional Info:** For my other stories that have not been updated with the few I have just posted, stand by. In the next few days I am hoping and praying to update them, such as: Duality, True Awakening, and Getting Hitched.

I have bought a book to write down what I want in each chapter, for each of my stories, so hopefully, I am on a more normal and regular rotation of updates from now on. I really hope I can stick to it! Ha. :P

Much love.

Try to ignore any mistakes I have made. I am sure there are several. I was rushing to get a few chapters for some of my stories out today, and didn't look over it as much as I probably should have. Forgive me. :)

**I own nothing, nada, zip, zilch!**

**XOXO-SharaMoon**

* * *

><p><em>Got to write the obituary for the paper….<em>

_Which flowers? White roses or carnations…._

_What pictures should I use for the memory wall…?_

_I have to print out the prayer cards…._

My mind recycled these questions about a thousand times last night and today. It had been so hard to sleep. I probably got only two hours, which wasn't nearly enough. I looked like a zombie pregnant woman right about now.

Instead of sleeping, I tortured myself over and over again that I should have taken Gran to the doctors. I should have forced her to go, and then I wouldn't have had to come home to an empty house after she passed away.

It was eerie walking into Gran's home. The lights had been turned off; leaving the house looking like it had been deserted for God knows how long. I had to grab onto Eric's hand, and shakily put the key into the lock, and then turn the door open. It creaked open—something that door had never done.

Everything was the same as we left it—as Gran had left it. The only difference was for the fact that the house felt cold now. Gran's warmth seemed to be sucked out as she left us.

Everyone was quiet before we left the hospital. None of us spoke a word to each other as we got into our own cars and headed back to each of our houses. It was a sad day for us all, and we had no words of comfort to give each other, when we all were feeling the weight of losing one of the most important women in our lives.

Eric tried to comfort me, but I wasn't really having it. I wasn't in the _mood_ for comforting. But when we finally laid down, after putting Sebastian to bed, Eric threw his arm over my bulging stomach and rubbed circles, and whispered sweet nothings. It calmed me as best as I could be calmed.

But I still couldn't sleep, and I was so restless with questions for different things that must be done.

"Sookie…" Jason's voice coaxed me out of the trance I must have been stuck in. He sounded awful, like he too didn't get enough sleep. "Which one do you think?" His voice cracked on the last word.

Furrowing my brows in puzzlement, I looked down to find what he was talking about.

My heart sunk. Standing before me, all polished and pristine were coffins. All in different colors and styles.

I had tried to think of something else when we first had come in here, and I had succeeded—I forgot we were picking out Gran's coffin.

I didn't want to think about all of this. I didn't want to do all of this. But it had to be done. I brought Jason with me because I simply couldn't do this one alone.

But maybe I shouldn't have brought him.

I looked back up to see that his eyes were puffy and red, but he was trying to hide behind a baseball cap—something I hardly ever see him wear the right side around. The tip was pointed down, covering his face if he bent his head, and that is what he did when I tried to peer at him a bit closer.

He was having a hard time.

"The white one," I whispered to him. "She would have thought it was very pretty and elegant."

Jason nodded, grabbing my hand in his own, and walked us back to the front of the place to where the man selling them stood waiting. Jason told them which one we would like, pointing at it over right his shoulder.

"A very nice choice," The man murmured with what could be called as a sympathetic smile. "We will make this a very beautiful funeral."

Jason still hadn't let go of my hand. It was as if he was afraid that I too would go away if he wasn't hanging on. I squeezed his fingers in my own, giving him some support as we walked from the building after setting up the time and date for the actual funeral.

We hopped in his truck and for a minute he didn't start it up. He just sat there, with his hands on the wheel, peering out in front of him, but not really seeing anything at all. To me, his eyes looked glassed over with unshed tears.

"This is so hard to do, Sookie." Jason said softly after a few moments. "I honestly didn't think it would be this hard, you know?"

My lips thinned out into a hard line, and I looked down at my own hands, since I couldn't watch those tears slip from my brother's eyes.

"I know, Jason." I comforted. "But, we will get through it. It's what she would have wanted."

"You're so strong." He said in a puzzled tone. "How are you keeping it together?"

I thought for a moment, and realized I had no real answer for my brother. The pain inside of me, the hurt, and feelings of loss were excruciatingly painful, but the tears wouldn't come. I couldn't cry, and that got me worried. Was there something wrong with me?

"I gotta' be strong, Jas. Someone has to comfort everyone else, right?" I decided to say, turning to look out of the window. "Let's get going. I have a lot more I have to get done today, since the funeral is in two days."

As we got home, I noticed Sebastian playing in the yard with Nicole who was sitting on the porch steps. She watched as he ran around the yard, playing and jumping with a smile on his face. Nicole didn't look happy though. Her normal, bright smile couldn't fully touch her lips whenever Sebastian hopped over to her, handing her different things to hold for him.

Jason walked up the stairs, leaning down enough to kiss his wife's head before he moved inside the house to hang with Eric. I on the other hand, took the seat right next to my best friend, and I slung my arm over her shoulder in comfort.

"Hey," She murmured lightly. "How'd it go?"

"It went well." I said with a few light nods. "We picked a white one. It is pretty."

"Good."

Silence enveloped us, but it wasn't totally uncomfortable. It was just…_silence_ as we both turned our heads to watch Sebastian raise up his hands and cheer to a crowd that wasn't really there. I was glad that he was back to his normal self. He shouldn't have to be as sad as the rest of us—he was too innocent and good for it. No matter what, I wanted my little boy to be happy.

"So, I heard you guys picked the location where your new house will be built, starting in a few weeks." Nicole started in. "Jason and I took a ride over there, since it wasn't too far, you know? Well, it's a real beautiful spot. Your house is going to look wonderful."

"Thank you." I whispered.

"What's going to happen to Gran's house?"

My heart sunk for the second time today. I hadn't thought about that. But I knew, there was no way I was going to let anyone outside our family have this place.

"You and Jason are living in a pretty small house, right? Not really big enough for the family that you both want to have."

She shook her head. "Well, it would be big enough if we only have one baby." She rubbed her belly. "But we want at least one more in the future."

I smiled gently. "Then you guys can have this place."

Her eyes popped wide as she looked at me. "Sookie, no. I can't take this place from you."

I raised my hand for her to stop. "It was left to both Jason and I in Gran's will. Eric and I are going to build our own home, like you said. This house would be perfect for you and Jason and your family. There are four bedrooms. The one in the back by Gran's old room was used for storage, but we can clear that out." I said gently before continuing. "Besides, I know how much you love this house. It was always your ideal home, remember? You said that you wanted a farm house looking home. Well, this is that."

She bent her head down, and a small smile formed on her lips. "Thank you, Sookie. It—It would be wonderful to live here."

Rubbing her back, I continued. "Eric and I can move into his apartment for now, and give you the house, so you can start decorating the nursery for my beautiful niece. But it will take a few weeks to move and get everything cleared out that we don't want to keep."

She nodded, leaning into my side more. "Thank you, Sookie." She whispered again.

The silence drew us in again, but this time I was grateful for it. No matter how much I wanted to give this home to my brother, it still pained me a little bit. I was emotionally attached. But, in the long run, the house would always be here, and always be in our family. That made me feel better about the decision I made.

* * *

><p>The day went by quickly, and so did the next. The morning of the funeral came so suddenly. One moment I was lying in my darkened room with Eric holding me, and the next it seemed to be dawn. The color broke through my window. The light curtains not holding back the rays of a new day.<p>

I hadn't slept. It was the third night that I pretty much didn't.

Sometime during the night, Eric had rolled over, and away from me. I missed his warmth. It was the only thing that felt like it was keeping me tethered to the bed below my body. Rolling over, I threw my arm around him, pulling him closer to me, and burying my face between his shoulder blades. He was so warm, so welcoming.

I realized that I had been fretting a lot after Gran passed. As if Eric would leave me just the same. I needed him more now than ever, and I truly felt it as I held him close to me now. I couldn't go on if I lost him too somehow.

Closing my eyes, I shook my head slightly. Eric moved along with my motions, but didn't wake up.

No, I couldn't think like that. It only brought on more stress.

I wasn't going to lose anyone else. End. Of. Story.

Eric stirred next to me, turning around in the bed. He leaned down automatically and placed a very gentle kiss on my lips. He began to linger against my cheek, sliding over to my ear where he whispered to me.

"I love you," Was all he said in his raspy morning voice.

"I love you." I said back.

Eric stood up first, pulling me along with him, and standing me right on my own two feet. He embraced me for a moment. His warm arms hugging me tightly to him, but not enough to put too much pressure on my bulging belly. His left hand slipped in between us, massaging said belly and feeling the baby kick.

He knew how I was feeling today, so he wasn't pushing it. He had been walking on eggshells ever since Gran died, and I knew he had been. Eric eyed me all the time, just as the rest of them did.

They were all waiting to see me crack and fall to pieces.

They weren't doing it in a vindictive manner. They all were just watching to see if I would need them, and truthfully, I wasn't sure. I wasn't sure why the tears wouldn't come. I wasn't sure why I wasn't crying at different times of the day, like I caught everyone else doing.

It was a common thing for me, in the past few days. I would stumble upon someone in the house that was looking at something of Gran's, and tears would just be rolling down their faces. I comforted them when I saw it, and I guess they were wondering when they would be the shoulder for me to cry on.

I stepped in the shower, along with Eric. He grabbed me, holding me close as the warm water fell down on us. It was nice, but inside I felt horrible still. I was holding onto that pain too, which couldn't be very good for me.

"The obituary in the paper yesterday," I whispered. "I think it turned out good. Gran loved that picture we took of her in Hawaii."

"She said she looked ten years younger." Eric chuckled, putting his chin on my forehead and pulling my wet body as close to his as he possibly could. "God," He whispered, pulling away to grab the shampoo. I couldn't see his face, but I knew pain was evident. "I miss her. I never thought I could actually get this close to your family as I have. I haven't felt this bad since—since my own dad died."

I flinched, but that was all I could do. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry." Eric said gently, turning around and putting a glob of shampoo in my hair. He massaged it in. "None of it is your fault."

* * *

><p>Soft music played in the background of the small funeral home we had here in Bon Temps. Though it was small, it was still beautiful on the inside. Cream colored carpets rose into pearl colored walls, with beautiful little golden encased circular lamps on the ceiling. There were some pictures adorning the walls of different sorts of flowers and even a bigger painting of an ocean side lighthouse. I didn't know how that was significant, but it was still a beautiful painting nonetheless.<p>

The chairs were a dark cherry red, with light neutral colored flowers hand stitched into the cream colored upholstery. The windows had been opened, because it was a beautiful day outside—sort of chilly, but not too bad. The curtains that were being held back were the same style as the upholstery of the chairs in the small opened area.

Up front laid my Gran's open casket, with thousands of flowers scattered around it. We chose more than just carnations or roses. We had several different kinds, and all ones that Gran adored so much when she was a live. It was sort of beautiful, the way it looked something like an enchanted meadow surrounding the coffin itself. We had chosen Gran's best suit that she would be buried in—her light blue blazer and pants, with the white under shirt. They made her look beautiful. It was something I was afraid of in the beginning. I was terrified that they wouldn't be able to do my Gran justice, but I stood corrected as I looked down at her a few minutes ago. She was beautiful with her hair all done up, and light makeup on her paled features. She just looked like—like she was sleeping peacefully.

I now stood outside the funeral home, greeting guests as they passed in their all black attire. I noticed each of them carried their own handkerchief in their hands as they passed, saying their condolences with teary eyed glances.

And not just a few people came, not just the whole town, but people Gran influenced before in her life, people I never even met myself. Old friends came from far away states; almost everyone that Gran ever knew had come today. I was humbly surprised at the outcome. One woman, in the entire world, had touched every single one of these people who spoke from the heart about, 'How great of a woman she was', or 'I was so very glad I had the privilege to know such a wonderful woman'.

It was then that I knew just how very proud I was to be her Granddaughter.

The only problem was for the fact that I knew not everyone would be able to come inside the funeral home, and that made me feel sad, in a way. These people drove, flew, took buses, just to come today, and not every single one would be able to be inside as the preacher spoke about Gran. But none of them seemed to care, in a way. It was like, as long as they were there to say goodbye, they were happy.

So I nodded in thanks, trying my best to give them an encouraging smile, but it wasn't working as well as I hoped it would be. The weight inside of me seemed to get ten times heavier since realizing that today was the day I was going to bury the woman who raised me most of my life.

"I have to go check on the food at the firehouse," I spoke to my little group of family that was standing around. "I'll be back real quick. It should only take a few moments."

The firehouse was where we were going to have the meal after the burial, and quite conveniently, it was only a half block down from the funeral home itself. I could walk and be back in a few moments.

"I already took care of it." Grace spoke up, stepping up next to Eric and grabbing Sebastian out of his arms. "Everything is okay, Sookie."

Her words were softly spoken. She was basically telling me now that I needed to rest. I had been on my feet almost all morning, and they were all worried about me. I could see it in their eyes as they shifted to each other, all in agreement that I needed to get off of my feet. Besides, the ceremony will be starting in a few minutes as well. I nodded once, grabbing Eric's hand, and walked up the funeral home's stairs before making my way down the aisles of people.

The room was full, crammed full of people—as many people as we could fit inside. The others were standing outside the windows, in neat rows. It was another reason why we had the windows open. So the people that couldn't come inside could still hear the words being spoken.

As soon as all the people went up to the coffin, whispering sweet goodbyes to my Gran, everything started and the pastor spoke his words so lovingly. I listened with my full heart, with my eyes clear, and my ears open to hear the words of God, and how this wasn't the end of my Gran's life, but the beginning. She was going home to be with our Lord, to live in paradise, and watch down over everyone she has ever loved.

A few people decided that they would want to speak about her, so after the pastor was done; we all went in turns, talking about what a great woman Gran was. Jason, Nicole, Sam, Hoyt, Tara, Grace, Amelia, Eric, and so many more. They all spoke words about the time they got to share with Gran, and how much she touched their lives.

And then it was my turn. I sat in my seat as my brother came down, blowing his nose into a tissue as he went. He gripped my shoulder as I stood, and gave me a little bit of strength he had left. I nodded, leaning in to kiss my brother's cheek gently before continuing.

I stood at the small podium they had set up, with no notes in my hands, because I didn't really need them. What I would say today would come from my heart, no matter what the words were. No matter how silly they might be for anyone else. I wasn't trying to impress anyone. I just wanted my Gran to hear me, one last time, as I said my goodbyes.

I took a deep breath through my nose and began.

"My Gran was my role model. She always knew what to say, when to say it. She wanted me to be the best that I could be, and helped me get into the college of my dreams. We had little to no money when I decided to go, and the scholarship could only do so much for me. Gran, she took that burden away from me and helped me get into the university. I still remember the little care packages of food and other homely supplies she sent almost every week," I chuckled a little bit before continuing. "And then I did something I knew she wouldn't be truly proud of. I went to a party, and six weeks later I found out I was pregnant." I cleared my throat.

"She could have been furious, she could have told me I ruined my life, and to be honest I wouldn't have gotten mad at her. But she didn't. When I told her, she gave me a shoulder to cry on, and all the possible love that I could ever need from someone. She had been there for me when I thought I couldn't do it, to when I decided to move home.

"She would always tell me that these things happen for a reason. That those things happen because it is destiny. To be honest, I didn't believe her. I didn't believe that coming back home, to almost nothing, would be my greatest destiny. I can stand here today, and tell you how wrong I have been.

"I got everything I ever asked for, and all I had to do was come home. Gran believed in me, no matter what my situation was. I have a family, the family I was always _meant _to have from the beginning, and it had everything to do with her. If I never listened to her, and her plea for me to come home where I always belonged, I would have never gotten to live my destiny the way it was meant to be. I owe—I owe my life and happiness to her. I owe her everything because…she was always there, no matter what it was I was going through.

"I stand here today with the weight of a loss so great on my shoulders, and in my heart. I lost the most important role model in my life. I lost the one person that told me I could do anything if I set my heart to it. And it hurts—" The tears that wouldn't come before, came now in a gush that rolled down both cheeks heavily. "—it hurts so much. But the pain I feel is so very small to the love I will always keep with me for the rest of my own life. I lost my Gran, but I gained a family in the end, and I know Gran would want me to be happy for everything, be grateful for the time we shared, and never to be sad. She would want us all to look back on the memories with smiles on our faces instead of sadness in our hearts.

"We lost an amazing woman, but we gained the most magnificent Guardian Angel. My Gran has her wings now, she is watching over all of us today, and for that, I can smile."

There were murmurs of fascination as I finished, and my teary eyes found the love of my life. He stood from his chair, holding his hand out in front of him in waiting. He was waiting for me to grab ahold, and to never let go. I would never let him go, because I believe in my heart, that Gran knew what she was talking about when she said everyone had an Essential Destiny. Eric was my future, my forever, and I have been blessed.

Gran is happy for me, and I know it. Therefore, the weight of sadness will be able to fade away, and because, she never is truly gone.

She is with me in my heart, and in my heart I will carry her with me, _always_.


End file.
